Bella y el multimillonario
by kuky46
Summary: TRADUCCION/ Edward Cullen es un ermitaño prodigio de la informática que necesita un asistente personal y Bella Swan es una madre soltera que necesita un trabajo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se reúnan estos dos y encuentren lo que necesitan en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 1**

Edward se paseaba por la sala en silencio, harto de la audacia de su director comercial, el nervio de Jasper le confundió. Cuando llegó a la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación, apretó el pequeño botón negro del intercomunicador.

"¿Si Sr. Cullen?" respondió un hombre aburrido.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme señor, Emmett?" Edward contestó bruscamente.

"Bien, lo siento, yo no estaba seguro de si tu cita se había presentado ya."

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza con torpeza. "Ellos, um, quiero decir, Jasper y la chica, ¿chica es la palabra correcta?"

"Creo que dama podría ser un mejor término para ella" Emmett respondió suavemente.

"Sí", Edward comenzó a retorcerse las manos. "Bueno, Jasper y la dama no han llegado todavía. Por eso te he llamado"

"¿Todo bien?" Emmett parecía desconcertado y Edward enrojeció de vergüenza al darse cuenta de por qué. Emmett no era un criado, tampoco era un amigo, era alguien a quien Edward había contratado para ocuparse de la seguridad y actuar como su guardaespaldas a petición de Jasper. Le gustaba Emmett y estaba casi seguro de que él a Emmett le gustaba también, pero la cita en cuestión en realidad no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo de Emmett.

"No importa," Edward murmuró.

"Dímelo bean pole," Emmett rió. _(N/T es un apodo que traducido sería así como palo de habichuela pero queda mejor en ingles)_

"¿Cómo se puede tratar a una dama en una casa?" Edward soltó de repente. "Quiero decir que bueno, por lo general le digo a la señora Cope hola cuando llega cada mañana y le deseo buenas noches cuando se va a la hora de la cena. Cuando hace frío o el tiempo es malo, le digo que conduzca de manera segura e incluso le ofrezco que se quede a dormir aquí si la carretera esta mal. Todos los martes le pregunto por su madre enferma y por su marido"

"Y los enviaste a esas encantadoras vacaciones en su treinta aniversario de bodas a St. Tropez," Emmett añadió. "Habló de ello durante semanas. Tú incluso tienes un recuerdo y yo todo lo que recibí fue una tarjeta postal. "

"Sí", Edward asintió con la cabeza en el intercomunicador y luego miró al estante detrás de su escritorio para ver el cuadro que ella le había traído a casa de Francia. Estaba bastante confundido a cerca de por qué ella le había comprado algo tan femenino. Cuando se lo preguntó, se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y decirle que le daría un toque más delicado a la habitación y que le había recordado a él. No se quejó por dos razones: En primer lugar, porque fue un bonito gesto, y en segundo lugar, porque le gustaba las propiedades ópticas que el cristal despedía cuando se reflejaba sobre él la luz del sol de la tarde.

"Lo que me preguntaba Emmett," se atragantó de nuevo, "es si tengo que hacer algo especial ya que Jasper va a traer a una señorita con él a la casa, ¿Debería haber pedido a la Sra. Cope que sirviese algún almuerzo tardío, o crees que el café será suficiente? ¿Tengo que enseñarla la casa? ¿Y si ella es terrible? "

"Estoy seguro de que no será terrible Edward," Emmett rió entre dientes. "A Jasper ni se le ocurriría invitar a alguien a su casa que no creyera que es bueno".

"¿Y si no es terrible?", preguntó Edward ansiosamente. "¿Y si ella es realmente maravillosa y muy bonita, pero no lo suficientemente brillante? ¿Y si no puede hacer el trabajo que Jasper tiene en mente y sólo me hace estar nervioso, y entonces tenemos retrasos en la producción y Jasper me hace despedirla? No puedo despedirla si ella está bien. "

"Edward", Emmett se rió en voz alta, "nunca has despedido a nadie. De hecho, Jasper tuvo que hacer las entrevistas porque contrataste a todos los programadores aunque no mostraran ningún signo de ser capaces de realizar bien el trabajo".

"Todos ellos eran capaces", dijo Edward insistió. "Y por lo general tengo razón. Los candidatos que Jasper contrató siempre han funcionado muy bien, pero hay que admitir que he contratado a varias personas, con corazonadas, que nos han dado resultados espectaculares, mira a Jessica. "

"Sí," Emmett suspiró, "mira a Jessica."

"Ella desarrolló un maravilloso sistema de bucle recursivo de programación para la teoría de juegos que ahora está siendo utilizado por la policía y los militares, así como la mayoría de las empresas, y nos ha hecho ganar varios cientos de millones de dólares. Ella fue una trabajadora excelente".

"Hasta que nos dejó y se fue a Anderson Corp. para trabajar como analista allí, llevándose secretos de la empresa, lo que hizo que la demandaras" Emmett respondió: "y por no hablar de cómo te rompió el corazón".

"Sí," Edward se ingiere. "Esa fue una baja imprevista del empleo de Jessica. Fue culpa mía, yo malinterpreté sus señales y deberían haber mantenido una distancia profesional".

"Edward," Emmett intervino "deja de culparte por eso. Además ahora no importa, estoy seguro de que la joven que Jasper esta trayendo, será muy agradable y cualificada en su trabajo. Y si no lo es, Jasper se encargará de despedirla ya que todos somos conscientes de su aversión a situaciones desagradables.

"En cuanto a lo que debe hacer, creo que de un almuerzo tardío puede ser un exceso. La señora Cope puede traer un poco de café y quizás un poco de té. No le des un recorrido por la casa todavía, ya habrá tiempo si la contratas. "

¿Té? "Edward miró el intercomunicador especulativamente. "No pensé en eso, a las niñas les gusta el té, ¿no?"

"A algunas si" Emmett añadió amablemente. "Estoy seguro de que la señora Cope sabrá exactamente qué ofrecerle".

"Gracias Emmett," Edward sonrió al sistema de intercomunicación.

"Eres bienvenido bean pole" contestó Emmett.

Edward sonrió por el apodo. Nunca había tenido un apodo que no fuera hecho con mala intención antes, y le gustó. De hecho, a él le gustaba Emmett. Tenía muy poco en común con el experto en seguridad, además de su amor por los videojuegos, pero de alguna manera siempre parecía divertirse con él. Emmett siempre le obligó a salir de su habitación de hotel cada vez que necesita viajar, y conseguía encontrar diferentes aventuras en Seattle.

"¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?,"Se preguntó. Leyó el archivo en su escritorio y se quedó mirando el nombre de ella: Bella Swan. Dentro de la carpeta estaba un curriculum vitae cuidadosamente mecanografiada donde leyó que ella tenía 28 años y un graduado de la Universidad de Washington en Literatura inglesa y Comunicación, con énfasis en Relaciones Públicas. Aparecía también que había trabajado en la, firma de relaciones públicas Meyers & Meyers hasta hace dos años y, a continuación su curriculum se encontraba en blanco.

Edward se preguntó por qué no había estado trabajando. Se preguntó si ella había estado de viaje, o enferma. Y si había estado enferma, calculó si los efectos de la cafeína del té o el café en su cuerpo iban a ser realmente buenos para ella. Tal vez tendría que pedir que una de las habitaciones se ventilará para que ella pudiera tener un lugar de descanso cada día, no le gustaría que se cansarse y enfermase.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y luego un lento crujido cuando la señora Cope abrió la puerta. Instintivamente alcanzó el intercomunicador y pulsó el botón 2, lo que le permitiría escuchar la parte de abajo de la casa sin ser oído.

"Señora Cope ", oyó decir Jasper con entusiasmo "¡Es tan bueno verte!"

"Jasper", que escuchó la respuesta del ama de llaves, "es maravilloso volver a verte a ti también. Estoy segura de que Edward estará encantado de que le visites. ¿Quién es ella? "

"Ella" oyó Jasper de nuevo "es la señorita Bella Swan. Estoy esperando a que ella sea persuadida para trabajar en Cullen Technologies como asistente personal de Edward, alguien para ayudarlo a mantenerlo organizado y en el buen camino".

"No sé", dijo la Sra. Cope. Edward se puso inmediatamente nervioso al escuchar la inquietud de su ama de llaves. Se preguntó acerca de lo que pensaba que estaba mal con ella. "Pero él está arriba en su biblioteca, mejor que subáis. ¿Le apetece algo de beber señorita Swan? ¿Un poco de café o té, tal vez?

"No, gracias." Edward escuchó una voz tímida y se preguntó si así era la señorita Swan. "A menos que, por supuesto, el Sr. Cullen quiera tomar algo y que eso le haría estar más cómodo, entonces voy a tomar lo que esté tomando".

"Muy bien entonces" respondió la señora Cope. "Fue encantador conocerte. Con suerte nos vemos muy pronto"

"Gracias, fue lindo conocerte también" respondió la voz tímida.

Se oyó el ruido de Jasper y la señorita Swan subiendo por la escalera principal y luego un clic cuando el comunicador estaba conectado en el otro extremo. "Sé que estás escuchando joven," la señora Cope se rió entre dientes "Ella me parece muy agradable y tengo el presentimiento de que va a trabajar muy bien. Ahora aléjate del intercomunicador y haz como que estas trabajando y cuando ella llegue, se un caballero. "

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Edward sintió pánico en su tono de voz.

"Di hola y estrecharle la mano. Confía en mí, ella no es suficientemente grande como para morder. Ella realmente es una pequeña cosa. Ahora aparenta estar ocupado y recuerda, se agradable".

Soltó el botón del intercomunicador y corrió a su escritorio, preguntándose si debería tener su currículum abierto delante de él. Se imaginó que podría parecer como si estuviera teniendo demasiado interés en su entrevista, pero él no quería ponerla nerviosa tampoco. O tal vez debería estar trabajando en el código, como siempre lo hacía. No tuvo la oportunidad de tomar una decisión antes de oír como la puerta se abría y se vio obligado a mirar a sus hojas como si todos los secretos de la teoría de cuerdas y el multi-verso estuvieran escritos allí.

"Edward," Jasper preguntó desde la puerta, "¿tienes un momento?"

Miró hacia arriba y sonrió a su viejo amigo y socio de negocios. Incluso si no tenía tiempo, él siempre hacía un hueco para Jasper. Ellos habían sido compañeros de la universidad en el MIT, e incluso con la diferencia de edad, su amistad había crecido inmensamente. Jasper había protegido a Edward a los14 años de ser golpeado, humillado y cruelmente atormentado por los estudiantes de edad media, y en cambio Edward había tutelado a su compañero de habitación sin descanso en casi todas sus asignaturas y revisaba su tarea. No es que Jasper no fuera brillante, ya que se había ganado su lugar en el MIT, lo que ocurría simplemente era que Edward era mucho más inteligente y no le importa compartir sus habilidades con alguien que le había tenido bajo su protección durante los seis años que tardó Edward en terminar su doctorado y a Jasper obtener un MBA.

"Siempre tengo un momento Jasper", respondió e hizo su mejor sonrisa. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Te acuerdas de tu cita hoy con la señorita Swan?" Jasper le preguntó. Sabía que Edward odiaba conocer a gente nueva, la interacción social siempre le puso muy nervioso.

"Sí, la joven que crees que debo contratar como mi asistente personal", dijo Edward intentando que su voz sonara tranquila. Inspirar y espirar se recordó. Esto no es difícil, esta es su casa y Jasper es su amigo, él nunca trae a nadie que no fuera adecuado. Jasper nunca le haría sentir incómodo.

"Correcto", Jasper apareció en la puerta y le indicó a la persona detrás de él que le siguiera. Edward levantó los ojos y miró con asombro a la mujer delante de él. Las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar de inmediato y la boca se le secó. Ella es, paro pues su mente se quedó en blanco momentáneamente buscando el adjetivo adecuado. Ella es gloriosa. Le parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas que su madre le había leído. Si que lo es pensó tras contemplarla de nuevo, pero al levantar la vista, vio que lo miraba raro.

"Hola", sintió como sus hombros caían. Ni siquiera había querido un asistente personal, y sin embargo ahora que estaba frente a él, una vez que había caminado a través de su puerta, él quería que se quedara. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, estaba asumiendo lo peor, estaba seguro de que ella no quería estar cerca de él.

"Hola Sr. Cullen," sonrió y sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. De repente se sintió lleno de esperanza de que ella se decidiese a ser su asistente.

"Edward", trataba de que su voz no temblara.

"Edward", dijo ella sonriendo brillantemente y extendió su mano. Edward la sacudió con delicadeza para que hacerla daño y sonrió. "Soy Bella. Es maravilloso conocerte.

"Encantado de conocerte a ti también", susurró, tratando de recordar que debía dejar ir su mano.

"Entonces" Jasper interrumpió el momento, "Edward, ¿supongo que has mirado el curriculum de Bella?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza en su mejor amigo. "Creo que serías perfecta para el trabajo. Es decir, si quieres tomar el trabajo, quiero decir, si no lo quieres, lo entiendo completamente. Te podríamos pagar más si te apetece y sé que tienes dos años en blanco en tu curriculum, pero si has estado enferma, estoy seguro de que puedo organizarlo todo para que puedas descansar un poco cada día, hay un montón de habitaciones en la casa. "

"Um" Bella se mordió el labio inferior y Edward se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo estúpido de nuevo. "¿Gracias? No creo que nada de eso será necesario, pero agradezco la oferta. Me encantaría tener el trabajo Edward, y el sueldo está bien. "

¿Lo es? "Edward respondió. "¿Qué le vamos a pagar?"

"50.000 dólares Edward," Jasper interrumpió con inquietud y, a continuación Edward recordó que no era correcto hablar de dinero, mientras que estaban entrevistando a alguien. Jasper siempre manejaba el tema de dinero. Sin embargo, 50.000 dólares le parecía muy poco a Edward, sin duda su tiempo vale más que eso.

"Debemos doblarle el suelo", dijo Edward de pronto.

"¿Edward?"Jasper miró con ojos desorbitados.

"¿Perdón?" Bella interrumpió: "Realmente, Edward, Sr. Cullen, eres demasiado generoso."

"Tonterías" Edward se encogió de hombros: "Tengo un montón de dinero, y además, estoy seguro de que lo mereces. Una chica inteligente como tú vale cada centavo. Insisto. No voy a dejar aceptes el trabajo a menos que recibas $100.000. ¿Vives en la ciudad? Si no, entonces vamos a tener que pagarte por moverte, es bastante justo después de todo. "

"¡Edward!" Jasper interrumpió. "No habíamos negociado ningún tipo de bonificaciones adicionales."

"Yo vivo en la ciudad," respondió Bella. "Realmente, los gastos de mudanza no son necesarios".

"¿Está segura?" Preguntó Edward. "Nosotros podemos arreglarlo si quieres."

"No, esta todo bien" Bella le miró de nuevo y él pudo ver sonrojo de sus mejillas. Era muy bonito.

"¿Así que aceptas el empleo?" La preguntó.

"Absolutamente", contestó Bella. "Puedo empezar mañana."

"Maravilloso", dijo Edward sintió elevar ligeramente los hombros, porque ella quería trabajar para él y no la había asustado.

Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo. Esta historia me encantó cuando la leí y decidí traducirla. Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia así que perdonarme si algo esta mal.

El link de la historia original esta en mi perfil, además del link del perfil de la autora. Os recomiendo que os paséis por su perfil porque tiene grandes historias.

Me he comprometido con la autora para traducirla vuestros reviews pero si alguna sabe ingles y me los envía ya traducidos pues mejor jeje pero como queráis.

Muchas gracias, os recomiendo leer la historia es muy buena

_**BeSuCoS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo dos**

Bella entró en la pequeña habitación de alquiler y se apoyó contra la puerta principal. Dejando escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos en un tranquilo momento del triunfo. Había obtenido el puesto. No cualquier trabajo, aunque estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar cualquier trabajo en este momento, había conseguido esetrabajo. Este trabajo era un buen trabajo, mejor de lo que ella había estado esperando, y ya no tenía que preocuparse de trabajar por las noches y fines de semana, o incluso coger un segundo trabajo para poder subsistir.

"Edward Cullen quiere duplicar mi sueldo", pensó con tristeza. '¿No sería bonito? Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer con esa cantidad de dinero por aquí "Olvídate de vivir aquí, Bella decidió, si realmente le pagaban ese tipo de salario, que lo primero que haría sería encontrar un apartamento mejor - quizás hasta un casa poco agradable. "Algo con un patio", pensó de pronto.

Mirando el reloj de la radio, Bella se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Tendría tiempo suficiente para cambiarse por algo más informal antes de recoger a Charlie en casa de la señora de Clearwater. Quien, decidió de pronto, sería la primera persona que pagaría cuando consiguiese su primer cheque. Se prometió a sí misma que le pagaría cada centavo que le debía. Tendría que pagarle por todas las semanas en que había cuidado a Charlie de forma gratuita, todos los pañales y tarros de comida de bebé que había terminado en su bolsa misteriosamente y las sobras de comida que insistió que Bella se llevase a su casa. En primer lugar, conseguiría dinero para el alquiler y luego pagaría a Sue Clearwater.

Corrió hacia el pequeño armario, sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Decidió que ella y Charlie iban a celebrarlo esta noche. Mirando a su cambio especulativamente mientras tiraba de sus pantalones vaqueros, Bella hizo un cálculo rápido de lo que podía hacer. Sin duda sería suficiente dos perros calientes y un helado de chocolate en el patio de recreo. Llevaría a Charlie a jugar en los columpios y luego a caminar hacia la zona para perros para ver a los cachorros. Charlie había llegado a ser un gran fan de los perros.

'El es como…' Bella cortó el pensamiento con un resoplido disgustado. Él no era nada parecido a su padre. Jacob era un absoluto bastardo y había provocado todo este lío. Charlie, por su parte, era un niño inocente que se reía mucho y tenía el pelo negro y la piel de cobre de su padre.

Jacob había dejado los papeles del divorcio pegados a la puerta de su casa mientras ella estaba en la tienda trabajando y la dejó fuera con Charlie. Habían pasado seis meses y todavía no había intentado ver a su hijo, o incluso considerado pagar ningún tipo de apoyo. En su lugar, Jacob había cortado su acceso a todas sus finanzas, incluyendo su cuenta de ahorros privada. También había conseguido de alguna manera poner a toda su familia en su contra y convencerles de que esto era, de alguna manera, su culpa. Les había dicho a sus padres que él quería ver a Charlie y que ella no lo permitía. Ahora, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera la hablaban, en vez de eso eligieron al dulce y cariñoso Jacob en su lugar. No, Charlie no era nada como Jacob y Bella no iba a permitir que lo fuera.

Bella se puso los gastados zapatos y rápidamente contó las monedas hasta que tuvo suficiente para la cena de esta noche. Se merecía celebrarlo. No, ellos se merecían celebrarlo. Había conseguido un trabajo para Edward Cullen, sorprendentemente, y además iba a pagarle un buen sueldo.

'Mejor que bueno ", pensó para sí misma. El sueldo original había sido asombroso para un asistente personal. Iba a pagarle 100.000 dólares al año para ser su asistente personal. Eso era un milagro.

Bella estaba a mitad de camino hacia su coche cuando se dio cuenta de porque Edward le pagaba tango dinero de sueldo. 'Oh, Dios, él quería que ella…' Bella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al pensarlo. ¿Edward estaba esperando que ella haga ciertas cosas? ¿Cosas como sexo? Ella trató de envolver su mente a su alrededor. ¿Él tenía algún tipo de fetiche con una secretaria? ¿Estaba tratando de convertirla en su amante de pago? De repente sintió que se le revolvía la bilis en su garganta.

Bella sabía que él era extraño, solitario. Cuando Alice, la única persona de Forks que estaba dispuesta a escucharla en vez de a Jacob, había mencionado que podría ser capaz de conseguir un empleo en Cullen Technologies, había ido a la biblioteca al día siguiente para comenzar a investigar la empresa y a su enigmático fundador.

Edward Cullen, de 32 años, era a la vez todo y nada de lo que había esperado. No le había sorprendido al descubrir que Cullen Technologies es la segunda mayor empresa de tecnología en el mundo. Después de todo, todo el mundo había oído hablar sobre Cullen Technologies y la mayoría de las personas tenían al menos una pieza de su software. Bella recordó que su álbum de fotos digital de su ordenador, que todavía estaba en la que había sido su casa, había sido hecho por Cullen Technologies.

Asimismo, no se sorprendió al descubrir que Edward había sido una especie de niño prodigio que había terminado una carrera universitaria superior antes de que de tener la edad suficiente para tomar una cerveza en la graduación. Tampoco se sorprendió en lo más mínimo a ver que había estudiado en una de las mejores universidades de la Costa Este a la que ella ni podría soñar con asistir.

Le había sorprendido, sin embargo, lo poco que pudo descubrir acerca de él, especialmente noticias recientes o imágenes. Encontró una instantánea en uno de los papeles que mostraba la mitad de su cara durante una demostración de producto en la inauguración de Cullen Technologies, algunos fragmentos de noticias breves sobre el tímido multimillonario y, a continuación una serie final de artículos y fotografías relacionadas con sus padres todo ello con fecha de mas de cinco años. No había fotos de él en galas o en la ópera, tampoco había chismes sobre su vida privada. La información sobre él desapareció tras el famoso escándalo con Anderson Corp.

El escándalo de Anderson Corp., a Bella le ganas de llorar cuando leía los detalles sobre ello. Qué horribles cosas habían sucedido. 'Esas personas horribles' movió la cabeza, '¡especialmente esa vil mujer! Por un segundo se preguntó si sería posible presentarle a esa arpía a Jacob y sonrió por su propia venganza. Que la mujer que amas y con la que planeabas casarte, saboteé tu empresa y además pierdas a tus padres durante el juicio lleva a cualquiera a recluirse en su propia concha.

'No,' Bella se regañó a sí misma, él exactamente no perdió a sus padres. Carlisle y Esme Cullen, no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, o de viejos. Es injusto para ella suavizar lo que realmente les había sucedido. Que tus padres sean asesinados y que realmente a quien querían asesinar era a ti, por algo tan sin sentido como los beneficios empresariales, no es de extrañar que lleve a una persona a alejarse de la opinión pública. ¿Quién podría reprochárselo?

Si bien, tenía que admitir que era extraño que Edward nunca saliese de su casa. Cuando había hecho la entrevista, había pensado que era para un puesto en Cullen Technologies en las oficinas del centro, trabajando para algún gerente ejecutivo de nivel medio o bajo como secretaria. En su lugar, cada día tendría que ir a trabajar a la finca privada de Edward Cullen, actuando como su asistente personal. Esperaba que no ocurriese nada extraño o que su trabajo no se desviara de lo planificado porque realmente necesitaba este trabajo.

"¿Sería tan malo si él lo hiciese?" especuló. No era nada feo. De hecho, si te gusta el tipo de hombre nerd _(N/T: nerd es un chico empollon, un genio, que estudia mucho, no se muy bien como se dice en otros países) _ Edward es absolutamente impresionante con su pelo revuelto de color cobrizo y con los ojos de color esmeralda. No importa cuál sea tu "tipo de hombre ideal" Edward es hipnótico. No es como si hacer cosas con él, o a él, fuera una tarea desagradable. Sin duda era guapo y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella y Jacob lo habían hecho, así que estaba un poco ansiosa por hacer "cosas" con cualquiera.

No, Bella decidió cuando abrió la puerta del coche y entró: Si lo que realmente quiere es un amante de pago, entonces tendré que buscar otro trabajo." Estaba segura de que Mike le permitiría trabajar en el restaurante hasta que pudiese encontrar otra cosa. Ella no sería la puta de cualquier hombre, no importa cuán bueno sea el sueldo, todavía tenía su orgullo. Sin embargo Ella esperaba que Edward no fuera un pervertido, se trataba de un buen trabajo y dentro de pocas semanas Charlie y ella podría conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir. Estaba cansada de criar a su bebé en un hotel residencial.

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Todavía no se cuenta mucho sobre los personajes pero os aseguro que pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes._

_Por cierto voy a actualizar todos los domingos porque estoy en mi último año de universidad y casi no tengo tiempo. Si consigo sacar algo de tiempo subiré otro capi entre semana._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia._

**BeSuCoS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo Tres**

Edward paseó por la biblioteca a la mañana siguiente, esperando a que llegara. Miró el reloj de su ordenador y vio que eran las 8:30. Había estado caminando durante dos horas y paso toda la noche revolviéndose. Ya se había duchado, afeitado, desayunado, había revisado su correo electrónico, dos veces, y trató de iniciar la programación. Sin embargo ella todavía no estaba aquí. Se preguntó a qué hora le había dicho Jasper a ella que llegara.

" ¿Señora Cope?" Edward apretó el botón del intercomunicador y habló.

"¿Sí, querido Edward?"

"¿A qué hora está usted aquí todos los días?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"Llego a las siete, Edward, y me marcho a las cuatro después de poner la cena en el horno. ¿Por qué? "

"Muy bien", dijo Edward tartamudeando. Tal vez había decidido que no quería trabajar para él después de todo. Él esperaba que ella quisiera trabajar para él, parecía agradable, y bonita. No, decidió, ella era hermosa pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque las niñas bonitas siempre significan problemas.

"¿Por qué, Edward?" Repitió la señora Cope.

Volvió a mirar el intercomunicador, frunció las cejas, y luego presiona el botón para responder. "La señorita. Swan no ha llegado todavía".

"Ella estará aquí a las 9, Edward," contestó la señora Cope. "Jasper me dijo ayer que su horario de trabajo es de 9 a 5:30."

"Oh," Edward se detuvo. "Bueno, ¿por qué Jasper le dio ese horario? Nunca trabajo hasta las 5:30, porque es cuando ceno. ¿Debo invitarla a cenar? "

"Puedes invitarla a quedarse si deseas Edward, pero no creo que sea necesario. Jasper no conoce tu horario personal, por lo que sólo le dio uno estándar. Estoy seguro de que puedes hablar con ella y hacer algunos arreglos. "

"¿Crees que ella estará molesta conmigo?" Preguntó Edward con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, Edward, no lo sabremos hasta que se lo preguntes. Ahora, han dado un golpe en la puerta y te apuesto mis mejores manoplas para el horno que es nuestra señorita. Swan. ¿Quieres que le abra la puerta o prefieres bajar a hacerlo? "

"Puedes hacerlo tú", dijo Edward y oyó como su voz subió una octava y de repente ya no podía respirar. Ella estaba aquí, había venido. Ellos iban a trabajar juntos. ¡Oh, no! Pensó, que iban a trabajar juntos. ¿Y si ella se entera de que Edward pensaba que era bonita? Se volvió hacia el intercomunicador para escuchar.

"Hola querida" dijo la señora Cope. Sonaba cálida y Edward se imaginó que lo hacia para que la señorita Swan se sintiera cómoda. "Hola señorita Swan".

"Es Bella", se escuchó un murmullo de voz tímida.

"Bueno, entonces, es sólo Elizabeth," respondió la señora Cope. "Es maravilloso volver a verte Bella".

"A ti también Elizabeth."

"Edward ya está en su oficina."

"¿Es la habitación en la que estaba ayer?"

"Sí, querida, sube por las escaleras y la primera puerta a la derecha. El baño está al otro lado de la sala por si lo necesitas."

"Ok, gracias."

Al oír los pasos de Bella, se alejó del intercomunicación y miró a su alrededor con desesperación. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

"Te he oído respirar joven", le advirtió la señora Cope. "apaga el intercomunicador, deja de espiarme y siéntate en tu escritorio a trabajar un poco. De lo contrario, voy a tomar una cuchara de madera y te daré con ella como lo hice cuando eras un niño."

"Sí, señora" Edward murmuró antes de moverse de un tirón lejos de la intercomunicación y volver corriendo a su escritorio. Cuando se desplazaba hacia adelante, oyó un golpe leve y sabía que era la señorita Swan.

"Adelante" Trató de sonar seguro y confiado, aunque su voz salió como un chillido.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" Bella asomó por la puerta.

"Es Edward," sonrió y la saludó con torpeza. "¿Cómo se encuentra usted esta mañana señorita Swan?"

"Es Bella, Dr. Cullen, y estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás? "

"Es Edward, por favor, no me gusta lo de doctor Cullen y me alegro de que estés aquí." Trató de relajarse lo suficiente para sonreír y se fijó en su apariencia. Llevaba un traje pantalón negro muy formal y su bonito cabello caoba estaba recogido en un moño. "¿Por qué estás vestido?"

"¿Perdón?" Ella levantó las cejas hacia él.

Edward se miró y vio que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una vieja camiseta de Zelda. _(N/T: Zelda es un videojuego)_ "¿Vas a ir a algún lugar después del trabajo?"

"No," Bella sonó cautelosa.

"Usted no se vistió para venir aquí, ¿verdad?" Edward le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Si, ¿yo no tengo que vestirme así para venir a trabajar?" Vio cómo un sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas.

"Bueno", se encogió de hombros. "Te ves muy boni…" se detuvo de repente. "Te ves muy profesional, pero ¿no te duelen los pies con esos zapatos?" Se refirió a los zapatos de tacón alto que ella llevaba.

"Un poco", se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, quítatelos" Edward respondió mientras la miraba, tratando de entender por qué se había vestido tan incómoda para el trabajo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tus pies no deben doler", dijo Edward motivado. "Y no hay que vestir así para venir a trabajar. La señora Cope y nunca lo hace y tampoco Emmett."

"¿Emmett?"

"Él es el jefe de seguridad y él me lleva a todas partes cuando tengo que salir. Le conocerás en el almuerzo de hoy".

"¿El almuerzo?"

"Sí, todos almorzamos juntos", explicó Edward. "A menos que quieras ir a otro lugar para el almuerzo, no me importa".

"No," Bella se sonrojó aún más violentamente, "he traído un sándwich".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad. "La señora Cope es una cocinera maravillosa".

"Edward," Bella susurró: "No puedo permitirme pagar la comida para el almuerzo todos los días".

"¿Pagar? ¿Por qué pagar? Yo no pago para el almuerzo, bueno, de hecho si pago la comida pero eso no cuenta. Emmett no paga por su comida ¿por qué quieres pagar tu?"

"Um," Bella se mordió el labio inferior y sintió un sudor frío por toda su frente.

De repente, una realización lo golpeó. Bella parecía como si hubiera venido a trabajar a la oficina en Seattle. Edward odiaba la oficina en Seattle y trató de evitar ir allí siempre que fuera posible, él trabajaba mejor desde casa. "Creo que tenemos que fijar algunas reglas básicas Bella", sonrió feliz. Si ella hubiera estado esperando trabajar en una oficina, seguro que estaría mucho más feliz trabajando aquí.

¿Reglas básicas?"

"Regla número uno", sonrió, "Soy Edward y tu eres Bella. No Dr. Cullen y señorita Swan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo".

"Regla número dos, nada de vestir ropa formal y zapatos incómodos. Me duelen los pies sólo de mirarte. Quiero que seas feliz trabajando aquí y no serás feliz si estás vestida tan rígida que casi no puedes respirar".

"¿En serio?"

"Lo digo en serio."

"Voy a venir a trabajar mañana en vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte," Bella advirtió.

"Puedes trabajar en pijama si quieres" Edward respondió, "yo lo hago".

"¿De veras?"

"A veces", respondió y luego un pensamiento le pegó. ¿Qué usará Bella para dormir? ¿Dormirá desnuda? Sentía sus mejillas arder y trató de no pensar acerca de Bella en la cama, no era adecuado en absoluto.

"Llevaré una cómoda sudadera gris el viernes, entonces", sonrió.

"Perfecto", Edward contestó: "Yo pienso mejor utilizando una sudadera cómoda. Regla número tres, mi casa es tu casa. Mi cocina es tu cocina y todos juntos no sentaremos en la mesa del comedor: tú, yo, Emmett, y la señora Cope. Es parte de los beneficios de trabajar para la oficina en casa de Cullen Industries. Esto nos lleva a la regla número cuatro. "

"¿Regla cuatro?"

"La regla más importante de la casa", dijo Edward tratando de mantener la cara seria.

"¿Cuál es la regla número cuatro entonces?"

"Cuando la señora Cope hornea galletas quien esté más cerca las coge y las comparte con los demás, no acaparar las galletas".

"¿No acaparar las galletas?" Bella se rió.

"Confía en mí", dijo Edward, "una vez que has probado una de las galletas de chocolate de la señora Cope lo entenderás. Así que no acapares las galletas, ¿de acuerdo?

"De acuerdo," Bella asintió con alegría. "¿Cualquier otra norma?"

"No, he traído un escritorio, en el que puede trabajar aquí conmigo. Es cerca de la ventana porque pensé que te gustaría que te diera el sol. Tienes una computadora portátil, así que si quieres moverte también está bien. Trabaja donde te sientas cómoda".

"Ok" Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los zapatos y le miró, expectante. "Mis zapatos están fuera ahora así que ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Edward tragó reflexivamente. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Su mente se llenó de las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Jessica, pero en lugar de Jessica a caballo entre sus piernas con la cara hundida en su cuello, era Bella. No, no, lo que quería de Bella no era apropiado en absoluto. "yo, um" balbuceó. "No estoy muy seguro. Sólo iba al programa durante todo el día y luego revisar mi correo electrónico. ¡Esperar! Jasper me envió una lista de tareas de trabajo propuesto para esta semana. Voy a enviártelas puedes hacerlas si quieres".

"Claro," Bella sonrió, "suena perfecto"

Edward se apresuró a regresar a su escritorio y encontró el correo electrónico de Jasper. La dirección de correo electrónico de Bella estaba en la primera línea y debajo de ella fue una serie de tareas para que ella hiciera. Sin mirar la orden del día, se limitó a remitir a su cuenta. Un instante después se escuchó el sonido del portátil avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"Parece que tengo trabajo que hacer ahora", bromeó Bella.

"Sí," Edward sonrió en respuesta. "A menos que no quieras hacer algo, puedes enviármelo de nuevo a mí y yo me encargaré de lo que no te apetezca. Yo no quiero que hagas algo que encuentras aburrido, o insultante, o no sé ", se encogió de hombros. "Pero si no quieres hacer algo me lo dices."

"Edward", dijo riendo: "Yo soy tu asistente. Eso significa que mi trabajo es ayudarte. Hago las tareas que no quieres hacer por sí mismo. No al revés."

"¿Por qué no?" Edward miró con curiosidad. Él podría crear un programa que hiciera todo el trabajo de Bella. Bueno, él no sabía exactamente lo que Bella podía hacer, excepto hacerle sonreír como un tonto. Y por alguna razón, ella hizo que su corazón latiese muy, muy rápido como lo hacía cuando se montaba de niño en las montañas rusas. Eso es lo que ella podía hacer. Eran un equipo, Edward podría crear un programa y hacer que el ordenador trabajase y Bella sólo tenía que limitarse a sonreírle, y hacer que su corazón estuviera feliz. Parecía un trato justo.

"Porque de lo contrario, yo sería quien dirigiese la compañía y tu serías mi asistente" Bella puso las manos en las caderas y le sonrió con indulgencia.

"¿Te gustaría?" Edward soltó estúpidamente.

"¿El qué?"

"Dirigir la empresa" se detuvo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es? ¿Acaba de ofrecerle su empresa? "¿Quieres escribiría el código? ¿Es algo en lo que ella es buena? "

"No" Bella se rió, y parecía que todo lo que había querido escuchar en la vida era su risa. "No sé cómo programar y no deseo dirigir tu empresa. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tú eres el jefe y yo soy tu asistente. Eso significa que puedo hacer el trabajo que no quieres hacer".

"Eso no parece muy justo," Edward sugirió.

"Edward," la voz de Bella adoptó un tono severo. "Ve y haz eso genioso que haces" _(N/T: la palabra genioso no existe es que Bella se inventa la palabra, tampoco sabia muy bien como traducirlo. __La__ frase__ original__ es__ "Go do whatever geniusness it is that you do." __Se podría traducir como cosas de genio que haces pero ya digo que Bella se inventa la palabra así que tenía que inventarme yo su traducción al español)_

"¿Eso existe?" Él le preguntó bruscamente, "¿genioso?"

Ella señaló con el dedo severamente al ordenador y luego levantó las cejas. Por un instante, le recordaba a su madre, tan claramente, que se sentía temblar ante la idea. "Sí Bella" dijo mientras se desplomó sobre su asiento. Una vez que estaba sentado, miró y vio su sonrisa.

Sonrió de nuevo y luego se hundió en una pieza especialmente difícil de código. La mañana pasó rápidamente y excepto por el sonido que venía de su teclado, Edward casi se olvidó de que Bella estaba sentada a menos de 20 metros de distancia, trabajando mientras el sol mostraba los aspectos más destacados en su hermoso pelo. Juró que no la estaba mirando, sólo se fijó en ella un momento y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en su pelo. Tal vez él la había mirado un poco, pero ella no lo había sorprendido por lo que en realidad no cuenta. Además, sólo había sido por un minuto, o diez, la primera vez o las siguientes veinte o treinta veces.

¿Edward? "La voz de Bella lo apartó de la línea de código en la que había estado trabajando durante tres horas.

"¿Sí?"

"¿A qué hora te gustaría configurar tu cita con el dentista?

"¿Cita con el dentista?"

"Sí," Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Jasper lo puso en mi lista de cosas que hacer. Establecer reuniones con varios miembros de la Junta y con los equipos de proyecto, hacer arreglos para recoger tu ropa de la tintorería, hacer una cita con tu contable, y encargarme de tu examen dental anual"

"Uh," Edward tartamudeó y luego en un momento de inspiración dijo "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que, como mi asistente, tu trabajo es hacer las cosas que yo no quiero hacer?"

"Sí" ella entornó los ojos.

"Bueno" Edward sonrió con picardía: "¿Cuándo te gustaría ir al dentista? ¿Eres una persona que prefiere las mañanas o las tardes? "

"Yo no voy al dentista por ti"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Yo no tengo la necesidad de hacerme una revisión dental"

"Pero" Edward trató de poner en su mirada más suplicante "no me gusta el dentista"

"¡Qué lástima!" Bella le señaló de nuevo y ordenó. "Tu vas".

"Sí, Bella" él puso mala cara he hizo un puchero, en un intento por ganar su simpatía.

"Sin embargo voy a hacer un trato" añadió Bella en un tono más suave.

"¿Qué?"

"Si tu eres muy bueno y no tienes caries, quizá podamos ir a algún lugar después de la revisión" Se burló de él como si fuera un niño.

"Espero que sea verdad", advirtió Edward antes de estallar en una carcajada. "Eso significa que vamos a la tienda de cómics y tienes que venir."

"Bien" Bella se rió. "Incluso dejaré que compres un comic de Green Lantern, si quieres." _(N/T: Green Lantern es un personaje de comic)_

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Edward se rió.

"¿Saber el qué?"

"Green Lantern siempre fue mi comic favorito."

"El mío también," Bella contestó antes de volver la cabeza hacia el portátil. Edward sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse en su programación. De alguna manera le había hecho ir al dentista. Eso no importó, lo que importaba era por qué una chica tan linda como ella era fan de Green Lantern.

_Bueno aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo. Que mono Edward ofreciendo su empresa jajaja._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis agregado la historia a favoritos y también a quienes me habéis dejado rewies y por supuesto a todo el que haya leído la historia_ **BeSuCoS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 4**

"Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto en realidad" Edward la miró con torpeza y Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Podríamos ir a comer o ir a otro lugar si quieres".

"Nop" Bella se aseguró de recalcar la p y su sonrisa aumentó. "fuiste a tu chequeo como lo prometiste y ahora te voy a llevar a la tienda de cómics, como he prometido.

Ella vio a Emmett sonriendo a través del espejo retrovisor y le guiñó un ojo. A él se le escapó que Edward estaba mortificado por la idea de llevarla a su tienda favorita de cómics porque tenía miedo de que Bella pensaba que era un idiota. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a ir de verdad no había parado de sugerir todas las alternativas posibles para evitar que fueran.

"Además, Emmett me dijo que al lado de Cosmic Comics está una tienda está de delicatessen que me encanta. Así que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No sólo voy a ir a la tienda de cómics para conseguir mi Green Lantern, sino que también voy a comprar un sándwich Gerber con ajo extra".

"¿Te gusta Rita's?" Edward lanzó una mirada de reojo. "¿De veras?" _(N/T Rita's supongo que sea una tienda donde venden sándwiches)_

"Sí, realmente," Bella le miró y dijo. "¿Cómo si no iba yo a saber que no sólo puede obtener bocadillos Gerber allí, sino que también se pueden pedir con ajo extra?"

"¿Ajo extra?" Emmett repitió desde el asiento delantero del auto de ciudad en el que estaban yendo"¿De veras?"

"¡Sí, realmente!" Bella le sacó la lengua. "No es que vaya a besar a nadie y he traído pastillas para el aliento de menta, así que no debería haber problemas con vosotros dos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Nada", Emmett se rió en respuesta. "Es sólo que cada vez que Bean Pole y yo vamos a Cosmic Comics consigue el último número de Green Lantern, otro de X-Men, y luego vamos a Rita's para comer unos sándwiches, y Edward siempre pide un sándwich de Gerber con provolone y ajo extra. Estoy empezando a sentirme fuera de lugar con los dos"

"Bueno" Bella sonrió. "¿y tu que pides?"

"Bocadillo de albóndigas con extra de aceitunas negras" Emmett le guiñó un ojo por el espejo.

"Eso suena bien también", se encogió de hombros, "pero puedes conseguir esos en cualquier lugar. Sólo se puede obtener un sándwich Gerbers en Rita's. "

"Eso es lo que yo siempre le digo a Emmett," Edward interrumpió con una sonrisa y para Bella fue un placer ver con se iluminaba la cara de su jefe. "Simplemente no me escucha. Me pregunto si Jim consiguió la nueva copia de Watchmen que le pedí"

"¿Tu pediste el número especial de Watchmen?" Bella no podía dejar de saltar en el asiento junto a él. "¿No la has leído antes?"

"¡Por supuesto que la he leído antes!" Edward se echó a reír. "Tengo los 12 números originales y todos ellos firmados. No tuve muchas complicaciones para conseguirlos pero el número especial se supone que tiene algo de historia extra y por eso no conseguí antes"

"¿Tienes los originales?" Bella miró a Edward con asombro. "¿Firmados?"

"Claro que sí", asintió. "También tengo las primeras ediciones autografiadas de todos los V de Vendetta, desde 'El Infierno', hasta las antologías originales de Taboo. Soy un gran fan de Moore. "

"Yo también" Bella sintió su rubor. "Quiero decir, yo sé que no es cool, como los cómics, pero Moore es, él es-"

"¿Un genio de la literatura?" Emmett intervino amablemente.

"Sí," Bella asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó asombrada de encontrar a dos personas que, no solo sabían quien era Alan Moore, sino que también entienden la pasión que ella tenia por su trabajo.

"Eso es lo que Edward siempre dice," contestó Emmett. "Él me inició con Sin City de Miller y me dijo que me gustaría que porque había imágenes. La historia era demasiado intensa para mí de todas formas y Edward me dijo que Moore es aún más complejo. Estoy esperando a que se haga una película".

"Miller es demasiado cool," Bella sonrió, "y las películas que han hecho de todos sus comics han sido bastante buenas. No puedo esperar para ver Watchmen en el cine, después de 300 creo que Snyder es el único director que debe permitirse adaptar cómics al cine negro"

"¿No has visto todavía Watchmen?" Edward la miró especulativamente. "¿De veras?"

"No" Bella se movió en su asiento, incómoda. Ella quería ir a verla, pero no podía permitirse el lujo y de momento tenia demasiados gastos como para pensar si quiera en ahorrar para ir.

"Vamos a verla cuando volvamos a la casa" Edward anunció de repente. "¿Quiere ir directamente a Rita's comprar el almuerzo y volver a casa para verla? Yo no tengo porque ir a la tienda de cómics hoy"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que vamos a verla cuando volvemos a casa?" Preguntó Bella.

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Yo podría tener una copia de la película en DVD."

"¡Edward!" Bella chilló sin aliento, horrorizada. "¿No te la has descargado de Internet verdad?"

"No" Edward se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas en el asiento delantero y Bella lo miró. "¡Emmett no le animes! Edward sabes que puedes tener un montón de riesgos de seguridad en tu equipo. ¡Lo deberías saber mejor que nadie!"

"Él no la robó". Emmett consiguió decir jadeando entre risas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo consiguió?"

"Yo podría haber sido un inversionista en la película", oyó murmurar a Edward. "Me invitaron a la premier, pero yo no quería estar cerca de tantas personas, así que me inventé una excusa y me enviaron un DVD de ella."

"Al igual que lo hiciste para Sin City, 300 y V de Vendetta", Emmett añadió.

"¿Has invertido en todas esas películas?" Bella miró a Edward y podría decir que él estaba ruborizado.

"Hice algunas inversiones para el sonido" murmuró otra vez y Bella vio que su cara tenía un tono más oscuro de rojo. Ella no podía entender por qué estaba tan avergonzado por haber hecho inversiones en algunas de las mejores películas que se han hecho en los últimos años.

"¡Eso es realmente genial Edward!" Ella se inclinó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a la ligera. Había tenido cuidado en los últimos días en reducir al mínimo su contacto físico con Edward, pero eso no impidió que de vez en cuando tropezaran en su oficina compartida o que accidentalmente sus manos se tocaran en la mesa del comedor. No parecía incómodo a su alrededor por lo que decidió tomar la oportunidad de ser más abierta con su amistad. A ella realmente le gustaba su tímido y extravagante jefe. Su sentido del humor siempre la hacía reír y parecía darse cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que solo ella encontraba divertidas.

"¿Tú crees?" Él la miró con escepticismo y podía ver trataba de encontrar su rostro signos de ironía.

"¡Sí!" Ella se rió y se apoyó en su hombro juguetonamente. "Me encantan las películas de cómics y ahora conozco a alguien que realmente ha tenido algo que ver con ellas. ¿No es genial? Ahora te encuentras en el ranking de cosas impresionantes junto con el helado Moose Tracks y mi libro favorito." _(N/T: Moose Tracks es una marca de helados)_

"¿Soy más impresionante que el helado?" Edward le preguntó de repente.

"Mi jefe que invierte dinero en películas de cómics," Bella repite. "Ahora eres mucho más impresionante que el helado".

"Sí, bueno ninguno de los dos sois más impresionantes que el paintball," Emmett intervino mientras aparcaba el coche enfrente de Cósmic comics. "Así que dejaros de hablar de cosas Neris y salid de mi auto ya".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Edward interrumpió cuando él empujó la puerta abierta del coche y miró a Emmett. "Este es mi auto".

"Sí" Emmett salió inflando el pecho y abrió su puerta. "Pero yo lo conduzco Bean Pole. Ahora, sal de mi camino que quiero saber si Jim tiene mi nueva revisión de Drew Hayes."

"Yo no sabía Emmett era un fan del cómic" Bella le susurró a Edward mientras seguían a Emmett dentro de la tienda.

"Él no lo era," le respondió también en voz baja. "Pero se aficionó cuando me trajo aquí hace un año y es adicto a ellos desde entonces. Miller y Moore son demasiado literarios para él, pero Hayes le encanta.

"¿De veras? Hayes es bastante profundo "Bella respondió, un poco confundida. "No creí que a Emmett le gustase la fantasía oscura."

"Él está seriamente enamorado de Hiena," Edward respondió. "Además el hecho de que la pistola no se quede sin balas le intriga."

"Huh," Bella se encogió de hombros. No sería la primera extraña razón que había oído acerca de por qué la gente se había vuelto adicta a sus cómics favoritos. Ella comenzó a pasear por el perímetro de la tienda, sólo mirando, mientras que Emmett y Edward se dirigieron al mostrador para preguntar sobre sus pedidos especiales.

Buscando en un estante de Vampire Hunter D's, Bella perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que oyó que alguien a su lado. "Uh oh," Emmett murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Se volvió a mirarlo.

"Skanky McSkanksalot, la puta de la tienda de comics ha decidido hacer acto de presencia", Emmett contestó en voz baja.

"¿Quién?" Bella respondió a la vez que se volvía para mirar por encima del hombro en la dirección que Emmett estaba mirando. Vio a una escultural mujer rubia de pie junto a Edward, acercándose cada vez más a él.

"Tanya Denali", murmuró Emmett. "Ella trabaja en esta misma calle y cada vez que ve el coche Edward sorprendentemente tiene la necesidad de un cómic. Según Jim es la única vez que entra aquí. "

"¿Crees que ella está enamorada de Edward?" Bella miró a la mujer otra vez y pudo ver que estaba coqueteando descaradamente. "¿No puede ser que tenga una afición secreta a los cómics?"

"Creo que ella se siente atraída por el dinero de Edward y ella es una fan de la idea de convertirse en la señora de Edward Cullen y gastar todo su dinero."

"Eso no es muy agradable," Bella le reprendió. "Ella podría realmente estar enamorada de él. Edward es muy agradable."

Emmett alzó las cejas y ella sintió que aumentaba su irritación. Edward era agradable. Era inteligente, divertido, encantador, modesto, y tuvo que admitir que era muy, muy atractivo. No había nada en él que no le gustase a una chica. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era superar su timidez.

"¡Tú eres su amigo! ¿No te parece que es simpático? "

"Creo que es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco", dijo Emmett con firmeza ", y si fuera alguien como tú la que estuviese coqueteando con él iría a comprar un anillo antes de que te escapes. Con Tanya sin embargo, todo lo que quiero hacer es golpearla con el coche. A ella no le gusta Edward, sólo le gusta el dinero y lo que puede hacer con él. "

"¡Ella podía gustarle!" Bella insistió mientras veía a la otra mujer acercándose a Edward. Bella notaba que él estaba incómodo y se preguntó cómo la mujer que estaba junto a él no se daba cuenta del hecho de que la atención del público hacia él era lo que le pone nervioso.

"Y yo podría operarme el pecho para que pudiera tocarme en la ducha y así no necesitaría a mi Rosalie. Dime cual de las dos opciones es mas probable y luego nos detendremos en Victoria's Secret para que me ayudes a comprar nuevos sujetadores"

"¡Emmett!" Bella le golpeó el brazo jugando y luego miró a Edward. "No parece muy cómodo ¿verdad?"

"Nunca lo esta" Emmett murmuró con amargura. "Ella nunca parece entenderlo y él no quiere volver a herir sus sentimientos".

Bella les miró y se dio cuenta de que Edward era realmente miserable. Tomó una respiración profunda y tomó una decisión, se enderezó su columna vertebral. "discúlpame" anunció.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A conseguir mi capa de superhéroe y, posiblemente, perder mi trabajo," Bella respondió y se acercó hacia donde estaban Edward y la otra mujer, tratando de parecer casual.

"Oh diablos no" Bella pensó cuan se puso al lado de Edward y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Originalmente tenía la intención de utilizar la frase 'Edward tenemos una reunión importante' para alejarlo de la mujer. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba enojada.

"Baby" Bella se aseguró de ronronear a la ligera cuando apretó brevemente su cintura. Edward la miró y abrió los ojos. "Tenemos que llegar a casa para que contestar la llamada de conferencia que tienes planeada".

"¿Llamada de conferencia?" Edward tartamudeaba ligeramente.

"Sí mi amor," Bella sacudió la cabeza y miró a Tanya. Trató de hacer su mirada de exasperación. "Hay que estar a tiempo de otro modo su llamarán mas tarde y vamos a llegar tarde a comer de nuevo."

"¿La cena?"

"Sí, la cena. ¿Te acuerdas? prometiste que íbamos a salir esta noche en lugar de permanecer en casa"

"¿Salir?" Edward repitió.

"Sí, fuera," Bella respondió y luego comenzó a tirar de él hacia la caja. En cuanto a mirar por encima de su hombro miró a Tanya.

"Um Lo siento, ¿cuál era tu nombre?"

"Tanya" dijo la otra mujer con desprecio, obviamente enojada como mensaje posesivo de Bella.

"Correcto, Tanya. Bueno, realmente tenemos que irnos "Bella sonrió.

Edward siguió obedientemente hacia el mostrador, pagó por sus cómics y luego la siguió al exterior, manteniéndose todavía de la mano. Emmett estaba apoyado en el coche, una amplia sonrisa pegada en la cara.

"Eres brillante", dijo mientras la despeinaba. "Me gustas".

"¿Tengo una llamada de conferencia que se me olvidó?" Edward murmuró de repente y Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

"No" Bella soltó su mano y se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche. "Tanya no necesitaba saberlo de todas formas".

"Oh, está bien." Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirándola confuso.

"Edward," Emmett intervino

"¿Sí?"

"Me gusta Bella".

"Me gusta demasiado Bella," Edward le sonrió y pudo notar que se sonrojaba.

"Dale lo que sea necesario para que se quede para siempre. No me importa si tienes que darle la empresa. "

"Muy bien", dijo Edward y asintió con la cabeza y Bella se ruborizó en la respuesta. Estaba muy, muy contenta de haber conseguido este trabajo.

Bueno aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo, le subo hoy porque acabo de terminar de traducirle y así no os hago esperar hasta mañana. Es probable que el lunes o el martes suba otro capítulo porque no tengo clase, aunque no os prometo nada. Lo intentaré de todas formas

En esta capi hay muchos nombres de cómics, es un poco confuso porque yo no entiendo mucho de eso pero bueno espero que este todo bien.

De momento todo es muy bonito pero dentro de poco las cosas se pondrán feas y os advierto que si sois del team Jacob no deberíais leer esta historia porque aquí sale muy mal parado.

Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras, adoro a este Edward nerd, es tan tierno! Jejeje es un solete.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leéis la historia y miles de besos a las que os tomáis unos minutos para dejarme un review, se agradecen mucho aunque yo solo me conformo con que os guste esta historia tanto como me gustó a mi.

**BeSuCoS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward miró el reloj de su cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de afeitarse y luchó contra el impulso de silbar junto con la radio, a todo volumen. Se había cumplido un mes desde que Bella había aceptado trabajar para él y nunca había sido más feliz. Ella era, sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse, ella era increíble.

Ella era limpia, ordenada, puntual, organizada y conseguía mantenerlo de esa manera también. Nunca había querido un asistente, pero ahora que la tenía para asegurarse de que todas sus reuniones estaban organizadas, que todos los proyectos de ley fueron enviados a su gerente de negocios a tiempo, y todos, excepto las citas más importantes fueron delegadas en otras personas. Nunca se había sentido tan fortalecido por su trabajo. "No había avanzado tanto en esta codificación desde el primer programa de seguridad », pensó para sí mismo.

Con una mirada de sorpresa en el espejo se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era. Desde que Bella había comenzado a trabajar para él su productividad había aumentado considerablemente y el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando había evolucionado hasta ser mucho más sofisticado de lo que había esperado. Incluso con todos los nuevos cambios que esperaba que tuvieran que hacerse al prototipo, todo puede estar listo antes de la fecha inicial prevista.

Incluso con la distracción añadida que era para él Bella Swan. Edward se sonrojó mientras miraba en el espejo. Sí, había admitir que su productividad aumentó y fue fortalecida por su trabajo como no lo había sido en años, pero también sabía que estaba distraído a su alrededor. Ella era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, sarcástica, cuidadosa, maravillosa. Simplificando, ella era la persona más gloriosa que jamás había visto. Se podría pasar una hora mirando la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior o escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Se encontró trabajando en la codificación hasta altas horas de la noche de nuevo, y al contrario que la universidad, no era debido a los plazos de entrega. Bella le tenía tan inquieto que había noches en que no podía dormir sin soñar con su deliciosa asistente y tenía que trabajar en vez de dormir.

Oyó el teléfono de su oficina y apagó la radio. Entró en el dormitorio principal, redirigiendo la llamada allí y luego contestó. "¿Hola?"

"¿Edward?" Ella hablaba sin aliento y Edward sintió que sus rodillas se debilitan.

"¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?" Sintió una opresión en el pecho debido al pánico.

"¡Oh Edward odio hacerte esto!", suspiró. "Sé que hay un día programado"

"Bella", la interrumpió, con la sensación de tener sudor en la frente. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida? ¿Enferma? ¿Alguien ha entrado en tu casa?"

"No", susurró. "Charlie está enfermo y no puedo llevarlo a un médico hoy y tiene mucha fiebre. ¡Edward estoy muy preocupada! "

"¿Charlie?" Apretó los dedos. Ella nunca había hablado de un Charlie antes. ¿Era su novio? ¿Su marido? No llevaba un anillo, pero eso podía ser una decisión personal. Nunca le había preguntado si había alguien en su vida y ahora se sentía estúpido. ¡Por supuesto había alguien en la vida de Bella Swan! ¿Qué idiota no haría todo lo que pudiese para conseguir su corazón?

"Mi hijo", contestó Bella y podía oír a la angustia en su voz. "No he hablado de él antes, porque no me parece algo de lo que tenga que hablar contigo ya que eres mi jefe. Tiene 18 meses y sólo estamos nosotros dos. ¡Tiene mucha fiebre y su carita se ve vacía y no sé qué hacer Edward! Jamás le había visto así y él sigue llorando. "

Edward aflojó la mano y en ese momento escuchó un gemido lastimero del fondo. Él no debería estar aliviado de que Bella fuera madre soltera, es obvio que fue difícil para ella y estaba realmente preocupada por su hijo, aunque eso no impidió que su corazón aleteara cuando dijo 'sólo estamos nosotros dos'. ¡Bella estaba soltera!

"Trae a Charlie aquí", anunció de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"En realidad, sí". Edward decidió. "Me voy a poner en contacto con Emmett y le dices donde vives. Te irá a buscar y yo mientras llamaré a mi tío Aro, que es jefe de pediatría del Seattle Children's. Le diré que venga aquí a ver a Charlie. "

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que no podías conseguir ver a un médico hoy ", señaló Edward. "Mi tío Aro es un médico. Estoy seguro de que estará más que feliz de examinar a Charlie y si tiene algo grave vamos a saberlo de inmediato. Entonces, lo que vas a hacer es dejar que Emmett vaya a buscaros, mientras que yo llamare a Aro. ¿Entendido? "

"Edward," Bella sonaba vacilante. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ella pensaba y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía pensar que vendría a trabajar si su hijo estaba enfermo? A toda prisa trató de tranquilizarla.

"Una vez que hable con mi tío Aro llamaré a Ángela, la asistente del jefe ejecutivo en la oficina del centro, para que podamos hacer los arreglos para reprogramar todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy y mañana. También tendrá que configurar algunos planes de contingencia en caso de que Charlie esté enfermo por más tiempo. De esa manera no tendrás nada que hacer, salvo cuidar de Charlie hasta que esté mejor y entonces la señora Cope puede ayudarte también. "

"Edward gracias" sintió alivio en su voz. Había conseguido que ella estuviese menos preocupada por la situación.

La pasó con Emmett y luego se apresuró a hacer sus propias llamadas telefónicas. Había logrado hablar con Aro antes de que saliera de casa y su tío estaba de acuerdo con venir antes de ir al trabajo. Después habló con la señora Cope para explicarle la situación y rápidamente llamó a Ángela. Ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle a reordenar su agenda y le dijo que le enviaría una copia de su nuevo horario a Bella. También prometió reorganizar todo hasta el miércoles y resolver las contingencias para el resto de la semana y además estaba dispuesta a hacer un plan de emergencia en caso de que Charlie tuviera una enfermedad grave. Ella le prometió que iba a hacer todo antes de comer y después le reprendió para que la dejara hacer su trabajo. Edward no podía dejar de sonreír, nunca había lamentado haberla contratado.

"¿Edward?" Oyó a su tío gritar desde la parte inferior de la escalera y salió a su encuentro. Se abrazó cálidamente a su tío y sonrió al sentir los brazos de alambre del otro hombre envueltos alrededor de sus hombros. "Siempre me asombra lo alto que estás", comentó Aro.

"No he crecido en años tío Aro," Edward se rió.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que me pregunte como puedes ser tan alto" Su tío se rió. "Eres mas alto que tu padre y tu madre"

Edward sintió un pequeño aumento de la pena ante la mención de sus padres. Los echaba de menos. "Ahora," Aro interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Háblame de este sobrino mío y explícame por qué no he oído hablar de él. Sé que no llamo tanto como debería, pero aún así me espera oír algo acerca de un sobrino antes de que hubiera nacido y mucho menos antes de que estuviera enfermo".

"¿Sobrino?" Edward contestó sin comprender y luego se dio cuenta de lo que su tío estaba sugiriendo. "No, no, no, no, no es eso tío Aro. Charlie es el hijo de mi asistente personal. Ella me llamó para decirme que estaba enfermo y parecía tan angustiada sobre él que le dije que viniera aquí y que te llamaría a ti"

"¿Él no tiene un pediatra normal?"

"Ella dijo que no podía conseguir una cita y estaba tan preocupada" Edward apretó los labios al recordar el sonido de su voz.

"¿Bella?" Aro levantó una ceja.

"Mi asistente" dijo Edward mientras intentaba evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Y esa Bella es tan bonita como su nombre sugiere?"

"Bueno, um," Edward miró a sus pies. "No está bien hablar a espaldas de un empleado, sobre todo uno que me gustaría conservar. Bella es un asistente increíble y no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda".

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí" Aro se rió entre dientes.

"Ella es fabulosa", dijo Edward. "Pero yo no quiero que piense que estoy tratando de usarla de cualquier manera. Ella es una asistente maravillosa, una buena amiga, y parece que es una madre maravillosa. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda."

"Buen chico" Aro le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver en que caballero te has convertido".

"¿Tú crees?"

Aro le miró en shock. "Edward, algo que se mas que cualquier otra cosa, más que la medicina, más que ir a mi casa desde el trabajo, más que mi propio nombre, es que sus padres estaban siempre orgullosos de ti, no importa lo que hicieras. Tu padre y tu madre estarían orgullosos de ti, sin importar donde estén o lo que creas que ocurre después de morir, cuando te miran solo pueden sentir amor y orgullo, al igual que tu tía y yo.

"Gracias", Edward susurró.

"Ahora," Aro se volvió hacia la puerta principal. "Acabo de oír un coche así que voy a hacer lo que mejor que hago en la vida. Vamos, preséntame a tu encantadora asistente y a su hijo. "

Edward siguió a su tío hacia el vestíbulo principal y vio como Emmett abría la puerta a una Bella agotada. Podía ver algo moverse en sus brazos y oyó que gemía lastimosamente. Se encogió al ver la mirada de dolor del niño.

"Oh," Aro cantó mientras daba un paso hacia Bella y llegó hasta el niño. "Definitivamente no se siente bien ¿verdad?"

El niño movió la cabeza y se aferró a Bella con fuerza. "Tu debes ser la asistente personal de Edward, Bella, ¿verdad?" Aro inclinó la cabeza. Ella asintió y miró entre él y Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bella," Aro le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Soy el Dr. Volturi, el tío Edward. Ahora, si pudieras por favor, sentarte en el sofá y poner a tu hijo en tu regazo para que pueda examinarlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Charlie," Bella contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¿Qué edad tiene Charlie?"

"18 meses".

"¿Se enferma con frecuencia?"

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza y Edward podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos. "Nunca ha estado tan enfermo".

"Dime cómo ha estado actuando" Aro la alentó mientras pasaba un termómetro sobre la frente de Charlie y luego hizo una mueca.

"Ha estado llorando, gritando, su temperatura ha sido alta," Bella miró nerviosamente. "La clínica de respuesta rápida no tiene un horario pediátrico hoy y no quería llevarlo al hospital, pero yo no sabía qué hacer por él".

"Hmmm," Aro asintió mientras maniobraba para girar a Charlie y miró en su oído. "¿Has notado a Charlie quejarse de su oído últimamente?"

"Ha estado apretándolo contra mi", Bella abrió los ojos. "¿Hay algo malo?"

"No, no, su oído se ve perfectamente bien," Aro le aseguró. "A excepción de una pequeña infección, pero es perfectamente normal en esta edad".

Edward miraba mientras Aro pasaba el dedo por la boca de Charlie y el niño la abría para él. Aro palpó todo y luego abrió los ojos. "¡Ajá, ahí está! Eso va a ser un diente pequeño Charlie, pero apuesto a que te está haciendo daño en tu oído ¿no? "

"¿Qué?"

"Nada de que preocuparse Bella," Aro le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego se levantó. "Charlie acaba de conseguir una pequeña infección en el oído interno provocada porque le esta saliendo un diente. Es muy común. Voy a hacerte una receta para la farmacia que hay en esta misma calle para que tú y Edward podáis ir a recogerlo. Un antibiótico para la infección del oído y algo frío para chupar para los dientes y dentro de poco Charlie estará perfectamente bien".

"¿De veras?" Bella le miró esperanzado.

"De verdad" Aro la confirmó mientras ella volaba a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

"Gracias," Bella dijo y Edward, mientras miraba como ella abrazaba a su tío. "Sólo envíame la factura y en cuanto Edward me de mi cheque, te voy a pagar".

"No tienes que pagarme nada" Aro contestó. "¿Te gustan los perritos Charlie?"

El niño asintió con la cabeza con timidez y se acurrucó más en los brazos de su madre. Aro sonrió a Edward y luego a Bella.

"Bueno, ya sé como puedes pagarme Charlie. Mi Jane, ha tenido una camada de cachorros y cuando te sientas mejor, debes ir a jugar con ellos. ¿Qué te parece? "

"Los cachorros", Charlie gritó a Aro feliz.

"Ahora no," Aro se rió entre dientes. "Así que su mamá y Edward te llevaran cuando te sientas mejor muchacho."

"Gracias Dr. Volturi," dijo Bella y Edward sonrió. Podía ver como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Es para mí un placer Bella", respondió su tío antes de salir del vestíbulo. Edward lo seguiría un momento después. "Voy a llamar por la receta en la farmacia en Elm St. Debe estar lista en aproximadamente una hora y mientras estás allí recoge unas paletas para el niño. Son lo mejor para la dentición. Nada de yogur o helado, "Aro dijo con severidad, "Sólo las paletas. No queremos que él tenga una acidez estomacal y luego darle productos lácteos".

"Prescripción en la farmacia de Elm St. dentro de una hora y además las paletas de hielo" repitió Edward.

"Exactamente," Aro sonrió mientras abría la puerta. "¿Y Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Definitivamente, hace honor a su nombre." Aro se rió entre dientes mientras se deslizaba por la puerta. Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa, si a su tío Aro le gustaba Bella entonces es que ella era especial. Aro tenía mucha facilidad para conocer de verdad a las personas y sus intenciones y odiaba a Jessica. Mira qué bien que había estado allí.

"¿Edward?" La voz de Emmett interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera un momento?" Emmett parecía nervioso y Edward se preguntó por qué.

"¿Seguro?" Edward abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al otro hombre delante. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Es acerca de dónde vive Bella", Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Por fin Edward se entera de que Bella tiene un hijo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, se agradecen

**BeSuCoS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 6**

"¿Dónde vive Bella?" Edward preguntó mientras seguía a Emmett hasta el coche que estaba aparcado delante de la casa. "¿Qué hay de malo en donde vive Bella?"

"Edward," Emmett le miró con curiosidad. "¿Sabes dónde vive Bella?"

"No", sacudió la cabeza. "Yo supuse que tenía un apartamento en algún lugar de la ciudad. Cuando le ofrecí pagar un estipendio por movilidad me dijo que vivía en Seattle. ¿Por qué? "

"Bueno", Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente, "ella vive en Seattle."

"Emmett, ¿qué hay de malo en donde vive Bella?" Edward gruñó.

"Sube al coche y vamos a dar un paseo antes de ir a la farmacia".

"Muy bien", dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el asiento de pasajeros del coche y miró a Emmett. "¿Ella vive en algún mal sitio?"

"Decir que vive en algún mal sitio es quedarse corto sobre donde vive Bella," anunció Emmett.

Edward miró por la ventana mientras se alejaban de los tranquilos suburbios en lo que había pasado toda su vida. Miró a Emmett cuando este bloqueo las puertas del coche.

"No hace daño tener cuidado", murmuró Emmett y Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras giraba la mirada a las ventanas enrejadas y los graffitis que cubrían la mayor parte de los edificios. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de los hombres que dormían en cajas de cartón y de una vieja empujando un carrito lleno con sus pertenencias. Sin duda, Bella no vive por aquí ¿verdad?

Dos minutos más tarde se habían parado frente a un motel destartalado con grietas en las paredes y un techo con goteras. Él vio el coche de Bella estacionado frente a una de las puertas y su corazón se hundió. ¿Aquí era donde vivía su Bella?

"¿Por qué está viviendo aquí?"

"No tengo idea Edward," contestó Emmett. "Pero mientras que tu tío estaba revisando a Charlie, llamé y hablé el gerente. Le dije que estaba haciendo un control de residencia para su permiso de seguridad y me confirmó que ella y Charlie han estado viviendo aquí durante unos tres meses en la suite presidencial que tiene una pequeña cocina y un baño."

Edward inmediatamente sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras miraba alrededor del aparcamiento. La tienda de licores en la calle de enfrente tenía una ventana con tablas y pudo ver disparados en la pared. Su Bella no debería vivir aquí, especialmente con su hijo. ¿Qué pasa si algo le sucediese a uno de ellos? ¿Y si alguien la asalta cuando regresa a casa del trabajo? ¿Y si la asaltan mientras ella estaba con Charlie y uno de ellos le hace daño? ¿Alguien se daría cuenta? ¿Y si...?, se calló, no podía soportar pensar en todos los '¿y si?' que les podría suceder mientras vivían aquí.

"¿Ves por qué quería hablar contigo acerca de donde vive?" Emmett le dio un codazo.

"No, no, estoy de acuerdo", Edward respondió. "No tenía idea de que estaban viviendo aquí. En realidad, yo no tenía idea de que eran "ellos" y no sólo Bella hasta esta mañana."

"Ella no quiere hacerte sentir incómodo o parecer una carga", contestó Emmett. "Ella estaba preocupada de que si sabías de Charlie entonces podrías pensar que no estaba dedicada a su trabajo."

"Sé que está dedicada a su trabajo," Edward se rompió. "Ella está dedicada a Charlie y a su trabajo que es lo que paga las facturas, pero su trabajo debería ser su segunda prioridad, Charlie es su hijo y ella dijo que sólo estaban ellos dos".

"Sí," Emmett asintió. "Hablé con ella en el camino a tu casa esta mañana. Parece que su marido decidió jugar sucio en su divorcio y él no esta mucho con ellos. "

"Obviamente no se la merece", Edward murmuró. "Sin embargo eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es conseguir a Bella otro lugar para quedarse".

"Yo estaba pensando en eso", contestó Emmett mientras arrancaba el coche y se iban de aquel lugar. "Rosalie y yo siempre podemos quedarnos con su hermano, hasta que encontremos un lugar, y así Bella podría quedarse en nuestro apartamento en el garaje. Tiene tres dormitorios por lo que hay un montón de espacio".

"¿Por qué no os mudáis al ala este de la casa?" Edward sugirió. "Todas las habitaciones están vacías por lo que tendríais un montón de privacidad. Así no tendrías que quedarte con el hermano de Rosalie hasta encontrar un lugar para vivir. Os da más espacio para respirar y no tendréis que daros tanta prisa".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Emmett. "Quiero decir, ya es muy generoso de tu parte dejarnos vivir en el garaje."

"Tonterías, Rosalie está en la escuela y tiene que preocuparse de su matrícula. No deberíais de tener que preocuparos por el alquiler también. Aunque…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás seguro de que la casa del garaje es segura?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tiene escalera exterior y que está muy expuesta. ¿Qué pasa si Charlie se cae? ¿O Bella? Ella no es exactamente muy agraciada con sus pies. "

"Tomo nota", Emmett asintió. "Ellos podrían tomar las escaleras interiores."

"Esa escalera pasa a través de tu oficina y no sólo hay que preocuparse de que chocar con tu equipo, ¿Qué sucedería si Charlie se traga algo? ¿Qué pasaría si un niño de 18 meses se traga un chip RFID? "

"Mierda", Emmett golpeó en el volante con sus dedos mientras esperaban en un semáforo en rojo. "Tienes un punto".

"¿Podemos renovar la escalera exterior?"

"Ya lo tengo," Emmett sonrió hacia él. "Tengo la idea perfecta y que puede resolver todos nuestros problemas".

"¿Qué?"

"Bella y Charlie se puede mudar al ala este."

"¿Qué?" Edward sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Emmett quería que Bella se mudase a su casa? ¿Su Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿La mujer en la que no podía dejar de pensar? ¿La diosa que hacía que su oficina oliese a fresias y a sol?

"Piensa en ello," El rostro de Emmett se iluminó. "Ellos necesitan un lugar para vivir. El ala este está vacía e incluso tiene dos habitaciones que se conectan entre sí, por lo que Bella tendrían acceso fácil a Charlie si llora por la noche. Además, tiene su propia escalera y podemos instalar una puerta para bebé para que Charlie no pueda caer. "

"Correcto" asintió Edward. ¿Emmett quería que la señorita Swan se mudara? Su mente estaba corriendo sin parar con la idea de que Bella viviera en su casa.

"Además, tu mismo dijiste que la primera prioridad de Bella debería ser Charlie".

¿Sí?"

"Ella puede ahorrar algo de dinero en canguros y también puede estar cerca de Charlie durante todo el día porque va a estar trabajando desde casa. Con la forma de ser de la señora Cope con los niños, estoy seguro de que va a ayudarla a cuidarlo mientras trabaja. Piensa en esto: Bella no estará viviendo en ese agujero de mierda, además estará cerca de Charlie durante el día, Rosalie y yo no tendremos que perder nuestro apartamento, y tu conseguirás pasar más tiempo babeando por Bella. Además hay que añadir el hecho de que la casa tiene un enorme patio para que Charlie pueda jugar. "

"Bella no va a querer", dijo Edward y sintió como se le agitaba el corazón con el maravilloso pensamiento de Bella viviendo con él.

"Ella va a querer", argumentó Emmett.

"No, no lo hará", Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Ella es autosuficiente y tiene su orgullo. Ella no va a querer vivir en mi casa"

"Ella tiene un hijo que cuidar," Emmett contraatacó. "Si cuidamos la forma de pedírselo, ella pensará que es brillante. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ser astutos al respecto".

"¿Astutos?

"Astutos", Emmett rió entre dientes. "Vamos a conseguir que se quede esta noche para que no tenga que mover Charlie y, mañana Rosie la llevará a cambiarse de ropa y conseguir algunas cosas. Hoy, sin embargo, en algún momento, tienes que decirla que no hay razón para que no pueda trabajar con Charlie en casa. Muestra cuánto te gustan los niños y va a pensar que te hace feliz."

"Yo no sé nada de niños".

"Edward, eres un niño grande. Sé tú mismo y Charlie te amará".

"Oh".

"Como dije, dile que no te gusta que esté lejos de Charlie y que sabes que como madre él es su primera prioridad. Es por eso por lo que quieres que se sienta libre para llevarlo al trabajo y que la señora Cope y Rosie la ayudarán a cuidar de él mientras ella trabaja. Entonces, esta noche deja que se quede en el ala este, y tu juega con Charlie y muéstrale lo buen chico que eres. "

"Yo puedo hacer eso", dijo Edward. "De todos modos ella no debe moverle si está enfermo."

"Entonces mañana Rosalie ira con Bella a su casa mientras tu cuidas a Charlie."

"Muy bien".

"Rosie hará un escándalo por donde vive y volverán a casa y te pedirá que dejes que Bella se mude a casa."

"Pero Rosie no tiene que pedírmelo", dijo Edward protestó. "No quiero que Bella siga viviendo allí".

"Sí," Emmett estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero Bella no sabrá que has visto donde vive. De esta manera ella no pensará que todo lo de esta noche fue un intento de persuasión para que se mude"

"¿Por qué no podemos decirle la verdad?"

"Porque va a decir que no", contestó Emmett. "Ella es terca y tiene su orgullo. Ella dirá que no, para no parecer como que está aceptando caridad de su jefe. Si dejas a Rosalie manejarlo, Bella no pensará que es caridad, y lo verá más como una solución temporal hasta que encuentre otro lugar. "

"Ella no necesita encontrar otro lugar" Edward respondió. "Tengo un montón de sitio. Y, además, el barrio sería excelente para Charlie, sobre todo cuando empiece la escuela."

"Ya lo se," Emmett rió entre dientes. "Ella pensará que está ahí mientras encuentre otro sitio y tu tendrás tiempo para demostrarla que es más fácil que viva en la casa Cullen, y convencerla de casarse con el jefe."

"¡Emmett!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No deberías decir eso!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿No estás enamorado de ella? ¿O me estoy equivocando? "

"¡No estoy enamorado de ella! Simplemente me gusta mucho como amiga"

"Sí, y yo acostumbro a sentarme y discutir diseños de moda con Rosalie. La amas."

"Yo…"

"¡Edward!"

"Bueno, tal vez, sólo un poco."

"Trataste de darle tu compañía y hacer todo su trabajo"

"¿Y?"

"Eso es más que un poco".

"Está bien, así que la amo más que un poco".

"Lo sabía".

"No importa".

"Por supuesto que sí. Tu, Edward Cullen, estas enamorado, loco de amor, por Bella Swan. "

"No importa. Ella trabaja para mí."

"Y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, ella estará viviendo en tu casa y así verá el gran tipo que eres. "

"¡Emmett!" Edward rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Emmett sonrió. "Va a suceder".

"No, no lo hará."

"Confía en mí," Emmett le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Sé de estas cosas".

"¿Ahora qué eres psíquico como tu hermana Alice?"

"Ella tenía razón acerca de que Jasper se enamoraría de ella", señaló Emmett. "Ella sabía que Rosie y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos el día que Rosie me tiró un batido por la cabeza mientras estaba trabajando en ese restaurante."

"¿Y?"

"Ella sabía Bella Swan sería perfecta como su asistente."

"Cualquiera puede ver eso" Edward respondió.

"Pero a Alice le gusta jugar a cupido," Emmett rió.

"Eso no te hace psíquico".

"Claro que sí. Todos estos años con ella deben haberme contagiado algo de su don".

"Estás loco".

"Probablemente", Emmett asintió. "Eso no quiere decir que no tenga razón".

Nuevo capítulo. Ya sabéis donde vive Bella.

Ummm y ahora que pasará, ¿se mudará Bella con Edward? ¿Se casaran como dice Emmett? ¿Quién será el exmarido de Bella?

Prometo actualizar pronto

**BeSuCoS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 7**

Edward miró a su alrededor con cautela cuando regresó a casa. Volvió a mirar a Emmett y el otro hombre se encogió de hombros. "¿Señora Cope?" La llamó nervioso. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Charlie en los 90 minutos que habían estado fuera? ¿Habrían llevado a Charlie al hospital por alguna razón? "¿Bella?"

"¿Edward?" Él oyó la llamada de la señora Cope por la escalera. "Por favor, dime que trajiste la medicina para este pobre amor"

"¡Sí!", Anunció. "También compré una caja grande de helados que necesito meter al congelador pero tengo uno ya listo para dársele ahora."

"¡Eres un genio!" Bella gritó con voz cansada y Edward empujó la caja de helados a las manos de Emmett y corrió hacia la escalera con la bolsa de la farmacia. Tomó las escaleras de tres en tres y entró a toda prisa a la habitación.

"Eso es de lo que me acusan", dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el escenario delante de él. Bella se había acurrucado contra el cabecero de la cama grande con Charlie en su regazo, quien tenía la cabeza metida debajo de la barbilla de su madre. El rostro del niño dormido estaba rojo y lleno de lágrimas, y estaba pegado a la camisa húmeda de Bella. Edward se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba en todas direcciones y no estaba sudando. Le había bajado la fiebre. "Creo que tenemos que despertarlo para darle un poco de este medicamento."

"Sí," Bella parecía reticente. "Es una lástima, se acaba de dormir hace cinco minutos y ahora tenemos que despertarlo. Sin embargo necesita la medicina."

"¿Qué le recetó Aro, Edward? La señora Cope interrumpió

Edward miró a la bolsa y trató de entender las etiquetas de los medicamentos "amoxicilina y Tylenol."

"¡Ah, no te preocupes entonces!" la señora Cope asintió. "El pobre corderito estará contentísimo al ver el helado. El Tylenol lo dormirá. ¿Me das las bolsas y voy preparando su dosis mientras le traes a Bella una taza de té? Lo necesita."

"Por supuesto", Edward asintió. "¿Tienes alguna preferencia para el té?"

"¿Preferencia?" Bella lo miró sin comprender.

"En el sabor," Edward le explicó. "Por lo general la gente toma uno llamado Earl Grey, pero la señora Cope tiene una gran variedad de té para ella y Rosalie, rosa, menta, manzana, todo tipo de cosas". Miró a la señora Cope para obtener ayuda.

"Peppermint sería maravilloso" dijo Bella con un gemido "una agradable taza de té de menta. O incluso mejor, ¿tienes alguno de miel y limón? "

"Por supuesto que sí", la señora Cope asintió. "Debería haberlo pensado. Cuidar a un bebé enfermo es muy cansado. Edward, prepara un tarro de miel y té de limón y tráelo junto con una taza y una cuchara. Ella va a necesitar un par de tazas para sentirse mejor"

"Pensé que tu eras la encargada de la cocina" Edward sonrió a la señora Cope mientras se trasladaba hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo tu trabajo?"

"Chico", la señora Cope sacudió el puño frente a él. "No me hagas tener que castigarte porque me voy a sentarme en esa silla y darte una reprimenda para que madures. Pregúntales a mis hijos si no me crees."

"Me voy, me voy", dijo Edward mientras levantaba las manos en forma de rendición y luego se escurrió de la habitación. "Un hombre no puede hacer una broma sin que le ataquen. Y pensar que iba a proponer que Emmett fuera a buscar algo de comer para todos. Mira cómo me tratan", dijo Edward lo bastante alto para que las dos mujeres le oyeran.

Entró precipitadamente en la cocina, puso la tetera eléctrica a hervir y cogió una tetera de su madre que estaba en la vitrina junto con una de sus tazas de té y un plato. Bella no tenía porque usar la tetera y las tazas estándar que señora Cope utilizaba para ella y Rosalie, a su madre le gustaría que alguien como Bella utilizara su vajilla china. Además, el patrón rosa de la taza se vería precioso en sus manos. Cogió el frasco de miel y una cuchara antes de volverse para preparar la tetera. Metió la mano en el tarro de las galletas de la señora Cope y llena el plato con galletas de jengibre. Estaba seguro de que Bella había estado demasiado ocupada cuidando de Charlie como para comer así que pensó que las galletas le ayudarían a aguantar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Llevándolo todo en una bandeja, se apresuró a subir a donde las mujeres y Charlie le estaban esperando. El niño se había despertado y estaba tratando de mantener los labios apretados para que la señora Cope no pudiese darle el medicamento mientras Bella trataba de mantenerlo inmóvil y cuanto más lo intentaban más luchaba Charlie contra ellas.

"Quedaros quietas", dijo Edward mientras dejaba en el suelo la bandeja y se dirigió hacia ellas. Le pellizcó la nariz a Charlie con una mano y tomó la jeringa para uso oral de la medicina de la señora Cope con la otra. Cuando la boca del niño se abrió para respirar él introdujo rápidamente la jeringa. Charlie amordazado trató de escupirlo pero ya había tragado el medicamento. Edward soltó la nariz, y le dio rápidamente una paleta antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar. Charlie lo miró con recelo, tratando de determinar si el helado era suficiente como para impedir su histeria planificada, y luego lentamente puso la punta congelada del helado en su boca. Comenzó a chuparlo muy silenciosamente y al poco tiempo, la paleta se había ido y Charlie dormía en los brazos de Bella.

"Supongo que ahora que está dormido," Bella empezó a cambiar Charlie, de su regazo a la cama. "Si me das un segundo para lavarme la cara, podemos volver a trabajar".

"¿Trabajo?" Edward la miró. "No vas a trabajar hoy"

"Edward," Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Ángela se está ocupando de todo. Ha despejado todo tu trabajo hasta el miércoles para que puedas ocuparte de Charlie. Todo ha sido arreglado. No vas a trabajar, tienes un niño enfermo y tienes que cuidar de él. "

"Pero Edward…"

"Nada de peros," respondió Edward. "Me dijiste por teléfono que se trataba de Charlie y de ti, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto".

"Bueno, eso significa que Charlie es tu primera prioridad, no yo ni el trabajo. Tu único trabajo, hasta nuevo aviso, es cuidar de Charlie y cuidarte tu misma. No sería bueno para nadie, ni para Charlie, ni para mi, o ni para ti misma, si te enfermaras tu también".

"Pero Edward…"

"No", sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste toda la noche?"

"Aproximadamente hace dos días," admitió Bella. "Charlie ha estado un poco quisquilloso desde entonces, y realmente no he dormido muy bien."

"Por esa puerta", señaló a una puerta lateral que había cerca de la ventana, "hay un cuarto de baño con una bañera. Vas a tomarte el té, darte un baño caliente y luego vas a tomarte una siesta en la habitación de invitados. Te despertaré para el almuerzo."

"Pero Edward…"

"Voy a poner algo de ropa sobre la cama del dormitorio de invitados para que la uses para dormir mientras la señora Cope lava tu ropa. Estaré en la sala y si Charlie llora, o la señora Cope o yo nos encargaremos de él. "

"¿Estás seguro?"

Edward le dirigió una mirada intentando demostrar que estaba seguro esperando que Bella le creyese. Tuvo suerte porque ella estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él, de lo contrario se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. En vez de responder, Edward recogió la bandeja de té y la llevo al baño. "Baño, té, cama. Te despertaré para el almuerzo. "

"Edward," Bella trató de sonar firme, pero podía ver que estaba vacilante.

"Bella" respondió con voz firme.

"Gracias" dijo mientras dejaba caer sus hombros en señal de rendición.

"De nada. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Hmmm?" Bella vio como el regresaba después de haberla preparado el baño.

"Quédate en la habitación de invitados hasta que Charlie esté al 100%" Edward sugirió. "Eres una madre espectacular, Bella, pero un niño enfermo es demasiado para alguien solo y además no es necesario. Quédate aquí y así la señora Cope y yo te podremos ayudar. "

"No quiero imponerme" intervino Bella.

"No te impones" respondió. "Estaría más preocupado por si algo fuera mal si estáis solos. ¿Qué pasa si Charlie se pone aún más enfermo en el medio de la noche? Si estás aquí, uno de nosotros podría llevaros al hospital, o conseguir que venga Aro mientras te centras en Charlie. Estaría más cómodo si te quedases aquí. ¿Por favor? "

"Está bien," Bella asintió con cansancio. "Aunque tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa"

"Después del almuerzo, la esposa de Emmett vendrá. La pediré que te lleve para buscar vuestras cosas"

"Gracias," Bella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa cansada.

"No es un problema," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Voy a buscarte algo de ropa cómoda que puedas usar"

"¿Edward?" Gritó Bella al llegar a la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué crees que soy una mamá espectacular?"

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "No puedo pensar en algo en lo que no seas espectacular y honesta. Yo tuve una madre increíble Bella, sé como son. "

De pronto fue rodeado por unos brazos abrazándolo por la cintura y un pelo castaño se enterró en su pecho. "¿Um?"

"Gracias," Bella se puso a llorar. "Nunca nadie me había dicho eso".

"¿Decirte el que?"

"Que soy una buena madre"

"Bueno" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Lo eres".

"Incluso Jake", sollozó de nuevo. "Incluso mi ex-marido. Jake nunca me dijo que era una buena madre."

"Oh," Edward la miró confuso. ¿Con qué clase de idiota había estado casada que habían terminado divorciados? ¿Qué clase de hombre no sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que esta mujer necesitaba que le dijeran cada día lo maravillosa que era y lo fabuloso que hacía el mundo a su alrededor?

"¿Jake era un genio?" Preguntó Edward.

"No realmente," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Él era más del tipo grande, tonto y atlético".

"Oh", dijo y pensó por un segundo. "Bueno, yo creo que tu me acusas de ser un genio."

"Es un hecho muy comúnmente aceptado que usted es el Dr. Edward Cullen, chico maravilla y multimillonario".

"Bueno, entonces," Edward sonrió. "Confía en el chico maravilla, multimillonario. Eres una madre espectacular. Yo lo se. Después de todo, soy un genio."

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo. Me encanta Edward, es tan tierno.

Perdonarme si tengo algún error. He tenido que traducirlo rápido porque no me daba tiempo, tengo un examen mañana y tenia que estudiar. He aprovechado para descansar y terminar de traducir este capitulo para no dejaros sin actualización.

En fin que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer esta historia.

Muchos abrazotes de Emmett jejeje me encanta que me los enviéis así que os los devuelvo a todos

_**BeSuCoS**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella se acurrucó en la almohada y se dejó caer aún más en el colchón. Era como dormir en una nube, una muy, muy confortable y reconfortante nube. Sabía que era un sueño, por supuesto, el colchón de su habitación era pequeño y abultado y le había cubierto con láminas de plástico, porque el primer día le vio manchas sospechosas. Era un sueño, pero ahora, era un sueño muy hermoso y ella sólo iba a disfrutar de él.

Cómodamente bajo el profundo edredón, hundió la nariz en la almohada y se dio cuenta de que no olía como el detergente de lavandería industrial que estaba disponible en lavandería del motel. Esto realmente era un sueño vívido, pensó perezosamente. Incluso olía cosas que no eran reales.

Abrió un ojo para mirar a Charlie, asombrada de que la había dejado dormir hasta tarde. Las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba durmiendo eran un pálido color amarillo oro y había un gran armario de madera de cerezo colocado contra la pared. Esta no era su habitación en el motel. Esta era la habitación de invitados de Edward. No, se corrigió, una de las habitaciones de Edward. Charlie estaba enfermo y ella estaba durmiendo en casa de su jefe. Su increíblemente atractiva, inteligente, ingeniosa, increíblemente amable, pero completamente ajena, casa de su jefe. _(*NT: no entiendo muy bien esta parte porque describe la casa de Edward como atractiva e inteligente pero bueno así es como la autora lo escribió, lo digo porque se que suena mal)_ Echando hacia atrás las mantas se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Ella estaba durmiendo en la casa de su jefe antes mencionada, en su cama, vestida con su ropa. No podía imaginarse un escenario menos profesional.

Oyó una aguda risita y otra en un tono más bajo sólo un segundo antes de oír unos ruidos pidiendo silencio. Se levantó de la cama, y fue andando descalza por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Edward. Ella sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula ligeramente por lo que estaba viendo. Nunca se le había ocurrido…, detuvo el pensamiento. Se imaginaba antes ver a su jefe, el solitario y tímido, Edward Cullen, que se ruborizaba constantemente en su presencia, con dos strippers rubias en su regazo que ver lo que estaba viendo.

Él la miró y sonrió. "¡Hola Bella! ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? "

"¿Qué estas tú…?", tartamudeó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estamos construyendo Roma," Edward respondió. "Bueno, corrijo, hemos construido Roma, más de una vez, destruido Roma, y ahora estamos jugando con los coches de carreras a través de Roma."

"Vroom!" Charlie gritó feliz mientras sostenía el coche rojo para que Bella lo viera. "Vroom, Vroom!"

¿Estaba jugando con Charlie? Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo de manera especulativa. ¿De dónde había sacado los juguetes? No era como si Edward tuviera hijos propios, ¿verdad? No había comprado los juguetes, ¿lo había hecho?

"Edward, no debes de haberle comprado algo a Charlie," Bella trató de mantener su tono de voz grave pero cálida a la vez. Si hubiera salido de casa para comprar juguetes para Charlie, quería que él supiera que no tenía porque, pero también quería que supiera que apreciaba el detalle.

"Yo no he comprado nada a Charlie, excepto su medicina y los helados", dijo Edward.

"Pero ¿qué pasa…?" Bella agitó las manos hacia la ciudad de bloques de construcción y los coches Matchbox en el suelo delante de ella.

"Oh," Edward se encogió de hombros con timidez. "Yo no compré estos. Son míos de cuando era un niño. Mi mamá era un poco de Rat Pack y los guardaba para cuando mis tías y tíos y mis primos vendrían con sus propios hijos para que tuvieran cosas con las que jugar. "La señora Cope sabía dónde estaban en el ático y no me llevó más de dos minutos conseguirlos para Charlie ".

"¡Oh, um!" Bella se detuvo. Realmente no se debería haber sorprendido. ¿Qué familia no tiene a mano juguetes para cuando vinieran niños pequeños a jugar? "No tenias que haberlo hecho"

"¿Hacer qué?" Edward le respondió con sinceridad.

"Cuando se despertó me le podías haber traído. No tenías la necesidad de cuidar de él por mí."

"¿Por qué no?" Edward parecía perplejo. "Estabas durmiendo cuando me asomé a tu habitación y parecías necesitar dormir mas. Charlie y yo estamos bien. Si te hubiera necesitado te hubiera llamado".

"Oh," Bella lo miró nerviosa. "¿Gracias?"

"¿Por qué?" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Fui a buscar los juguetes para jugar con él mientras los dos estabais durmiendo. Lloró por lo que fui a verle. Estaba mojado, así que lo cambié, miré su temperatura, por cierto le ha bajado la fiebre, y luego le di una nueva paleta antes de ir a verte. Estabas dormida, así que vinimos aquí a jugar en silencio. No te hemos despertado ¿verdad? "

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No me despertasteis. ¿Lloró y sólo te acercaste a cuidarle? "

Edward se movió incómodo. "¿Estabas dormida?"

"¿Tu lo cambiaste?" Bella estaba atemorizada por su admisión. ¿Charlie lloró y Edward sólo se ocupó de él? ¿Le cambió el pañal? ¿Un título de licenciatura como el que tiene Edward te enseña a cambiar pañales? ¿Primos, tal vez?

"Estaba mojado" Edward miró en la confusión ahora. "¿No debería haberlo hecho?"

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir, gracias. La mayoría de los hombres se la tienen jurada a la idea de cambiar a un bebé. "

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo idea, sólo parece que lo hacen." Bella respondió.

"Eso es estúpido," dijo Edward mientras se desplaza y Charlie destruyó lo que Bella se imaginaba que podría ser el Coliseo. "Todos hemos sido bebés alguna vez, cada uno tiene funciones corporales, no es gran cosa. Además, Charlie no es el primer bebé al que he cambiado. Tengo primos más jóvenes que yo y algunos de los más mayores han tenido hijos. "

"Oh, bueno," Bella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía mucho sentido cuando se lo explicó de esa manera. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de niños. Había leído que antes de la muerte de sus padres habían sido una gran familia cariñosa y no debería sorprenderla que él hubiera sido una parte muy importante de ella. "Gracias".

"No fue nada," Edward se encogió de hombros mientras Charlie se movía en su regazo para destruir el Vaticano con un golpe violento de su mano y una sonrisa. Volviendo la atención al niño en su regazo, Edward sonrió. "Buen golpe, tienes un futuro real, como gigante o como un lagarto japonés si alguna vez quieres diversificar tu carrera."

Bella se echó a reír y Edward la miró y sonrió. "Le ha bajado la fiebre, aun no es la hora de su próxima dosis de antibióticos y todavía tenemos trabajo aquí. Sé que Rosalie esta llegando a casa de la escuela y estoy seguro de que te puede llevar a tu apartamento para conseguir algunas cosas para Charlie y para ti. ¿Por qué no vas ahora y cuando vuelvas tendremos el almuerzo listo?

"¿Está seguro?" Bella lo miró nerviosamente y se mordió el labio. "Quiero decir, si la fiebre de Charlie ha bajado, entonces podemos volver a casa."

"Prefiero que os quedéis aquí", Edward contestó y luego miró hacia abajo con vergüenza. "Quiero decir, bueno, hasta que Charlie acabe de tomar los antibióticos. Por si acaso. Nos odiaríamos si él se vuelve a enfermar y además el tío Aro llamó antes y dijo que era una posibilidad que le volviese la fiebre. Llamó para recordarte que te asegurases de que Charlie tomaba todas las dosis."

"Está bien," Bella asintió con la cabeza y al instante se puso nerviosa. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Rosalie donde vivía? Tenía Solo había visto a la esposa de Emmett una vez y además no tenían mucho en común. Rosalie era agradable, pensó para sí misma. Una vez que se supera su brusca personalidad, tiene un buen físico y es impresionante el hecho de que en la actualidad esta terminando su doctorado en Ingeniería Mecánica en la Universidad de Washington. Una vez que se había dado cuenta de que Bella no era 'una de esas zorras', como se refirió a ellas, y no estaba tratando de conseguir el dinero de Edward acostándose con él, se había convertido en una persona mucho más cálida. "¿Está seguro de que no te importa?"

"Ve", Edward movió la mano hacia la puerta con desdén. "Estamos bien aquí. ¿A que si Charlie? "

"Vroom, Vroom!" Charlie anunció y luego estalló en carcajadas histéricas.

"¿Ves?" Edward sonrió. "Estamos bien."

Entrando en la oficina por primera vez en la conversación, Bella se agachó para besar a su hijo riendo. "Te quiero *Munchkin" anunció mientras le acariciaba la mejilla pegajosa. Mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Edward, sintió que él pegaba la cabeza contra la palma de su mano y trató de no hacer caso a las chispas que le atravesaban por su contacto. "Gracias".

"No hay problema", respondió y se volvió a Charlie mientras se deslizaba hacia la puerta. Por primera vez desde que había nacido, Charlie no armó un escándalo cuando le dejó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de que se había ido. No sabía si eso la hacía feliz porque en niño confiaba en Edward lo suficiente como para quedarse con él o si se sentía devastada porque su bebé no quería a su mamá más. Decidió no pensar en ello demasiado. Además, no le importó dejarlo pasar algún tiempo con Edward. Después de que se curase tendrían que regresar al motel y volverían a ser solo los dos. Tal vez podría invitar a Edward a que fuera al parque con ellos de vez en cuando. Eso estaría bien, decidió. Edward parecía el tipo de persona a quien le gustan los parques.

Descendió por las escaleras en silencio y siguió hacia las dos voces femeninas en la cocina. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la señora Cope y a Rosalie y riéndose de algo mientras tomaban el té. Rosalie miró y arqueó una ceja. "Interesante traje Sra. Swan," ella sonrió. "Supongo que has decidido llevar algo de la línea de ropa de Edward Cullen? "

"Mi ropa estaba toda sudada de Charlie y mojada por todos lados", murmuró Bella, siendo consciente de lo mal que estaba vestida. ¡Llevaba la ropa de su jefe, por el amor de Dios!

"Lo sé," Rosalie sonrió. "La señora Cope acaba de poner tus cosas en la secadora. No te preocupes. Realmente te ves muy linda. "

"¿De verdad?" Bella miró el chándal gris y a la camiseta negra que llevaba.

"Yo nunca podría usarlo", Rosalie suspiró. "Sólo parecería anticuada. O peor aún, la primera vez que usé un chándal mientras estaba con Emmett fue en la fase final de mi último semestre de mi licenciatura y él me preguntó si estaba reteniendo líquidos. "

"¡No!" Bella jadeó.

"Sí," Rosalie asintió. "Su pregunta exacta fue algo así come que si estaba hinchada porque Tía Flo había decidido visitarme."

"No," Bella la miró con horror. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Bueno," Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente lo habría matado con mis manos en ese momento, estaba tan estresada, pero me había traído un helado de chocolate y galletas para ayudar a la" chica material ", como él me llamaba. Así que cogí la comida, le eché, le hice sufrir unos días, y luego rápidamente di todos mis chandals al Ejército de Salvación y no he vuelto a usar ninguna desde entonces."

"Eso es," Bella le miró y no sabía qué decir exactamente.

"Es Emmett," Rosalie respondió casual. "Él no tiene absolutamente ninguna clase, tacto o filtro verbal. Lo amo, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Si la elección es él o un chándal, me quedo con mi gran gorila".

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la otra mujer tomó un sorbo de té. Lo que daría por tener una relación como la de Rosalie y Emmett. Aunque se burlaban el uno del otro y se ponían de los nervios mutuamente, se podría decir que Emmett y Rosalie realmente se querían.

"Así que," Rosalie dejó la taza. "Edward dijo algo acerca de que te vas a quedar hasta que Charlie se sienta mejor"

"Sí," Bella arrastró los pies. "El pensó que sería una buena idea si tuviera un poco de ayuda extra."

"Y la gente duda de que es un genio," Rosalie resopló. "Por supuesto que necesitas ayuda y todos estamos más que felices de dártela. Ese niño tuyo es todo un encanto. Me ofreció una muestra de su pulgar izquierdo, al parecer, su chocolate. "

"Derecho," Bella se rió. "El otro es el de mantequilla de cacahuete".

"Un hombre que a llegado a mi corazón," Rosalie sonrió. "Emmett tiene competencia. Déjame coger mis llaves y nos vamos a tu apartamento. ¿Está bien? "

Bella respiró hondo. Ella no quería que ninguno de ellos supiera donde vivía. Emmett ya lo hizo, pero había jurado que guardaría el secreto que no diría nada a Edward. Ellos no se iban a quedar en el motel mucho tiempo. Sólo necesitaba obtener un poco mas de dinero para poder mudarse. Sólo había recibido un cheque y estaba segura de que con el próximo sueldo que recibiese podría permitirse mudarse. Apenas dos semanas más y encontraría un lugar mejor. Había visto un edificio cerca de Sue Clearwater que no lucía tan mal. Incluso había un pequeño parque infantil cerca. Había prometido a Emmett que se mudarían tan pronto como pudiese conseguir otro lugar y, a cambio él la había prometido no decirle nada a Edward. Esperemos que Rosalie estuviera de acuerdo también. Sonrió y trató de verse valiente delante de las otras dos mujeres. "No hay mejor momento".

***** La traducción original de esa frase es _"Her incredibly attractive, smart, witty, amazingly kind, but completely oblivious, boss's house" _sigo sin comprender porque describe a una casa como inteligente y amable. Al principio creí que se refería a Edward pero al final lo pone bien claro boss's house o casa del jefe así que no se.

Quería aclararlo por si acaso para que no me matéis por traducir mal jejeje. Ah! Otra cosita, oblivious se traduce como inconsciente de algo y no le veía el sentido así que puse ajena como que no es de Bella la casa, creo que es lo que significa la palabra dentro del contexto pero no estoy segura, si alguien sabe exactamente como se traduciría que me lo diga porfa.

* Munchkin: es un juego de cartas de rol que consiste en matar monstruos. Bella lo utiliza como mote para su hijo.

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 8, siento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero con todo el lío de la cena de navidad y las visitas de la familia no he tenido casi tiempo para ponerme a traducir.

Para compensaros prometo subir otro capi esta semana, probablemente el miércoles y así veréis la reacción de Rosalie sobre el lugar en el que vive Bella y si conseguirá convencerla de que se mude a casa de Edward.

No estoy muy segura pero todavía falta un poco para que Edward y Bella se declaren así que vais a tener que esperar jejeje

**BeSuCoS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 9**

Rosalie miró a la pequeña mujer sentada en el asiento de pasajeros y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo de malo sería el lugar en que estaba viviendo y que habría hecho para meterse en este lío? Rosalie no tenía ninguna duda de que era malo. Confiaba en el criterio de Emmett en todo, excepto para los coches. Emmett dijo que era malo y Edward se puso verde cuando lo dijo, por lo que Rosalie estaba preparada para conseguir convencer a Isabella para que se mudara a la mansión Cullen. Además, pensó para sí misma, Charlie era un chico lindo y sería bueno tener a alguien con la misma edad mental que Emmett alrededor.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba era como de malo era el lugar en realidad y por qué Bella estaba viviendo allí. Sin duda, Edward la estaba pagando lo suficiente como para alquilar algún lugar decente. ¿Le debe dinero a alguien? ¿Drogas? , Se preguntó. No, Bella no se parecía a una drogadicta y Charlie estaba demasiado bien cuidado. Bella no estaba usando su sueldo para drogarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo entonces? ¿Podrían estar exagerando Emmett y Edward? Ciertamente era posible viendo lo obvio que era que Edward se preocupaba Bella.

¡Oh santa mierda!, Rosalie pensó cuando se detuvieron en la dirección que Bella le había dado. "¿No es cierto?" Rosalie silbó.

"Hogar, dulce hogar", murmuró en voz baja Bella y Rosalie vio como sus mejillas enrojecieron y dejaba caer la cabeza.

"Ya no más", Rosalie se rompió.

"Rose…"

"No necesitas oírlo," Rosalie interrumpió antes de que Bella pudiese incluso pensar en una justificación. "Ve adentro y empaqueta todas tus cosas y las cosas de Charlie también. Todo".

"Rosalie," Bella susurró: "No tengo adonde ir. ¿Crees que me quedaría aquí si tuviera una mejor opción? ¿Crees que yo quiero vivir en este infierno? Rosalie"

"¿Qué?" Rosalie miró a la mujer y podría ver lo miserable se sentía acerca de la situación. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. "Bella, me tienes que explicar".

"¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí!" Bella contestó en voz baja. "Simplemente no tengo otra opción en este momento."

"Bella, yo sé lo que te paga Edward. ¿Cómo no te das el lujo de algo mejor que esto? "

"Yo iba a conseguir un lugar mejor con mi próximo sueldo", susurró Bella "O con el siguiente. Yo iba a encontrar un lugar más permanente en un barrio mejor".

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste con tu primer cheque?"

"Tenía que terminar de pagar al abogado" Bella murmuró. "Él me permite pagarle en cuotas, pero yo voy retrasada y me estaba amenazando con retirarse del caso. Él no es un gran abogado, pero al menos puede evitar que Jacob se aproveche de mí. "

"Espera, espera, más despacio" Rosalie mandado. "En primer lugar, ¿qué abogado?, en segundo lugar, ¿qué caso?, en tercer lugar, ¿que Jacob y cómo iba a aprovecharse de ti?"

"Bueno," Bella dudo, "Es una historia muy larga"

"Tengo mucho tiempo" Rosalie suavizó su voz "pero tienes que contarme todo lo que está pasando aquí".

"Jacob es mi marido," Bella susurró. "Bueno, pronto será mi exmarido."

"¿Él es el papá de Charlie?"

"Sí," Bella asintió con la cabeza. "No se comporta como uno, pero biológicamente es el padre."

"Vamos," Rosalie le solicitó.

Bella respiró hondo y apretó los dedos mientras miraba por el parabrisas. "He conocido a Jacob toda mi vida," Bella comenzó. "Su padre y mi padre son amigos desde que eran niños y siempre estábamos juntos. Quiero decir siempre juntos, sobre todo después de que mi mamá decidió que no podía seguir viviendo con nosotros. La madre de Jacob había muerto de cáncer cuando éramos niños y entonces formamos una familia, papá, yo, Jacob, y Billy. "

"Está bien," Rosalie asintió.

"Bueno, puedes adivinar lo mucho que les gustó a nuestros padres la idea de que podría haber algo más entre nosotros," Bella resopló.

"¿Ocurrió?" Rosalie preguntó.

"No exactamente," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Billy y Charlie lo decidieron. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba interesada en alguien que no era Jacob, Charlie me prohibió ir a ninguna cita. No se me permitía hacer nada a menos que Jacob estuviese conmigo y alejó a cualquier tipo que podría haber estado interesado en mí. Mientras tanto, Charlie seguía diciéndome cuánto le gustaría que Jacob formara realmente parte de la familia. Yo aguanté durante un año y luego…, "Bella parecía molesta. "Cedí a la presión y comenzamos a salir. Poco tiempo después Charlie y Jacob decidieron que no tenía sentido que hiciera mi primer año en la Universidad de Washington y pensaron que sería mejor que estudiara en el colegio de la comunidad mientras Jacob terminaba el instituto. Luego, obtuvo una beca de béisbol para la UW, y nos mudamos a Seattle."

"¿Qué hizo tu madre?" Rosalie preguntó en voz baja. "¿Estaba cerca cuando ocurrió?"

"Ella no era muy cercana" admitió Bella. "Ella apareció de nuevo cuando yo tenía 15 años. Se había casado con un jugador de las ligas menores de béisbol, un perdedor y decidió que era hora de intentar ser una madre de nuevo. Principalmente había llamado una vez al mes, algunas preguntas, estaba de acuerdo con el asno de Charlie sobre algunas ideas, y también trataba de conseguir algo de dinero".

"¡Ay!" murmuró Rosalie.

"Estaba bien," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Así es Renee. Siempre ha sido más bien una niña que una madre. De todos modos, Jacob obtuvo la beca para la Universidad de Washington y nos trasladamos hasta allí, pero sólo _de la manera en la que cada persona se sienta bien _como le llama Charlie. Jacob y yo nos casamos en el juzgado el día antes de la mudanza. "

"¿Casados en el juzgado?"

"No fue exactamente algo romántico" admitió Bella. "Caray, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba previsto hasta la noche anterior, cuando Charlie se presentó con un vestido blanco que le había prestado la hija del juez, Jessica."

"¿Ni siquiera te lo dijo?"

"Jefe de Policía Charlie" Bella respondió. "No necesitó mucho para arreglar las cosas y conseguir que Jacob obtuviera la licencia de matrimonio. El notario local realizó el servicio. Ni siquiera tomamos fotos. "

"¿No pudo hacer eso?" susurró Rosalie asombrada.

"Sip", instó a Bella.

"Eso no suena precisamente como el ideal de la boda perfecta para una muchacha," sugirió Rosalie.

"Si pensabas que eso era malo" Bella sonrió, "Haz tu banquete en el restaurante local. Mi apuesto novio ordenó una hamburguesa y patatas y todos acabaron la comida con el pastel de cerezas de la casa. "

"¿Qué dijo tu madre?" Rosalie no podía imaginar que una madre consintiera algo así.

"Ella no estaba allí," murmuró Bella. "Phil fue fichado por un equipo en Lexington y ella no se había puesto en contacto con su nuevo número todavía. Cuando se enteró sólo dio evasivas. "

"Oh," Rosalie no sabía qué decir.

"Después de eso," Bella continuó, "nos mudamos a una vivienda para estudiantes casados y conseguí un trabajo de camarera para pagar las facturas, mientras que Jacob jugaba al béisbol e iba a sus clases. Si no hubiera sido un gran lanzador no habría habido ninguna posibilidad de que aprobara el primer año, pero el entrenador de béisbol se aseguró de que sus notas no fueran un problema. Él era el favorito del equipo de béisbol y cuando el puesto de entrenador asistente quedó libre vio la oportunidad de tener a Renee de su parte y recomendó a Phil para el puesto. Pronto, todo el mundo hacía cualquier cosa que mi querido Príncipe Jacob quería. Él controlaba todo y una vez que lo consiguió, fue el final de algo parecido a una vida para mí".

"Oh Bella," Rosalie puso su brazo alrededor de la pequeña mujer. "Eso",

"Apesta", agregó Bella amablemente. "Lo sé. Jacob terminó su último año, los Mariners lo ficharon y Phil se fue con él. Ahora, en lugar de ser un entrenador asistente de la Universidad está a cargo de los entrenamientos fuera de temporada de los Mariners._ (N/T: creo que es un entrenador que solo entrena cuando el equipo no tiene partidos oficiales)_ Jacob se aseguró de hacer algún servicio a la comunidad en la reserva, llevó a Charlie a unos cuantos partidos para conocer a los jugadores, y se metió a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. "

"¿Ahí es cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal?"

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Las cosas siempre fueron malas. Una vez que sucedió todo esto fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente mal. Me quedé embarazada de Charlie después de su primera temporada con los Mariners, compró una casa, y él me hizo dejar mi trabajo. Pronto, no se me permitía ir sola a ninguna parte, excepto al supermercado y él me controlaba todo el tiempo. Me enteré de que mi padre puso un localizador GPS en mi coche para que saber dónde me encontraba en cada minuto del día. Escondieron mini-cámaras de vigilancia en mi casa, porque Jacob le dijo a mi padre que estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo una aventura con el vecino".

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Rosalie exclamó. ¿Y tu padre lo hizo?"

"Mi padre", la voz de Bella goteaba sarcasmo "en realidad tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a él, el Sr. Wilkinses un hombre jubilado de 69 años, que tiene una enfermedad del corazón, y lo amenazó con un arma. A continuación, tuvo el descaro de darme lecciones sobre mis deberes como esposa. Al siguiente fin de semana, y como recompensa, Jacob le consiguió entradas de palco para el siguiente partido".

"¿Qué diablos?"

"Todo empeoró a partir de ahí," Bella murmuró. "Después del nacimiento de Charlie Jacob dijo que no era el padre. Empezó a decirle a la gente que yo tenía una aventura con otro hombre, alguien de la reserva. Él nunca dijo con quien, y entonces un día los servicios sociales aparecieron en mi puerta con un oficial de policía. "

"¿Servicios Sociales?"

"Jacob había decidido que el padre más probable de nuestro hijo era un chico de catorce años llamado Quil. Era un chico dulce, pero que no estaba bien mentalmente, "Bella suspiró. "Cada vez que lo veía trataba de ser amable con él porque no era realmente bienvenido en la tribu. Mi propio padre llamó a Servicios Sociales e informó de que la policía estaba investigando si ya había abusado de él. "

"¿Tu propio padre?"

"La cosa es," murmuró Bella, "que la policía no había empezado a investigar, pero, tan pronto como los Servicios Sociales intervinieron, tenían que hacerlo. La policía estatal tardó menos de una hora en llegar a la conclusión de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que yo había abusado de él. Quil esta tan deteriorado mentalmente que piensa que los bebés se hacen con un beso y le dijo a la policía que nunca me había besado porque Jacob le golpearía por ello. Él ni siquiera pudo decirle al psicólogo las diferencias físicas entre niños y niñas".

"¿Y qué pasó?" Rosalie sentía un nudo en el estómago.

"Charlie luchó durante dos semanas para que el caso se volviese a abrir, porque si Jacob lo dijo, entonces debía ser verdad", murmuró Bella. "Jacob, mientras tanto, empezó a decirle a todos que me estaba drogando y que abusaba del alcohol. Afirmó que yo había vaciado nuestras cuentas de ahorros y estaba colocada todo el tiempo. Él y Charlie me obligaron a internarme en varios centros de rehabilitación".

"Pero…"

"Los centros se negaron a ingresarme una vez que las pruebas iniciales demostraron que no había drogas o alcohol en mi sistema. Incluso se presentó a una prueba de folículo piloso para probarlo. Ellos trataron de decirle a Charlie que Jacob estaba delirando pero se negó a escuchar a nadie. En su lugar, me llevó a casa y decidió tratarme el mismo".

"¿Tratarte él mismo?"

"Me encero en su casa durante las 24 horas siempre vigilada y me dijo que era mi culpa que mi vida había terminado así", contestó Bella. "Después de un mes, escapé aprovechando que Charlie había ido al supermercado. Llegué a casa para encontrarme que Jacob había cambiado las cerraduras y que había una maleta con mi ropa y la de Charlie en los escalones. Todo lo que me dejó fue mi coche, algo de ropa, y 20 dólares en mi cartera."

"¿No me digas que tus padres no hicieron nada después de eso?"

"Jacob les dijo que me había pillado metiéndome heroína y que cuando se enfrentó a mí, me fui con Charlie y no volví a casa. Al día siguiente una stripper llamada Leah se trasladó a vivir con él y nos mudamos aquí. "

"¿Qué dijeron tus padres?"

"Charlie no quiere hablar conmigo y Renee, bueno," Bella suspiró. "Digamos que la primera preocupación de Renee siempre ha sido Renee. Ella no va a abandonar el estilo de vida que tiene solo para ayudar a alguien tan insignificante como su hija y su nieto. Después de todo, ¿qué hemos hecho por ella? "

"¿Ella no dijo eso?"

"¿Quieres oír su mensaje en mi contestador?" Bella se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, este es el final de la historia. Nosotros vivimos aquí. Tengo un abogado que intenta mantener Jacob lejos de conseguir la custodia de Charlie y yo estoy tratando de salir adelante. "

"¿Eso es todo?" Rosalie le solicitó.

"¿No es suficiente?"

"Más que suficiente, en realidad," Rosalie sonrió. "Ve adentro, empaca todas tus cosas, te espero aquí".

"Rosalie, ya te dije…" Bella comenzado.

"Sí, sí, no tienes a dónde ir," Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "Deja de ser tan dramática, tienes un montón de lugares a donde ir."

"¿Dónde?"

"A mi casa" Rosalie respondió. "O a casa de Edward. Ya tienes dos buenos lugares. Aunque lo único que importa es que no te vas a quedar aquí. Ahora, ¡Ve! "

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a llamar a Edward y tendré unas cuantas palabras con él" Rosalie sonrió.

"Él no tiene la culpa" Bella se preocupó. "No tenía ni idea de nada de esto."

"Bueno," Rosalie sonrió. "Ahora es un buen momento para decirle, ¿no te parece?"

Rosalie cogió su móvil y salió del coche mientras Bella iba dentro a empacar sus cosas. "¿Em?" Ella miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Bella ya estaba dentro y que no podía escucharla. "Estamos de camino. Pon a Edward en el teléfono, es el momento para un pequeño show. "

"¿Hola?" Edward le preguntó con cautela un minuto después.

¿Edward? "Rosalie sonrió. "Ignora todo lo que te diga. ¿Está bien? "

"Um, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Ella no se puede quedar a vivir aquí!" Rosalie gritó con voz chillona.

"¿Ella aceptó mudarse?" Edward sonaba esperanzador.

"¡Tienes mucho espacio en la mansión y no hay ninguna razón por la que Bella no pueda mudarse!"

"¿Voy a tomar eso como un sí?"

"¡No me importa si no te sientes cómodo con ella! Bella es una madre soltera y necesita un lugar mejor que este para vivir. No sólo eso, "Rosalie continuó. "¡No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que Charlie necesite una niñera! Sobretodo porque tanto la señora Cope como yo somos perfectamente capaces de ayudar a Bella con el bebe. ¡No eres un niño, Edward, y eso significa que tienes que ayudarla para que su trabajo sea más sencillo y tenga más tiempo para cuidar de Charlie! "

"Oh, bueno" contestó aliviado. "¡Ella está de acuerdo en tenerlo en casa durante el día y no mandarlo a una niñera! Tan pronto como hayamos terminado voy a llamar al tío Aro para preguntarle sobre todo lo que necesitamos para la casa."

"¡Será mejor que me escuches Edward!" Rosalie gritó. "Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que tu dinero y tu. Bella y Charlie lo están pasando mal ahora mismo, su ex es un imbécil, y tienes que ser compasivo. "

"¿Debo llamar mis abogados para encontrar una manera de matarlo legalmente?" sugirió Edward y Rosalie no podía dejar de escuchar el optimismo en su voz.

"Posiblemente", murmuró.

"¿Puedo comprar un gran columpio para el jardín? Quizás también un castillo y un barco pirata. ¿O crees que es demasiado? "

"Es bueno saber que estamos en la misma onda," Rosalie dijo tranquilamente mientras asentía a Bella. "Llegaremos a casa tan pronto como Bella termine de empacar."

"Voy a llamar Aro, el abogado, y luego compraré el columpio." acordó Edward.

Rosalie cerró su teléfono y luego sonrió a Bella. "Bueno, ya esta todo listo. ¿Estás lista para marcharnos? "

"Sí," Bella recogió las dos bolsas a sus pies. "¿No esta demasiado molesto?"

"No," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo necesitaba que alguien con mano firme le explicara la situación".

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis otro capi. Buff me ha costado mucho traducirle porque la historia de Bella es muy triste.

OMG pobrecita dios como odio a Charlie y a Jacob uggggg

Quiero agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, en especial a Ericastelo por explicarme lo de la casa inteligente y amable del capi anterior. Estoy de acuerdo con todas vosotras adoro este Edward tan amable que Bella todavía no se ha mudado a su casa y ya le quiere comprar juguetes a Charlie jejeje.

Por cierto este capi va dedicado a Gabriela Cullen que la pobre esta malita con varicela. Muchos ánimos y no te rasques mucho jejeje

_**BeSuCoS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 10**

Bella tarareaba feliz mientras enjuaga el cepillo de dientes bajo el grifo en su cuarto de baño compartido con Charlie. Había pasado una semana desde que se había mudado y a pesar de que trataba de evitar que Edward no mimara demasiado a Charlie, tenía que admitir que probablemente estaba más feliz que nunca. Si tan sólo, pensó para sí misma, y se detuvo. No debía quejarse de un hombre magnífico, que era amable con su hijo. Un hombre hermoso, que actuaba como que no quería nada más que ser sólo su amigo, estaba siendo amable con los dos aunque ella tenía algunas sospechas. En un primer momento había sido sospechoso todo el tema de la mudanza pero el problema era que Edward era tan lógico al respecto que se encontró con que no podía discutir con él.

_"¿Qué quiere decir con que no estoy siendo razonable?"Edward le había preguntado cuando una furgoneta de reparto de muebles llegó la misma noche en que se trasladaron. "Rosalie me dijo que os mudabais y pensé que Charlie necesitaría una cuna. No es seguro para él seguir durmiendo en la cama en tu habitación por eso le compré una cuna. " _

_"Edward, "Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¡No deberías haber gastado ese dinero!" _

_"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros. "Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, cuando Charlie ya no la necesite se la daré a Rosalie para que la utilice cuando tenga hijos o se la puedo dar a la señora Cope para cuando su hija pequeña tenga un bebé. No es gran cosa. Alguien algún día la usará. Además, Charlie necesita una cuna ¿no? " _

_"Sí, "Bella sacudió la cabeza. _

_"Ahí lo tienes " Edward asintió con una leve sonrisa. _

Estaba empezando a odiar esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Había comenzado con la cuna y luego, dos días más tarde, había vuelto cuando unos trabajadores habían montado un parque infantil enorme que había comprado. Una vez más, había sido totalmente lógico, diciendo que Charlie necesita un lugar para jugar y que después se la regalaría a Rosalie y a Emmett. Incluso había llegado a decirme que era una nueva política de empresa para Cullen Industries. Además le había preguntado a Jasper sobre la posibilidad de añadir una guardería en la oficina de Seattle, alegando que pensaba que sería mejor que los padres estén cerca de sus hijos mientras trabajan. Cuando Jasper le había cuestionando el gasto, Edward le leyó una lista, que había preparado Bella, sobre estadísticas que probaban que permitía reducir impuestos, generaba más productividad y atraía a los trabajadores más capacitados.

Él era…, Bella se detuvo y sonrió al espejo de nuevo. Él era totalmente distinto. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus extraños temas de conversación en las comidas, en las que ahora también estaban Emmett y Rosalie, donde la pedía opinión sobre nuevas ideas para Cullen Industries. La idea de una guardería en casa fue seguida rápidamente por otras como la investigación sobre planes de reembolso de matrículas para los trabajadores y sus familias, horarios flexibles para padres trabajadores, ya que había estado consternado al ver que sólo se permiten ocho semanas de maternidad y que ni siquiera se concedía permiso de paternidad. Ahora estaba pensando instalar un gimnasio para los empleados y otras prácticas saludables. _(N/T: por si no ha quedado claro, 8 semanas de baja a las madres pero nada a los padres)_

"Edward, ¿sabes cuánto va a costar todo esto?" Le preguntó Jasper ayer.

"Hemos estado obteniendo beneficios récord", había respondido Edward obstinadamente. "Además, deberíamos haber hecho esto al principio."

"¿Qué te está pasando?" Jasper había sonado incrédulo. "¿Guardería corporativa? ¿Licencia de paternidad? ¿Becas para que las secretarias vayan a la universidad? "

"Digamos que he tenido un reajuste de prioridades", dijo Edward. Bella estaba curiosa pero él no le había dado muchos detalles y Jasper simplemente había aceptado volver con estimaciones de gastos sobre los nuevos planes, murmurando todo el tiempo que al menos podría obtener buena prensa con ello.

"¿Bella?" Ella escuchó a Edward a través del intercomunicador y le encendió para contestarle. Esta había sido la primera cosa en la casa a la que había tenido que acostumbrarse. Todas las habitaciones estaban conectadas a través de intercomunicadores, incluyendo los cuartos de baño y Edward tenía que asegurarle que todos se podían apagar para mayor privacidad. Había estado paranoica al principio y aún comprobaba el sistema de intercomunicación religiosamente para que Edward no pudiera oírla en sus momentos de intimidad, pero tenía que admitir que era útil.

"¿Sí?"

"¿No tenemos ninguna reunión hoy?" Preguntó Edward.

"No" Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

"¿Hay algo importante que hacer?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Vamos a tomarnos el día libre", dijo Edward.

"¿Un día de descanso? ¿Estás seguro? "

"Sí", respondió Edward y pudo oír la determinación en su tono de voz. "Te tienes que tomar medio día libre así que no importa mucho".

Bella inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Él había pagado a su ex abogado todo lo que debía y luego rápidamente encontró otro que era un amigo de la familia y se negó a dejarla pagar. Un poco de investigación le había revelado que su nuevo abogado Demetri Markov era el sobrino del abogado de Edward, y que también era considerado el mejor abogado de familia de Seattle, quien rara vez había perdido un caso. En un blog que había encontrado, una mujer que había utilizado la empresa de Markov para representarla, lo había llamado "es una víbora, doy gracias a Dios todos los días de que me haya representado a mi y no a mi ex marido".

Lamentablemente, le había dicho que tenían que reunirse cuanto antes y habían quedado hoy a las 2:30, lo que dejó a Edward sin un asistente después de almuerzo. "Lo siento", murmuró. Ella no quería que Edward pensara que su vida personal interfería de alguna manera en su trabajo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Yo no", pudo oír a Edward bufar. "Vamos bastante adelantados con el trabajo y me has dado una oportunidad perfecta para tomarme el día libre. Además, ¿cómo sabes si no solicite específicamente a Demetri que estableciera la cita a mitad del día a fin de que Charlie y yo nos escabullésemos por algún tiempo?

"¡No hiciste eso!" Bella se rió.

"Tengo el dinero," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Pero no, no lo hice. Mientras tanto, Charlie, Emmett y yo tenemos planes y no te necesitamos. "

"¿Qué?" gritó Bella. "¿Tienes planes sin mí?"

"Sí", replicó. "Ahora, te iba a decir que el desayuno se está enfriando. Por lo tanto, el desayuno se está enfriando y antes de que preguntes no, no voy a decirte lo que hemos planeado para hoy. "

"Mocoso" murmuró Bella mientras apagaba el intercomunicador. Se puso los zapatos, se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió al ver lo que tenía delante. Charlie estaba en su silla lleno de cereales y aplastando un plátano con la mano, mientras que Edward y Emmett lo miraban, totalmente indiferentes al lío que el niño estaba haciendo.

"¿Dónde está Rosalie?"

"Durmiendo" contestó la señora Cope mientras ponía un plato de cereales frente a Bella, "Acaba de llegar a casa hace una hora desde el laboratorio de la universidad, ha comido un bollo y se ha ido a la cama. "

"¿Aún tiene problemas con su proyecto?" Bella sacudió la cabeza con simpatía. Rosalie había trabajado todo el tiempo en un proyecto conjunto con otros ingenieros.

Bella no estaba exactamente segura de lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que Edward había proporcionado una parte de la financiación del proyecto y se hablaba de que iba a revolucionar el campo de la medicina si tenía éxito.

"Uh huh," Emmett asintió. "Ella me dice que vale la pena".

"Su doctorado significa mucho para ella," explicó Bella.

"No sé", Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Ella en realidad me dijo anoche que no le importa si le dan un doctorado o no, solo quiere que funcione".

"¿Ha empezado a llorar y a hablar consigo misma?" Edward interrumpió

"No," contestó Emmett con cara de preocupación.

"Esa es por lo general la etapa previa a completar la investigación," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Luego viene un mes o así de golpear los puños contra el escritorio y de vez en cuando la cabeza, y luego viene gritar acerca de lo estúpido que es el inglés como idioma."

"Um," Emmett le miró con temor.

"Sólo asegúrate de que hace una copia de seguridad de todo el trabajo" Edward se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Emmett hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, yo me sentí tan frustrado que rompí mi ordenador" respondió Edward y luego se metió otra cucharada de cereales en la boca. Tragó, se encogió de hombros. "Yo no hice una copia de seguridad y tuve que reiniciar el trabajo desde el principio".

"¿Realmente es tan malo?" Emmett parecía muy asustado.

"Sí", Edward asintió. "¿Pensaste que los dos primeros años son malos? ¿Los terribles deberes? ¿Los exámenes globales? "

"¿Sí?"

"Eso era el warm-up" Edward se encogió de hombros. "He visto a hombres llorar cuando les dicen que han pasado el examen oral" _(N/T: el warm- up es la vuelta de calentamiento en las carreras por lo que aquí se refiere a que es solo el principio, que no es nada)_

"¿Y tú?" Le interrumpió Bella

"Demasiado agotado" Respondió Edward. "Yo solo asentí como un idiota y volví a mi apartamento a dormir durante tres días. Jasper era el que llamaba a mis padres y hablaba con ellos".

"¿De veras?" preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

"Qué bueno que tengo preparado un bonito regalo de graduación " Edward se rió entre dientes. "Aunque, me gustaría señalar, para que quede claro, que tengo la intención de ser la tercera persona en llamarla doctora Hale."

"¿El tercero?" Bella se rió.

"Su asesor será el primero," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Es la tradición. Luego ella espera que el siguiente sea Emmett. Luego voy yo."

"Ya veremos" Bella se rió. "Voy a tratar de decírselo antes que tu."

"No te atreverías" bromeó Edward.

"Si que lo haré", Bella le sacó la lengua.

"Por eso," Edward se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero. "No te vamos a decir a dónde vamos. ¿Listo Emmett? "

"Sí", el guardaespaldas se encogió de hombros. "¿Godzilla estas listo para irnos?"

"¡Perdón!" Bella interrumpió "¿No crees que es posible que necesites mi permiso para secuestrar a mi hijo?"

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras limpiaba la cara y las manos de Charlie. "No lo necesito. Nos vemos mas tarde".

"¡Edward!" Gritó mientras veía a su hijo reír sin parar y meter las manos, que estaban todavía pegajosas por el plátano, en el pelo de su jefe.

"Bien," Edward se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba a Charlie apoyado en su cadera y miró al niño. "Charlie, ¿qué preferirías hacer hoy? ¿Quieres quedarte con mamá o ir conmigo y el tío Emmett? "

Bella no podía enfadarse mientras veía como Charlie envolvía sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Edward y escondía su cara. Obviamente ella ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria que creía. "¡Muy bien!"

"Sal pronto para tu cita", anunció Edward mientras tomaba la bolsa de pañales de Charlie. "El tráfico cerca de la oficina de Demetri es terrible".

"¡Muy bien!" contestó Bella bruscamente tratando de no sonar enfurruñada. Se dio la vuelta al oír la señora Cope riendo detrás de ella. "¿Qué?"

"Nada", la señora Cope sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo vosotros dos."

Más tarde, Bella se masajeó el cuello mientras salía de su coche. Edward tenía razón. El tráfico cerca de la oficina de Demetri había sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de esperanza en su interior. Su nuevo abogado ya tenía todos los archivos de su caso, había hecho alguna investigación y estaba dispuesto a "salir a pelear" en lo que él llamó "su" caso. Cuando Bella le había preguntado, Demetri le contestó que ya no era sólo su divorcio y la custodia de Charlie. Eran socios en esto y él no iba a permitir que naufragaran. Ella sabía que eran sólo palabras para tranquilizarla, pero por alguna razón creía sinceramente en el hombre que se había sentado enfrente de ella en la mesa.

Parecía personalmente ofendido por lo que le había oído en el mensaje del contestador que dejó Renee, que había encontrado en los archivos. Una vez que Bella firmó los papeles para que Demetri pudiera obtener su historial médico, él había enviado a una secretaria legal para recuperar 'toda la información desde que su padre miró a su madre por primera vez'. Quedaron en reunirse dentro de una semana y en ese tiempo se suponía que Bella debía escribir una lista con los nombres de cada persona que ella o Jacob habían conocido, no importa por cuanto tiempo. Bella se estremeció levemente al recordar la mirada de Demetri, cuando había comenzado a trabajar en las cosas que necesitaría para el caso. Por un momento, casi se compadeció de Jacob, y de cualquier persona que se cruzase en el camino de Demetri convirtiéndose en su enemigo.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba vacía. "¡Edward! ¡Charlie! "Avanzando por la casa, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. "¡Señora Cope! Emmett! ¡Rosalie! "Suspiró y apretó el botón del intercomunicador de la cocina que le permitiría hablar por toda la casa. "¡Edward!"

"Patio trasero" Le oyó contestar sin aliento unos instantes más tarde. Al salir al patio, se dirigió al patio trasero y se congeló.

"Oh, Edward," gimió mientras asimilaba el escenario delante de ella. La señora Cope y Rosalie estaban sentadas riéndose histéricamente de la escena. Emmett también estaba riéndose histéricamente en el suelo, agarrando una pelota de tenis, mientras que Edward estaba atrapado debajo de un cachorro de Lebrel Irlandés muy orgulloso con Charlie colgando del cuello del animal. _(N/T: el Lebrel Irlandés es una raza de perro enorme, buscad las fotos en Internet para ver como es)_

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 10 ommm no me digáis que Edward no es un amor jejeje.

Voy a tratar de actualizar cuanto antes ya que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer y además no os hago esperar hasta el domingo.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y me gustaría que si veis algún error en la traducción decírmelo para corregirlo. Es complicado traducir esta historia porque esta escrita en tercera persona y se pasa todo el tiempo Bella dice, Edward dice, Bella piensa Edward bla bla bla y a veces se me hace muy repetitivo pero es así como lo ha escrito la autora y yo lo traduzco al pie de la letra, si ella lo pone así pues yo traduzco como esta escrito.

También es muy especifica cuando describe algo como por ejemplo el comienzo del capitulo de hoy pero ya digo que es así como lo ha escrito la autora.

Otro tema gracias a todos por avisarme de que había otra chica subiendo esta historia. Al parecer la autora original no se acordó de que ya me había dado permiso a mi para traducir esta historia al español y le autorizó a ella también, pero lo hable con adesca que es la chica que lo estaba traduciendo y al final seguiré yo subiendo los capítulos porque llevo mas tiempo y voy mas adelantada jejeje.

En fin Feliz año nuevo a todos que no me puedo creer que se me pasara decíroslo en la ultima actualización.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 11**

"¡Edward!" Él escuchó la voz de Bella a través del intercomunicador y también al otro lado del pasillo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de placer. Se sentía estúpido por excitarse pero Bella estaba diciendo su nombre. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, también le estaba llamando desde la cocina, su cocina. Bueno, mejor dicho, era la cocina de la señora Cope, pero era la cocina de la casa que comparte con Bella.

"¿Qué?", Gritó de nuevo, sin preocuparse por usar el intercomunicador.

"Saca a Félix a la calle" exigió Bella. "Está en la puerta de la cocina lloriqueando".

"Ahora le saco" respondió Edward mientras entraba en la cocina y al ver lo que tenía en frente comprendió porque Bella no podía sacarle. Ella estaba participando en un juego que consistía en mantener a Charlie-el hombre pulpo- y sus ocho brazos lejos del desayuno.

-No. Mi. Cachorro. "gritó Bella.

"Lo siento," Edward se encogió de hombros antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y dejar al perro lobo salir. Dejó la puerta medio abierta para que el cachorro pudiese volver a entrar y cogió un trapo del fregadero para ayudar en la batalla.

"¡Edward!" gritó Charlie con alegría. "¡Cachorros!"

"Todo por tu culpa", murmuró Bella.

"Cachorros" exigió Charlie.

"Hoy no pequeño" respondió Edward. "Tío Aro esta muy ocupado hoy. Llevaremos a Félix a visitar a sus hermanos y hermanas este fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece? "

"¡Pelota!" respondió Charlie.

"Ahora no" interrumpió la señora Cope mientras entraba en la cocina. "Siento llegar tarde Edward, Bella. Tuvimos una pequeña emergencia en casa y tenía solucionarlo antes de venir"

"¿Está todo bien?" Edward la miró de repente. "¿William no tendrá dolores en el pecho otra vez verdad?" Él sabía que el marido de la señora Cope había sufrido un ataque cardíaco leve hace dos años y que ella estaba muy preocupada por él, por si tenía otro. "¿Necesitas días libres? ¿Tienes que llevar a William al hospital? "

"Ojala que no", resopló la señora Cope. "Fue más bien que no podía encontrar su caña de pescar. Está disfrutando de su jubilación. "

"Más bien me hace un favor," Edward sonrió. "¿Puedes llamarle y ver si puede pasar por la casa del lago y asegurarse de que todo esta bien?"

"Él ya lo había pensado" asintió la señora Cope. "Pensé que había que asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para el verano y que no necesitabas hacer ninguna reparación"

"¿Reparaciones?" Bella arqueó una ceja.

"En la casa del lago," Edward se encogió de hombros y trató de actuar casual. "Tengo una pequeña propiedad con una casa de vacaciones. El señor Cope va de vez en cuando y utiliza el lago para pescar, y también mantiene vigilada la casa ya que yo no puedo ir tanto como me gustaría".

"¿Una casa de vacaciones?" respondió Bella. "¿Como una cabaña?"

"Bueno", dijo Edward. Era como una cabaña ¿no? Por fuera parecía una cabaña y era más pequeña que esta casa. "Sí, es sólo una cabaña en un lago. No es gran cosa ni nada." En ese momento, fue salvado por un zumbido en el intercomunicador de frente haciéndoles saber que alguien estaba en la puerta.

"Voy a ver quien es" Edward hizo un gesto con el pulgar en dirección de la puerta y trató de escapar rápidamente.

"¿Cabaña?" oyó a Bella preguntar a la señora Cope.

"150 acres, dos plantas, con nueve habitaciones y once baños." Apenas escuchó la respuesta la señora Cope. "La tierra pertenecía a la familia y Edward construyó una casa como un refugio para ellos. Sus padres lo utilizaron mucho cuando se retiraron"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué la señora Cope tiene que decirle eso? Le preocupaba que la hiciera sentirse más incómoda con él de lo que ya estaba. Se estaban convirtiendo en amigos íntimos, realmente buenos amigos, pero Edward sabía que había dos clases de mujeres cuando se enteraban de la cantidad de dinero que tenía. El primer grupo de mujeres, como Jessica y Tanya, sabían que tenía más dinero del que jamás podrían gastar en toda su vida, pero estaban dispuestas a aceptar el desafío con mucho entusiasmo. El otro grupo de mujeres fue aplazado por él, se sentían nerviosas y pensaban que las estaba tratando de comprar de algún modo. Las únicas mujeres que no se impresionaron o se sintieron amenazadas por su dinero fueron Rosalie, Alice, la novia de Jasper, y, de momento, Bella. No quería que eso cambiase.

Nunca vio gran cosa en su fortuna personal. Cullen Industries estaba teniendo éxito lo que significaba que él lo estaba haciendo bien. Si Cullen Industries comenzaba a tener pérdidas, él tendría pérdidas. Lo único que importaba era que Edward lo estaba haciendo bien y que no tenía que justificarse ante nadie. Bueno, corrigió, aparte de Bella.

Sin pensarlo, golpeó el código de entrada de la puerta. Probablemente sería un repartidor o quizá era Emmett que se había olvidado de su código de entrada y volvía de desayunar con Rosalie en el laboratorio. Se giró y se preparó para volver a la cocina y desayunar en silencio tratando de decidir si Bella le miraba diferente porque se había enterado de que tenía una casa del lago.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta lo detuvo en seco. Volvió a la puerta y la abrió con curiosidad. Nadie venía directamente a la casa principal, todos los paquetes los dejaban en seguridad y Emmett nunca se molestaba en llamar. Abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombres de pie en la entrada. Uno estaba vestido con un uniforme de policía color canela, con el ceño fruncido por debajo de su escaso bigote, y el otro era hombre nativo americano grande y musculoso.

"¿Hola?" los miró Edward.

"¿Quién eres?" El joven gruñó.

"Soy Edward Cullen," él respondió lentamente. "Esta es mi casa".

"Esta es mi casa", el joven repitió burlonamente.

"Bella Swan", el policía anunció.

"Es mi asistente personal," respondió Edward. "¿Desean que la llame?"

"Tráela aquí ahora mismo" exigió el oficial de policía.

"De acuerdo", dijo Edward tratando de no perder la paciencia. No tenía mucho carácter pero esos dos hombres delante de él estaban empezando a enfadarle. Se volvió y regresó a la cocina y dejó a los dos hombres parados en el vestíbulo. Entró en la cocina, se volvió para mirar a Bella y la señora Cope y dijo "Creo que tu padre y tu futuro ex-marido está aquí".

"¿Qué?" Bella se quedó perpleja.

"Hay dos hombres aquí que quieren verte", dijo Edward. "Ninguno de ellos son lo que se dice agradables. Asumo que son tu padre y el que pronto será tu ex marido. "

"Lo siento," Bella agachó la cabeza. "Lo que sea que te han dicho, lo siento".

"Está bien," Edward le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Son tan encantadores como me dijiste que serían. Ahora, ¿por qué no dejas a Charlie con la señora Cope y vas a ver a tus invitados? Te veré en la oficina cuando hayas terminado. "

"De acuerdo" Bella hizo una mueca.

"Si necesitas algo," Edward señaló el sistema de intercomunicación. "¿Sabes cuál es el botón de pánico? Emmett debe estar de vuelta en cualquier momento y yo estaré arriba".

"Bueno," Bella se estremeció. "Aquí vamos"

Aquí vamos, pensó Edward para sí mismo. Aquí va su ayudante y compañera de casa a hablar con dos hombres que le habían hecho la vida imposible, según la versión que ella le había dado, aunque en realidad era más como una pesadilla de vida según la versión más larga que Rosalie le había proporcionado. No estaba preocupado porque Bella volviera a hablar con Jacob, sabía que ella era demasiado inteligente para soportar la forma en que la trataba, y en cuanto a su padre, ella ya no estaba sujeta a sus caprichos. Bella sabía que tenía aquí una casa durante el tiempo que necesitase y estaba seguro de que no iba a volver con Jacob. Ella no, Edward tragó ruidosamente al pensar en lo que ella le había confesado, ella nunca amó a Jacob. No había forma de que volviera con él.

En lugar de ir a la oficina, Edward estaba en la cocina nervioso con la señora Cope. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. No había forma de que Bella volviese a la vida que ellos la obligaron a tener, pero no podía imaginar los abusos que sufrió antes de salir de todo ello.

Oyó el leve crujido del sistema de intercomunicación y miró hacia arriba. Bella había apretado el botón que permite la intercomunicación por toda la casa, algo que normalmente sólo hacía cuando trataba de encontrarle a él o a Emmett.

"Papá", sonaba tensa. "Jacob. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? "

"Vinimos a hablar contigo Bella", habló uno de los hombres.

"Estoy trabajando," respondió Bella. "Tal vez deberías haber llamado y podríamos habernos reunido en algún lugar para que mi jefe y todos los demás no tuvieran que saberlo."

"Su jefe," el otro hombre dijo con desprecio y Edward supo inmediatamente que era Jacob. "Estoy seguro de que escucha un montón de cosas de ti, todo tipo de sonidos".

"¡Jake! No seas desagradable", oyó a Bella. "Edward Cullen es mi jefe y un buen amigo. Nada más. "Sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Nada más. No era nada más.

"Estoy seguro de que él es un amigo muy cercano", espetó Jacob y Edward apretó los puños. "Estoy seguro de que es un tipo de amigo con todo tipo de beneficios".

"No te voy a contestar a eso".

"Según Seth Clearwater, su mamá ya no cuida al bebe" comunicó Charlie. "¿Dónde estás dejando a tu mocoso?

"Tu nieto," se podría decir Bella estaba molesta "se queda aquí todos los días. El Sr. Cullen es lo suficientemente bueno para dejarme traer a Charlie al trabajo para que no vaya a la guardería y, cuando es necesario, su ama de llaves le cuida"

"¿No es dulce?" replicó Jacob. "Te permite jugar a las casitas, como una buena putita".

"¿Hay un punto en esto?" Bella respondió con calma. "¿O simplemente habéis aparecido en mi trabajo para insultarme y acosarme?"

"No emplees ese tono conmigo jovencita" advirtió Charlie. "Todo lo que necesito es una buena razón para meterte en una celda antes de que puedas parpadear. Ese chico tuyo estará en un hogar de acogida tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta y que no te permitiré tenerlo de vuelta".

Edward vio rojo por un momento. ¿Cómo se atreven a amenazar a Bella de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atreve ese hombre a lanzar amenazas como si tuviera mucho poder? Él ciegamente contestó el teléfono, ya que empezó a sonar. "Sí".

"Voy a estar en la casa en un minuto" gruñó Emmett y Edward sabía que había escuchado la conversación en su vestíbulo. "Necesito que estés allí cuando vaya a acabar con esos bastardos".

"De acuerdo", respondió Edward mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se dirigía al vestíbulo, donde se podía oír a Charlie y a Jacob todavía despotricando contra Bella.

"Basta", dijo Edward bruscamente. "Es hora de que os vayáis."

"¿Perdón?" gruñó Jacob.

"Marcharos ya" Edward indicó la puerta con la cabeza. "Iros antes de que llame a seguridad".

"Ven aquí hijo" comenzó a decir Charlie "No puedes llamar a algunos matones a que me maltraten. Soy miembro del cuerpo de policía y puedo detenerte por agredir a un oficial. No creas tener ese tipo de problemas por alguien como Bella".

"En realidad," Edward respondió mientras caminaba delante de Bella. "Bella es exactamente la persona por la que yo tendría ese tipo de problemas. Pero, oficial Swan", hizo un gran espectáculo mientras leía la insignia donde veía el nombre. "Dice en su camisa que usted es el Jefe de Policía de Forks."

"¿Y?"

"Así que," Edward continuó sin problemas. "Esto no es Forks. Es Seattle. Así que, a menos que haya traído una orden judicial…" dejó el comentario en el aire mientras Emmett aparecía en el vestíbulo.

"Supongo que por la mirada nerviosa en su cara no tiene una orden judicial ¿verdad? "Edward mantuvo su voz aparentemente tranquila. "Bueno, sin orden judicial y un agente del Departamento de Policía de Seattle, usted no tiene jurisdicción aquí. Así, si alguien es detenido, será usted por allanamiento de morada. Ahora, mi jefe de seguridad, Emmett, les va a acompañar de vuelta a su vehículo y luego fuera de mi propiedad. Si intentan volver a la propiedad o acosar a cualquier persona dentro de la casa en cualquier momento voy a llamar a las autoridades que si que tienen jurisdicción aquí, cosa que usted no tiene, y voy a hacer hacer que le arresten. Luego llamaré a mi abogado, a mi publicista y a mi gerente para asegurarme de que esta historia sale en la primera página de todos los periódicos de Washington, incluyendo el pequeño periódico de Forks. ¡Trate de explicar su detención, entonces! "

"No puedes hacer eso" protestó Jacob.

"Tiéntame", se burló Edward. "Soy Edward Cullen y gano mas durmiendo de lo que ganas por temporada intentando golpear una pelota con un bate. Vuelve a hostigar a mi amiga o a mis trabajadores de nuevo y voy a utilizar cada céntimo de mi dinero en hacer tu vida un infierno. Tengo el poder para hacerlo. "

"Señores," interrumpió Emmett "Creo que es hora de irse."

"Bueno, eh, yo," Charlie tartamudeaba mientras Emmett lo agarraba con fuerza por los hombros y lo empujaba hacia la puerta y hacia el coche de policía.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a Bella aturdida. "Llama a Demetri," él le acarició suavemente en el hombro. "Tiene que saber lo que acaba de pasar".

"Correcto" Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque siguió actuando como si estuviera en estado de shock.

"Bella", Edward la tomó por los hombros suavemente. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres una taza de té? "

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza ausente. "Voy a llamar Demetri ahora".

"Muy bien", dijo Edward. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y de pronto sintió que sus brazos estaban llenos de carne caliente. Ella lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su hombro. "¿Bella?"

"Gracias", susurró, y luego se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se formó. Estaba seguro de que era su imaginación, o simplemente una coincidencia, pero el beso le había rozado los labios y si hubiera girado un poco la cabeza le abría besado en la boca.

"¿Por qué?" Edward sintió que su cabeza zumbaba.

"Nunca nadie me ha defendido de esa manera ", susurró Bella.

"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos", le dijo Edward y recordó que un amigo era todo lo que era para ella, nada más, lo había dicho ella misma. "Ellos cuidan el uno del otro".

"Oh, Edward," ella le apretó más fuerte. "Eres mucho más que sólo mi amigo".

"¿Lo soy?" Chilló y luego trató de esconder su emoción con una tos.

"Eres mi mejor amigo," señaló Bella. "Unido a que eres una especie de caballero de brillante armadura de los que salen en los cómics. No se que haría sin ti".

"Yo tampoco" susurró Edward mientras ella le soltaba. "Pero debes llamar a Demetri ahora. Él necesita una orden de alejamiento contra Charlie y Jacob para que estén lo más lejos de ti y de BG como sea posible".

"¿BG?"

"Baby Godzilla" aclaró Edward.

"Correcto" Bella asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas. "Me siento tan emocional. Voy a ir a llamar Demetri ahora".

"Correcto", asintió Edward con torpeza.

"Correcto" asintió Bella. _(N/T: se que suena repetitivo pero así lo ha escrito la autora)_

"Correcto", respondió Edward de nuevo y se dirigió a su oficina para darle un poco de privacidad. Le había dicho que era más que un amigo. Bueno, técnicamente le había dicho que era su mejor amigo y un caballero de brillante armadura, todo en uno. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Sea lo que sea, significaba que Edward era algo más que un simple amigo y eso era algo bueno. ¿No? Sí, decidió, definitivamente era algo bueno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 12**

Bella agarró firmemente el brazo de Edward mientras se abrían paso a través de oficina de Demetri. El quería verla inmediatamente después de que ella lo llamó y le pidió que llevara a Edward y a Charlie también. No sabía por qué sintió la necesidad repentina de aferrarse a su mejor amigo, ella nunca había sido del tipo pegajosa antes, pero ahora sólo necesitaba la confirmación de que él estaba allí. Edward había sido la única persona que había plantado cara a Charlie, especialmente cuando trataba de intimidar a la gente mediante el uso de su rango de Jefe de policía, y por primera vez en su vida se había sentido completamente segura.

"Bella Swan y Edward Cullen," Le oyó murmurar amablemente a la recepcionista. "¿Podrías decirle a Demetri Markov que estamos aquí si no es mucha molestia?"

"No hay ningún problema", gorgojeó la recepcionista con los ojos muy abiertos. "El Sr. Markov, me dijo que ibais a venir y pidió que se lo hiciera saber de inmediato".

Luego la recepcionista miró a Bella con cuidado. "¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Estoy…"

"El Sr. Markov se puso furioso cuando usted llamó. No le he visto tan excitado en mucho tiempo. ¿Le apetece una taza de té? ¿Café? "(_N/T: Lo de excitado se referirá a que está entusiasmado con destrozar a Jacob supongo)_

"No quería molestar al Sr. Markov," Bella murmuró.

"Querida", la recepcionista le acarició el brazo con amabilidad, "Dudo mucho que usted fuera la que le molestó. Las amenazas que profería, usted no tiene el equipo adecuado para conseguir eso. Todos estamos preocupados por su bienestar. "

"Oh," tartamudeó Bella.

"Ahora", la recepcionista buscó su teléfono y pulsó un botón al azar. "El Sr. Cullen y la Sra. Swan-Black están aquí. "

Se volvió y miró a Bella de nuevo. "Como iba diciendo, Teresa le llevará a la oficina del Sr. Markov y voy a ir a buscar café para todos. Me parece recordar que usted prefiere el té Sra. Swan, así que voy a traerlo para ti".

"Gracias," Bella sonrió agradecida.

"Siempre querida", la recepcionista le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando salió de detrás de su escritorio y los llevó a una mujer con la que Bella se había reunido en su anterior sesión.

Teresa asintió brevemente antes de conducirlos a la oficina de Demetri con una sonrisa amable. "El Sr. Markov los verá ahora. "

"Gracias", contestó Edward en voz baja y cambió de brazo a Charlie.

"¡Edward!" Bella oyó a Demetri llamarles desde detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa. "¡Es tan bueno verte! No, en estas circunstancias, por supuesto, pero no obstante me alegro de verte."

"Demetri," Edward estiró su mano libre para saludarle. "Siento reunirnos para este tema".

De pronto un hombre se aclaró la garganta y Bella se volvió para ver a dos hombres sentados en el sofá de la esquina. Uno de ellos iba vestido con el uniforme de las tropas del Estado y el otro llevaba un traje caro. "Correcto", Demetri soltó la mano de Edward. "Bella, Edward, quiero que conozcas al policía estatal Mike Newton y al agente especial Tyler Crowley. Ellos vienen desde Forks tras la discusión con tu padre, para hacer algunos recados".

"¿Algunos recados?" preguntó Edward con cautela y Bella sintió un agitado nudo en el estómago.

"Bueno", Demetri sonrió. "Una vez que Bella haya estudiado la solicitud de divorcio preliminar de que tengo la intención de presentar, y aprobarla, vamos a arreglar las cosas para que se entregue al Sr. Black tras el entrenamiento. Como era de esperar, alguien puede haber alertado a los medios de comunicación sobre el caso y van a estar esperando para ver como pierde la paciencia delante de todo Seattle".

"¿Usted quiere dárselo tras el entrenamiento?" tartamudeaba Bella. "Sabe que va a volver loco ¿verdad?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que espero", respondió Demetri con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Desafortunadamente, Bella, su pronto exmarido, es un matón y como todos los matones, la única forma de tratar con él es plantarle cara y avergonzarlo un poco para que aprenda a detenerse. Cada vez que el Sr. Black se porte mal, la prensa estará observando y lo publicaran. Cada paso en falso, cada insulto, cada amenaza, saldrá en las revistas y los Mariner estarán obligados a responder. Estarán obligados a explicar a la prensa, el público, la oficina del alcalde, los grupos comunitarios y escuelas, por qué tienen a un jugador que es tan rigurosamente opuesto a los valores familiares de las personas de Seattle. Por qué son el apoyo de un matón por así decirlo. "

"¿De verdad cree que va a pasar?" Bella miró en shock.

"Sé que va a suceder", Demetri respondió. "La prensa van a empezar a seguir también a Phil Dwyer y a su madre cada vez que salgan de casa. Algunas copias de los mensajes del contestador fueron "accidentalmente" filtrados por esta oficina a la prensa, por desgracia Bella, todos estamos bastante ocupados. La demanda contra los dos canales de televisión que emitieron la cinta, y que se emitirá en las noticias de las 5 y las10 de esta noche, ha sido archivada."

"¿Noticias de televisión?" repitió Bella.

"Es toda una historia", Demetri se encogió de hombros. "Chico de la reserva Quileute contra todos los pronósticos se convierte en un jugador de béisbol profesional en el equipo de su ciudad, se casa con su novia de la infancia, tiene un hijo y una casa con una cerca blanca. Suena como la historia de amor de todos los estadounidenses. Mientras tanto, como si fuera una especie de película, nos enteramos de que todo es una mentira. Su amor de la infancia se ha visto obligada por su padre, jefe de la policía, a casarse con él, quien soborna a su egoísta y egocéntrica madre y a su padrastro para que hagan la vista gorda. La madre es una maestra a la que confiamos a nuestros hijos, hay denuncias de malos tratos, detención ilegal, escándalos sexuales, y en medio de todo, la pobre mujer está tratando de reconstruir su vida, mientras su ex-marido la aterroriza. Esto se hace para la prensa." _(N/T: esta última frase se refiere a que parece como que estuviera escrito para la prensa porque les encantan las historias así)_

"Correcto" Bella suspiró. "Yo sólo quería mantener las cosas privadas y de manera digna."

"Lo sé", Demetri le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Desafortunadamente, creo que después del truco de hoy tenemos que mantener a la prensa alrededor para su seguridad y la de Charlie. No me gusta usar eso como una razón Bella, y usted sabe que yo no convertiría esto en un circo si no tuviera mas remedio, pero realmente siento que si no mantenemos la atención pública sobre ellos, Jacob y Charlie va a hacer algo para herirte"

"Está bien," Bella asintió con la cabeza con fuerza y miró a Edward. "¿Edward? ¿Qué te parece?"

"Yo creo", podía ver a Edward tratando de encontrar las palabras que mejor expresaran lo que quería decir. "Creo que tenemos que hacer todo lo que Demetri diga para mantenerte a ti y Charlie seguros. Tu seguridad es siempre nuestra principal preocupación Bella. Si él piensa que la prensa os va a mantener a salvo, me voy ahora mismo a comprar una cadena de noticias y emitir tu historia 24 horas, 7 días a la semana"

"Correcto", Demetri asintió con la cabeza y se frotó las manos. "Vamos a terminar con esto. Vamos a transformar este caso en un pleno asalto a Jacob Black y a sus padres. Para ello tengo que saber que no hay nada con lo que él pueda desprestigiarte. O alguien cercano a ti. ¿Eso va a ser un problema? "

"Absolutamente no", "Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward", Demetri miró severamente. "Sé que no debería tener que plantearte esto pero siento la necesidad de recordarte que tu pasado también puede aparecer."

"Está bien", Edward alzó la barbilla ligeramente.

"Yo sé que las acusaciones que hizo Jessica era falsas y nunca fue a juicio, pero hay que esperar que aparezca alguna historia de fondo sobre la demanda y el juicio por el asesinato de tus padres. La prensa va a profundizar en tu vida tanto como en la de los Dwyers, Charlie Swan y Jacob Black. "

"Ya te lo dije" repitió Edward. "Está bien. Puedo manejarlo. "

¿Denuncia? Bella pensó para sí misma. ¿Qué denuncia? ¿Ha habido alguna acusación de que Edward hubiese participado en algo ilegal? Jessica era el nombre de la mujer que él contrató y que había cometido espionaje corporativo en Cullen Industries. También había visto el nombre de otra mujer relacionada con el juicio por el asesinato de sus padres. ¿Qué tipo de denuncia podía haber hecho en contra de Edward?

"Está bien entonces", Demetri asintió solemnemente. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Bella, quiero que nos digas al Oficial Newton, al Agente Especial Crowley y a mí exactamente lo que ocurrió hoy. Vamos a grabarlo para uno de mis antiguos socios que ahora es un juez. Él debería estar aquí en 20 minutos y le dejaremos escuchar la cinta antes de que mi asistente legal la transcriba. El juez Henderson es un juez de familia quien le concederá una orden de restricción temporal en contra de Jacob y su padre hasta que se programe una audiencia. Habiéndose hecho cargo de este aspecto del caso, él también va a hacerse cargo de la audiencia de su divorcio y de la audiencia de custodia".

"¿Funciona de esa manera?" Bella preguntó con escepticismo. Le pareció extraño que un juez se hiciese cargo de todos los casos. ¿No perjudicaría a uno de los dos litigantes?

"Normalmente no ", Demetri se encogió de hombros. "Esta vez, todo ha sido manipulado. Política interna se podría decir".

"Está bien," Bella asintió con la cabeza y oyó los sordos bufidos de los dos hombres que estaban sentados detrás de ella.

"El juez Henderson también quiere ver cómo interactúa con Charlie y cómo Edward interactúa con él. Se podrá solicitar que un médico local de la elección del tribunal evalúe a Charlie. "

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

"Esta es nuestra solicitud Bella", dijo calmado Demetri. "Es una maniobra preventiva. Así si Charlie o Jacob intentan acusarte de que descuidas o abusas de Charlie, tenemos documentación médica que pruebe lo contrario. Esto es sólo para protegerlo. "

"Bella todo va a estar bien", dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y le apretaba el dorso de la mano. "Vamos a pedir que uno de los socios del tío Aro lo examine y todo estará perfectamente bien. Si tú no puedes estar en la sala, estoy seguro de que le dejarán a Aro estar allí ya que Charlie le conoce y se siente cómodo con él. "

"Por supuesto", asintió Demetri. "Nadie tiene la intención de traumatizar a Charlie. Si él se siente cómodo con Aro, nos aseguraremos de que el Dr. Volturi esté en la habitación. Ahora bien, una vez que el juez Henderson haya firmado la orden de restricción, el Oficial Newton y el Agente Especial Crowley se la llevarán a Jacob al estadio, delante de la prensa, y luego van a ir a Forks para darle otra a tu padre.

Bella se volvió a mirar al hombre a quien Demetri le había presentado como agente especial Crowley. "¿Esto es normal para usted? Me refiero a entregarle los documentos a la gente"

"Absolutamente no", el hombre se echó a reír. "Técnicamente, es el trabajo de Mike entregarle los documentos a su padre porque el caso atraviesa jurisdicciones. Voy yo también para que sea un poco más oficial. "

"¿Más oficial?"

"No tengo la intención de acudir directamente donde tu padre", anunció el policía estatal. "No estoy seguro de cómo se comportará el Jefe de policía de Forks, así que es mejor que lo lleve a la oficina del alcalde y explicar allí la situación. Estoy seguro de que el alcalde puede hacer un seguimiento a su padre, y hay que recordarle que debe respetar la ley en el estado de Washington. "

"Correcto" Bella asintió con la cabeza. Si esto era lo que se tenía que hacer para mantener a Charlie seguro, se haría. Aún no estaba segura de si todo esto era necesario, pero era lo que su abogado pensó que era mejor para Charlie. Lo que ella no podía entender era por qué Jacob se preocupaba tanto. Él era el causante de todo esto después de todo. Él no quería estar con ella nunca más. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo su divorcio tan difícil? "Simplemente no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto".

"¿Qué parte?" Demetri preguntó razonablemente.

"¿Por qué Jacob está haciendo toda esta pelea? Él fue el que decidió divorciarse de mí. "

"Es una cuestión de control Bella," Edward respondió a medida que avanzaba su mano para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. "Confía en mí, sé lo que hay que hacer para hacer frente a los matones y eso es lo que es Jacob. Él es un gran matón. Él realmente no quiere divorciarse de ti, todo era una táctica de miedo".

"¿Una táctica de miedo?" Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

"Está bien", respondió Demetri. "Yo veo este tipo de casos, todo el tiempo. Jacob quería mantenerte bajo su pulgar y demostrarte que no eres nada sin él. Te echó de casa sin nada y estaba esperando a que te desmoronaras. Pensó que estaríais fuera unos meses, y que estaríais sufriendo y luego te perdonaría. Sin embargo la reconciliación dependería de un par de cosas. Tendrías que admitir que él tenía razón acerca de todo y se establecerían "nuevas reglas". De esta forma te tendría bajo su pulgar, más incluso de lo que te tenía antes. Entonces, cada vez que quisiera reforzar su control sobre ti, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Se convertiría en un ciclo de abuso que te convertiría en más y más impotente.

"Me imagino que tu mudanza a la finca Cullen ha desbaratado sus planes, y los ha puesto a Charlie y a él nerviosos. Eso es lo que ha ocurrido hoy. No lo habían planeado o sino Charlie se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Por el contrario, reaccionaron con miedo de que perdieran se poder sobre ti. Lo que queremos hacer ahora es evitar que actúen por miedo. Es por eso por lo que la prensa va a jugar un papel tan importante. Van a presionar a la gente que quiere hacerte daño".

"Presionarlos" repitió Bella. "¿De esa manera van a seguir cometiendo errores estúpidos?"

"Exactamente," asintió Demetri. "Ahora, lo más importante es que la prensa no te tome desprevenida. Vamos a arreglar algunas entrevistas y me encargaré de que estas completamente preparada para cada pregunta, pero aún así te pararan por la calle en cualquier momento. Tus respuestas son que eras y sigues siendo, una esposa fiel, que teme por tu seguridad y la de tu hijo. Edward es tu jefe y un buen amigo, nada más. Incluso si es más, para la prensa no es nada más".

"¡Edward es mi amigo!" protestó Bella.

"No me importa", respondió Demetri con un gesto de desaprobación. "Podríais haberos acostado en todas las habitaciones de la propiedad pero lo único que importa es que solo os vean como *Ward y June".

"¿Ward y June?" tartamudeaba Edward.

"Siempre para todos los públicos", respondió Demetri. "No tenéis que sentiros molestos con la prensa, porque me imagino que Jacob Black tratará de utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Debes contestar a cualquier pregunta con "Sólo estoy mirando por la seguridad y el bienestar de mi hijo" ¿Entendido? "

"Entendido," Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien", Demetri sonrió. "Ahora, vamos a tomarte declaración y a comenzar esta batalla".

"Correcto" Bella se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

"¿Bella?" Demetri le sonrió al traer la grabadora.

"¿Sí?"

"Para que conste, yo vivo para destruir a ex maridos matones. Me encanta el sonido que hacen mientras les destripo en los tribunales. "

"Eso es…" Bella arrugó la nariz.

"Es reconfortante saberlo", interrumpió Edward y colocó a Charlie de forma más segura en su regazo antes de frotar la parte posterior del cuello de Bella tranquilizándola de nuevo.

* Ward y June son los protagonistas de una serie antigua, no he encontrado mucho pero son como esas series de los 80 con la familia perfecta que no dice insultos o palabrotas y que todo es de color de rosa.

Bueno se que me odiáis porque dije que actualizaría el martes pero que conste que tengo escusa porque termine el examen a las 9 después de 3 horas sin parar de escribir y uggg para lo que me sirvió porque no creo que le apruebe pero bueno que llegue a casa super tarde y no tenia ninguna gana de terminar de traducir y luego no he podido hasta ahora. Prometo compensaros, quizá mañana os de una sorpresita jejeje para que me perdonéis.

De verdad que lo siento porque yo también soy lectora de historias y me desespero si no actualizan pronto

En fin que lo siento de verdad espero que me perdonéis.

_**BeSuCoS **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 13**

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" preguntó Edward nervioso mientras estaba sentado al lado de Bella en el gran sofá en la sala de cine. "Me refiero a que quizá no sea apropiado traer palomitas de maíz, pero…", Él se fue apagando.

"Mantequilla de maní," respondió Bella con firmeza. "Realmente me gustaría un poco de mantequilla de maní en este momento."

"¿En un sándwich?" sugirió Edward.

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza, "sólo la mantequilla de maní y una cuchara."

"Muy bien", asintió Edward. "La mantequilla de maní y una cuchara. ¿Algo más? "

"Leche con chocolate," Bella se encogió de hombros y pudo ver que ella estaba preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

"De acuerdo", dijo Edward. "Sabes que no tienes porque verlo ¿verdad? Podemos poner una película o mirar que dan por la tele o jugar un juego o leer. Lo que prefieras, pero no tienes que ver esto".

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza distraída. "Tengo que verlo".

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no lo veras sola. Iré a buscar la mantequilla de maní y la leche con chocolate y regreso enseguida".

"Gracias," Bella sonrió mientras él se retiraba de la habitación y corría hacia la cocina. No esperaba que ella quisiera ver la cobertura de noticias de lo que había tenido lugar hoy, aun cuando Demetri había llamado para que supieran qué esperar en las noticias de las diez. Él la comprende muy bien. Recordó mirando obsesivamente la cobertura de televisión de todo el proceso relacionado con sus padres. Por alguna razón, no era suficiente estar involucrado en el tema, tenía que ver cómo el resto del mundo lo veía para poder poner toda la información en una especie de perspectiva. Como si darse cuenta de que estaba encajado entre las noticias internacionales y deportivas hacía que, de alguna manera, menos real la muerte de sus padres.

"En noticias de ultima hora ", oyó anunciar a la voz del comentarista de noticias mientras regresaba a la sala de cine con su refrigerio nocturno. "Tenemos una historia impactante sobre Mariner de Seattle Jacob Black que fue detenido hoy. Es una historia tan escandalosa que tendrán que ver para creer. Les contaremos todas las sombras que se esconden dentro del armario del Mariner…"

"¿Bella?" Entro con cautela en la habitación y se sentó a su lado, colocando la leche y la mantequilla de maní en la mesa delante de ellos. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Sabías que fue detenido?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Demetri sólo me dijo que tu caso había llamado la atención de los medios de comunicación, como esperábamos, y que debíamos ver las noticias de las diez. Él quiere que llames mañana a los media training para que no te veas abrumada por toda la atención " _(N/T: media training no sabia muy bien como traducirlo y mirando en Internet se les llama así en español aunque supongo que existe una palabra especifica para ellos pero bueno son aquellos que te ayudan a preparar una entrevista para televisión o cualquier otro medio de comunicación y te enseñan a comportarte frente a la prensa)_

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Edward se acercó para envolver un brazo por sus hombros. "Bella, yo nunca te mentiría".

"¿Edward?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Puedes sostenerme mientras vemos esto?" susurró Bella. "Quiero decir," se detuvo.

¿Ella quería que él la sostuviera? ¿En serio? ¿Él iba a sostener a Bella Swan? ¿Realmente a ella le gustaría que él hiciera eso? Tranquilidad Edward, se dijo a si mismo. Fresco, tranquilo, calmado, tú eres su mejor amigo. Los mejores amigos se consuelan unos a otros todo el tiempo ¿no? No actúes como un perdedor. No seas un nerd o le hagas sentir incómoda. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando le envolvió con sus brazos y la llevó a su lado en el sofá. "¿Así?"

"Hmm," Bella se retorcía un poco y pronto se colocó de manera que tenía la espalda contra el brazo del sofá y la cara apretada contra su pecho. "Mejor".

"Correcto", Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba su agarre ligeramente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la respiración. Mantener la respiración y actuar natural. Era su mejor amiga y solo quería un poco de apoyo, nada sentimental. Duchas frías, cantaban Edward a sí mismo. Estadísticas de Hockey, la tía Myrtle saliendo de la bañera cuando tenía siete años, funcionó. Tras superar ese pervertido momento se relajó pero aun mantuvo la imagen de su tía Myrtle en la mente por si acaso.

Las noticias regresaron tras los anuncios y Edward contempló la pantalla mientras el alegre presentador sonreía a la cámara. "Como hemos mencionado antes de la publicidad, noticias impactantes y denuncias han sacudido hoy a los Mariners de Seattle. Jacob Black, lanzador estrella de los Mariners, fue detenido hoy por la agresión de un policía estatal que intentó entregarle los documentos de divorcio y una orden de alejamiento interpuesta por su esposa Isabella Swan Black. En el lugar está Eric Yorkie con todos los detalles. ¿Eric? "

"Hola Lauren," un asiático delgado sonrió a la cámara. "Este es un caso que tienes que ver para creer. Hoy temprano, reporteros de noticias de Canal Nueve estuvieron presentes en la violenta agresión sufrida por el policía estatal Mike Newton, cuando llegó a entregarle al lanzador Mariner Jacob Black con los papeles del divorcio y una orden de alejamiento presentada por la esposa del lanzador, Isabella Swan-Black ".

Edward hizo una mueca al ver las imágenes de lo ocurrido. El oficial Newton había entregado los papeles a Jacob y ya se marchaba, cuando el otro hombre le empujó y comenzó a pegarle. Bella se estremeció y Edward la atrajo hacia sí. "Lauren", interrumpió Eric, "eso es sólo el comienzo de este extraño y retorcido caso. Fuentes anónimas han informado al Canal Nueve de noticias sobre el retorcido mundo de los matrimonios en el deporte y lo que están a punto de oír es tan impactante que incluso nos resulta difícil de creer".

Edward vio como apareció en la pantalla del televisor una imagen de la infancia de Bella y, a continuación una foto de un Jacob en edad similar apareció a su lado. "Lauren", la voz de Eric continuó como voz en off. "Para la gente que conocía a Jacob e Isabella Black siempre parecían ser el uno para el otro. Amigos de la infancia, novios desde la escuela, y sus padres eran mejores amigos. Eran un ejemplo de lo que muchos llaman la típica vida estadounidense, pero detrás de esta fachada se escondían oscuros secretos".

"El jefe Swan siempre fue un matón", anunció una mujer mayor a la pantalla de televisión. "No estaba bien visto decirlo porque la tasa de delincuencia aquí en Forks es muy baja, pero que no tiene nada que ver con la jefatura ya que siempre ha sido una ciudad tranquila. Era un matón de pequeño y no cambió cuando se convirtió en un adulto. Isabella fue siempre su objetivo favorito también. Ella era una niña buena e inteligente, pero él la trataba como una esclava. Y la zorra de la ex esposa no era mejor"

Edward tosió ligeramente mientras miraba hacia abajo a Isabella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Esa es la Sra. Hendrix de la biblioteca. Él va a hacerle la vida imposible por esto." gimió Bella.

"No, no lo hará", dijo Edward. "Te sorprenderás de la cantidad de gente que va a salir de la nada".

"¿Por qué?" Bella le miró especulativamente. "¿Por qué salir ahora?"

"Atención," respondió Edward. "Creo que algunos lo harán porque es lo que hay que hacer, ayudar al débil cuando tienen la oportunidad, pero algunos otros simplemente es por atención".

"No es por hablar mal", Edward vio a Bella sacudir la cabeza mientras aparecía una mujer de mediana edad en la pantalla. "Pero él la obligó a casarse con Jacob Black. Ella ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando recibieron la licencia de matrimonio, no sabía nada de la boda hasta ese día. Ni siquiera la compraron a la pobre un vestido, su padre le hizo pedir un vestido de fiesta mi hija para la boda."

"Puede haber un poco de duda por parte de Isabella," dijo un hombre de rostro severo con un traje gris y Edward leyó en el pie de foto que era el juez que los casó. "Charlie me aseguró que era sólo los nervios ya que su madre no quería participar en la boda."

"Ese", el reportero apareció con cara sombría, "no era el problema. Gracias a las entrevistas hechas hoy a ex compañeros de trabajo y a amigos de Isabella Swan-Black parece que nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Antiguos amigos hablan de que era una joven aterrorizada por su marido y por su padre, obligada a contraer matrimonio. Los vecinos contaron cómo ella tenía miedo de salir de casa sin su permiso".

Edward miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a Bella temblando. Tiró de ella con más fuerza contra él y enterró la cara en su pelo. "Shhh", cantó. "Vamos a apagarla. No tienes porque ver esto".

"No," jadeó Bella. "Quiero ver esto. Quiero ver qué van a decir."

"Pero el mundo oscuro de Jacob Black empeora aun mas", dijo el reportero. "Documentos entregados al Canal Nueve anuncian que el Sr. Black intentó ingresar a su esposa en centros locales de rehabilitación. Cuando los centros se negaron a satisfacer las delirantes ideas del jugador de béisbol, los vecinos dicen que las cosas tomaron un giro a peor".

"Él y el padre de ella la encerraron en la casa." Dijo un hombre mayor que apareció en la pantalla. "Ella era una buena chica. Cuidó muy bien a su hijo y su loca familia va y la encierra en casa. Todos sabíamos que lo que hacían era ilegal, pero no teníamos pruebas suficientes para que la policía actuara. El viejo loco incluso sacó un arma y me acusó de que tenía una aventura con ella. Completamente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que es lo suficientemente joven como para ser mi nieta ", resopló.

"¿Ese es el Sr. Wilson?" Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

"Sí", sintió la sonrisa Bella. "Para ser tan mayor es un pendenciero."

"Deberías ir al geriátrico," Edward trato de que su voz fuera sugerente.

"Cállate," resopló Bella.

"La familia", anunció el reportero, "incluye el Sr. Black, su padre en ley el jefe, Swan, su madre en ley, Renee Dwyer, y su marido, Phil Dwyer. Los vecinos dicen que los cuatro Swan Black la mantuvieron presa en su casa durante más de seis semanas, afirmando que estaban tratándola por sus adicciones, antes de que consiguiera escapar.

"Mientras esperaba en la casa del lanzador, nuestro corresponsal de Canal Nueve conoció a la nueva pareja del Sr. Black, una bailarina de stripteis que trabaja cerca del estadio."

Edward hizo una mueca mientras veía a una mujer joven intentado apretar cámaras de los noticieros. "¡Señorita! ¿Puede aclarar su relación con el Sr. Black? ¿Sabías que él estaba casado? "Un reportero fuera de cámara la llamó.

"Jodete", la joven se burló. "Su esposa es una perra por llamar a todos ustedes y tendrá lo que se merece".

Edward sintió como Bella se tensaba a su lado y le agarró más fuerza. No puede ser fácil para ella ver esto.

"Mientras tanto, Lauren," el rostro ansioso Eric Yorkie volvió a la pantalla "me reuní con Renee y Phil Dwyer, sobre la nueva prueba clave en este drama familiar, un mensaje de voz de la madre de Isabella Swan- Black, Renee, a su hija. "

Edward sintió que su estómago se tensaba, ya que el mensaje mostraba la crueldad con la que trataba esa señora que se atrevía a llamarse madre de Bella. Una vez que el mensaje terminó, y junto con él las transcripciones impresas en la pantalla, la imagen mostró a una mujer que se parecía vagamente a Bella tratando de llegar a su automóvil en un estacionamiento lleno de gente.

"Señora Dwyer, ¿es verdadero el mensaje de voz se filtró a la prensa?" Un periodista la llamó.

"Sin comentarios", murmuró la mujer.

"¿Es cierto que una vez abandonó a su hija, a la edad de 7 años, con los vecinos, para ir de vacaciones tres meses a las Bahamas con un novio?"

"Sin comentarios", insistió una vez más con firmeza.

"¿Usted normalmente dejaba a su hija en compañía de extraños, mientras acudía a citas?"

"Sin comentarios", parecía enojada ahora y Edward podía ver que pronto iba a explotar.

"¿Qué tiene que decir sobre las denuncias presentadas contra usted por negligencia a la hora de cuidar de Isabella?"

"Sin comentarios", gruñó.

"Señora Dwyer, puede comentar sobre las acusaciones hechas por su ex marido sobre la conducta inapropiada de su marido actual hacia Isabella?"

Edward miró con horror a la mujer ahora acurrucado en su pecho, sus hombros temblaban mientras lloraba. Bella nunca le había mencionado a él ni a Demetri que había sufrido abusos sexuales. No le sorprendió después todo lo que había ocurrido, pero era muy grave.

"No es cierto", espetó la mujer. "Isabella ha sido siempre una niña horrible y una mentirosa. Odiaba a Phil, porque me hizo feliz y ella hizo todo lo posible para destruirnos al igual que ahora está tratando de destruir la vida de todos con su egoísmo. Ella es una egoísta y horrible niña y ojala nunca la hubiera parido "Renee chilló y Edward de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón en el hombro de Bella, como si hubiera sido violentamente golpeada, mientras las palabras salían de la boca de su madre.

"¿Qué pasa con los cargos contra su marido en Alabama presentados por otra joven en 2004?" El reportero parecía imperturbable por el estallido de Renee y siguió a la mujer ahora en silencio a su coche. "¿Su esposo consiguió un acuerdo extrajudicial con la joven?"

"¿Bella?" murmuró Edward. "Bella ¿estás bien?"

"No", sollozó en voz alta sobre su pecho. "No, definitivamente no estoy bien."

"Shh", cantó Edward. "No deberíamos haber visto esto. Lo siento mucho".

"¿Por qué?" Bella sollozó. "Ella ya me había dicho esto antes".

Edward sintió que su corazón se rompía al pensar en una madre diciendo una cosa así. Su propia madre le había dicho cada día lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso cuando estaba en otro el país. Cuando estaba en Boston se había asegurado de llamarle cada día y recordarle su amor. ¿Cómo nadie había hecho lo mismo con Bella?

"Eric", la presentadora Lauren, irrumpió su meditación. "¿Tenemos algún comentario de la Sra. Swan-Black?"

"No, Lauren, tratamos de ponernos en contacto con ella, su abogado no nos dio ningún comentario, aparte de que la señora Swan-Black desea mantener su privacidad y la de su hijo. Lo que sí sabemos es que actualmente trabaja como asistente en Cullen Industries y cuando contactamos con la empresa, se nos dio la siguiente declaración. "

Edward vio como las palabras que Jasper le había enviado en el comunicado de prensa se colocaron en la pantalla y Eric Yorkie lo leía. "Bella Swan-Black es un miembro valioso e indispensable de la familia de Cullen Industries y la apoyamos a ella y a su hijo durante estos tiempos problemáticos. Es nuestra esperanza de que la señora-Swan-Black tenga privacidad y sea respetada, por su bien y el de su hijo."

"Gracias Eric, y como todos sabemos Cullen Industries no es nuevo en el juego cuando se trata de noticias comprometidas" Lauren sonrió. "Mientras tanto, aquí en el Canal Nueve les mantendremos informados sobre el juicio contra el lanzador de los Mariners y lo que está por venir; a continuación, el pronóstico del tiempo con Trent Meyers en el centro meteorológico de Doppler. ¿Trent?

"Edward," susurró Bella al apagar el televisor.

"¿Eh?"

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué noticias comprometidas? ¿Es lo mismo por lo que Demetri te preguntó? "

"Um," Edward hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo esto sin verla alejarse de él? Ella lo odiaría después de esto.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres" Bella suspiró. "Simplemente pensé…"

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza. Bella era su mejor amiga, y cuando todo esto hubiera terminado esperaba que fuera más que una amiga, y debía decirle la verdad antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. "No me importa, sólo es realmente difícil."

"¿Edward?" Bella murmuró mientras se apretaba contra él.

"¿Sí?"

"Mi madre acaba de decir a todo Seattle, que lamentaba que yo naciera".

"Buen punto", admitió Edward. "Bueno, um, hace unos años, contraté a un ingeniero informático que yo pensaba que era brillante. Ella es brillante ", se corrigió.

Edward suspiró y lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella para acariciar su cabello. "La cosa es, bueno, nos involucramos de alguna manera".

"¿Involucrados?"

"Saliendo", murmuró Edward. "Mantuvimos una relación seria".

"Oh".

"Le gustaba, eh, cosas", Edward tartamudeaba, sintiendo su cara en llamas.

"¿Cosas?" Bella mantuvo su rostro enterrado en el pecho y respiró hondo para calmarse.

"Le gustaba que las cosas fuesen duras", dijo Edward con delicadeza "y tenia un poco de vena exhibicionista."

"Oh", miró hacia abajo y vio color de la cara de Bella.

"Bueno, um," Edward balbuceó de nuevo. "Yo estaba enamorado de ella y yo quería que ella fuera feliz. Yo quería casarme ", continuó.

"Está bien," Bella le indico.

"Bueno," Edward suspiró. "Resulta que ella no quería lo mismo que yo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella estaba conmigo para espiar a mi empresa y vender uno de nuestros mayores proyectos de investigación a otra empresa."

"¿Anderson Corp?"

"Sí," Edward apretó los puños. "Anderson Corp. Mientras tanto, ella pensó que para evitar que la demandásemos debería darme una buena razón para que la dejara ir".

"¿Dejarla ir? ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo? "

"Ella me acusó de violación," Edward susurró en voz baja. "Ella había grabado algunos de nuestros, eh, eh,"

"¿Interludios?" sugirió Bella.

"Eso funciona", murmuró Edward. "Uno de ellos en el parking de Cullen Industries, que no tenían ningún sonido para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que realmente se decía, sólo podían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el vídeo. Era bastante malo."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno," Edward suspiró. "Por suerte, tengo un personal muy leal, que le dijo a la policía que manteníamos una relación, que vivió aquí durante un mes después de la" violación ", y Emmett y la mitad de la élite de Seattle podían dar fe de nuestro paradero dos horas después. Es difícil afirmar que era una víctima cuando el Seattle Post-Gazette, publicó unas fotos de ella sonriendo y dándome un beso en un acto benéfico en la opera dos horas más tarde."

"Ella no lo pensó muy bien ¿no?" dijo Bella enojada.

"No creyó que lo necesitaría" respondió Edward. "Ella pensó que yo le permitía irse con todas nuestras investigaciones a otra empresa y así no avergonzaría a mis padres con la acusación pública".

"¿Luchaste contra ella?"

"Sí," murmuró Edward. "Ojala que no lo hubiera hecho, tendría que haber aceptado un acuerdo extrajudicial con ella y dejarla ir, pero yo estaba tan enojado y herido. Pensé que la amaba y me enteré de que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba. Nunca se preocupó por mí. Me enteré de que había sido un peón, alguien a quien había utilizado todo el tiempo."

"Edward," Bella le frotó el hombro con dulzura. "No puedes dejar que la gente se aproveche de ti."

"Ellos" continuó Edward. "Retiraron los cargos bastante rápido y nosotros demandamos Anderson Corp y a ella por espionaje industrial. Ellos sabían que estaban atrapados y las consecuencias fueron graves. Anderson Corp. obtenía la mayor parte de sus beneficios en los contratos gubernamentales y eran los que le mantenían. Fue entonces cuando," Edward se congeló. Él en realidad no podría decirlo en voz alta. Nunca había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Fue entonces cuando pusieron una bomba en tu coche?" susurró Bella.

Edward asintió lentamente. "Mis padres me llevaban a cenar. Yo no quería que fueran conduciendo ellos, así que envié a mi conductor. Estaba preocupado por que la prensa los persiguiera en su aniversario" se detuvo.

"Shh," Bella se acercó más, casi a caballo entre sus piernas mientras sostenía su rostro en su pecho, calmándolo. "No fue tu culpa."

"Si la hubiera dejado ir" murmuró Edward en su clavícula y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, tirando de ella más cerca.

"No lo podías saber," contestó Bella. "No había manera de que lo hubieses sabido".

"Todo va a salir otra vez y vas a verte en medio Bella", dijo con voz entrecortada y trató de recuperar su compostura. "Ellos van a mezclarte con ello por tu amistad conmigo."

"Que," Bella contestó con firmeza y luego se puso frente a Edward. "¿Escúchame? Tú eres mi mejor amigo y si has podido sentarte aquí y ver la historia de horror que es mi vida sin dejarme entonces puedo hacer lo mismo por ti. ¿Queda claro? "

Estaban nariz contra nariz y Edward no pudo evitar la exclamación que salio de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Podía sentir el aire que salía de sus labios de color rosado claro y ver las marcas donde se lo había estado mordiendo. Apretó un poco los brazos a su alrededor y sintió como se aceleraba la respiración a Bella mientras sus manos se abrían paso a través de su pelo rebelde. Estaban tan cerca que en un mínimo movimiento tendría la boca contra la suya.

"Bella", susurró en voz baja, esperando antes de hacer nada pudiese lamentar por la mañana. En lugar de responderle, Bella agarró más fuerte su pelo y comenzó a avanzar hacia su boca.

"¡Mami! Eddie! "Se oyó de repente en el monitor de bebes. "¡Mamá!" Charlie volvió a gritar.

"Voy a, um," Bella saltó del sofá y se pasó los dedos nerviosamente por su pelo. "Voy a ir a ver a Charlie."

"Correcto", suspiró Edward. "Voy a limpiar todo esto y creo que me iré a la cama."

"Cama" Bella asintió con la cabeza, distraída, "correcto, la cama".

"Buenas noches Bella", susurró mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Cuando la oyó alejarse se acercó al monitor de bebes "Cockblocker", murmuró al cerrar monitor, no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando de la tecnología o del niño.

Cockblocker es alguien que impide a otro ligar con una chica, no tenía ni idea que como traducirlo así que lo deje en ingles y os explico lo que es.

Bueno capitulo 13 de regalo por no haberme reñido por tardar en actualizar. Ummmm ya hay acercamiento entre Edward y Bella y ya veréis que pasa en el próximo capitulo jejeje os dejo con la intriga después de este casi beso.

Por cierto quien se apunta a torturar y matar al chucho y bueno ya que estamos a Charlie, a Renee, a Phil y a Jessica ugggggg que asco de gente.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 14**

Ella lo observó atentamente desde el mostrador de la cocina, cortando un plátano para que Charlie lo mutilara en el desayuno. Edward se movía con torpeza, vertiendo una taza de café sin mirarla. Ella lo miró cogió un bollo y luego volvió a posar la vista en la mesa. De repente, estaba de pie junto a ella. "¿Quieres que le de algunos Cheerios?" le preguntó Edward de repente.

"Si no te importa", contestó en voz baja. Era evidente que lamentaba lo que casi ocurrió entre ellos la noche anterior. Si a eso se le suma lo que habían dicho de ella en las noticias, era obvio que había cambiado su percepción sobre Bella. Lo que iba a pasar la noche anterior había sido solo por simpatía por lo que habían visto en la televisión y no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos.

"¿A qué hora tienes que reunirte con el entrenador de medios de comunicación?" preguntó Edward de repente. _(N/T: es el media trainer que salió ayer lo he puesto de las dos formas para ver que os suena mejor)_

"Jasper dijo que llegaría a casa con los responsables de comunicación de Cullen Industries alrededor del mediodía," respondió Bella suavemente.

"¿Quieres que lleve a Charlie a donde Aro?" Preguntó Edward igual de suave.

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero correr ningún riesgo si la prensa te detiene con Charlie."

"Oh", dijo Edward, "De acuerdo".

"Eso es", se dio cuenta de como sonaba lo que había dicho. "Eso no es lo que quería decir. Quiero decir, que me expresé mal. Lo que quería decir es que me preocupa toda la prensa que hay fuera",

"Bella", la cortó Edward. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir."

"¿De veras?"

"No es que no quieres que este con Charlie", explicó Edward lentamente antes de poner un tazón de Cheerios frente a Charlie y volvió a apoyarse en el mostrador a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "No es que te avergüenzas de ser mi amiga y de que esté cerca de tu hijo como tu amigo, es que no quieres a las cámaras encima de tu hijo Lo entiendo. Lo que iba a sugerir es que Emmett y yo vamos a coger la limusina y a subir a Charlie en ella por el garaje, donde nadie le pueda ver. Luego, cuando la prensa vea salir la limusina, asumirán que voy yo solo, posiblemente camino a la oficina del centro de la ciudad".

"Oh," Bella se detuvo. "Lo has estado pensando durante mucho tiempo ¿no?"

"Se podría decir que si" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente pensé que, teniendo en cuenta todo, que no quieres que Charlie salga en televisión. Quiero decir, yo sé que él no tiene la edad suficiente para comprender todo lo que está pasando, pero pensé que no te gustaría que él se quedara en casa".

"No estoy realmente cómodo con ello" Bella se encogió de hombros, "pero no creo que tenga opción."

"Yo tenía otra idea," sugirió Edward.

"¿De veras?"

"Tengo un amigo en el zoológico de Seattle," comenzó Edward. "Hablé con él sobre la posibilidad de llevar a Charlie a un tour privado por el zoo y la clínica de animales y él se ofreció a traer algunos animales aquí, si queremos".

"¿Él va a llevar el zoo a tu casa?"

"No todo el zoológico", contestó Edward, "sólo algunos animales pequeños y tal vez algunas crías de animales más estables. Sé lo mucho que a Charlie le gustan los animales y pensé que sería algo que te gustaría a ti también. No es gran cosa en realidad. El Zoológico de Seattle se tours privados en todo momento, sólo tienes que reservar una fecha".

"Pero ellos no suelen traer los animales a tu casa" señaló Bella.

"Sus programas educativos los llevan a veces a las escuelas" respondió Edward. "Desde que Cullen Industries abrió una casa de acogida es posible que nosotros decidiéramos utilizar los programas educativos y cursos de verano del zoológico, mira si estarán dispuestos a ser un poco complacientes para asegurarse la cuenta".

"Y tu es Edward Cullen," sonrió Bella, "el hombre más rico del noroeste del Pacífico."

"Bueno" Edward parecía avergonzado "Esa puede ser parte de la razón. Sin embargo espero que hicieran esto para cualquier cliente potencial"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a llevar el conseguirlo?"

"¿Para cualquiera?" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Una semana, quizás dos".

"Pero el entrenador de medios de comunicación viene hoy," señaló Bella un poco decepcionada porque Charlie habría disfrutado de los animales.

"Sí" acordó Edward. "Pero como tu mismas has dicho, yo soy Edward Cullen, el hombre más rico del noroeste del Pacífico. Para cualquier otra persona tomaría una semana o posiblemente dos, pero yo puedo tenerlos aquí a las once".

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"No," sonrió Edward mientras se acercaba al teléfono. "Dame cinco minutos."

"Está bien," sonrió Bella. "Ve por ello". Le dijo a Charlie cuando le entregó el plátano.

"¿Está listo para ver algunos animales hoy?"

"Los animales," arrulló Charlie cuando comenzó a golpear con el puño en la mesa.

"Edward va a traerte algunos animales para que juegues con ellos" le explicó Bella. "¿No crees que será divertido? "

"¡Eddie!" gritó Charlie lleno de alegría. "¡Los animales! ¡Aquí Félix! ¡Félix! "

Bella trató de ahogar un gemido cuando el cachorro corrió por toda la habitación, golpeando sus pies mientras corría hacia la silla y empezaba a ladrar.

"¿Qué es este caos?" preguntó Señora Cope en voz alta mientras entraba a la cocina. "Siento llegar tarde, tardé mucho en conseguir abrirme paso a través de ese lío de coches que hay afuera."

"¿Lío de coches?" preguntó Bella con cautela.

"¡Oh querida! La señora Cope le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "Yo no saldría de casa si fuera tú. Quédate dentro. "

"Yo estaba pensando en eso" murmuró Bella. "De hecho Edward está al teléfono con un amigo suyo del zoológico, quien va a traer algunos animales para mantener ocupado a Charlie, mientras que el entrenador de medios de comunicación está aquí".

"¡Oh! ¿Laurent va a traer algunos animales?" La señora Cope se echó a reír alegremente. "¡Asegúrese de tener al menos un pequeño descanso y ver los animales mientras están aquí!"

"¿Ha venido el zoológico aquí antes? Él no mencionó nada".

"Bueno" dijo la señora Cope mientras se encogía de hombros, "no fue nada importante".

"No me importa," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente no lo ha mencionado es todo."

"Oh", la señora Cope sonrió. "Edward fue el anfitrión de una fiesta de cumpleaños para el segundo ahijado de Rosalie y trajo algunos animales para los niños. Pensamos que sólo traería algunos conejos y corderos, tal vez un caballo o dos".

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, Laurent siempre le gusta ir por encima y todo lo que pueda traer lo traerá."

"Esperemos que no se exceda demasiado" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Define excederse demasiado" dijo la señora Cope mientras Edward colgaba el teléfono.

"Buenos días señora Cope" Edward sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. "¿Cómo se ven las cosas afuera?"

"Meh" la señora Cope se encogió de hombros cuando tomó la bandeja de la silla alta. "Lo hemos tenido peor."

"Usted sabe qué tiene que hacer ¿no?"

"No quedarme quieta fuera, no contestar a ninguna pregunta, y si se ponen muy salvajes tengo que dejar mi coche en casa y Emmett me llevará de ida y vuelta cada día".

"Correcto" asintió Edward.

"Nos hemos ocupado de esto antes", sonrió la señora Cope, "Podremos con ello. ¿He oído que tenemos visitas hoy? "

"Laurent prometió que traería algo pequeño" respondió Edward.

"¿Pequeño para Laurent o pequeño para la gente razonable?"

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Usted sabe cómo es Laurent".

"Voy a llamar al servicio de jardinería para que vengan mañana y limpien todo el desastre", dijo la señora Cope mientras llevaba Charlie arriba. "De lo contrario, todos estaremos sorteando minas terrestres hasta la próxima semana. Vamos cariño" le dio unas palmaditas al niño en su parte inferior. "Ese pañal se siente húmedo y tendrás que estar limpio o los animales te dará un baño con su sucia lengua".

"Memaw," arrulló Charlie. "¡Los animales! Animales, ¡Memaw! "

"Yo sé" dijo la señora Cope. "¡Van a venir los animales! Eso significa que tenemos que ir a tomar un baño para que puedas salir y volver a mancharte. "

"¡No hay baño!" Charlie frunció los labios. "¡Los animales, Memaw!"

"Baño en primer lugar" dijo la señora Cope con firmeza" luego los animales."

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a la señora Cope llevar Charlie arriba hacia el cuarto de baño. "Bella", preguntó Edward en voz baja.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"¿Segura de qué?"

"No quiero que pienses que estoy sobrepasar mis límites con Charlie. Es tu hijo y yo lo sé. "

"Tonto, claro que lo se"

"Simplemente no quiero que pienses que me estoy pasando de la raya" reformuló Edward.

"Edward," Bella se apoyó en su hombro. "Sé que estás tratando de ser un buen amigo, y tienes que saber lo mucho que te agradezco eso".

"No hay nada que agradecer" respondió Edward y chocó su hombro. "Somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

"Mi mejor amigo," subrayó Bella.

"Muy bien", dijo Edward, "eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen. No te preocupes por ello"

"Edward," Bella respiró hondo.

"¿Eh?"

"Acerca de lo que paso anoche" comenzó Bella.

"¿Sí?"

"Sólo quería decirte lo mucho que aprecio que estuvieras ahí para mí durante toda esa noche."

"Una vez más," Edward pasó los dedos a través de su cabello. "Eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen. Ya que estamos dando las gracias, te tengo que agradecer algo. "

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no alejarte de mí cuando te enteraste de lo ocurrido con Jessica y todo lo repugnante de ese lío."

"¿Qué hacen los mejores amigos?" repitió Bella lo mismo que le había dicho él. "Voy a ir a trabajar un poco antes de Jasper llegue."

"¿Yo no sabía que tenias algo que hacer?"

"No", contestó Bella. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tengo todo en orden hasta la próxima semana en caso de que se compliquen las cosas."

"De acuerdo", acordó Edward. "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Acerca de la noche anterior," Edward se dirigió hacia ella y sentía como se le aceleraba la respiración mientras miraba entre sus ojos y sus labios un par de veces.

"¿Sí?" ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Iba a decirle que lo que casi había ocurrido fue un error? ¿Qué sólo debían ser amigos? ¿Qué iba a decirle entonces?

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pasó acarició su pómulo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus suaves labios estaban presionados contra el suyo y sentía su aliento salir con voz temblorosa. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó sus bocas de nuevo con firmeza. Dejó que su lengua se deslizarse a lo largo de su labio inferior. Edward se quejó en voz baja y se apretó contra ella con suavidad, profundizando el beso. Bella le acarició con su lengua hasta que tuvo que retroceder y coger aire.

"Um", dijo Edward con voz temblorosa.

"¿Querías decirme algo de anoche?" le solicitó Bella.

"Sólo quería hacerte saber que lamentó el monitor del bebé nos interrumpiera," tartamudeó Edward mientras se sonrojaba.

"Yo también", Bella sintió que sus mejillas se convertían en llamas. "Um, obviamente. Bueno, creo que debo ir a revisar tu calendario para la próxima semana."

"Correcto", acordó Edward. "Me voy a vaciar todas las tarjetas de memoria y a volver a comprobar las pilas de las cámaras antes de que llame Rosalie. ¿Te importa si invitamos a algunos niños? Mis primos Kate e Irina tienen hijos un poco mayores que Charlie. Me parece un desperdicio que no disfruten tantos niños como sea posible"

"Absolutamente", "Bella asintió con entusiasmo. "Me encantaría que Charlie tuviera algunos compañeros de juego."

"Muy bien", Edward asintió con la cabeza y luego señaló con el pulgar hacia el teléfono. "Voy a ir, um, a llamar a Kate y a Irina entonces."

"Está bien," Bella asintió de nuevo con torpeza. "Correcto".

"Correcto", acordó Edward y, a continuación se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para usar el teléfono, dándole la oportunidad de escapar a arriba. ¿Quién sabría que besar a su mejor amigo la pondría tan torpe? ¿O que sería tan increíble? Increíble, Bella suspiró, era un eufemismo.

Ooooooooooooo por fin se han besado! Jejeje ya era hora 14 capítulos y nada pero bueno aquí por fin lo tenéis.

Po r cierto el capitulo de ayer fue un regalo por haberos hecho esperar tanto y este es el normal de hoy, además no quería dejaros con la intriga de que pasaría con ese casi beso jeje

_**BeSuCoS**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 15**

"Bella", Jasper se acercó a tomarle la mano calurosamente mientras la conducía hacia un hombre y una mujer que se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa de Eduardo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Me gustaría decir que estoy bien," Bella hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el brillo en sus mejillas por el beso con Edward unas horas antes. "Pero dados los acontecimientos recientes…"

"Correcto", Jasper asintió. "Sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, lo tendrás ¿no?"

"Lo se" contestó Bella. "Edward ha sido muy bueno, no puedo pedir un jefe mejor".

"Bien", asintió Jasper. "No es sólo Edward. Tuve que prometerle a la mitad del personal que te enviaría su apoyo su amor y Angela se ofreció incluso a llamar a sus compañeros de clase de kickboxing por si los necesitabas. "

"Bueno," Bella sonrió y sintió que su cara estallaba en vergüenza. "Dile a Angela que se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario".

"¿Dónde están Edward y Charlie?" Jasper miró a su alrededor.

"Edward hizo algunos arreglos para mantenerse ocupados mientras utilizo su oficina para la reunión con el media training" respondió Bella.

"¿Ocupados?"

"El zoológico va a traer algunos animales".

"¿De veras?" preguntó Jasper con entusiasmo. "Nos vendrá bien tomar un descanso después para poder salir y disfrutar de los animales. El amigo de Edward, Laurent esta loco con estas cosas. Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí y trajeron a los animales, fue increíble. "

"De acuerdo", la mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que tal vez debería empezar cuanto antes ¿Qué piensa usted Sr. Whitlock?"

"Bien, bien," acordó Jasper distraído mientras miraba por la ventana para ver si el camión del zoológico había llegado.

"Si me sigues" Bella abrió camino hacia las escaleras, tratando de no reírse de Jasper. Estaba casi tan emocionado como Edward cuando había organizado la visita.

Bella condujo a los de medios a la sala e hizo todo lo posible por no parecer nerviosa. "De acuerdo Bella" Le habló un joven de pelo color arena. "Soy James. Mientras Victoria y Alistair configuran la cámara de vídeo vamos a empezar a trabajar en algunos conceptos básicos"

"Claro," Bella trató de sonreír.

"Bien", el hombre sonrió. "En primer lugar, la estrategia de comunicación que hemos desarrollado, después de discutir tus preocupaciones con Jasper, es que será mejor si tratamos de mantener el contacto con la prensa lo menos posible y que tu hijo sea absolutamente inexistente. Todos podemos entender que no deseas que los medios de comunicación le metan las cámaras a tu hijo en la cara. "

"Gracias," suspiró Bella.

"No es un problema", sonrió James. "Ahora bien, no vamos a ser capaces de mantenerte completamente apartada de los medios de comunicación y en algún momento puede que tengas que hacer una entrevista o dos, por eso Victoria esta preparando la cámara de vídeo. Pero eso sólo va a pasar si no tenemos ninguna opción".

"¿No hay elección?"

"No creo que vaya a ser necesario", contestó James calmado. "Pero si los Mariners o el Sr. Black deciden luchar contra ti, entonces es posible que tengamos que hacer algunas entrevistas para controlar daños. Prometo sin embargo, que te lo pediré solo si es la única medida posible para salvar tu reputación. "

"De acuerdo" dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. "Esperemos que no llegue a eso".

"No", James sacudió la cabeza con seguridad. "Me gusta siempre tener en cuenta el consejo de mi abuelo cuando se trata de estas cosas".

"¿Y cual es?"

"¿Cuándo se construyó el Arca de Noé?" Preguntó James.

"¿Qué?"

"Noé construyó el arca antes de la lluvia", explicó James. "Mi abuelo siempre me decía eso. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, construir el arca antes de la lluvia. Ahora, vamos a empezar".

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Si la prensa te pregunta por cualquier cosa, siempre debes contestar "sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo" Ni siquiera digas su nombre. Utiliza palabras genéricas. Tu principal acción es responder "Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo." ¿Lo tienes?"

"Lo tengo," Bella sonrió.

"Ahora, hay algunas preguntas no se responden de esa manera, para ellas debes decir "por favor hable con mi abogado" Bajo ninguna condición debes hacer lo que tu madre hizo en la televisión anoche. Perder el control con los medios de comunicación es lo peor que puedes hacer. "

"De acuerdo" Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno vamos a empezar con algunas preguntas que te podrían hacer. Bella ¿son ciertas las acusaciones de que eres alcohólica? "

"Por favor, hable con mi abogado," respondió Bella lentamente.

"Bien, bien." La felicitó James. "Tienes que sonar indignada. Es algo insultante que tu ex-marido lo sugiriera. Puedes mostrar algunas emociones, eso es normal, pero no Pierdas los estribos. Otra mas, Bella ¿es cierto que se te ha investigado por conducta inapropiada con un menor de edad? "

"Hable con mi abogado," contestó Bella indignada.

"Perfecto, un poco de indignación. Otra, Bella ¿son ciertos los rumores de que tu hijo no es de Jacob Black? "

"Hable con mi abogado", contestó Bella.

"Lo tienes. Ahora, pasemos a otras preguntas. ¿Es cierto, como sugiere el Sr. Black, que todo esto es un intento de extorsión de su parte? "

"Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo," argumentó Bella. "Por favor, hable con mi abogado".

"¡Fantastico!" Gritó James. "¡Muy bien! Ahora ¿es verdad que has preferido llevar a tu hijo a trabajar contigo en Cullen Industries en lugar de permitir que un miembro de la de la numerosa familia de Jacob Black lo cuide?

"Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo," respondió Bella.

"Tienes que sonar triste Babe", James la tranquilizó. "La prensa va a ser simpática contigo y no te va a atacar mucho. Ya has ganado en el tribunal de la opinión pública y la prensa sólo va a reforzarlo".

"Estoy más preocupada por ganar en la corte de familia", suspiró Bella.

"Ellos no van a ir en contra de la opinión pública", respondió James. "No creas esa mentira de que la justicia es ciega. El juez ve las noticias y lee los periódicos. Tu eres una discreta, madre amorosa que estaba atrapada en un matrimonio infernal y quiere lo mejor para su hijo y la gente va a linchar a cualquier juez que trate de condenarte. Todo lo que necesitas es el pastel de manzana y un delantal y te darían tu propia comedia de 1950".

"No se hornear," respondió Bella secamente.

"Mierda", James se rió. "Has alimentando mi fetiche sobre 'Father Knows Best' durante un minuto". _(N/T: Father Knows Best fue una serie de los 50 que tuvo mucho éxito y mostraba algo asi como el ideal de la perfecta familia americana)_

"James", la pelirroja le llamó secamente. "¿Podrías dejar de acosar sexualmente a la señora Swan Black y dejarla mirar un poco a la cámara?"

"Por supuesto, mi amor hermoso", dijo James respondió sin problemas.

"¿Sra. Swan-Black?" Victoria rodo los ojos a James.

"Sólo Bella por favor".

"Está bien," Victoria sonrió. "Bella. Te podrías sentar en esta silla, vamos a hacer un simulacro de entrevista para analizar cómo apareces en cámara. "

Tres horas más tarde, Bella movió los hombros suavemente y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego se dirigió a través de la cocina para ver a Félix mirando con tristeza el exterior.

"¿Te dejaron aquí cachorro?" Bella sonrió. ¿Estabas persiguiendo a los conejitos?

Félix ladró hacia ella y se escondió detrás de sus piernas gimiendo. "¿Qué es Félix? ¿Un burro? ¿Tienes miedo de un pony, tal vez? Bella se volvió y miró hacia las puertas francesas. ¡Mierda! "

"Bella", Jasper gritó a salir de la sala. "¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Hay un elefante en el patio trasero!" gritaba Bella. "¡Y mi hijo está encima de él!"

"¿Qué?" Jasper gritó y oyó los pasos rápidos de Jasper corriendo a las puertas. "¡Oh genial! ¡Laurent se superó a sí mismo esta vez! "

Bella salió rapidamente y corrió hacia Edward. "¡Edward! ¡Mi hijo está montado en un elefante! "

"Ya lo se", la contestó feliz. "No llegaste a tiempo para verle sobre el camello, pero no te preocupes, tengo fotos".

"¿Qué?" dijo Bella sorprendida.

"Bella", Edward la llamó dulcemente y le señaló a un hombre. "Hay un entrenador allí con él. Ella no dejará caer a Charlie. Todos los niños se han turnado para montar en ellos".

"Pero," Bella miró a Edward con terror. "¿Y si se vuelve loco? ¿Y si él se enoja y tira a Charlie de su espalda y sale corriendo? "

"Ella", una voz suave la interrumpió y Bella se volvió para mirar a un guapo hombre afroamericano de pie junto a ella con una camisa del Zoo de Seattle, "no va a volverse loca. Carmen y Tiye están acostumbradas a ser montadas. De hecho, son los dos únicos animales en el Zoo de Seattle, que se pueden montar ".

"¿Carmen y Tiye?"

"Carmen", continuó el hombre, "es nuestra elefante africana que adquirimos hace dos años de un circo y Tiye es un camello australiano que adquirimos en el mismo periodo. Ambos han sido entrenados para que se puedan montar en ellos desde que eran jóvenes y fueron utilizados por el circo en una especie de zoológico para los niños".

"Oh," suspiró Bella. "Está bien entonces."

"Toma una respiración profunda," Edward sonrió. "Cálmate un poco y ven a pasar un buen rato."

"¡Mamá!" gritó de pronto Charlie. "Elefante"

"¡Lo veo bebe!" Bella sonrió y le saludó. "Mantente sobre el elefante" Se giró y miró a Edward. "Dime que tienes fotos"

"Um," Edward miró a la cámara en su mano. "Sólo he tomado alrededor de 150, pero Emmett ha estado haciendo clic como un loco."

Bella vio al jefe de seguridad tomando fotos de Charlie y los otros niños mientras iban en el elefante y el camello o mientras jugaban con los otros animales. "Parece que se está divirtiendo".

"Emmett ama estas cosas," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Ahora vamos, te mostraré el resto de los animales."

"No lo sé," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Después de un camello y un elefante, el resto puede ser decepcionante."

"Vamos", Edward la tomó de la mano y Bella no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que sentía al envolver sus dedos y dejar que la arrastrara. Mientras caminaban comprendió lo que la señora Cope entiende por "pequeño para Laurent" Había tres cebras, un zonkey, un corral lleno de cabras con biberones para que los niños pudieran darles de comer, dos vacas, seis cerdos, cuatro conejos, jaulas de pájaros exóticos y reptiles, una pantalla de mariposa y por último pero no menos importante - un canguro en plena madurez. _(N/T: un zonkey es una mezcla de burro y cebra, la verdad es que en mi vida lo había visto pero es un animal graciosismo, buscadlo en Google)_

"Él tiene del mismo color de pelo que tu" se rió Bella.

"¿De verdad?" Edward se ruborizó. "No me di cuenta. El mío no es tan rojo ¿Verdad? "

"Sí," Bella se rió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. "Vosotros dos tenéis el tono exacto."

"Oh, bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que podría ser peor."

"Hmm," Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Tu sabes que…" se desvaneció.

"¿Eh?"

"No importa".

"No, no, nunca te guardes nada." Edward se rió. "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"A mi siempre me han encantado los canguros," Bella se encogió de hombros.

"¿De veras?" La voz de Edward se levantó al final de la declaración.

"Mmhmm," Bella se rió. "Siempre he querido ir a Australia".

"¡Oh, um," Edward se encogió de hombros. Bella miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie los estaba viendo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward. "Uh," tartamudeaba Edward.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Parecía un poco ahogado.

"Vamos a terminar lo que dejamos antes," Bella se rió.

"¿De veras?"

"Tan pronto como todos se marchen y Charlie este en la cama."

"¡Oh, um," tartamudeaba Edward. "Coje a Charlie, voy a echar a todo el mundo y luego podemos tratar de que duerma una siesta"

"Buen intento," Bella se rió. "Pero no. Tendrás que ser paciente".

"Yo no soy muy bueno en eso", gimió Edward.

"Lo sé," Bella se echó a reír mientras se apartaba de su hombro y se volvió hacia donde estaban Rose y otras mujeres. No podía dejar de mover un poco sus caderas mientras caminaba, sabía que Edward la estaba mirando, y por primera vez en su vida le gustaba ser observada por un hombre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 16**

"¿Y?" Edward movió los pies torpemente mientras Bella bajaba por las escaleras tras meter a Charlie a la cama.

"*Ha caído redondo", se rió. "Creo que está soñando con viajar en elefante. Estaba mascullando 'rápido' y pateando sus pequeños pies."

"¿Así que se lo ha pasado bien?"

"No hace falta ni que lo preguntes. Mira como lloró cuando Laurent se llevó a todos los animales, o como está balbuceando cosas sobre animales, o el hecho de que no se despegaba de ti porque fuiste tu quien trajo los animales" _(N/T: se que se repite mucho la palabra animal pero la autora lo ha escrito así, a mi no me gusta pero bueno)_

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Uno nunca sabe."

"Ven aquí," Bella estiró su mano y tiró de él más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Fue perfecto".

"Oh, bueno," Edward envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Me alegro de que le gustase."

"Edward," Bella murmuró contra su pecho. Ella tiró de él hacia el sofá y le empujó suavemente para que se sentase a su lado.

"¿Huh?" Contestó mientras trataba de evitar que su cerebro se volviera incoherente.

"Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos terminar lo que empezamos esta mañana," ronroneaba Bella.

¿Quería terminar lo que empezaron? ¿Quería que la besara de nuevo? Edward pensó que ella quería que la besara de nuevo. Después de todo, Bella le había besado hoy por lo que tenía sentido que quisiese que la besara de nuevo. ¿Ella quiere que él haga algo más que besarla? ¿Debería hacer sus mejores movimientos? Espera, Edward gruñó internamente. Él no tenía ningún movimiento_. (N/T: aquí con movimientos se refiere a técnicas o a cosas que supuestamente sabe hacer muy bien, utilizad la imaginación chicas y pensad que querríais que os hiciera Edward)_

"Um," se movió ligeramente. "Bien". Cambió su posición para estar en frente de ella e inclinó la cabeza para besarla en la boca a la ligera, sin saber qué es exactamente lo que ella consideraba "terminar lo que empezaron".

"Oh," Bella gemía suavemente mientras abría los labios para él y su lengua se deslizaba con delicadeza sobre su labio inferior. Parecía que Bella sabía lo que quería y decidió seguir su ejemplo. Abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua de Bella entrara y empezó a mover delicadamente su lengua contra la de ella, dejando que tuviera el control todo el tiempo.

Sintió sus pequeños dedos apretar su cabello y tirar de él más hacia ella, presionando su boca con más firmeza. Agarró el sofá y cerró el puño para evitar posar las palmas de las manos en sus caderas. Iba a dejar que ella llevará el control de esto, no iba a agarrarla o tratarla como un animal. Sólo iría tan lejos como Bella quisiese sin importar lo mucho que quisiera desgarrar su ropa y adorar su cuerpo.

Lanzó un gemido cuando Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su lengua comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza y gimió cuando su polla se frotó contra los vaqueros. Sentía como sus manos dejaban el pelo y acariciaban sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus caderas.

"Bella", se quejó, mitad de alegría y mitad de alerta.

"Edward", jadeó ella antes de alejar sus labios lejos de su boca y presionarlos en un punto debajo de la mandíbula mientras que sus manos volvían a su cabello. Su cabeza se nubló con el sonido de su voz llamándolo y se acercó aun mas a ella, presionándola contra el sofá para ponerse encima. Sus manos acariciaban su cintura, pasando por sus pechos hasta acunar su cara entre las manos.

"Eres tan hermosa", murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

Bella gimió y dejó que sus manos abandonaran el pelo para envolverlas alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo hacia ella. Apretó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el de él y empezó a retorcerse. Edward se quejó por las sacudidas de placer que se disparaban a través de su cuerpo.

"Edward", gimió y comenzó a empujar sus hombros. Se apartó, pensando que ella quería parar, pero Bella levantó la cabeza y comenzó a atacar su boca de forma agresiva. Sorprendido, Edward se movió y se cayó de la estrecha cama, tirando a Bella sobre él.

"Uf," Edward sintió que el aire disparar fuera de él cuando aterrizó en la espalda y Bella rebotó sobre sus costillas.

"Mmm," Bella se reían mientras le plantaba un beso en su mandíbula y se restregaba contra su palpitante erección. Comenzó a retorcerse contra él de nuevo.

"Bella", se quejó Edward, tirando de los bordes de su cordura para darla una última oportunidad para detenerse antes de que perdiera su mente por completo.

"Edward", se rió de nuevo y comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, dejando besos calientes en el cuello y lamiendo su clavícula. Casi saltó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar su estómago, empujando su camiseta hacia arriba, tirando de ella. "No", se rió de nuevo.

Él luchó por levantarse y se quitó la camiseta. Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, y se quitó su propia camisa, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Edward quedó sin aliento al verla a horcajadas sobre él sin nada más que su sujetador y un par de pantalones ajustados. Era una fantástica vista. Su piel de marfil brillaba con la luz de la lámpara y su inocente sujetador de algodón blanco se aferraba a sus delicadas curvas. Trató de no gemir cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el lazo azul que estaba entre sus pechos y los lazos adjuntos a cada correa, situados en el hueco de los hombros.

Él sólo había estado con otra persona, Jessica, y sus gustos en ropa interior de encaje consistían en negro y rojo o creaciones más exóticas. En ese momento había pensado que era increíblemente sexy, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no eran nada en comparación con el erotismo inocente de sujetador de algodón blanco de Bella. Quería tocarla tan desesperadamente, quería mover sus dedos a través de su cintura y acariciar sus pechos, pero tenía miedo de presionarla. Pero no, no podía tocarla, él no quería ser un amante egoísta pero si no la tocaba podía significar que era un pésimo amante y que no estaba cumpliendo con sus necesidades. Tomando una respiración profunda dejó que sus manos abandonaran sus costados y se dirigieran a sus pechos suavemente.

"Oh," Bella gimió y arqueó la espalda, presionando sus pechos aun más en sus manos y restregándose contra él. Si no paraban Edward no llegaría mucho más lejos esta noche puesto que iba a explotar por su contacto.

Rozó con los pulgares sus pezones aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Bella se estremeció y dejó escapar otro gemido delicado. "Edward", gritó y pasó los dedos a través de su pelo, temblando. Él volvió a frotar los pulgares sobre sus pezones y luego masajeó todo su pecho lentamente. Mientras frotaba sus pezones de color de rosa vio con asombro cómo se endurecían de inmediato por su contacto. Bella se estremeció y se desplomó sobre él.

Edward movió las manos a su cintura y la levantó ligeramente, para tener acceso a sus pechos con la boca. Al mirar hacia abajo, se relamió los labios y apretó sus labios contra la tentadora carne. "Oh," Bella sacudió sus caderas contra su abdomen, y luego dejó escapar un gemido. Edward lamió sus pechos y dejar que su lengua barriera su pezón izquierdo.

"Oh," Bella se estremeció y apretó su pecho aun más sobre su boca. Tomando esto como una señal de que estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones, Edward comenzó a morder y succionar su pecho, escuchando sus gemidos y su irregular respiración.

"Mmm," Bella gimió cuando él lamió la parte inferior de su pecho izquierdo y luego se separó de él. Se puso de rodillas y le sonrió burlonamente. Ella le dio un suave beso y cuando él levantó la cabeza para profundizarlo, ella se apartó, dejando que sus labios recorrieran su cuello y sus hombros, mientras frotaba sus pechos desnudos sobre él. A Edward le llegó el turno de gemir cuando Bella comenzó a lamer lentamente hacia abajo. Edward apretó la alfombra cuando ella comenzó a lamer ligeramente sus abdominales y a depositar pequeños besos por ellos.

"Bella", Gemía mientras sentía como los ágiles dedos de Bella desabrochaban el botón de sus pantalones. "No", se las arregló para tartamudear cuando ella soltó el botón y se sintió libre. ¡Maldita sea, iba a ser un caballero! No la iba a empujar a hacer algo que no con lo que no se sintiera cómoda. No iba a pedirle nada que no estuviera dispuesta a darle de forma voluntaria. Sintió la punta de sus dedos debajo del elástico de sus boxer y levantó sus caderas involuntariamente. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Bella, amor, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer", se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada mientras ella le quitaba sus jeans y su ropa interior.

Trató de sujetarla pero Bella se las había arreglado para colocarse fuera de su alcance. Edward quería que ella estuviera desnuda igual que él, pero no pudo llegar a los vaqueros. 'Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y sentir', pensó con determinación. A Jessica le encantaba cuando él… Bella inclinó de pronto la cabeza hacia abajo y pasó la lengua sobre la punta de su polla y todos los pensamientos sobre Jessica y lo que había disfrutado desaparecieron de su memoria.

Miró hacia abajo y trató de enredar sus dedos en la hermosa cabellera caoba de Bella pero ella se apartó bruscamente lejos de su mano. Eso no parece correcto. ¿Tal vez tenía miedo de que la fuera a empujar aún más abajo? Él sólo quería meter los dedos en su pelo y r la piel sensible de la parte posterior de la oreja. Había soñado con ese lugar tantas veces que le pareció una pena no tocarla allí ahora. Tenía que tocarla para asegurarse de que esto estaba sucediendo realmente y que no era un sueño muy vívido del que se sentiría avergonzado por la mañana. Llegó a tocar el pelo de nuevo y ella se alejó aun más de su alcance, chupando más fuerte la cabeza de su polla.

"Bella", gimió cuando movió los labios alrededor de su eje teniendo más de él en la boca. Ella lo miró y Edward se congeló, sintiendo que su erección desaparecía inmediatamente por su mirada. Tragó saliva y se apartó de ella. Sus ojos estaban muertos. No eran las brillantes piscinas de chocolate de las que estaba acostumbrado. "Para", se las arregló para alejarse de ella y se inclinó para ponerse a toda prisa los pantalones y los boxers.

Se puso su camiseta se apresuró a sentarse y a tirar de ella hacia él, abrazándola mas fuerte cuando comenzó a llorar. La colocó en su regazo y dejó que enterrara la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. "Shhh", la tranquilizó mientras pasaba las manos sobre su espalda y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Lo siento", Bella se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada entre sollozos. "Lo siento mucho. Pensé que querías", dijo y luego comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"Bella", dijo frustrado. ¿Ella pensó que él no la quería? ¿Estaba loca? ¡Con todo el tiempo que pasó tratando de ocultar cuánto la quería!

"Lo siento", Bella trató de salir de su regazo pero Edward mantuvo los brazos fuertemente apretados a su alrededor. "Voy a recoger mis cosas y mañana Charlie y yo iremos ".

"¿Qué?" Gritó y se movió un poco hacia atrás para poder verla la cara. "¿Por qué?"

Bella sollozó de nuevo. "Después de que me arrojé sobre ti, entiendo que no estés cómodo conmigo viviendo en tu casa. Voy a empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo de inmediato."

"Bella", Edward gruñó y puso las manos en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. "No tienes renunciar a tu trabajo y Charlie y tu os quedáis aquí".

"Pero…"

Edward se inclinó para besar las lágrimas que caían por sus rojas mejillas y enredó sus dedos en el pelo. "¿Sabes por qué paré con lo que estábamos haciendo?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza y la enterró en su pecho. Edward sabía que lo hacía para ocultar su vergüenza, pero en vez de obligarla a mirarle, simplemente la acunó en sus brazos y empezó a pasar las manos por su espalda para hacerla sentirse más cómoda. "No sólo quiero tener sexo contigo", susurró Edward. "Yo no hago eso. Yo no soy ese tipo de persona".

"Um," Bella susurró contra su pecho.

"Sólo he estado con otra persona", confesó Edward. No era algo que le daba vergüenza admitir, aunque lamentaba que se trataba de Jessica. "Y aunque al final lo estropeó todo, en aquel momento realmente la amaba y pensé que ella me quería. No quiero hacer el amor contigo a menos que me ames. No es justo para ninguno de los dos. "

"Yo te amo", susurró Bella en su cuello y su corazón se disparó. Ella lo amaba. ¿Le amaba de verdad o era algo que decía para no herir sus sentimientos? ¿Era una forma de hacerle sentir mejor?

"No estabas disfrutando con lo que estábamos haciendo", señaló Edward.

"Si que estaba disfrutando" insistió Bella. "¡Se sintió increíble!"

"Lo que estabas haciendo," argumentó Edward. "no querías poner mi polla en tu boca."

"No me importó," contestó Bella.

"Bella", Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y luchó contra el impulso de apretarse el puente de la nariz. "No quiero que no te importe. Quiero que sólo hagas las cosas que realmente quieras hacer"

"Lo siento", susurró. "Yo sólo quería complacerte"

"Bella", de pronto, comprendió exactamente lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Inclinó con el dedo la barbilla de Bella para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Eso te ocurría cuando tenías relaciones sexuales con Jacob no es cierto?"

Bella se retorcía, tratando de ocultar su cara. "Era como una lista de compras ¿verdad?" le preguntó Edward. "Él quería ciertas cosas y tu se las hacías de memoria ¿no?"

"Lo siento", sollozó de nuevo.

"No lo sientas" declaró Edward. "Sólo dime la verdad. Eso es lo que te ocurrió con Jacob ¿no es cierto? "

Bella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y le soltó la barbilla. Cubrió la cara de nuevo en su pecho y empezó a sollozar. "Jacob es la única persona con la que te has acostado", dijo Edward mientras pensaba en su situación. La única persona que la había tocado era un hombre que la había obligada a casarse con él y que había abusado de ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho y sollozó más fuerte. Edward la miró confuso y entonces recordó las noticias de la noche anterior. 'Señora Dwyer son ciertas las acusaciones contra su marido el Sr. Dwyer...' y podía adivinar que sus sollozos eran suficiente respuesta.

"Eso no es" tragó. "Eso no cuenta, Bella. Tampoco Jacob, en mi opinión. "

"Estarías en una minoría muy pequeña, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos un hijo en común," contestó Bella.

"¿Querías tener relaciones sexuales con Jacob?" Le preguntó Edward en voz baja. "¿O tuviste relaciones sexuales con Jacob porque era lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer?"

Bella empezó a temblar y Edward la abrazó más fuertemente. "Eso es lo que yo pensaba", murmuró en su pelo. Tragó saliva y le hizo la pregunta más importante para él aunque temiese su respuesta. "¿Tu?, me refiero a mí, ¿Tu querías realmente…"

"Sí", susurró Bella y se apretó de nuevo en su pecho.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí", asintió.

Edward tomó aire y trató de controlar sus instintos más básicos antes de continuar. "Está bien, entonces tiene que haber algunas reglas de juego."

"¿Reglas del juego?"

"Sí", Edward asintió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para obtener una bocanada de aire que no estuviera impregnada con el olor a fresas de Bella. "La primera regla, quiero que me hagas el amor porque quieres hacer el amor. No porque crees que es algo que estoy esperando. ¿De acuerdo? "

"De acuerdo" susurró Bella.

"Segunda regla, no soy Jacob Black. No hay una lista detallada de las cosas que debes hacer cuando estamos juntos. Yo no quiero que hagas cosas involuntariamente. Quiero que hagas cosas con las que te sientas bien y cómoda. ¿De acuerdo?

"De acuerdo", contestó Bella un poco más fuerte.

"Tres, nunca, nunca quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer. No importa lo que sea. Si hay una posición que no te gusta, no vamos a hacerla. Si no quieres ir abajo en mí, entonces por el amor de Dios, no lo hagas. Sólo quiero que hagas cosas con las que disfrutes. ¿De acuerdo?

"Sólo si tu también estás de acuerdo" murmuró Bella suavemente.

"Las reglas de juego son en ambos sentidos", Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "No voy a hacer nada con lo que no me sienta cómodo o que no quiera hacer. ¿De acuerdo entonces? "

"De acuerdo," Bella lo miró y se mordió el labio.

"Aunque," Edward se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella", Él sintió como se ruboriza. "No puedo pensar en nada que no quisiera hacerte."

"Oh, bien," Bella se ruborizó también.

"Pero esta noche," Edward se movió para poder levantarse aún con Bella envuelta en sus brazos. "Creo que debemos ir a la cama y sólo tratar de estar juntos. Creo lo necesitamos."

"Sí," Bella se acurrucó en su pecho. "Eso estaría bien".

"Así que," sonrío Edward. "¿Dónde quieres hacer nuestra fiesta de pijamas? ¿En mi habitación, o en la tuya? "

"¿Te importa si lo hacemos en la mía?" Preguntó Bella. "Sé que tu habitación es probablemente mejor, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que Charlie se asuste si no estoy en mi habitación por la mañana."

"Con mucho gusto", acordó Edward, contento porque ella tuviera en cuenta a Charlie ya que el niño estaba lo más lejos posible en su pensamiento con Bella acurrucada en sus brazos.

Se las arregló para subir las escaleras y dejarla en su cama sin problemas "Yo ya vuelvo", susurró mientras se inclinaba para besarla en el cabello.

"¿Te vas?"

"Pijama" respondió Edward. "Pensé que sería mejor, en el caso de que Charlie entrase por la mañana antes de que nos despertemos, si tuviera los pantalones del pijama".

"Probablemente," Bella se sonrojó. "Pero no me importa si te quedas sin ellos. Me gustas desnudo".

"No presiones", Edward suspiró y se tragó su comentario acerca de cómo estaría dispuesto a desnudarse si ella se lo pidiera. A toda prisa entró a su habitación, pateó los vaqueros en la puerta y se apresuró a buscar los pantalones de pijama. Empujó las dos piernas, al mismo tiempo, se apresuró a tirar de ellos hacia arriba para regresar cuanto antes a la habitación de Bella. Se tumbó en la cama detrás de ella, la envolvió con sus brazos y descubrió que ella había cambiado sus pantalones vaqueros por un pequeño par de pantalones cortos, pero aún llevaba su camiseta. Enterró la cabeza en su pelo, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le besó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Pensó que iba a doler cuando se despertase por la mañana y se diera cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

"No lo dijiste de nuevo" murmuró Bella adormilada.

"¿Decir de nuevo que?"

"Dijiste que solo habías estado con otra persona y que realmente la amabas" Bella bostezó.

"Oh", dijo Edward retrocediendo ligeramente. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él había estado tan preocupado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos que no se lo había dicho de nuevo. Mierda, ¡debe pensar que era un asno! "Pensé que era obvio."

"Es agradable escucharlo" se quejó Bella sobre la almohada.

"Isabella Marie Swan", frotó su oreja. "Estoy completa, total y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te adoro. Me encanta tu hijo más de lo que te imaginas y lo único que quiero es que Jacob desaparezca y nos deje en paz para que podamos tener una vida juntos, si eso es lo que quieres. "

"Wow", susurró Bella.

"¿Era eso lo que querías oír?" Preguntó Edward con nerviosismo.

"No era lo que yo esperaba", admitió en voz baja. "Pero tengo que decir que fue mucho, mucho mejor."

"¿Qué esperabas?"

"¿Yo también te quiero?" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy contento de haber superado tus expectativas," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Ahora vete a dormir".

"Mmm," suspiró Bella y Edward observó cómo ella se sumió en lo que se espera fueran buenos sueños.

Lo de ha caído redondo es una expresión española que significa que se ha dormido en seguida, la expresión original en ingles era "Dead to the World" pero si la traducía literalmente quedaba mal así que he buscado una expresión que signifique lo mismo, no se como se dirá en otros países pero bueno ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Lo explico para que se entienda bien porque como esta historia la lee gente de muchos países (cosa que agradezco y me encanta) y las expresiones no son las mismas no siempre queda claro lo que digo.

Bueno el primer lemmon ya está aquí. Dios creí que no podría traducirlo porque buff esto de traducir en tercera persona es dificilísimo con tantos él hizo o ella hizo y en ingles es fácil porque cuando pone su cuello o su hombro la autora escribe her o his que es de ella o de él pero en español solo se traduce por su sin importar el género así que es lioso, no se si me he explicado bien pero bueno que lo siento si ha quedado mal, he hecho lo que he podido uggg que difícil jejeje.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 17**

Ella estaba en una hermosa pradera, perfectamente circular, con hierba alta y flores floreciendo. Edward estaba en una manta a su lado y aunque ninguno de ellos hablaba el silencio no la molestaba. Todo lo que había entre ellos era simplemente cómodo. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en la mejilla y sonrió. Era una mariposa, rozando sus alas su clavícula y luego descendió por la línea de su pecho. Agitó sus alas contra su ombligo y luego bajó por las caderas.

"Bella", Edward susurró en su sueño y se volvió para sonreírle. La mariposa siguió haciéndole cosquillas en las caderas y trató de no reírse. Ella sabía que Charlie estaba en un lugar seguro, cerca, no podía decir cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de ello. Edward no permitiría que Charlie estuviera en peligro. En el fondo, ella confiaba más en él de lo que jamás había confiado en nadie.

"Bella", Edward susurró de nuevo y trató de centrarse en lo que estaba diciendo y no en la forma en que sus labios se movían mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

"¿Hmmm?" Ella gemía.

La mariposa siguió bajando y Bella se quedó sin aliento. La mariposa se posó entre los muslos y Bella abrió los ojos. "Gracias a Dios," murmuró Edward contra su muslo interno antes de pasar su lengua por la piel sensible. "Mi autoestima estaba descendiendo considerablemente."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" rió Bella mientras Edward posaba su barbilla en la parte superior del pubis y le sonreía con picardía.

"Lo primero que hay en mi lista de tareas para hoy," Edward sonrió y luego bajó la cabeza para volver a pasar su seductora lengua a lo largo de los pliegues.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Bella se arqueó ligeramente al sentir su lengua. Nadie le había hecho esto antes y no estaba segura de cómo responder. Pensó que Edward tenía la intención de que ella disfrutase de sus atenciones, pero también pensó que quedaría un poco mal si lo agarrase por el cabello y empujase su cara entre los muslos. Sería mejor si trataba de mantener la calma.

"Hmm," Edward ronroneó contra su piel. "Vamos a ver", le besó la parte superior de su sexo. "Mi día va a ser algo así como" lamida. "Adorar a mi hermosa Bella, desayunar con mi hermosa Bella, tratar de trabajar mientras miro a mi hermosa Bella ", otra lamida. "Almuerzo con mi hermosa Bella, poner Charlie para que duerma la siesta, y adorar a mi hermosa Bella un poco más", sintió un ligero pellizco en el clítoris y se estremeció.

"Hacer que trabajo por el resto de la tarde, mientras miro a mi Bella, jugar con Charlie un poco, la cena, llevar a Charlie a la cama, y adorar a mi hermosa Bella durante el resto de la noche." Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió antes de poner su cara de nuevo entre los muslos.

"Um," Bella arqueó la espalda una vez más mientras su lengua comenzaba a lamer con entusiasmo. "¿Regla número tres?"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Edward se movió hacia atrás y la miró con una sonrisa.

"Nuh uh," gimió Bella y trató de colocarse más cerca de su boca. "Pero yo no quiero que hagas nada que no…"

"Bella", la cortó Edward y comenzó a arrastrar la lengua de nuevo a lo largo de sus pliegues. "Esto es algo que quiero hacer. En repetidas ocasiones."

"¿Repetidas ocasiones?" Ella gemía y movió los dedos hasta su pelo.

"Si yo pudiera, cada segundo del día ", dijo Edward y Bella gimió cuando él comenzó a acariciar su carne de nuevo.

"Oh, Dios," gimió Bella al sentir unos dientes morder suavemente su hinchada protuberancia y sus caderas comenzaron a sacudirse. Sintió como Edward agarraba firmemente sus caderas para mantenerla quieta.

"Mmmm," se quejó Edward y comenzó a lamer con más entusiasmo. "Mi hermosa Bella".

"Uf," gimió Bella. Se sentía muy caliente y tenía la necesidad de moverse. Tenía que acercarse a él, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella sentía como que tenía que alejarse. Saltaron chispas a través de ella mientras trataba de regular su respiración, luchó por mantenerse en calma y controlar las ganas de embestir en su boca.

Dejó escapar un grito de placer cuando Edward metió la punta de la lengua dentro de ella.

"Ed", gritó Bella y trató de tragar. "Edwa-"

"¿Eh?" Murmuró él contra su piel. Estaba momentáneamente preocupada por si le había roto la nariz, pero al mirar hacia abajo comprobó como dos ojos de esmeralda la miraban con alegría y volvían a su tarea.

Bella se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que la estaba haciendo. Sabía que la estaba llevando al límite y lo estaba disfrutando. "Edward", se las arregló para decir las dos sílabas de su nombre antes de que otro gemido se escapase de sus labios.

"Déjate ir hermosa Bella ", cantó contra su carne y entonces ella sintió como comenzaba a temblar violentamente. Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de recuperar su sentido del equilibrio, sintió como sus músculos se contraían y una explosión de pura euforia se apoderó de ella.

"Hmm," Edward levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre el vientre de Bella. "Buenos días".

"Buenos", le miró en shock.

"¿días?" le apremió Edward.

"Uh, sí," Bella logró tartamudear. "Puedes llamarlos buenos días".

"¿Qué nombre le pondrías tu?"

"Alucinantes" tartamudeaba Bella. "Maravillosos, inesperados, fabulosos, gloriosos, uh no estoy realmente segura".

"Te amo", dijo Edward y la besó a la ligera en el estómago.

"También te amo" Bella le pasó los dedos por el cabello alborotado. "No me esperaba esto esta mañana."

"¿Por qué no?" Edward se encogió de hombros y le acarició el estómago de nuevo. "Te veías tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo."

"Oh," Bella se sonrojó.

"¿Es extraño?" Edward la miró con curiosidad.

"No", sintió que su piel se volvía de un color más oscuro. "Es sólo que nadie ha -"

"¿te ha hecho esto alguna vez?" Edward la incitó.

"Bueno," Bella trató de zafarse de él y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

"Oh," las orejas de Edward se sonrojaron ligeramente. "Lo siento, yo no creía que te fuera a molestar." _(N/T: perdón pero tengo que ponerlo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se va a enfadar por un despertar así? Dios daría lo que fuera por levantarme así todas las mañanas con Robert Pattinson por supuesto jejeje)_

"No," Bella murmuró para sí misma deseando que la cama tuviese un agujero en el medio para poder hundirse en él.

"Bueno," Edward sonrió y puso su cara contra el estómago, frotando su mejilla una y otra vez.

"Así que," Bella trató de mostrar valor y no sonrojarse. "Ahora que estoy despierta, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Quieres desayunar?" sugirió Edward.

"¿Desayunar?" Bella trató de no rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué chicos siempre tratan de ser ingeniosos? _(N/T: otra vez no me pude resistir ¿desayuno? ¿De verdad? Quien piensa en desayunar después de eso)_

"Sí, puedo correr escaleras abajo y hacernos unas tostadas y un par de tazas de café mientras te das una ducha rápida," Edward se encogió de hombros. "¿O simplemente podríamos quedarnos aquí y acurrucarnos? " _(N/T: la palabra original es cuddle significa darse mimos o achucharse, nos e como se dice en otros países)_

"¿Acurrucarnos?" Bella lo miró con la mandíbula abierta. "¿Quieres acurrucarte?"

"Bueno", dijo Edward y pudo ver como se sonrojaba. "Supongo que no tenemos que hacerlo. Como dije, puedo correr escaleras abajo y hacernos un desayuno rápido mientras te das una ducha. Pensé que, si querías, que podríamos abrazarnos en la cama y comer. "Ella notó que su voz se elevó ligeramente al final.

"Ven aquí," Bella se rió y tiró a la ligera de su pelo. "Abrázame".

"¿Está segura?"

"Edward," Bella se echó a reír mientras él se deslizaba hasta la cama y la abrazaba por detrás. "¿Te puedo dar un pequeño consejo acerca de las mujeres?"

"Sólo si se aplica directamente a ti" murmuró Edward mientras le daba besos en el costado de su cuello.

"Es muy poco probable que una mujer te diga que no, si tu preguntas si quiere mimos. Sobre todo después de "Bella paró y sintió que su cara estallaba en llamas de nuevo. "Bueno, digamos que estamos programadas para querer abrazarnos después de..."

"¿De verdad?" Edward la apretó aún más y Bella sintió su erección presionando contra ella a través de sus pantalones de pijama. "Eso es bueno."

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Jacob siempre había odiado abrazarla.

"Esta es la primera vez que he abrazado a alguien", susurró Edward en su cabello. "No quiero parecer girly ni nada, pero tengo que decir que me estoy convirtiendo en un gran fan de los abrazos ¿Podemos pasar de todo el resto del día y sólo abrazarnos?" _(N/T: he dejado lo de girly porque quedaba mejor en ingles, supongo que lo entendéis pero es algo así como que se esta volviendo muy femenino)_

"Mmm," murmuró Bella mientras rozaba la mejilla contra la parte posterior de sus hombros. "Es tentador, pero tienes una reunión con Jasper después de la comida sobre las previsiones para el próximo trimestre."

"La cancelaré" sugirió Edward.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a cancelarla?" Bella se rió. "¿Qué excusa se supone que debo darle?"

"Me estoy muriendo de una enfermedad rara," sugirió Edward.

"¿Muriendo de una enfermedad rara?"

"Si te sales de esta cama y te pones la ropa, me voy a morir de miseria," respondió Edward y le dio un beso en el cuello.

"Suena algo serio," Bella se rió.

"Lo es" murmuró Edward. "No voy a ser capaz de trabajar y voy a morir solo y triste, echándote de menos. Será un final trágico. ¿No querrás eso verdad? "

"Por supuesto que no," Bella se rió. "Sin embargo creo que puedes ser un poco excesivamente dramático."

"¿Excesivamente dramático? ¿Yo?"

"Sólo un poco," Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Tal vez", Edward frunció los labios. "No hay nada que hacer. Confía en mí. "

"¿Confiar en ti?"

"Soy médico", añadió Edward amablemente.

"No eres ese tipo de médico," replicó Bella. _(N/T: Edward tiene un doctorado pero no en medicina aunque al hablar de él se dice que es doctor y suena igual que médico en ingles) _

"Podría haberlo sido" murmuró Edward en su hombro.

"Pero tú no lo eres", señaló de nuevo.

"Oh, cállate y abrázame un poco más mujer" gruñó Edward. "Todavía no estoy listo para comenzar el día."

"¡Mamá!" gritó Charlie de repente y Bella suspiró.

"Tanto para eso", gruñó.

"No necesariamente", Edward susurró con complicidad. "Quédate aquí tranquila, quizá se vuelva a dormir."

"¡Edward!"

"Está bien," él se apartó de ella y se levantó. "Vete a la ducha. Yo iré a por Charlie. Nos vemos en la cocina."

"¿Estás seguro?" Bella miró a Edward especulativamente. "Puedo ir yo donde él y así puedes darte una ducha"

"Estás desnuda", señaló Edward. "Y Charlie es justo lo que necesito ahora".

"Si tu lo dices" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Confía en mí", Edward asintió con la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Ve a darte una ducha y yo voy a dejar que los relajantes sonidos de un niño llorando sean la forma más eficaz en el mundo de controlar la natalidad".

"¿Control de la natalidad?" Bella se rió.

"Garantizamos que arruinará el estado de ánimo más rápidamente que cualquier otra cosa", respondió Edward con una sonrisa. "Ahora ve a disfrutar de una ducha de agua caliente".

"Te echaré de menos" Bella sonrió por encima del hombro mientras se escurría de la cama e iba al cuarto de baño.

"No tanto como yo a ti", Edward sonrió.

"¡Mamá!" chilló Charlie, esta vez más fuerte.

"Voy", gritó Edward mientras salía de la habitación. Ella lo escuchó llegar a la habitación de Charlie unos momentos más tarde mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

"Charlie", escuchó su voz apagada a través de la segunda puerta. "Tenemos que hablar sobre tus horarios hombrecito. Vamos, te prometo comprarte todo lo que quieras siempre, sólo aprende a dormir hasta más tarde, ¿eh? ¿Qué necesitas? Tío Eddie te va a comprar un caballo. ¿Qué tal un Ferrari? Te daré un bonito Ferrari rojo por tu decimosexto cumpleaños si me das una larga mañana con tu mamá ¿Qué te parece? "

"Bayas" Charlie se rió y Bella oyó como Edward le hacía una pedorreta en el estómago.

-Voy a buscar una niñera suiza con una piernas que desafíen la gravedad y que este especializada en frambuesas si me das cierta intimidad con tu mamá ", anunció Edward mientras soplaba aire en el estómago de Charlie. "Le diré a tu mamá que es perfectamente razonable que un niño tenga una supermodelo suiza que se especializa en frambuesas como niñera hasta que te gradúes en la universidad. Sólo por favor, duerme hasta más tarde. "

Bella tenía su mano sobre su boca y se había hundido en el suelo contra la puerta. Agarró una toalla y enterró su cara en ella para amortiguar la risa al oír Edward coger Charlie y bajar a la cocina. "De lo contrario Tío Eddie va a tener que darte toda una botella de Dramamine a la hora de acostarte", le oyó murmurar y ya no podía parar de reír.

Me encanta este capítulo, Edward es tan tierno jejeje

Bueno muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews que sepáis que es lo que me motiva a seguir traduciendo porque a veces no me apetece nada escribir pero pienso en vosotras y me animo.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 18**

"Edward," Jasper le llamó con cara de preocupación y Bella se giró para ver que Edward estaba resoplando y sonándose la nariz. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," Edward se encogió de hombros. "He debido de coger frío, tengo un resfriado."

¿Catarro? Bella lo miró con escepticismo. Parecía que estaba bien por la mañana. Ella se ruborizó al recordar su sesión de juegos antes del desayuno. ¿Se había enfermado después de eso?

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Interrumpió a los dos hombres cortésmente mientras estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Yo no lo creo", Edward sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no te vas a descansar ya que Charlie está tomando una siesta? Estoy seguro de que la señora Cope podría hacerte compañía."

"¿Queréis que os traiga un poco de café?" sugirió Bella.

"No te preocupes Bella," respondió Edward. "Si necesitamos algo ya lo iré a buscar yo, tranquila".

Se dio cuenta de Jasper estaba tratando de ahogar una risita. "¿Bella?" Preguntó de repente y estaba segura de que él sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

"¿Sí? ¿Hay algo que te puedo conseguir?"

"No," Jasper sacudió la cabeza. "Es sólo que Alice viene de visita el próximo fin de semana y esperaba que pudierais pasar tiempo juntas. Sé que las cosas están tensas y que hay un montón de prensa, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que tal vez pudierais almorzar juntas"

"¡Oh, Jasper!" Bella sonrió ante la idea. "¡Eso suena maravilloso! Dile a Alice que estaré encantada de ir a comer con ella. ¿Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos aquí? O, si es necesario, voy a conseguir un disfraz y escaparme. Tal vez Rosalie podría esconderme en su coche e ir las tres juntas."

"Creo que estará bien almorzar aquí", Jasper sonrió. "Así tendrá una oportunidad de ver a Edward y a Emmett".

"¿Conoces a Alice?" Le preguntó Bella a Edward con entusiasmo. De alguna manera siempre había pensado que era gracias a Alice el que estuviese allí. Alice le había sugerido a Jasper que contratara a Bella para el trabajo y luego Jasper se lo había dicho a Edward. Nunca había pensado que tal vez Alice y Edward se conociesen.

"He tenido el inmenso placer", sonrió Edward.

"Es una auténtica experiencia a que si" Bella se rió.

"Una experiencia es tal vez un eufemismo," Edward respondió secamente y sonrió a Jasper.

"Admito que es un poco habladora, pero para que quede claro, Edward no me dijo nada de eso cuando me concertó una cita a ciegas con ella".

"¿Tu emparejaste a Alice y a Jasper?" Bella se rió.

"Prefiero pensar que es una hábil manipulación de dos voluntarios participantes. Habíamos tenido un encuentro conjunto en la cabaña de mi familia. Emmett trajo a Alice porque es su hermana y estudiaba aquí en Seattle en ese momento. Jasper había venido solo y los demás nos pasamos todo el día viendo como se turnaban para mirarse el uno al otro en secreto cuando pensaban que nadie les estaba mirando. Rosalie convenció a Alice para que tuviese una cita con 'el pobre, con el corazón roto, Edward' para ayudarme a superar una ruptura con una novia imaginaria que me abandonó y yo convencí a Jasper para que me cubriera en una cena con un nuevo cliente".

"¿Así que se encuentran en el restaurante y comienza todo?" sugirió Bella.

"Si. Alice llamó a Rosalie desde cuarto de baño y anunció que Jasper era el hombre con el que iba a casarse antes de que terminasen las ensaladas". Confirmó Edward.

"No hay nada de malo en que una chica tenga confianza", anunció Jasper.

"Bueno", contestó Bella. "Alice me dijo que ella supo de inmediato que eras perfecto para ella."

Jasper se iluminó de inmediato y Bella no podía dejar de sonreír. Su única amiga de Forks y el gerente de negocios de Edward eran dos buenas personas que merecen tener una feliz vida juntos. Mirando más detenidamente a Edward, curiosamente, parecía estar brillante también. ¿Realmente tiene el mismo pensamiento sobre su relación? Sintió un hormigueo en su estómago y le sonrió. Nunca se había sentido así antes, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien - extraña, muerta de miedo, pero muy, muy bien.

"Voy a" Bella hizo gesto hacia la puerta. "Llámame por el intercomunicador si necesitáis cualquier cosa."

"Lo haremos", prometió Edward.

"No te preocupes," agregó Jasper. "Cuando Edward y yo terminemos todo, lo llevaré a mi oficina y le enviaré un email a Ángela con todos los detalles. Sé lo distraído que puede ser Edward, sobre todo cuando se trata de reuniones de la junta directiva. Es asombroso cómo los horarios de las reuniones siempre se pierden en el email de Edward."

"Es vudú ya te lo dije" bromeó Edward. Es bien sabido por todos que Edward Cullen odiaba cualquier tipo de reunión burocrática y que siempre trataba de evitarlas a toda costa. Sólo había ido a la última ya que Bella le había sobornado con un viaje a la tienda de cómics.

Bella sonrió antes de hacer salir de la oficina de Edward.

La señora Cope estaba lavando la ropa y Bella la convenció para ayudarla a doblarla. Disfrutaba de la suave repetición de la tarea de doblar toallas.

Las dos mujeres charlaban cuando Bella vio a Jasper abrirse paso por las escaleras. "¿Has terminado ya con la reunión?"

"Edward no se siente bien", respondió Jasper. "Hicimos todo lo más rápidamente posible y pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Edward no se enferma a menudo, pero cuando lo hace es un miserable".

"¿Eduardo está enfermo?" Interrumpió de repente la señora Cope.

"Puede que no sea tan malo," Bella trató de calmar la situación. "Voy a subir y ver cómo está y persuadirlo de que se tome el resto del día libre, pero estoy segura de que estará bien mañana por la mañana."

"Así lo espero" dijo la señora Cope mientras comenzaba a retorcerse las manos. "Voy a hacerle un poco de sopa. ¿Tal vez debería llamar al doctor Volturi?"

"Bueno," Bella podía ver a Jasper luchando para ocultar su sonrisa. "No creo que sea necesario llamar a un médico. Edward me aseguró que era sólo un pequeño resfriado."

"Voy a ver cómo está y te lo haré saber," aseguró Bella.

"Bien", interrumpió Jasper: "Yo debería irme. Bella, le enviaré un email a Ángela con toda la información sobre la reunión. Dile a Edward que espero que se sienta mejor."

"Lo haré," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Dile a Alice que no puedo esperar para verla este fin de semana."

Una vez Jasper se marchó, la señora Cope volvió a mirar a Bella especulativamente. "Entonces, ¿Hice una buena actuación?"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor," la otra mujer suspiró. "Esta no es la primera vez que él lloriquea para terminar una breve reunión."

"¿Sabes que no está enfermo?"

"Por supuesto", resopló la señora Cope. "Lo que no sé es por qué su cama estaba hecha esta mañana, pero la tuya, querida, parecía decididamente más revuelta que de costumbre. ¿Quieres explicármelo?"

"Bueno," Bella sintió rubor. "Voy a ir a ver a Edward ahora".

"Ve" la señora Cope se echó a reír mientras Bella salía de la sala y se dirigía a la escalera principal. Una vez que llegó al segundo piso, corrió por el pasillo y llamó con urgencia a la puerta de la oficina.

"¿Edward?"

Dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y una pálida mano masculina tiró de ella a la habitación. "Mmm," Edward ronroneaba mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. "La hora de mi tentempié".

"¿Tentempié?" Bella chilló.

"Mhmm", Edward volvió a ronronear mientras besaba su cuello. "Yo estaba pensando en tener Bella a la mode".

No pudo evitar el grito ahogado que se escapó cuando él lo sugirió. ¿Quería tener Bella a la mode? ¿Quiere esto decir que quería convertirla en un helado y luego lamerlo? Sin duda había oído que la gente juega con la comida, pero nunca lo había hecho y tampoco se imaginaba que Edward le interese hacerlo. Estaba segura de que Jake… y luego se cortó. Se dijo a si misma que Edward no era Jacob. Es un hombre muy diferente y quiere cosas muy diferentes. Lo había aprendido de primera mano esta mañana.

"Pero," la voz de Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento. "La señora Cope está aquí y yo creo que Bella a la mode es algo que debo degustar con calma. ¿Qué te parece como un bocadillo de medianoche?"

"Um," Bella trató de formar una frase coherente. "Eso podría ser una buena idea"

"Entonces," Edward continuó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, poniéndola en su regazo. "He pensado en otra táctica de adoración de Bella esta tarde."

"¿Táctica de adoración de Bella?"

"¿No me expliqué esta mañana?" Preguntó Edward sin problemas. "Tengo la intención de adorar cada pulgada de tu cuerpo y hacerte todo lo que te puedas imaginar hasta que me obligues a parar".

"Bueno," Bella suspiró y empezó a masajear sus hombros. "No creo que eso pase pronto."

"Bien", Edward besó la nuca de su cuello y masajeó su espalda lentamente. "Yo estaba pensando en los pies".

"Oooh," Bella suspiró y se desplomó.

"Y hay algo que quiero hablar contigo" dijo Edward lentamente.

"¿Hablar?" Bella se puso instantáneamente nerviosa.

"Esto es bastante difícil", admitió Edward y hundió el rostro en su pelo sin parar de masajearla.

"¿Edward?" De inmediato se sintió preocupada. ¿No quiere seguir con ella? ¿No quiere que nadie sepa que estuvieron juntos? ¿Quería mantenerlo oculto?

"Yo", Edward tragó fuertemente. "Yo no creo que debamos tener relaciones sexuales hasta después de que tu divorcio sea definitivo."

"¿Huh?" Bella se sorprendió con esa declaración.

Edward tomó otra respiración profunda y repitió. "Yo no creo que debamos tener relaciones sexuales hasta después de que tu divorcio sea definitivo."

"Está bien," Bella tomó aire inestable para calmar sus nervios. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Me encantó lo de esta mañana," explicó Edward rápidamente. "Quiero decir realmente amé lo que ocurrió y quiero seguir haciendo cosas como esa, especialmente los abrazos después."

"¿De veras?"

"Por supuesto que si", dijo Edward fervientemente. "Creo que no debemos tener nada real, ya sabes, el coito, hasta después que hayas terminado con el divorcio. También creo que debo dormir en mi propia cama. "

"Una vez más," repitió Bella. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque," Edward suspiró. "Cuando vayas a la corte y te llamen a declarar podría ser incómodo."

"¿Incómodo?"

"Sí, podría ser incómodo, sobre todo en la audiencia por la custodia. Si el abogado de Jacob te pregunta si estamos durmiendo juntos y nosotros lo hacemos, puede perjudicarte decir 'no' y él puede aprovechar la oportunidad y darle la vuelta a todo para convertirlo en algo sucio y te verás como una mala madre".

"Lo que tenemos…" Bella empezó a protestar.

"¿No es algo malo o sucio?" sugirió Edward.

"No es algo que me avergüence," respondió Bella.

"A mi tampoco", dijo Edward. "Pero es algo que pueden utilizar en tu contra en la corte. Jacob va a tratar de hacerte parecer una mala madre y una mujer mala. Por mucho que te parezcas a la Virgen María, si se enteran de que te acuestas con tu jefe vas a quedar mal. "

"Eso no es justo", argumentó Bella.

"No, no lo es," acordó Edward. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto".

"Tienes razón,".

"¿Y?"

"Entonces, no dormiremos juntos ni haremos nada hasta después de que mi divorcio sea definitivo." Concordó Bella. "¿Edward? "

"¿Eh?"

"¿Hay alguna manera de acelerar el divorcio?"

Bien aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Se que muchas me habéis preguntado por cuando habrá un lemmon y no os he dicho nada porque no quería decir que había que esperar al divorcio. Yo lo entiendo porque con lo ****** que es Jacob, es muy capaz de usarlo en su contra pero bufff todavía tenemos que esperar.

Ah! Otra cosa os recomiendo que leáis el one-shot "Edward la oveja" ahora no recuerdo quien es la autora pero es la cosa mas surrealista que he leído en mi vida y cuando lo leí no pude parar de reír xD. Leedlo y luego me contáis.

En fin sin más me despido.

Gracias por vuestros reviews

_**BeSuCoS**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 19**

"¿Edward?" él observó atentamente mientras ella caminaba hacia él desabrochándose la camisa.

Tragó ruidosamente y trató de mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué había inventado la estúpida regla de no dormir juntos? Bella había estado de acuerdo con él pero desde entonces no ha parado de provocarle. Algunas era evidente, como ahora, y otras era más sutil, como esta mañana cuando se puso de puntillas para coger un tarro de mermelada en la cocina. Casi se puso de rodillas para darle las gracias a Dios por crear su hermoso culo.

"¿Sí?" logró tartamudear saliendo de su ensimismamiento interior.

"Charlie está dormido" ella sonrió con picardía.

"¿De verdad?" Edward tragó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.

"Mmhmm," Bella asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó hacia él seductoramente. Él trató de centrarse en el cuadro que había en la pared, pero de alguna manera sus ojos siguieron deambulando hasta sus curvilíneas caderas, y a sus largas y cremosas piernas, y hacía esas piscinas de espumoso chocolate que le miraban.

"Bueno", tomó una respiración entrecortada. "¿Qué tienes planeado para la noche? ¿Te gustaría ver una película?"

"No" ella se rió y se acercó más.

"Um, ¿podríamos escuchar música?" sintió que su voz se elevaba una octava.

"No," Ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en contra de su clavícula.

"¿Abrazos?" era casi chirriante.

"Tal vez más tarde," Bella sonrió maliciosamente y luego se colocó lentamente de rodillas.

"Bella" no podía dejar de gemir al sentir sus pequeños dedos trabajando en el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros que ahora estaban demasiado apretados.

"¿Sí?"

"No" se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada mientras ella le bajaba la cremallera. Bella no tenía porque hacer esto. Sospechaba que era algo que no le gusta hacer y no quería que ella hiciera algo que no deseara. Pero, ¡Joder!, la dejaría hacerlo si realmente quisiera.

"Regla número tres, Edward," anunció y luego comenzó a lamer lentamente su polla. "Ahora cállate y disfruta".

Regla número tres, pensó para sí mismo, mientras apretaba sus manos y luchaba contra el impulso de enterrarlos en el pelo. Gracias a Dios por crear la jodida regla número tres. Esta norma en particular le había permitido hacer todas las cosas que había soñado hacerle a Bella sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Era una válvula de seguridad pero nunca pensó que fuera tan liberadora.

"Bella", se quejaba al sentir su mano masajeándole sus bolas.

"Disfruta", ella se rió y entonces sintió sus labios sobre él de nuevo.

Mierda, pensó para sí mismo mientras trataba de mantener quietas sus caderas. En temas sexuales no era un neófito total. Jessica había sido aventurera y a Edward no le importó hacer cosas nuevas mientras la hiciera feliz. Descubrió que se sentía totalmente a gusto en los aspectos sexuales de una relación.

Sintió el leve roce de los dientes a lo largo de su eje y dejó escapar un gemido gutural y movió involuntariamente sus caderas contra la suculenta boca de Bella. Echando atrás la cabeza, trató de tomar una respiración profunda por la nariz para mantener la calma. Había pensado que el dormitorio era el único lugar donde podía perder la consciencia, pero se dio cuenta de que había otras cosas que también podían dejarle inconsciente. Se sentía cómodo haciéndole cosas a Bella, pero cuando era ella la que le hacía esas cosas perdía totalmente el control.

Se recordó a sí mismo que Bella era una dama cuando su cuerpo trató de revelarse en contra de su mente para poder empujarse a sí mismo en su boca. Era hermosa y gloriosa y no había forma de que le perdonaría si actuaba como un animal en caso de que perdiera el control. Volvió a respirar profundamente por la nariz y recordó que era Bella la que estaba de rodillas delante de él, haciéndole esas cosas con su boca. Ella era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. La mujer con la que iba a casarse, aunque ella no lo supiese todavía. Ella era la madre de quien dentro de poco sería su hijo y otros hijos que tendrían en el futuro. Pero si ella no dejaba de girar su lengua por la cabeza de su polla como si lamiese un helado no se hacía responsable de sus acciones en unos 30 segundos.

"Relax Edward," ronroneó antes de cubrir su polla con su boca de nuevo. Notó la punta de uno de sus deditos haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente en uno de sus testículos y sacudió sus caderas hacia delante de forma automática, empujando más hacia la boca. Sintió la vibración que producía su risa y luego se dio cuenta de que la mano libre de Bella se acercaba a la suya y la guiaba hacia su pelo. De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la posición exacta con la que había fantaseado tanto tiempo, Bella de rodillas con su polla en la boca y sus manos enredadas en su pelo ayudándola.

"Bella" se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada cuando ella comenzó a ir más deprisa, instando a su cuerpo para seguir su ritmo.

Era, mierda, era lo suficientemente rápida y su boca era tan ajustada que se sentía glorioso. Se encontró en la cúspide del orgasmo más increíble de su vida, teniendo miedo de que fuera un sueño y sufriera una combustión espontánea. Sus dedos estaban empezando a sufrir calambres y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sintió el orgasmo más espectacular del mundo aunque se mantuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para retirarla en el último minuto.

Sus caderas empezaron a sacudirse y su inteligente cerebro estaba tratando de encontrar la razón de nuevo para poder recordarle que esta no era la forma en la que quería tratar a Bella. Su instinto se había hecho cargo de su cuerpo e independientemente de lo que su mente le dijera, trató de conseguir más de ella.

"Oh, mierda", se las arregló para gemir al echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca había conseguido sentirse así antes. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y eso que había estado fantaseado con tener sexo con Bella constantemente.

De repente sintió como su boca se alejaba de su polla y la miró con horror. ¿Ella iba a parar? No, no, no, por favor, ¡que no pare! ¡Perdería la cabeza si paraba!

"Dijiste que no podíamos tener sexo" se burló Bella para luego rozar la lengua contra su punta.

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de recordar exactamente lo que había dicho. Incluso en su estado necesitaba concentrarse para hacerle entender a Bella.

"¿No?"

"No quiero tener sexo contigo" jadeaba Edward mientras sentía como su orgasmo se alejaba. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo", continuó a toda prisa. "Adorarte. Arrodillarme a sus pies y hacer tu voluntad".

"Parece que tenemos que cambiar posiciones" murmuró Bella contra su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gemir como una niña de la escuela. "Pero, sigue hablando. ¿Qué más te gustaría hacerme?"

"Me encantaría encerrarte en mi dormitorio todo un fin de semana" contestó mientras ella volvía a su trabajo. "Hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas ponerte en pie. Quiero…", dijo con voz entrecortada.

"¿Quieres?" ronroneaba Bella mientras se ponía un poco lejos de su punta.

"Quiero convertirlo en un desafío, ver si podemos tener sexo en todos los países del mundo, en los principales lugares de interés del mundo, en los lugares que son Patrimonio Mundial, en el Ecuador, cruzando el horario internacional, bautizar el estúpido avión de la empresa que Jasper insistió en comprar, en el barco de mi padre que no se manejar, y sobre el capó de todos los coches caros y poco comunes que no poseo actualmente, pero que estoy totalmente dispuesto a comprar si tu quieres" Edward se quedó sin aliento.

Sintió su mano izquierda apretándole la cadera y como el dedo, que había estado haciéndole cosquillas detrás de los testículos, se perdía aun más atrás, lo que le causó un escalofrío. Sintió que sus propias manos le apretaban el pelo y luego sintió que sus ojos, literalmente, giraban dentro de sus órbitas haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor. Notó una extraña presión en el culo y luego el mundo estalló. Cuando Bella se alejó, sonrió como un gato que se había comido un canario. Edward se desplomó en el suelo delante de ella y abrió la boca.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Um?" Logró tartamudear y se preguntó si alguna vez podría recuperar su capacidad de hablar después de la culminación que acababa de experimentar. Sin duda tiene que haber alguna historia médica sobre daños cerebrales causados por un orgasmo intenso.

Edward vio el triunfo en los ojos de Bella y luego vio como se alejaba un poco de él. "Lo siento", susurró, y pudo ver que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Uh," trató de forzar su boca para dar forma a las palabras que quería decir. "¡Wow!"

"¡Wow!"

"Uh huh" cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte la agarró por la cintura, arrastrándola hacia la cama que habían adoptado como 'su cama' _(N/T: se refiere a que es la cama de los dos)_. Retiró las mantas, la depositó en la cama y se colocó a su espalda. Él notó que le temblaba la mano y, mirando hacia abajo, vio que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo de un leve temblor.

"Entonces," se podía ver que Bella estaba sonrojada hasta el cuello. "¿Disfrutaste?"

"Uh-uh" gimió Edward mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello y comenzaba a besarla con devoción.

"¿Voy a conseguir algo más coherente esta noche?" rió ella. "¿O sólo gruñidos al estilo hombre de las cavernas?"

"Te amo, gracias".

"¿Por que?" Edward sintió como Bella se frotaba contra su polla y él dejó que sus manos se deslizasen por el interior de sus muslos, encantado con la humedad que encontró en ellos.

"Amarme", respondió Edward tímidamente mientras deslizaba dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, presionando con el pulgar insistentemente contra su clítoris para distraerla de sus palabras.

"Oh, eh", sonrió cuando Bella comenzó a hacer sus propios sonidos incoherentes y dejó que su otra mano acariciase sus pechos. Después de apenas un minuto se arqueó contra él. "Eres bienvenido".

Edward se acurrucó junto a Bella. Cada noche la sostenía en sus brazos hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño. Cada noche, él estaba allí, oliendo su cabello y soñando con despertar a su lado. Cada noche, se deslizaba lejos de su cama y se dirigía en silencio a su fría habitación, para dormir solo. Cada noche, soñaba con que finalmente tenía el coraje de decirle lo que sentía cuando estaban en público, alrededor de gente, sin el temor a su rechazo. Todas las noches, soñaba con decir las palabras, 'Te amo Bella', en algún lugar, además de en los límites de su cama. Cada noche, le preocupaba que ella no le dijera lo mismo.

OMG! Menudo capítulo buff que calor jejeje.

Perdón si no está bien traducido, ha sido un capítulo difícil y apenas he tenido tiempo esta semana.

En fin no digo más para subirlo rápido que ya es tarde y no os quiero hacer esperar.

Gracias por vuestro reviews!

_**BeSuCoS**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 20**

"Entonces," Alice le preguntó a Bella. "Jasper me ha dicho que Edward y tu habéis estado bastante juntitos."

"Es complicado", murmuró Bella.

"Bella"

"Alice"

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos, Bella?" Preguntó Alice. Rosalie trataba de no reírse mientras las miraba.

"Te diré lo que está pasando," rió Rosalie. "Están bautizando todas las superficies de la casa como dos calientes adolescentes y ninguno de ellos tiene remordimientos".

"¿Qué?" Alice gritó con voz entrecortada. "¿Edward y tu estáis juntos?"

"No sé si él lo definiría como 'juntos'", murmuró Bella.

"¿Tu lo defines como 'juntos'?" Rosalie preguntó bruscamente.

"Me gustaría" Bella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. "Realmente me preocupo por Edward. No quiero que lo nuestro sea algo pasajero."

"Bella," Rosalie la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. "Pensé que lo sabrías."

"¿Lo sabría? Bella sintió un nudo en su estómago. Tenía sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Edward no sentía lo mismo por ella que lo que Bella sentía por él. Él tendía a enamorarse de las mujeres que trabajaban para él y por lo general era una fase.

"Edward no tiene 'cosas'" explicó Rosalie lentamente."Tú y esa perra, Jessica, sois las dos únicas mujeres que habéis tenido citas con Edward."

"¿En serio?" Alice se rió.

"Sólo una chica ha tenido dos citas con Edward," Rosalie agregó, "y nuestras madres nos obligaron a tener la segunda."

"¿Tú?" Bella sintió que el nudo de su estómago se apretó aún más. Si Edward había salido Rosalie entonces no podía tener un verdadero interés en ella.

"No me estás escuchando," Rosalie la golpeó en la cabeza suavemente. "Edward fue mi cita en el baile de debutantes, porque no podía soportar a nadie de nuestra clase social y él era el único con el que podía mantener una conversación. Después les dijimos a nuestras madres que estábamos mejor como amigos, pero Esme y mi madre exigieron que fuéramos a una cita más sólo para darnos una oportunidad."

"¿Cómo te fue?" murmuró Bella.

"¿Fuiste una debutante?" Alice exclamó al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, yo fui una debutante. Mis padres son de clase alta, igual que los de Edward y odian a Emmett. Estaba en las *salidas para la elección de carrera, cuando le conocí y ellos me repudiaron formalmente cuando me casé con él. Los veo muy poco, y a la mayoría de mi familia, todo por la boda". _(N/T: lo de las salidas de elección de carreras es cuando la gente va a escoger carrera y universidad y ponen stands con la información. Sale mucho en las pelis)_

"Oh, Rosalie," Bella se sentía terrible por la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que había alguien al que no le gustase Emmett, y tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntarle por su familia.

"En cuanto a mi cita con Edward," Rosalie continuó, "tuvimos un tiempo maravilloso y solo nos detuvieron una vez".

"Espera," Alicia se rió. "No he oído esa historia. ¿Fuisteis detenidos?"

"Posiblemente," Rosalie se movió incómoda "nos detuvieron por irrumpir en la Universidad de Washington, en el laboratorio de robótica para tomar prestados algunos de los componentes necesarios para el Battlebot estábamos construyendo".

"¿Que?" Bella se rió.

"¿Battlebot?" repitió Alice.

"Y," continuó Rosalie. "todo lo que pasó llegó a oídos del Departamento de Ingeniería Mecánica, quienes me ofrecieron una beca para que pudiera hacer algo más que aprender a beber té y conseguir un esposo con dinero."

"Así que," Bella le apremió.

"Así que," suspiró Rosalie. "Para abreviar, conocí a Emmett en la universidad y le presenté a Edward, quien luego lo contrató como el jefe de seguridad. Después Emmett nos presentó a Alice y luego Edward les presentó a su compañero de la universidad, Jasper"

"¿Y Edward?" Bella preguntó en voz baja y se dio cuenta de que Alice miraba con recelo a Rosalie.

"Eso", Rosalie tomó un sorbo de té ", fue durante el período de Jessica."

"¿El período de Jessica?" repitió Bella.

"Mira," Rosalie posó su taza en la mesa y miró fijamente a Bella. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que te ha dicho Edward sobre su relación con Jessica?"

"Nada," contestó Bella. "Solo que había estado con ella y que había pensado que la amaba y no salió bien. Sé un poco más por lo que he leído en los periódicos antes de asumir el trabajo, pero no mucho."

"Mierda," Rosalie paso sus dedos por su perfecto pelo y tiró de él con frustración. "Realmente debería haber sido honesto acerca de todo desde el principio."

"¿Qué todo?"

"Mira," Rosalie se enderezó en su asiento. "Realmente no es mi lugar para decirle nada de esto, pero parece que Edward no lo va a hacer y tu mereces saberlo. Lo amas ¿verdad?"

"Sí," Bella la miró con exasperación. "No soy yo la que no está enamorada de él, es él que no está enamorado de mí."

"Ese es tu primer error," replicó Rosalie. "Edward esta completamente enamorado, tanto que se ha convertido en un perrito faldero tuyo. Ahora, la segunda cosa que necesito saber, tienes que prometerme que no vas a utilizar nada de lo que te diga para atacar a Edward.

"Yo nunca haría algo así" juró Bella con vehemencia. "Jamás se me ocurriría hacerle daño de esa manera. Pero tengo que decirte Rose, que no creo que él lo vea de la misma manera que tu".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso Bella?"

"Es contradictorio," respondió. "Quiero decir, sé que cuando estamos trabajando, bueno estamos trabajando así que tenemos que ser profesionales, pero él ni siquiera me toca. En realidad él está más distante ahora que cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, y todo lo que hacía era ruborizarse cuando lo descubría mirándome. Es como si él no me quisiese del todo. Pero cuando Charlie está en la cama y todo el mundo se ha ido a su casa, vuelve a ser muy demostrativo, al menos físicamente. "

"¿Físicamente?" Alice le solicitó.

"Bueno", suspiró Bella " todo lo física que puede ser la estúpida regla que puso en marcha sobre no tener relaciones sexuales o dormir en la misma cama debido a mi audiencia de divorcio. Quiero decir, sé que es una buena idea, pero eso no la hace más agradable. Apenas se parece como… "Bella se detuvo.

"¿Parece que?" la presionó Rosalie.

"A menos que uno de nosotros este parcialmente desnudo, en realidad no está conmigo. ¿Sabes a lo qué me refiero? Es como si sólo estuviera conmigo por el aspecto físico de lo que está pasando entre nosotros".

"¿Sabe que tu quieres más?" suspiró Rosalie. "Quiero decir, ¿le has dicho directamente que quieres más?"

"Yo le dije que lo amaba," le contestó Bella. "Y lo sigo diciendo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, pero con lo silencioso que es cuando estamos trabajando, no quiero sobrepasar esa frontera que ha creado".

"Tan estúpido," murmuró Rosalie. "Es tan estúpido cuando se trata de ti."

"¿Rosalie?"

"Mira, Bella," respondió Rosalie. "Te creo cuando hablas acerca de Edward y tus sentimientos por él. Pero, aunque él esté estropeando las cosas contigo, no es su intención. Edward realmente te ama y no puedo decirte cómo lo sé, pero confía en mí sobre esto, si él te muestra exactamente lo que siente por ti saldrías corriendo".

"Nunca podría asustarme", dijo Bella. "Le amo. Estoy enamorada de él."

"¿Y tu marido?"

"Rosalie", Alice soltó una exclamación de horror.

"Mira," Rosalie miró con ecuanimidad a Bella. "Entiendo que tu matrimonio no fue algo que tu elegiste, pero ¿me estás diciendo que no tuviste ningún sentimiento hacia tu marido? ¿Nunca sentiste nada por él?

"Pensé que lo hice" Bella admitió la verdad. "Cuando comenzó lo amaba como amigo, pero nunca llegué a estar enamorada de él. Cuando estaba embarazada de Charlie, estaba segura de que iba a suceder, él es el padre de mi bebé, pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca he imaginado que podría sentir algo como lo que tengo con Edward, ni siquiera sabía que debía sentir cuando estaba luchando por sentir algo por Jacob. "

"Te creo" suspiró Rosalie. "Eso es por lo que va a ser tan difícil decirte esto."

"Rose" Bella la miró con ojos suplicantes. Ella quería saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre Edward, las cosas que guardaba bajo llave que le hacía ser prudente en torno a los demás. ¿Quién lo había herido y cómo habían hecho que un hombre tan maravilloso fuera tan inseguro?

"Primero, necesitas darte cuenta de que Edward y Jessica no sólo eran amantes," comenzó Rosalie. "Ella era, literalmente, su protegida. Si puedes creértelo, la conoció en un café cerca de la universidad mientras él estaba allí para dar una conferencia".

"¿Ella es programadora informática?"

"No," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Jessica era una matemática que no podía con un código de un sencillo programa. Edward la vio literalmente golpeando su portátil, tratando de hacerlo funcionar, y se acercó a ofrecerle su ayuda. Al parecer, el código en el que estaba tratando de trabajar era uno que le había dado un estudiante graduado en ciencias informáticas, sin entender lo que ella realmente necesitaba. "

"¿Lo que necesitaba?"

"Jessica estaba investigado sobre una forma avanzada de la teoría del juego conocido como multijugador combinatorial, teoría de juegos MultiMove. Es un campo muy complejo en el que los modelos desarrollados se utilizan para fines predicativos. Para su tesis, Jessica tenía que desarrollar un modelo que permitiese la predicción de resultados en elecciones políticas. Se tenían que considerar cientos de variables, dada la ponderación y el modelo. Se podrían añadir otros detalles sobre los dos candidatos políticos, afiliación política, preferencia religiosa, edad, color de ojos, experiencia previa, etc. y determinar quien tenía más probabilidades de ganar. El problema era que Jessica podía hacer los cálculos matemáticos, pero hacer el análisis manualmente la llevaría meses, mientras que un ordenador le permitiría hacerlo en unos cinco minutos, pero ella no sabía cómo conseguir las técnicas de codificación avanzada que serían necesarias para hacer funcionar el programa."

"Ahí es donde Edward entró. Cuando terminó su café, estaba fascinado con la forma en que trabajaba la mente de Jessica y se dio cuenta de que podría ser un buen activo para la división de software de la empresa. Así que la contrató inmediatamente. Trabajó a tiempo parcial hasta que acabó la tesis y luego se puso a trabajar como matemática. "

"¿Por qué necesitaban un matemático?" preguntó Bella.

"En primer lugar, porque nos permite construir programas de software basados en sus diseños, el principal fue La ley de aplicación de software de análisis Riot que ha hecho ganar millones a Edward, y se utiliza en cada área metropolitana importante para predecir motines y también sirve para predecir los resultados de las elecciones. También sirve de ayuda para hacer los juegos más realistas y que los elementos aleatorios estén más azar. Edward lo creó y con ello la empresa se posicionó como la más empresa importante de software en el mundo.

"Mientras tanto, Edward había bajado la guardia y ya no eran el Dr. Cullen y la Dr. Stanley, el equipo de trabajo perfecto. Eran Edward y Jessica, muy buenos amigos, y pronto se convirtieron en Edward y Jessica, que están viviendo juntos, y él comenzó a llevar el anillo de su abuela en el bolsillo, nervioso porque quería proponerla matrimonio.

"Entonces, Edward va de viaje de negocios a Nueva York y Jessica no va con él. Ella le dice a la señora Cope que va a visitar a su familia durante unos días y se va con una maleta. La señora. Cope no se da cuenta de que todas sus otras cosas ya estaban en el coche y le dice que tenga un buen viaje. Edward vuelve a casa al final de la semana y encuentra una carta diciéndole que ella no creía que lo que había entre ellos fuese a funcionar y una carta formal de renuncia."

"Eso debió haber sido horrible," Bella se puso la mano sobre su boca con horror ante la idea de que alguien pudiese herir a una persona tan maravillosa como Edward.

"Estaba destrozado", añadió Alice "totalmente destrozado".

"Entonces," continuó Rosalie, "unas semanas más tarde, Anderson Corp. anuncia que están lanzando una pieza de software que hace exactamente lo mismo que la pieza que Edward y Jessica había desarrollado en conjunto. Tras analizar el trabajo, Edward se dio cuenta de que el tenía una versión incompleta del programa y no lo había notado antes. Jessica se había llevado todas las notas de su trabajo de los últimos seis meses, dejando a Edward el programa defectuoso y luego vendió la versión final a Anderson Corp. por un gran cheque y un puesto de trabajo".

"¿Qué hizo Edward?"

"Él sólo quería dejarlo pasar" suspiró Rosalie. "Les dijo a todos que lo olvidasen puesto que en el fondo la idea original había sido de Jessica. Jasper se negó y entre él y el comité obligaron a Edward a presentar una demanda contra ella y Anderson Corp. Jessica se reunió con él y trató de seducirle para que retirara los cargos. Edward estaba tan dañado por la traición que no confiaba en nadie, excepto su círculo más íntimo, en el que ella ya no formaba parte.

"Dos días después, la policía de Seattle se presentó para detenerlo por violación. Ella decía que él la había estado acosando sexualmente, que la había violado repetidamente cuando trabajaba en la empresa y que la obligó a tener relaciones sexuales con él para conservar su trabajo".

"Pero Edward…"

"A Edward jamás se le ocurriría hacer una cosa así" Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. "El problema era que Jessica tenía, lo que Edward creía que era un fetiche sobre prácticas sexuales agresivas".

"¿Agresivas?" Preguntó Bella mientras trataba de conectar al Edward que había llegado a conocer y amar con el que Edward del que Rosalie le estaba hablando.

"A la zorra le gustaban las falsas violaciones" Rosalie resopló con disgusto. "O al menos eso es lo que le dijo a Edward. Emmett me dijo después que Edward había hablado con él sobre ello y que la idea de hacer esas cosas le producía nauseas, pero que la amaba y si eso era lo que ella quería, entonces lo haría.

"Bueno, cuando la seducción no funcionó, Jessica le chantajeó. Había grabado cintas en donde practicaban sexo violento y las llevó a la policía sin decir que en realidad eran juegos de rol. Una de las cintas salió en las noticias y salían ellos dos en el garaje de la empresa. Al parecer habían querido detener las pruebas condenatorias reales hasta el juicio pero de alguna manera salieron a la luz. En pocos días, las cintas en donde salían Edward y Jessica llegaron a todos los miembros de la Junta, a los accionistas principales, incluso a sus padres. "

"Eso…", Bella sintió la furia que brotaba en ella.

"Ella le había advertido," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Haría públicas las cintas si él no quitaba la demanda. En ese momento, Edward estaba muy enfadado y por si no lo sabes aún, un Edward enfadado es un Edward testarudo. Entonces él le dijo, textualmente, que no estaba interesado en hacer un trato con ella. Fue entonces cuando se filtraron las grabaciones. No importó, Edward estaba decidido a seguir con la demanda y presionó para llevarla ante los tribunales".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"El caso llegó a los tribunales y Edward se dio cuenta de que Jessica lo había planeado todo."

"¿Planeado? ¿Quieres decir que todo era falso?"

"No," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Ella realmente era una matemática que no podía crear un código para salvar su vida y su tesis era realmente sobre la teoría de juegos. Lo que Edward no sabía era que ella era también empleada de Anderson Corp. contratada para espiarle y, mientras ella estaba con él, ayudarlo a desarrollar su programa para que después pudiesen cosechar los beneficios sin ningún coste de desarrollo e investigación".

"Pero fueron…" respondió Bella.

"Todo fue un engaño," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Se estaba acostando con él para entrar en sus archivos y espiarle. El supuesto fetiche fue diseñado para que pudiesen tener algo con lo que controlar a Edward si era necesario. Un ejecutivo de Anderson Corp. Mencionó incluso que habían sugerido la idea de que ella fingiese que estaba embarazada de Edward para obtener un mejor acceso y luego fingir un aborto involuntario. "

"Eso habría devastado a Edward."

"Él ya lo estaba" la corrigió Rosalie. "Algo así le hubiera matado. Estaba completamente roto en la sala de audiencias, humillado, destrozado, casi abatido. Anderson Corp. sabían que iban a perder y trataron de resolverlo fuera de los tribunales y todo el mundo pensó que era una buena idea, pero Edward se negó. Ese fue el momento que más le cabreó. Ella había hecho de todo, humillarlo públicamente, hacer pública su vida privada y mostrar que todo era una farsa. Edward se negó a llegar a un acuerdo y la mañana en la que se iban a pronunciar sobre el caso, su sedán de lujo explotó con Eleazear en él".

"¿Eleazear?"

"Su ex jefe de seguridad", explicó Rosalie. "Le había pedido a Eleazear que llevase a sus padres a su cabaña y tenía previsto reunirse con ellos allí para tener un largo año sabático lejos de Cullen Technologies hasta que todo se calmase y también para tener tiempo para sanar. Ni siquiera había previsto ir a la corte ese día, la única razón por la que no estaba con ellos fue porque contestó a una última llamada que le había pasado Jasper. "

"Se suponía que debía estar en el coche" dijo Bella en voz baja.

"Sí," asintió Rosalie. "Las únicas personas que sabía que no iba a ir al juzgado ese día eran Edward, sus padres, Eleazear, y Jasper. Todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera lo mismo que hacía cada día - entrar en el coche y conducir hasta el edificio del tribunal para la audiencia - por lo que colocaron una bomba en su coche y pensaron que si Edward moría la Junta estaría dispuesta a allegar a un acuerdo".

"¿Quién?"

"La bomba fue instalada por un grupo de milicianos que estuvieron más que contentos de entregar al ejecutivo de Anderson Corp. que los contrató. Él les entregó a Jessica y a Lauren, la hija del director Anderson Corp. y su única heredera. El fabricante de las bombas, Alec Dramani, fue condenado por asesinato en segundo grado y Jessica y Lauren por contratar a un sicario y matar a Carlisle y Esme. Edward, sin embargo, siempre pensó que todo fue culpa suya por como había actuado, por haberse enamorado de ella y luego, por negarse a perdonarla y no hacer un trato"

"Eso es," Bella empezó a protestar pero Rosalie la cortó.

"Eso es lo que él sentía. Creo que puede ser lo que todavía siente. Después de eso, sufrió una gran ansiedad y fue entonces cuando empezó a cerrarse en si mismo. Comenzó a trabajar desde casa en lugar de ir a la oficina, nunca salía, rara vez veía a personas. Quiero decir, él nunca ha sido muy social, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió se convirtió casi en un solitario".

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, así era hasta que llegaste y trajiste a nuestro Edward de vuelta. La forma en la que actúa ahora es más parecida al viejo Edward. Sé que es torpe y tímido," continuó Rosalie. "Él no es muy bueno hablando con la gente, especialmente si son mujeres, y probablemente comete errores estúpidos porque esta tratando de hacerlo todo bien.

Si Edward está contigo es porque realmente quiere estar contigo, sin conjeturas sin hacer nada a medias. Sólo tienes que empujarle un poco para que se de cuenta de que está bien que muestre sus sentimientos. Desafortunadamente, eso significa que si no lo haces bien os quedareis en el limbo Bella."

¿En el limbo? Bella tragó nerviosamente. Ella nunca había estado en una situación así antes. En el pasado, todas sus decisiones habían sido tomadas por otra persona y nunca sufrió riesgos provocados por tomar sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, decidió que siempre hay una primera vez para todo y que si ella tuviese que elegir, sólo había una persona por la que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, además de Charlie, y era Edward.

"Dime lo que crees que debería hacer", dijo de manera decisiva y no podía dejar de reír nerviosamente cuando Alice y Rosalie la miraron y sonrieron.

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado bastante mala durante dos semanas y luego he tenido que ponerme las pilas para recuperar las clases que he faltado. Pero no os preocupéis porque siempre que me retraso os compenso más tarde. Tengo a medias el siguiente capítulo y lo más probable es que lo termine para el martes y si todo va bien el viernes subiré otro más.

También quiero deciros que este ha sido un capítulo difícil de traducir y que lo siento si no ha quedado muy clara la explicación de Rosalie sobre el trabajo de Jessica. No soy matemática, ni entiendo mucho de ordenadores así que sorry si hay algo malo en esa parte.

Dejo ya de escribir para poder subir el capi rápido. De verdad que lo siento mucho y os prometo compensaros por mi ausencia.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 21 (Rosalie y Edward)**

Miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la oficina de Edward. Antes había sido su cuarto de juegos cuando era pequeño, aunque Edward nunca ha dejado de jugar. Cuando le conoció, ella tenía 11 años y él 13, Edward ya lo había convertido en un laboratorio de robótica y trataba de convencer a Carlisle para que le comprara el equipo necesario para construir su propio superordenador.

"¿Edward?" Rosalie llamó a la puerta de manera urgente mirando a su alrededor. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien la viera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontró con un desaliñado y distraído Edward. "¿Rose?"

"La estás jodiendo, estúpido", anunció en voz baja y alcanzó a darle una bofetada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Huh?"

"Que la estas jodiendo", repitió.

"Lo sé", suspiró. "El código no para de rechazarme todas las recopilaciones y no puedo averiguar que es lo que está mal. Es una sección bastante simple."

"Edward," Rosalie gruñó cuando se metió en su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un clic decisivo. "No estoy hablando de tu programa idiota".

"¿De qué estás hablando entonces?"

"Estoy hablando de Bella, estúpido".

"¿Bella?"

"Lo estás echando todo a perder con Bella," le dijo Rosalie lentamente.

"Lo sé," Edward suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí", asintió. "Yo no sé cómo hacerlo funcionar. La quiero mucho, Rose, más de lo que te imaginas".

"Debes de dejar de ser tan inseguro con ella todo el jodido tiempo " resopló Rosalie.

"¿Perdón?"

"El amor no significa apretar sus pechos todo el tiempo."

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Eso es lo que Bella quiere ¿no?" Edward parecía perplejo.

"¿Crees que Bella solo quiere que la metas mano y que trates de meterte en sus pantalones?" Rosalie le miraba con incredulidad. "Sé que te has pasado la mayor parte de su vida atrapado en los libros, pero Esme te enseñó mejores modales, Edward. Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer que está locamente enamorada de ti."

"¿Locamente enamorada de mí?"

"Duh," Rosalie rodó los ojos "como si no fuera evidente".

"Rose", Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no creo que sea…"

"No creo, Edward," Rosalie lo interrumpió. "Las mujeres no son tu fuerte y es por eso que lo estás estropeando."

"Um"

"Mira," Rosalie suspiró. Le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó frente a él. "Bella te ama, tonto. Pero la vas a perder si sigues así y no cambias. Bella se siente como si solo estuvieras con ella por la parte física de una relación."

"Ella piensa que…"

"Ella dice que la única vez en la que pareces interesado por ella es cuando los dos estáis en la parte física".

"No", dijo Edward y la miró confuso.

"Sé cómo te sientes cuando estás trabajando 'en la zona' por así decirlo. Entiendo lo que es eso, Edward. Soy de la misma manera cuando estoy en mi laboratorio. Cuando estás trabajando te centras completamente. Bella no quiere desconcentrarte, hasta dijo que entiende que necesitéis mantener la distancia en horas de oficina, pero ella necesita saber que te preocupas por ella fuera de la habitación. "

"No me refiero a…" tartamudeaba Edward.

"Mira," continuó Rosalie "Sé que la adaptación es difícil. Pero, cada vez que os toméis un descanso, podrías prestarle un poco de atención. Después de terminar de trabajar céntrate en Bella y Charlie. Sé un poco más cariñoso, no tan físico. Hazles la cena una noche. Compra flores. Sé que todavía no podéis salir en una cita, pero ten más gestos románticos, genio. Bella necesita saber que piensas que ella es especial. "

"¡Ella es especial!" exclamó Edward. "Pero no entiendo lo que dices, Rose."

"¿Dónde te has perdido?"

"Dijiste…" Edward tragó ruidosamente.

"¿Yo dije…?"

"Dijiste que Bella me ama", farfulló Edward. "¿Te dijo eso?"

"No necesito que me lo diga," resopló Rosalie. "Pero sí, Bella me dijo que ella está enamorada de ti. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Bella está enamorada de ti pero de alguna manera ha tenido la estúpida impresión de que tu no la amas. Ahora bien, ya me he enterado de que no es cierto. Asumo que piensa eso porque lo estás estropeando todo y que solo la quieres por su cuerpo."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" protestó Edward.

"¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí estúpido?"

"¿Porque lo estoy arruinando?" preguntó Edward mientras se recostaba en el sofá e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás exasperado.

"Edward," Rosalie suavizó su expresión, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

"¿Eh?"

"Realmente apestas cuando se refiere a niñas Penny"

Edward hizo una mueca por el sobrenombre y suspiro. "Sabes que odio ese apodo, ¿no?"

"Lástima que la señora King muriese de cáncer hace dos años, o si no te pegaría una buena patada por esto."

"Sí," suspiró Edward, "pero nunca fui golpeado por la señora King. ¿Sabías que doné 50.000 dólares el año pasado a Roy para que pudieran poner un nuevo techo a la iglesia que lleva el nombre de esa vieja arpía?

"Sí," rió Rosalie. "No quería decirte nada pero creo que es bueno que te le hayas perdonado lo suficiente como para donar dinero a su iglesia".

"Éramos unos niños," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Además él estaba celoso de que pasaras tanto tiempo conmigo mientras trataba de conseguir tu atención."

"Uf," Rosalie se estremeció al pensar en Roysten King. Siempre había sido muy espeluznante, y su madre siempre la había empujado para que formar una relación con él. "No puedo creer que terminó convirtiéndose en un sacerdote."

"Estaba tan desconsolado por ti", bromeó Edward, "sobre todo después del verano en el club de campo".

"Se lo merece," resopló Rosalie. "Como si hubiera salido con él porque me dijo que tu eras gay"

"Teníamos diecisiete años," se rió Edward. "Para un muchacho de diecisiete años es el peor insulto que le pueden decir. Decir 'es un idiota' por lo general funciona, pero Roy sabía que eras inteligente y que eso no hubiera funcionado contigo. Lo que nunca esperó es que le rompieras la nariz y que gritaras delante de todo el mundo que sabias a ciencia cierta que yo no era gay."

"Yo no estaba pensando," Rosalie rió por los recuerdos. "Pero no esperaba que me preguntara si nos estábamos acostando."

"Bueno," Edward se rió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros "míralo desde mi punto de vista. Estoy tranquilamente jugando al ajedrez con mi padre y de repente Esme está exigiendo hablar con él en privado. Luego está tratando, muy torpemente, de hablarme sobre ser un adulto responsable y de no tener ningún progreso en nuestra relación si no somos lo suficientemente maduros. Yo como tonto pensé que me estaba hablando del robot que estábamos construyendo. Luego se me echa encima y me dice que has gritado a todo el club que, no sólo nos estamos acostando, sino que también soy tan bueno en la cama que sacudí por completo tu mundo, repetidamente".

"Dios," Rosalie se rió. "No puedo creer que nos metiese en esa situación".

"Yo puedo" resopló Edward. "Además, no te imaginas como me cambió la vida ese verano. Estaba constantemente escapándome a 'besuquearme' con Rosalie Hale, y todo el mundo dejó de llamarme 'Penny' por el color de mi pelo. ¿Sabes cuál fue la mejor parte de la donación para financiar la construcción de la iglesia de Roysten? "

"¿Cuál?"

"Que, como la donación era tan grande, tuvo que tomarse tiempo para reunirse conmigo en persona en vez de recibir mi cheque por correo".

"¿Y?"

"Llevé a Emmett conmigo y se lo presenté como tu marido. Mientras tanto, Emmett sabía toda la historia y ya conoces a Emmett."

"Oh, no," gimió Rosalie. "¿Es por eso por lo que ya no recibo llamadas de solicitud de las Damas Auxiliares? ¿Qué hicisteis?"

"Bueno, el Padre White puede tener la impresión de que tenemos algunos extraños hábitos sexuales con supermodelos que sólo se ven atraídas por mi excesiva riqueza".

"¡Oh dios mío!" Rosalie se rió y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. "No puedo creer que se lo tragara. Algunas personas con las que crecimos son tan idiotas."

"Sí," suspiró Edward. "Yo soy uno de ellos."

"No, no lo eres".

"¿Qué voy a hacer con Bella?"

"Comienza a ser romántico, demuéstrala que la amas".

"¿Realmente crees que ella está enamorada de mí?"

"Habría que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta," señaló Rosalie. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo está?"

"No le dice nunca fuera del dormitorio."

"¿Y tú?"

"No," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Pero no quiero decírselo hasta que ella lo diga".

"Edward," rió Rosalie. "Sabes que si ninguno de vosotros da el primer paso para decirlo fuera del dormitorio la relación no será muy larga".

"¿Estás diciendo que si Bella no me dice que me ama en un lugar diferente al dormitorio es porque está esperando a que se lo diga yo primero?"

"Y la gente se pregunta cómo has podido estar en la Ivy League, mientras que el resto de nosotros estábamos en la escuela secundaria." suspiró Rosalie.

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que debo romper todas las barreras, hacer algo romántico, y luego dejar de ser un gatito y decirle cómo me siento?"

"De eso se trataba está conversación" concordó Rosalía. "Y yo definitivamente lo haría antes de hablarle sobre el viaje que hicisteis al banco que Emmett y tu la semana pasada."

"¿Sabes eso?"

"¿Crees que Emmett puede mantener eso en secreto?" resopló Rosalie. "La señora Cope también lo sabe. No te preocupes. Vamos a guardar el secreto".

"¿La señora Cope también lo sabe?"

"Edward, ¿Para qué otra cosa podrías ir al banco?"

"¿Tal vez necesitaba una línea de crédito?" Podía notar su voz temblorosa por los nervios.

"Edward," Rosalie le dio un golpecito en las costillas y se levantó. "Te conocemos. Además," ella sonrió mientras abría la puerta y salía. "Eres lo suficientemente rico para que el banco venga aquí si necesitas dinero".

Bueno como lo prometí aquí tenéis otro capítulo, un poquito tarde pero espero que me perdonéis jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestra paciencia.

_**BeSuCoS **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 22 **

"¿Edward?" Bella dejó caer su bolso encima de la mesita del vestíbulo y apretó el botón del intercomunicador. "¿Edward?" Llamó de nuevo.

"¿Sra. Swan?" Escuchó el sonido de una suave voz femenina diciendo su nombre. Se volvió y vio a una pequeña mujer asiática al pie de la escalera, vestida con un polo morado y un par de pantalones caqui.

"¿Sí?"

"Soy Sarah."

"¿Sarah?" Bella miró a la mujer de manera interrogante. ¿Realmente piensa que por darle un nombre Bella va inmediatamente a entender lo que estaba pasando?

"Su masajista," continuó la mujer. "El Dr. Cullen dijo que estaba bajo una gran tensión y reservó mis servicios para un masaje privado".

"¿Un masaje privado?"

"Sí," la mujer asintió con la cabeza. "También me dijo que le pidiera que use la ropa que ha establecido para que después de nuestro masaje".

"¿Su elección de ropa?" resopló Bella.

"Eso dijo", la otra mujer sonrió. "Aunque fue más bien una sugerencia sobre el tipo de ropa que sería necesario para los eventos que ha planeado para el resto de la noche."

"¿Resto de los acontecimientos?"

"Lo siento, señora", dijo Sarah sonrió y luego tendió la mano a Bella. "El Dr. Cullen me dijo específicamente que no le comentara nada más".

"¿Qué le prometió?" Bella sonrió, sabiendo que Edward no trabajaba con amenazas, sino con lujosas recompensas.

"Yo realmente no le puedo decir, señora", Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Voy a duplicarlo."

"No sería justo para usted, Sra. Swan, él me dijo que sabía que usted iba a ofrecerme un soborno y no quería que yo me sintiera comprometida. Así que no me dijo lo que había planeado."

"Eso es muy rastrero" gruñó Bella. _(N/T: la frase real es '__That sneaking, sneaky' y es algo así como que esta jugando sucio o en España se dice que es muy rastrero)_

"¿Rastrero?" La otra mujer sonrió cuando Bella asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia ella. "¿Por qué no va a su cuarto? Desnúdese en la medida en que se sienta cómoda y túmbese debajo de la sábana sobre la mesa de masaje. Estaré allí en tan sólo unos minutos."

"¿Desnudarme hasta que me sienta cómoda?" Bella la miró interrogante. ¿En realidad quería que se desnudara?

"Si decide quedarse en ropa interior esta bien", la otra mujer asintió con simpatía "o también puede usar una camiseta. Lo que usted prefiera"

"Oh," Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Gracias."

A toda prisa subió a su habitación, tratando de procesar lo que le había pasando ese día. Se reunió con Demetri para preparar su audiencia de divorcio del lunes. El tribunal no estudiaría todavía el caso de custodia formal, sino que primero determinaría la custodia temporal. Demetri le aseguró que, como ya tenía la custodia física de Charlie, y a menos que Jacob probase que era un peligro para él, el juez no cambiaría el sistema actual. También le dijo que pediría una orden temporal de manutención de menores. La verdad es que le había sorprendido la cantidad de ganancias que tenía Jacob y de las cuales Demetri alegó que tenía pleno derecho.

Bella había afirmado que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la manutención de Charlie, temerosa de que la orden judicial sólo enfadaría a Jacob e intentase vengarse de Charlie. Demetri había percibido su oposición y le había prometido que no iba a permitir que eso pasase. Bella no estaba segura lo que Demetri podía hacer, pero cuando llamó a Edward, este estuvo de acuerdo con Demetri sobre que Charlie tenía derecho a la manutención infantil.

Bella suspiró al quitarse la falda y se puso un pantalón de chándal. No sabía como Edward siempre podía convencerla de hacer las cosas a su manera. _(N/T: a continuación la conversación entre Bella y Edward por teléfono)_

_"Demetri es el mejor abogado de familia del noroeste del Pacífico" le había señalado Edward, cuando estaban hablando por teléfono. _

_"Lo se" suspiró Bella."Sin embargo eso no le hace ser perfecto. Sin ánimo de ofender Demetri, pero ¿Qué pasa si perdemos? ¿Y si Jacob obtiene la custodia completa de Charlie?" _

_"Presentaremos una apelación", respondió rápidamente Edward."Y luego otra apelación. Y seguiremos así hasta que alguien se de cuenta de que el juez cometió un error y te devuelva la custodia de Charlie". _

_"Edward" argumentó Bella. _

_"Bella", respondió con indulgencia. _

_"Te costará mucho dinero ", señaló. _

_"Por suerte, y según la mayoría de la gente de la calle, estoy hecho de ello. Según un periodista de negocios, sigo haciendo dinero mientras duermo." _

_"Pero ese es tu dinero" le contestó Bella. _

_"Si sirve para proteger a Charlie y mantenerlo contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer con él. Ahora, deja que Demetri haga lo que considere mejor y que consiga que de ese hijo de puta tanto dinero y bienes como sea posible. " _

_"Pero Edward, "quería decirle que el dinero no le importaba. _

_"Me importa un bledo el dinero, Bella. Yo solo quiero pagarte lo suficiente para que Charlie y tú tengáis para vivir, pero si alguna vez necesitas más sabes que te daría un aumento. Eras su esposa y eso significa que tienes derecho a parte de los bienes de vuestro matrimonio. No me importa lo que hagas con el dinero, Bella, comprar zapatos, irte de vacaciones, vaciar una piscina y llenarla con dinero para luego bañarte el él, darlo a caridad, diablos, incluso puedes utilizarlo como combustible una fogata y que todos nuestros amigos asen malvaviscos. No me importa lo que hagas con él, Bella, pero no dejes que él se quede con lo que te corresponde". _

_"Edward, "ella se rió ante la idea de la cara que pondría Jacob si ella quemase la mitad de sus ahorros y luego asara malvaviscos. _

_"Además, "continuó." Piensa en Demetri." _

_"¿Demetri?" _

_"No prives a Demetri de uno de sus placeres favoritos. Piensa que Demetri vive para infligir dolor a sus enemigos y ahora Jacob es el enemigo. ¿Cómo puedes privar de placer a alguien que te cae bien?"_

_"¿Demetri?" Ella miró al abogado, sentado en la mesa de ella y sonriéndola como un lobo frente a una madriguera de conejos atrapados. _

_"Sí, Bella" la sonrisa de lobo brillaban en sus brillantes dientes blancos." No querrás privarme de mi diversión ¿verdad? " _

_"No" no podía dejar de sonreír." Estoy preocupada… " _

_"Él no va a vengarse, Bella, " le había tranquilizado Edward." No voy a permitir que esto suceda". _

_"Pero…" _

_"¿Confías en mí?" _

_"No conoces a Jacob" _

_"Eso no importa" dijo Edward con firmeza." ¿Confías en mí? No en nadie más. ¿Confías en mí?" _

_"Sí" _

_"Entonces no te preocupes por Jacob. Te prometo que no va a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a Charlie." _

_"Está bien ", asintió con la cabeza a Demetri. _

_"Bueno" Edward había sonado contento "Nos vemos esta noche. Tengo una sorpresa para ti." _

Definitivamente tenía una sorpresa para ella, pensó Bella mientras se colaba entre las sábanas blancas en la mesa de masaje y esperó a que volviera Sarah. Unos momentos más tarde un golpe tranquilo en la puerta anunció la presencia de la masajista y se dejó fundir en la tabla le amasaba la espalda rígida.

Bella se quedó dormida y sólo despertó brevemente cuando Sarah le pidió que se girara para masajearla la parte delantera. Se sumió en un sueño agradable, donde Edward le masajeaba delicadamente el cuero cabelludo.

"¿Sra. Swan?"

"¿Hmmm?" gimió ligeramente mientras volvía a la consciencia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Se dio cuenta de que la otra mujer había dejado de trabajar sus músculos cansados.

"Maravillosa. ¿Ha terminado?"

"Sí", la masajista asintió con la cabeza cuando se dirigió a la puerta. "Si usted quiere vestirse con la ropa que hay en la cama, voy a estar de nuevo en unos minutos para empacar mis cosas y estaré fuera de su camino".

"Oh," Bella sonrió. "En seguida me visto. Pero antes de que se vaya, el Dr. Cullen tiene un ala entera de la casa libre y estaría más que dispuesta a usar su dinero para sobornarla para conseguir que se mude aquí".

"Gracias", Sarah sonrió. "Pero creo que mi marido se enfadaría si no vuelvo a casa. Aunque, si una de las habitaciones tiene una gran bañera, yo estaría dispuesta a negociar".

"Voy a tener eso en mente," Bella se echó a reír mientras la otra mujer salía de la habitación. Después comenzó a vestirse. Se dio cuenta de que sobre la cama había una de las camisetas del MIT de Edward, un par de pantalones de chándal gris, un par de gruesos calcetines blancos y una goma del pelo.

¿Esta es la ropa que Edward había elegido especialmente para las actividades de esta noche? ¿Qué tenía en mente? ¿Una carrera en el parque? No, no era probable ya que ahora su cuerpo se sentía demasiado relajado para correr. Se puso la ropa súper cómoda que había dejado para ella, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo, Sarah le entregó una botella de agua fría y un sobre de color crema. Sonriendo, dio un paso hacía la habitación de Bella a empacar sus cosas. Bella tomó un largo trago de agua y abrió el sobre. Ponía 'Reúnete conmigo en el Gran Salón'. Tomando otro sorbo de agua bajó por las escaleras y fue hacia el gran salón.

Empujando la puerta sintió que su boca se abría por el shock. La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luz del fuego de la chimenea y Edward había dispersado almohadas y bolsas de dormir por el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Bella con voz entrecortada.

"Bella", Edward se levantó de donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y se paró delante de ella. Miró a sus pies y luego la cogió de las manos. "¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

"¿La cena? ¿Como cena? ¿Como en una cita?"

"¿Por favor?" Ella notó que su rostro estaba enrojecido de vergüenza.

"Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo", sonrió. "Estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué es todo esto? El masaje y luego la ropa especial y ahora esto"

"Bueno", dijo Edward. "Se que estás estresada con la audiencia del divorcio del lunes. Así que, me las arreglé para que Emmett y Rosalie cuidasen a Charlie esta noche y así podrías tomar algún tiempo para relajarte. Entonces, decidí que la mejor manera de hacerlo no era yendo a un lugar lujoso donde nos podrían ver. Así que pensé que te gustaría recibir un masaje para relajar los músculos y luego una cena en frente del fuego. Entonces, si quieres, podríamos ver una película o dos, y sólo descansar."

"¿Una película?" Bella descubrió que estaba entusiasmada con la idea de una noche en casa con una cena y una película.

"Claro", asintió Edward. "Podemos ver lo que quieras. Hasta hice que Rosalie fuera al videoclub y consiguiese algunas películas Chick".

"¿Películas Chick?" _(N/T: creo que se refiere a películas de chicas no se. Si alguien lo sabe decirme)_

"¿No se llaman así?"

Bella se dirigió hacia el montón de películas de alquiler y empezó a revisarlas. "Tristán e Isolda, Becoming Jane, La Sra. Potter, Memorias de una Geisha, Beaches, What a Girl Wants, He's Just Not That In To You. ¿Le pediste a Rosalie que consiguiera películas románticas y de comedia romántica?

"¿Fue una mala idea?" Parecía mortificado.

"No", se rió y rodeó con los brazos su cuello. "Esto es lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mi. Aunque, si vamos a ver Beach tendremos que tener sexo salvaje, desenfrenado y apasionado en el suelo".

"¿Huh?" Bella se rió con la cara de asombro que él puso.

"Confía en mí" Bella se inclinó para besar su mejilla y luego lo arrastró hacia la mesa donde había extendido comida chatarra y una botella de vino. "Sería la única manera de salvar tu masculinidad. Beach podría desvirtuar a todo un equipo de la NFL si no se tiene cuidado".

"Voy a tener eso en mente. Nada de ver Beach hasta que no tengamos la custodia de Charlie". Ella sonrió mientras lo veía tirar la película detrás del sofá. "Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente, hasta una cita posterior. Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver?"

"¿Qué tal 300?" sugirió Bella.

"¿300?"

"Después podemos ver V de Vendetta, o Sin City."

"Te amo" anunció Edward de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo digo en serio", continuó Edward. "Te amo. No sólo el hecho de que deseas ver películas de cómics, o el hecho de que eres tan lista que me quita el aliento. Quiero decir que es eso y tu sentido del humor y lo buena madre que eres, y tu empatía y el hecho de que eres una buena amiga para mí. Sin mencionar el hecho de que eres tan hermosa que hay veces que me siento como si cuando te fuera a tocar vas a desaparecer porque debes ser una ilusión. Es decir, más allá de todo eso, no sé, acabo, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Te quiero."

"Te amo muchísimo" Bella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. "Pero estoy muy asustada".

"¿De Jacob?"

"En parte," Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"No le permitiré llegar a ti o a Charlie," Edward la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. "Te prometo que si se llega a acercar, vamos a subir a un avión y vamos a correr Bella. No dejaré que te lastime y haré todo lo posible para detenerlo".

"Lo sé".

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo?"

"Tengo miedo a que un día vaya a despertar," trataba de decir Bella mientras luchaba contra un sollozo y respiraba el calmante aroma de Edward. "Un día me despertaré y estaré de vuelta en mi cama en la casa que tuve con Jacob y esto habrá sido un sueño. Un día voy a despertarme y ver que tu, esto, nosotros, no existe. Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Yo existo, Bella. Esto es real. Y cada fibra de mi ser te ama. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza y se separó de él, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia las almohadas.

"Te amo", repitió Edward la envolvió con sus brazos y se quedaron mirando el fuego crepitante, olvidando totalmente la película.

"Yo también te amo", ella tomó la fuerza suficiente para decir las palabras y saber que él sentía lo mismo. No importa lo que suceda el lunes, Bella estaba segura de que lo afrontarían juntos.

Bueno no pude actualizar el viernes pero aquí tenéis otro capítulo nuevo.

A que Edward es un amor ainsss que lindo es jejeje. Por cierto muchas me habéis preguntado a que fue al banco bueno no se si lo dice mas tarde pero no os quiero dejar con la duda. Edward va a buscar el anillo de compromiso pero no os emocionéis porque que vaya a buscar el anillo no significa que le vaya a pedir matrimonio, recordar que también pensó en pedírselo a Jessica. Tened paciencia, no os diré nada sobre el final, bueno lo único que es una historia con final feliz jejeje.

Por cierto el domingo que viene no actualizaré, seguramente suba el capítulo a mediados de esta semana, no se todavía el día pero bueno, es que me voy a Londres de vacaciones jeje a ver si veo a Robert ummmmm dios si le veo le secuestro y me le quedo para mi sola jajaja. Por cierto sabéis donde vive xD.

BeSuCoS


	23. Chapter 23

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de nashstheory y la traducción es de Adesca**

**Capítulo 23**

¡"¿Quieres tranquilizarte ya?"! Gruño Emmett cuando Edward se desplomó en el asiento trasero del coche, tocando con los pulgares su teléfono ausente.

"¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo a Rosalie?" murmuró Edward. "¿Cree que algo está mal?"

"Bean Pole," Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo han pasado tres minutos desde que le mandaste el mensaje, dale la oportunidad de responder. Ella está ocupada, no está al pendiente del teléfono esperando tus paranoicos mensajes"

"No estoy paranoico", refunfuñó Edward. "solo…"

"¿Nervioso como un demonio?". sugirió Emmett.

"Sí" asintió Edward y luego lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando su teléfono sonó.

_"Estamos bien pendejo._ _Deja de _estar interrumpiendo *Horton Hears a Who"_._ Leyó el texto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Movió su dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla, se apresuró mandarle un mensaje de texto a Bella.

_"Rosalie dijo que Charlie está bien."_ Tecleó rápidamente y luego miró el reloj. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella allí?"

"32 minutos", suspiró Emmett. "Me gustaría poder estar ahí jugando a ser su guardaespaldas."

"Yo también", Edward miró por la ventana tintada y suspiró de nuevo. Sabía por qué él no podía estar en el juzgado con ella. Él no había necesitado que ella o Demetri le explicaran la catástrofe que sería si él estuviera presente.

Demetri ni siquiera quería que él la llevara hoy, pero no había manera de que pudiera dejar que su Bella pasar por esto sola - incluso si él estaba esperando en el asiento trasero de su coche como una especie de acosador. El otro hombre le había explicado las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder si de alguna manera Jacob Black o su abogado veía a Edward esperando afuera, instantáneamente le daría credibilidad a las sugerencias de Jacob de que ella era una esposa infiel y sería su ruina cuando llegara el momento en el que él tomara asiento en el estrado como testigo durante la audiencia de custodia. Que ella de alguna manera lo _sedujo_ para decir que era una buena madre. Como si hubiera necesidad de eso, Edward soltó un bufido. Una gran parte de la razón por la que él se había enamora de Bella fue verla interactuar con Charlie. Le había gustado antes de que él supiera de su hijo.

Había admitir que era la fascinación, el flechazo, incluso el enamoramiento con su hermosa asistente, pero no había _caído_ realmente por ella hasta el día en que había visto a Charlie acunando en sus brazos mientras Aro lo revisaba. La enormidad de su amor por su hijo le había abrumado, llevándose todos sus sentimientos anteriores por el asombro ante la total capacidad de amar que ella tenía.

"Él le hace algo a ella…" gruñó Emmett desde el asiento delantero," Estoy pensando en amarrarlo y tirarlo al maletero"

"¿al maletero? No suena muy creativo", se burló Edward.

"No lo es" convino Emmett. "Pero necesito mucho espacio, herramientas, un libro de texto de Anatomía y un área de trabajo para las partes creativas."

"Puedo arreglar eso", se encogió de Edward, "si el plan cumple con mis estándares".

"¿Estándares?"

"Llámalo requerimientos si quieres," respondió Edward con cuidado. "Quiero que haya dolor. Si le hace algo a Bella quiero que haya montones y montones de dolor."

Levantó la vista y vio a Emmett sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor mientras hacía crujir los nudillos. "Oh, lo prometo," se rió aterradoramente el hombre grande entre dientes. "Rosalie va a hacer sufrir su culo antes de dejarme terminar. Especialmente si ella piensa que es una amenaza a Charlie."

"Rosalie", Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

"¿Qué?". Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes cómo es Rosalie - lastima a alguien que ame y ella te acabara sin pensarlo dos veces"

"Ella es leal", coincidió Eduardo.

"Olvídate de leal", contestó Emmett. "leal es cuidar a tus hijos para que puedas acudir a los tribunales. Leal es no hablar mal de ti a la prensa. ¿Qué es Rosalie? Rosalie es protectora. Hiere algo que vea como suyo y te sugiero que corras lejos antes de que te encuentre. Sobre todo un niño. Ella es sensible a eso hombre. "

"Eso es cierto ", dijo Edward. "Va a ser una madre genial algún día."

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta Emmett se retorcía incómodo en su asiento. "¿No me digas que lo descubriremos tarde o temprano?". No pudo evitar la nota ligera de burla en su voz cuando se imaginaba a Emmett como un padre.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No pueden permanecer en ese apartamento de mala muerte más. Voy a organizar los permisos para iniciar la construcción de la casa de huéspedes papá siempre quiso ponerle a lo que tiene el lugar un poco más de espacio"

"No hombre," Emmett lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué?" Edward le miró estupefacto. "Van a necesitar la habitación."

"No," cambió Emmett en su asiento nerviosamente. "Um, bueno..."

"¿Y bien?" Rogó Edward.

"No le puedes decir a Rose que te dije, Bean Pole. ¡Prométemelo!"

"Mis labios están sellados", coincidió Edward.

"Rose fue al doctor para que se examinen de nuevo. Quería asegurarme de que estaba sana porque una vez que sus defensas estuvieran bien quería comenzar a intentar formar una familia. La Universidad ya la ha contratado como investigador por lo que no está preocupada por un trabajo y ahora que todo está finalmente bien, "los patos en una fila" dice ella, quiere centrarse en una familia"

"¿Sí?"

"El doctor ha encontrado algo malo", murmuró Emmett. "Una especie de anomalía. Le dijo a Rose que él no cree que pueda llevar un embarazo a término sin graves riesgos para ella y el niño. Le dijo que para su propia salud que ni siquiera debería considerar el intentarlo"

"Wow", tartamudeó Edward. "Lo siento mucho."

"También ella" respondió Emmett.

"¿Y tú?"

"Le dije que no importaba. Que podríamos adoptar, si ella quería. Le dije que haría todo lo que quisiera solo para estar con ella y todo lo demás era simplemente un bonus. Si ella quiere ser madre moveré cielo y tierra pero no si ella corre algún riesgo en el proceso. No significa nada para mí si ella no está allí para compartirlo. "

"Que dice Rosalie?"

"No mucho" suspiró Emmett. "Sólo hizo una especie de asentimiento con la cabeza y me acarició la mano. Creo que está todavía analizándolo. Todo lo que alguna vez realmente quería era ser madre. Quiero decir que le encanta su trabajo, es su pasión, pero ser una mamá siempre ha sido una especie de meta para ella ¿sabes? "

"Sí" se rió Edward. "Cuando éramos niños el primer robot que hicimos era un bebé robot. Todo lo que hice fue dirigirlo y ponerle los ojos. Lo programé para hacer sonidos de pedos y llorar a intervalos aleatorios entre la medianoche y las 6 am y ella me tiro una pistola de soldadura en la cabeza la siguiente vez que me vio"

"Suena como Rose, la personificación del amor duro hasta que encuentras su centro caliente. Si Jacob intenta hacerle daño a Charlie o Bella sin embargo, no creo que seremos capaces de frenar Rose. No después del golpe emocional ella acaba de recibir. "

"¿Podemos controlar a su modo?"

"No" rió Emmett con tristeza. "Ella va a ser más despiadados en ese momento. Tengo que preguntarle…"

"¿Tienes que preguntar qué?"

"¿Por qué no hacerlo de verdad?"

"¿de verdad? ¿Hacer que de verdad?"

"Ir contra ese hijo de puta", levanto Emmett una ceja. "Quiero decir, no es como cualquier persona que vale la pena nada se perdería con hijo de puta. ¿Quién va a hacer realmente un escándalo? ¿Su loco suegro? ¿El Padrastro de Bella que ha estado vivido de él? ¿La stripper? Su padre ni siquiera ha dicho nada durante todo el proceso. En una entrevista que hizo fue ambiguo como cualquier cosa. "

"Eso es cierto ", murmuró Edward y el pensamiento acerca de la breve entrevista que el padre de Jacob Black había dado durante el frenesí de los medios alrededor del caso. Billy Black era un oficial retirado de la policía, como resultado de unas heridas en el cumplimiento del deber y confinado a una silla de ruedas. Él no había hablado mal de Bella o glorificado a su hijo como todo el mundo esperaba cuando la prensa finalmente lo acorralo después de una reunión del consejo tribal. En su lugar, había llamado a Bella "una joven mujer excepcional" y habló de lo buena que era. Entonces llamó a su hijo 'cabeza caliente y voluble, afirmando que Jacob tenía una tendencia a adquirir ideas locas en la cabeza y se negó a ser disuadido. Fue un golpe condenatorio para el jugador de béisbol el tener a su propio padre contra él y Edward sabía que Demetri tenía la esperanza de poner al hombre en calidad de testigo para socavar a Black aún más.

"Así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?". Emmett persistió.

"¿hacerlo?"

"¿Vas a hacer que lo diga?". Emmett abrió los ojos dramáticamente. "¿Por qué no matamos a Jacob Black? resolvería muchos problemas. Si él desaparece antes de la audiencia sobre la custodia Bella nunca tendrá que preocuparse por él. Ella no tiene que pasar por todo esto si él falta o muere. "

"¿Quieres que contrate a alguien para matar a Jacob Black? El Seattle Mariner, Jacob Black? ¿No crees que a alguien se dará cuenta de que se haya ido?"

"Oh, yo creo que van a notarlo", Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Incluso tendrán una muy buena idea lo que le sucedió, Yo creo que nadie le importará. Él les está causando suficiente vergüenza a los Mariners y honestamente creo que estarán gustosas en deshacerse de él. No me sorprendería si lo dejan de comercializar una vez que todo esto termine"

"¿Así que crees que solo debe contratar a un asesino a sueldo?"

"Nope," Emmett hizo énfasis en la 'p' "Creo que sería cuestión de pensar un poco y luego un fin de semana desde ahora hasta la audiencia de custodia, darnos a Rosalie y a mí las llaves de la casa de descanso de la familia para que tengamos un fin de semana largo y romántico. Después tomar un profundo respiro y prepararte para lucir sorprendido cuando la policía llegue para informarle a Bella que el está perdido"

"¿No crees que deba decirle?"

"Ella no nos permitirá hacerlo" respondió Emmett. "dirá que no vale la pena el riesgo, y que no querría hacerle daño. Bella es blanda de corazón y ella estaría devastada si alguien resulta herido por su culpa. Ella estaría en lo cierto pero que el esté vivo es un error"

"¿Así que crees que debería dejarte secuestrar a Jacob Black, llevarlo a la cabaña, matarlo y después qué? ¿Enterrarlo en el jardín?"

"No de nuevo " Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que deberías dejarme secuestrar a Jacob, decirte que lo estoy llevando a la cabaña, a continuación, lo llevaría a la granja de cerdos de mi primo en Idaho y dejar que los cerdos hagan el trabajo. Alguien podría encontrarlo en el jardín."

"Sabes, hay días en que realmente me asustas como un demonio. Me recuerda por qué te pagan tan bien por trabajar para mí y no la competencia".

"¿entonces?"

"Bella va a ganar la audiencia de custodia" respondió Edward con seguridad. "Son solo especulaciones de nuestra parte respecto a la peor situación que lo más probable es que nuca vaya a suceder. El juez estaría demente para concederle la custodia Jacob. Su propio abogado le ha pedido a Demetri que piense acerca de un posible acuerdo de custodia conjunta para que el juez evite ir a una segunda audiencia"

"¿Y?"

"Demetri respondió que él estaría dispuesto a dejar que Jacob tenga visitas supervisadas con un tercero neutral cada fin de semana y durante dos horas a la semana."

"¿Tercero neutral?"

"Sue Clearwater sabe tanto Bella y Jacob. Solía cuidar a Charlie y él no está nervioso a su alrededor"

"¿Qué dijo el abogado?"

"Él contraataco con visitas sin supervisión cada dos semanas y cuatro horas a la semana"

"¿Entonces?"

"Demetri le dijo que no había trato y colgó."

"Suena como si el otro abogado estuviera negociando por él. Renunciaría a mucho si Jacob pide la custodia completa"

"El abogado no es estúpido", murmuró Edward con desprecio. "Es una sanguijuela chupasangre por representar a un bastardo como Jacob, pero no es estúpido. Él sabe que Black no tiene una oportunidad de pedir la custodia y si llega a dar con el juez correcto va a terminar pagando mucho y vera a penas a Charlie"

"de todas maneras lo verá más de lo que se lo merece" murmuró Emmett enojado.

"No puedo estar en desacuerdo allí", se desplomó Edward más en su asiento y miró por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver a Bella. "El abogado sabe que cual es la verdad pero no puede persuadir a Jacob para entrar en razón"

"Él no quiere que Charlie", sugirió Emmett.

"lo dudo" admitió Edward "Ha pasado tiempo suficiente afirmando que el niño no es suyo. Lo único que quiere es hacerle daño a Bella y arrastrarla por el lodo. Ella no hizo lo que quería y ahora que va a tratar de hacerla sufrir"

"Bastardo" gruñó Emmett.

"Deja de hablar de ello", espetó Edward. "Veo a Bella".

Se deslizo al otro lado del coche, se agachó y llevo sus rodillas hasta el pecho, tratando de volverse lo más pequeño posible para que no se viera desde fuera del coche cuando Emmett se detuvo junto a la acera donde ella estaba de pie. Emmett bajó del coche y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para Bella.

"Elegante" Edward escuchó el desprecio de alguien e inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Jacob. "Veo que te pagan bien por ser la puta"

"Jacob", la oyó decir exasperado. "Emmett está aquí solo para llevarme de vuelta al trabajo, así no me pierdo"

"Claro, claro ", se oía la condescendencia en cada una de las palabras del otro hombre. "Lo que tú digas, Bella. Pensé que no sería demasiado cómodo. No me importa lo que el juez diga, aún me perteneces"

"Jacob", Edward escuchó el pánico en la voz de Bella, y necesito todo de e para no bajar del coche y hacerle frente por aterrorizarla a ella.

"¿Señor Black?" Oyó la voz de Emmett engañosamente suave y regreso de nuevo a su asiento. "Creo que sería mejor que deje el brazo de la Sra. Swan"

"¿O qué?"

"O", la voz de Emmett sonó razonable, pero Edward pudo oír el borde filoso en ella. "Voy a ser obligado a llamar a los de seguridad y luego romper todos los dedos de su mano antes de que lleguen aquí. Será una pena que reaccione de forma exagerada, pero lo primero que pensaran sería que estaba protegiendo a la Sra. Swan. Usted puede demandarme por supuesto, por arruinar su carrera al dañar su mano, pero tengo que decirle que no creo que se encontrará un jurado simpático. "

"¿Estás jodido con ella también, entonces?" Oyó Jacob y apretó los puños.

"Soy un hombre felizmente casado", replicó Emmett. "Y creo que debería pedir disculpas a la Sra. Swan por su tono, pero sé que es algo que está más allá de lo civilizado, de modo que si usted amablemente le puede quitar su mano de mi amiga y no se la romperé"

"Puta" oyó el silbido del otro hombre.

"Sra. Swan" dijo Emmett y de pronto la estaba ayudando a subir en el coche dando un portazo antes de que Jacob Black pudiera continuar. Un momento después, Emmett estaba en el asiento del conductor y se alejaban de la corte.

Edward miró a Bella y notó que su rostro estaba pálido y ella se retorcía las manos, evidentemente molesta. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó con suavidad.

."Hasta que llegamos afuera" ella asintió y luego miró a Emmett. "Lo siento Emmett. No debería haber dicho esas cosas a ti."

"No te preocupes por eso", Emmett le restó importancia. "Sólo dime que estaba arremetiendo en tu contra porque el juez le pateo el culo en la corte"

Edward notó que Bella sonreía mientras agachaba la cabeza. "Creo que podría ser la razón."

"¿Y?" Extendió la mano para envolver los dedos alrededor de la suya, todavía asombrado por lo bien que se sentía al cogerle la mano y asombrado de que ella aún no lo estaba rechazando.

"En treinta días de mi divorcio será definitivo", sonrió Bella. "Jacob no esta tan cómodo, ya que el juez quería saber sobre nuestros activos por lo que asigno un administrador judicial para distribuir los bienes"

"¿Qué pasa con Charlie?" Edward apretó los dedos con los suyos confortándola.

"Él tiene visitas supervisadas con Charlie de 9 am a 9 pm todos los fines de semana y 4 horas con él todos los miércoles en la casa de Sue Clearwater. Se ha establecido la audiencia sobre la custodia en seis semanas a partir de ahora y el juez sin rodeos le dijo a Jacob que no se lo consideran para la custodia debido a los constantes viajes que debe hacer por su carrera en el béisbol. Sugirió que Jacob modificar su petición de buscar la custodia compartida y tratar de resolver el problema conmigo antes de que nos volvamos a ver. "

"¿Y?"

"Yo no confió en él", susurró Bella "No me fío de él ni de mis padres, podrían hacerle daño a Charlie para lastimarme"

"No vamos a permitir que eso suceda" la tranquilizó Edward.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"No voy a dejar que nada les suceda" Emmett contaba ahí "Y no me importa lo grande que tu padre o Black Jacob piensen que son. Tienen que pasar a través de mí para llegar a Charlie y eso no va a suceder."

"Gracias" sonrió Bella y Edward no pudo evitar la sacudida de placer que pasó por él cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado. Su Bella era finalmente libre y él estaba empezando a esperar que el futuro que había estado fantaseando se convirtiera en realidad; si era muy, muy afortunado.

* "Horton Hears a Who" es una película de dibujos animados basada en una novela infantil creada por el famoso Dr. Seuss (seudónimo utilizado por el escritor Theodor Seuss Geisel), que tiene como protagonista a un elefante que oye débiles gritos de auxilio provenientes de un polvo que flota en el aire.

Bueno espero de verdad que esta sea la definitiva jejeje. En fin gracias por la paciencia y lo siento mucho de verdad.

Gracias a Adesca por la traducción, me has salvado wapa jejeje

BeSuCoS


	24. Chapter 24

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de nashstheory y la traducción es de Adesca**

**Capítulo 24**

"Ese bastardo" ella entro como un tornado a casa, Emmett la seguía con Charlie en los hombros jugando al caballito.

"¿Bella? Cariño" ella pudo oír a Edward corriendo para salir de la cocina, con una botella de Mountain Dew en la mano "¿Qué paso? ¿Jacob le hizo algo a Charlie? ¿Te lastimó? Voy a llamar a Demetri cariño"

"El no se presento" gruño ella.

"… …"

"¿El no se presento?" Ella podía ver el estaba tratando de darle sentido a la frase.

"¿Bella?" intervino Emmett.

"¿Si?" suspiro con cansancio y miro al gran hombre que sostenía a su hijo.

"Vamos a sacar a Félix para jugar y después ir a ver a Rose ¿esta bien?

"Gracias" le sonrió débilmente y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso "Creo que es una buena idea. Pero lo primero es lo primero, mami necesita un beso"

"Está bien" anuncio Emmett y frunció los labios.

"¿Acaso soy tu mami?" no pudo evitar reírse "no respondas eso de todas formas se que dirás algo inapropiado para los oídos de mi hijo"

"Está bien" Emmett le guiñó un ojo y fingió enfado "Charlie supongo que tendrás que darle un beso a tu mami. Con cuidado, recuerda lo que hablamos"

"¿Hablaron acerca de qué?" Bella levanto una ceja.

"¡Piojos!" grito Charlie con entusiasmo y empezó a mover sus manos como si fueran garras "Piojos de mamá"

"¡Emmett!" ella se río y se agacho para que Charlie pudiera darle un beso "¿Por qué le dijiste a mi hijo que tenia piojos?"

"Porque es mi trabajo" le respondió con indiferencia mientras permanecía de pie, se acerco a la puerta y empujando suavemente a Charlie cuando se le acerco.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" le pregunto pensativo Edward mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla.

"Es estúpido" murmuro ella cuando él la abrazo y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"No, no lo es" discutió "dime que es, estoy seguro que no es una estupidez"

"Estuvimos sentados en la casa de Sue Clearwater por cuatro horas… ¡Cuatro horas! Para que el pudiera ir a ver a su hijo. Gastó miles de dólares para pelear contra mí por la custodia, pensé que lo hacía porque en realidad quería pasar tiempo con Charlie, por eso había peleado tanto, para verlo"

"¿Pero?"

"Nada" suspiro Bella "Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar con una excusa. Ni siquiera respondió su teléfono celular cuando lo llamo Sue. Nada. El simplemente no se molestó"

"Bella" ella pudo oír la simpatía en la voz de Edward.

"Ya lo sé" murmuro "El no me quiere y tampoco a Charlie. Le encanta tener el control sobre nosotros. Toda esta pelea es una mezcla para tratar de que volvamos a sus manos y un espectáculo para el público. Ni siquiera me debería importar que no le preste atención a su hijo, ni debería esperar algo mejor de el"

"A sí que…"

"Por lo tanto" el sintió que ella se encogió de hombros "¿Es malo que yo quiera que el vea a su hijo? Quiero decir, yo quería que, al ver a Charlie, se diera cuenta de que quería ser un padre par él, que lo amaba. Si yo no hubiera visto a Charlie en todo este tiempo me habría muerto. Lo digo en serio Edward, me hubiera muerto literalmente"

"Se que lo habrías hecho" él la apretó tranquilizadoramente y la llevo al sofá de la sala, para sentarse cómodamente.

"Jacob ni siquiera se molestó en presentarse para una visita de cuatro horas para ver a su hijo. A las 8:30 llamé a Demetri para ver lo que debía hacer, si había oído hablar de algún accidente en el que Jacob estuviera involucrado o algo así"

"¿Y?"

"Demetri llamó al abogado de Jacob, que aparentemente lo localizó y llamó a Demetri de nuevo para decirle que Jacob se sentía mal y no era capaz de ir a ver a Charlie y que lo quería reprogramar para mañana"

"¿Mañana?"Ella pudo escuchar la incredulidad en la voz de Edward sabia que él pensaba que era una mala sugerencia "¿Qué dijo Demetri?"

"Bueno, mientras que el abogado de Jake corría buscándolo Demetri llamo a un amigo a que lo buscara también. Resulta que la versión de Jake de que se encontraba mal era falsa, estaba en un apestoso club de striptease. Así que Demetri le dijo al abogado de Jake que el sabía exactamente donde estaba y no habría reprogramación por su adicción al alcohol"

"¡Ay!" sintió la mueca de dolor de Edward y acomodo mejor para acurrucarse en el.

"No puedo creer que el prefiera estar en un club de striptease que con su hijo ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso y dice ser un padre?"

"No quiero decir nada acerca de tu ex esposo" dijo con cuidado Edward.

"No tienes porque" ella no pudo evitar el reproche "es una mierda"

Ella paso lo dedos por su largo cabello y dejo escapar un largo suspiro "Supongo que no era lo que querías oír. Quiero decir, suena…."

"¿Cómo que estas molesta?" sugirió Edward "No te puedo culpar"

"¿No lo haces?"

"No" Edward sacudió la cabeza "Y no lo deberías hacer tu tampoco"

"¿No?"

"Mira" Edward la apretó mas contra el "No puedo decir que entiendo de dónde vienes, porque no puedo, no tengo hijos. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que me molesta que Jacob no se haya presentado para ver a Charlie y no soy su padre así que solo puedo realmente imaginar cómo te sientes"

"Yo solo no…" Bella se apartó de él y paso los dedos por el cabello de nuevo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Hey" Edward le cogió la mano y se la retiro de la nariz "No cojas mis malos hábitos"

"Solo quiero no pienses que tengo…"

"Sentimientos por tu ex esposo"

"Si" murmuro

"Bueno, en este momento" replicó Edward "Espero que tengas sentimientos por él. Probablemente odio, asco, rabia, y mucho odio en este momento. ¿Románticos? Pienso que los sentimientos románticos por Jacob Black murieron hace mucho tiempo y cualquier residuo de ese sentimiento murió por el holocausto de odio adicional del día de hoy"

"¿No estás celoso?

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por qué estas molesta con él al no presentarse? No, es perfectamente razonable en lo que a mí respecta"

"Lo es"

"Definitivamente" Edward paso los dedos suavemente por el cabello de ella "Eres la madre de Charlie ¿lo amas por encima de todo lo demás en el mundo?

"Si"

"¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por él?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Matarías por él?"

"Sin lugar a dudas ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha pasado?"

"Bueno" Edward se encogió de hombros "eres la madre de Charlie y lo amas como si no hubiera mañana y es comprensible, no te gusta ver que la gente lo lastime"

"No es solo eso" murmuro Bella

"Además, Jacob es el padre. No puedo entender porque él no se siente de la misma manera con Charlie que tu. No quiero ser un cabrón, pero si yo tuviera un hijo no sería capaz de apartarme de él. Estaría en su puerta todas las noches, sentado afuera esperando hasta que me dejaras ver a mi hijo cada día. No me podría imaginar estar lejos de él tanto tiempo como lo ha estado Jacob.

"¿No podrías?"

"Duh" Edward sacudió la cabeza "No me podría imaginar lejos de Charlie ahora sin saber lo que está haciendo. Me he atado a él y ni siquiera es mi hijo"

"Yo solo…"

"¿No entiendes por qué el actúa de esa manera?"

"No" ella sacudió la cabeza "no entiendo porque reclama la custodia completa y luego no se presenta a una visita"

"Yo tampoco" Edward sacudió la cabeza "odio decir esto, porque me temo que te hará daño, pero creo que Jacob solo lucha por la custodia de Charlie y por el divorcio porque quiere tratar de recuperar el control que tenia sobre ti. Si él hacia doloroso el divorcio y se quedaba con Charlie, entonces tu volverías con él bajo sus propios términos y tengo la sensación de que sería algo feo"

"Si" Bella se estremeció "No quiero pensar en eso ¿Pero porque no se presento a la visita?

"Porque Charlie no es realmente importante para él, solo es un medio para un fin. Charlie es el medio que tiene Jacob para llegar a ti"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Porque quiere controlarte?" tal vez te ame de una manera enfermiza, lo mas probable es que sea porque tiene algo que demostrar y piensa en ti como una posesión y no como una persona con sentimientos. De cualquier manera, Charlie es solo una manera de llegar a ti. Si él no le proporciona una forma de herirte o controlarte, entonces a Jacob no le interesa"

"Eso es…"

"¿Ridículo, estúpido, mediocre, insensible, cruel? Párame cuando diga el sentimiento correcto"

"Triste" suspiro Bella.

"Sin duda lo es" Edward asintió con la cabeza, se paró de la silla con ella en brazos y la deposito en el sofá acurrucándose a su alrededor.

"Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?"

"¿Honestamente? Continua llevando a Charlie a las visitas y cada vez que el falte o no pague la pensión llamas a Demetri y se tendrá en cuenta en el caso de la custodia. No puedes controlar las acciones de Jacob, pero puedes estar segura que no seguirá lastimando a Charlie. Pero por ahora, estaba pensando que podíamos quedarnos a ver una película y olvidarnos de él por esta noche"

"Eso fue…"

"¿Estúpido?"

"No, perfecto" sonrió Bella mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en el cuello

Ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Siento el retraso pero he terminado hoy los exámenes y no me había conectado a Internet antes.

Bueno espero que os guste.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por leerme y sobre todo porque tenéis paciencia y no me matáis jejeje

También muchísimas gracias a Adesca por la genial traducción

_**BeSuCoS **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

"Bella", le oyó canturrear y se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Era sábado y a ella no le importaba si su compañía se estaba quebrando o no, solo quería dormir el mayor tiempo posible. "Bella", unos dedos largos comenzaron a acariciar su pelo y gruñó en la almohada. "No, no, cariño" Edward no iba a ganar esta vez ya que Rosalie y Emmett se habían llevado a Charlie a dormir con ellos.

"Sé que estás despierta, Bella", murmuró.

"No, no lo estoy", resopló.

"Pero estas hablándome", señaló Edward

"Estoy hablando en sueños"

"Hay que levantarse", insistió y ella no se molestó en acallar un gruñido. "Tengo el desayuno."

"Bien", resopló y se volvió hacia él. "¿Por qué es tan importante que me levante? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente quedarnos en la cama y acurrucarnos?"

"Tenemos planes" Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Pero tenemos la casa para nosotros solos" señaló Bella.

"Tentador", asintió con la cabeza ausente mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida en su regazo. "Pero tenemos planes".

"Cancélalos" le sugirió Bella.

"Nop"

"Bien", resopló. "¿Qué clase de planes?"

"Um" murmuró Edward. "No estoy seguro de cómo llamarlos, pero seremos tu, Charlie y yo. ¡Ah! Y necesitarás ropa cómoda"

"¿Charlie, tu y yo?"

"Sí", se encogió de hombros y luego miró hacia abajo. "A menos que no creas que sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, yo no quiero suponer…"

"¿Suponer?"

"Sobre nosotros y Charlie"

"¿Cómo si fuera una cita entre nosotros?" Sugirió Bella

"¿Nosotros…? Quiero decir, ¿quieres ser…?"

"¿Tu cita?"

"¿Sí?" contestó Edward vacilante. "No tenemos que hacer nada sino quieres, no quiero presionarte"

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo había asumido que éramos novios, pero si quieres hacerlo oficial o algo dímelo y elaboraré una *nota interna".

"Oh", a Edward le brillaron los ojos. "No creo que sea necesario, sólo que no estaba seguro"

"Edward, estamos saliendo ¿okay?"

"Muy bien". Se inclinó para besarla suavemente, acariciando su lengua con la suya.

"Y no tienes que pedir permiso para planificar tiempo en familia conmigo y con Charlie. Tampoco tienes que darle vueltas para no llamarlo así"

"¿No te molesta?"

"¿El que quieras pasar tiempo con mi hijo? Edward, es el sueño de toda madre soltera, un hombre que, no sólo le guste su hijo, sino que también quiere pasar tiempo con ellos"

"Sabes que adoro a Charlie, ¿verdad?"

"Y él te adora." Bella le acarició el hombro. "Entonces, ¿qué tienen planeado para hoy?"

"¿Qué te parece un viaje a mi cabaña? Podríamos salir y jugar sin preocuparnos de que la gente nos vea. Si te llevas el bikini podríamos bañarnos en la piscina o en el jacuzzi mientras Charlie toma su siesta. Solo será un relajante fin de semana en familia"

"¿Lejos?" Bella levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir _lejos,_ lejos?" Ellos no habían tenido tiempo real, solos desde que se finalizó su divorcio. Rosalie y Emmett se habían llevado a Charlie esa noche para que pudieran cenar juntos, pero él había tenido una pesadilla y terminó de vuelta en la casa con ellos antes de que postre se convirtiese en otra cosa. Desde entonces, Edward había tenido que asistir dos reuniones de la junta y ella había estado muy ocupada trabajando, ocupándose de Charlie y asistiendo a la reunión con Félix sobre la audiencia de custodia. La única vez que habían logrado pasar tiempo solos fue la noche anterior pero Bella no podía dejar de bostezar así que Edward le había sugerido que se fueran a dormir ya que ambos estaban agotados.

"Bueno," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo lejos que podamos llegar antes del lunes"

"Bien." Bella sintió tensión en sus hombros de inmediato. La audiencia de la custodia de Charlie era lunes la las nueve de la mañana y, a pesar de que Félix le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, la simple idea de ver a Jacob de nuevo la ponía nerviosa. Ni una sola vez su ex-marido se había presentado a las visitas concertadas para ver a Charlie ni había pagado ninguna manutención para su hijo como le habían ordenado. Félix le había dicho que en la sesión del lunes pediría que empezara a pagar todo lo que debe. Cerró los puños violentamente mientras pensaba en cómo Jacob se estaba comportando con Charlie.

"Ya tengo planes para celebrar una vez que termine todo" Edward murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello. ." "Porque estoy muy seguro de que ganarás".

"¿Como?"

"¿Como que?"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque eres una madre increíble", insistió Edward. "Y tienes a seis personas dispuestas a demostrarlo"

"Pero mis padres están planeando declarar como testigos de Jacob", respondió Bella.

Tu padrastro es uno de vuestros testigos", señaló Edward "Y odio decir esto, pero Félix tiene suficientes pruebas como para que no te tenga que preocupar su testimonio"

"Lo sé," Bella suspiró. "¿Es malo que me sienta culpable por eso?"

"¿Sobre el hecho de que, si es necesario, tu abogado va a destruir su reputación en la corte?"

"¿Si?"

"No, amor," Edward la colocó en su regazo y le envolvió con sus brazos. "Es normal que te sientas mal por el hecho de que Félix tiene que hacer esto para mantenerte a salvo, pero, escúchame, nada de esto es tu culpa. Puede sentirte mal de tener que hacer esto, pero, Bella, no es tu culpa que te hayan tratado como lo hicieron. Se supone que tus padres deben amarte, protegerte y hacer lo mejor para ti. Ellos no deben servirse de ti para conseguir lo que quieren. No tienes que ser algo que lo que puedan sacar beneficio"

"Ellos no son los únicos padres que lo hacen" argumentó Bella.

"Eso no lo hace correcto" respondió Edward. "Ellos deben dar la cara por lo que te hicieron y pagar por ello. Personalmente creo que deben ser castigados porque seguramente algo de lo que hicieron era ilegal"

"Edward…"

"Lo sé" la abrazó con más fuerza. "Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que lastimen de esa manera a nadie. Ellos merecen pagar por la forma en que te han tratado, pero incluso si esto no ocurre, es necesario que te pongas de pie y demuestres como son"

"Pero…"

"¿Realmente quieres que formen parte de la vida de Charlie?"

"¡Dios no!"

"Entonces protégele de ellos, Bella," insistió Edward "Muéstrale al juez que estas personas lo destruirán si se les da una oportunidad. Ellos le usarán y le harán daño igual que te lo hicieron a ti. Sé que es duro amor, pero hay que hacerle frente y proteger a Charlie"

"Lo sé", se quejó y trató de zafarse de sus brazos en señal de frustración. "Eso no significa que me tiene que gustar."

"Y por eso no vamos a pensar en ello hoy" insistió Edward. "En cambio, vas a levantarte y vestirte mientras yo voy a recuperar a nuestro paquete favorito de energía donde Rosalie y Emmet."

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar a su cabaña?"

"Alrededor de 90 minutos, dependiendo de lo bien que se porte Charlie y del clima. Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra para el almuerzo y la siesta de Charlie"

"¿Y qué tienen planeado para la siesta? Huh?" Bella se rió mientras se deslizaba en la cama y se dirigía al armario a coger algo de ropa.

"Bueno", dijo Edward sonrojado y Bella no podía dejar de reír. Ella había aprendido ya lo que significaba el rubor y la mirada tímida en su rostro. Edward tenía una fantasía y se avergonzaba de decírselo.

"¿Y bien?" Bella sabía que la mejor manera de conseguir que le contará algo era ir despacio y darle tiempo, pero tampoco quería olvidarlo. Si le empujaba un poco Edward le contaría lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Te he dicho que hay un piano en el salón de la cabaña?"

¡Bingo! Bella pensó para sí misma. Una inocua declaración fue el principio del fin de los secretos de Edward. "¿De veras? ¿Quieres tocar para mi mientras estamos allí?"

"Claro". Él arrastró los pies y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara. "Me encantaría tocar para ti"

"¿Durante la hora de la siesta?"

"Si quieres". Arrastró los pies de nuevo.

"¿Tienes en mente alguna otra cosa para hacer?" bromeó.

"No", murmuró y su cara ardía de modo que sabía que él tenía otra cosa en mente relacionado con ella y con el piano. "Sólo el pensamiento de ti, sentada sobre mi piano, mientras yo toco música para entretenerte"

"¿De veras? ¿No será malo para el piano?"

"Ya veras como no, te lo demostraré" Edward se miró las manos y ella no podía dejar de reír. Habían hecho todo tipo de juegos preliminares y durante ellos, Edward era de todo menos tímido. Sin embargo, cuando se discutía la parte física de su relación con la ropa puesta, actuaba como un adolescente nervioso. "Digamos que hay cosas más importantes que un piano. Puedo reemplazarlo"

"Bueno" Bella sintió crecer su humedad con la imagen de lo que sería estar tendida en un piano y Edward delante de ella, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Dios, esperaba que Charlie tuviese una larga siesta.

"Así que" Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Voy a ir a buscar a Charlie, ¿eh?"

"Um," Bella se ruborizó por todo lo que acababa de imaginar. "Sí, claro." Lo que no daría en ese momento por dejar a Charlie con Rosalie y Emmet por unas horas más para que pudieran explorar algunas de las fantasías que tenía en la cabeza.

"¿De modo que diez minutos?"

"Dame veinte" Ella trató de mantener su tono de voz normal. "Necesito una ducha antes de irnos" ¿Alguna vez había necesitado una ducha así antes?, pensó. Con la fantasía con él aun fresca en su mente, sabía que había necesidad de aliviar algo de su tensión sexual antes de salir o no habría manera de que pudiera mantener las manos a sí misma en el camino hasta la cabaña. Sobre todo si Charlie se quede dormido, lo que muy normal en él, en un viaje en coche de más de diez minutos.

**Nota interna**: con nota interna se refiere a hacer un comunicado para los trabajadores de la compañía de Edward para hacerles saber que están juntos. Aquí Bella lo dice con sarcasmo creo jeje.

Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 25 por fin jejeje. Como veis las cosas se están caldeando uuuuu en el siguiente creo que hay un lemmon, a ver que tal se me da traducirlo jeje mañana me pondré a ello.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

La vio vagando alrededor de la cabaña, mirando las fotos de su familia, acariciando los libros que su padre había reunido con reverencia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de mantener su mente alejada de lo que sería si la viera como estaba ahora todos los días. Miró por la ventana que daba al patio trasero y vio el cenador en donde Emmett y Rosalie se había casado.

La caja estaba en su bolsa lista, esperando que Edward reuniera la valentía suficiente para dársela a Bella. Era demasiado pronto, se recordó. Apenas hace un mes que se había divorciado y el juicio por la custodia de Charlie aún no había finalizado. Edward no creía que ella estuviese dispuesta a tener otro compromiso hasta que estuviese completamente libre del primero.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiere tener ese tipo de compromiso?" Se preguntó con tristeza. "Piensa en como fue su primer matrimonio. ¿Te gustaría tener otro compromiso después de todo aquello?"

"Soy yo" se contestó Edward enojado. "Juré que nunca iba a volver a hacerlo, no iba jamás a volver a asumir ese riesgo y aquí estoy, actuando como un idiota, y teniendo los mismos riesgos, aterrado de que los resultados serán los mismos en el final."

"Ella nunca te haría eso" dijo su monólogo interior a la defensiva y él no pudo negarlo. La voz dentro de su cabeza trataba constantemente de destrozar su confianza en si mismo cuando se trata de Bella, pero, irónicamente, también era ferozmente leal a ella. "Ella nunca te lastimaría de esa manera"

"No" Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Ella lo haría peor para mí" Bella podía marcharse, llevándose a Charlie con ella y romper cada pieza de mi alma en mil pedazos diminutos que nunca podrían volver a juntarse otra vez.

"¿Edward?" gritó Bella y él dejó a un lado sus pensamientos tristes y se centró en su sonrisa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto". Forzó una sonrisa y trató de hacer que pareciese convincente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se notaba que estaba nerviosa. "¿Qué pasa?"

Nada". Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y le tendió su mano. Edward la tomó y la miró con curiosidad, viendo como sus mejillas enrojecían.

"¿Qué es esto?" insistió él.

"Toca para mi" espetó Bella de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca te he oído tocar" contestó Bella. "Ni siquiera sabía que tocabas hasta que Rosalie mencionó que poseías formación clásica. Dijo que fuiste considerado un prodigio cuando eras más joven. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que sabía tocar"

"Oh, um" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Sí, llevo tocando desde que era pequeño"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza. "Mi, eh, mi mamá me enseñó a tocar. Ella era una concertista, cuando conoció a mi padre. Cuando decidieron iniciar una familia se retiró de los escenarios por todos los viajes que debía hacer cuando estaba de gira"

"¿De verdad?" le dijo Bella mientras le sonreía amablemente. "Eso está bien. Suena como si fuera una mujer realmente increíble"

"Ella lo era" acordó Edward. "Tenía la capacidad de hacer felices a los demás con solo estar a su alrededor. Era como, sin importar nada más, con solo verla eras feliz"

"Wow" le sonrió Bella.

"Um," Edward se removió un poco. Nunca había hablado antes con Bella sobre sus padres. Sabía que se habían criado en dos mundos muy distintos y no quería incomodarla. La educación que había recibido con Esme y Carlisle era lo opuesto a todo lo que había vivido Bella.

"Siempre quise aprender piano" Bella encogió de hombros.

"¿De veras? Si quieres te puedo enseñar" le sugirió Edward.

"No lo sé"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno" se encogió de hombros, "no es como si tengo muchas oportunidades de practicar"

"¿Por qué no puedes practicar en casa?"

"No tienes un piano en Seattle" le respondió Bella tímidamente. "¿Cómo voy a practicar si el piano está aquí?"

"Yo tengo un piano en Seattle," Edward se congeló cuando se acordó de que el piano estaba en el ala este de la casa, el ala de sus padres. "Quiero decir…"

"Toca para mí" le insistió Bella mientras tiraba suavemente de su mano. "Sólo toca para mí, Edward"

"Muy bien", asintió con la cabeza y la siguió sin decir nada a la banqueta del piano. Dejó que se sentara ella primero, se deslizó a su lado y puso una mano detrás de ella en el banco y la otra en su cuello, tirando para que estuvieran mas cerca. Movió sus labios hacia abajo y los colocó suavemente contra los de ella, dejando que su lengua se deslizara a través de su labio inferior, buscando la entrada de su boca como si fuera un santuario y él un peregrino. Ella era su milagro, su vida, y si le daba la oportunidad pasaría el resto de su vida con él adorándola.

En lugar de profundizar el beso, Bella se alejó lentamente y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos de chocolate. "Toca para mí", repitió, esta vez más firme, mientras le tomaba las manos y las colocaba en las teclas. "Necesito oírte tocar"

Vio la necesidad dentro de sus ojos y asintió lentamente, presionando suavemente sobre el teclado. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en la melodía que estaba tocando, comenzó a tocar la música que corría por su cabeza cada vez que la veía. Era una canción de cuna que trató de tejer como una manta, alrededor de los tres, suave y dulce, con la intención de darles calor, pero con hilos de acero atados a través de ella para protegerlos de daños.

Mostró sus emociones a través de las teclas, sin atreverse a mirarla mientras agregaba más complejidad a la melodía. Ahora, la manta no estaba destinada sólo a mantenerles salvo y calientes, les pretendía ocultar del mundo, dejándolos en una burbuja en la que nadie podía entrar. Dejó que las notas fluyeran libremente, dejando infinitas posibilidades abiertas para el futuro que les esperaba juntos. Mostrando como podría ser su boda, tener otro niño, el día que Charlie se graduase en la escuela secundaria, la universidad. También como podría ser un domingo por la mañana en la cama abrazados mientras los niños estaban con Rosalie y Emmett. La melodía continuó con la lucha por a quien le tocaba lavar los platos, o por qué nunca se tiraba la basura hasta el último minuto, por qué no le dejaba darle a los niños excéntricos regalos. La música seguía fluyendo a través del primer amor de Charlie, el día en el que *Félix moriría, la primera vez que se sentaron a esperar a que Charlie volviese a casa después del toque de queda, días de lluvia, vacaciones, enfermedad, guerras de almohadas, todo lo que quería en la vida de Bella Swan. Finalmente dejó que la lenta melodía se fuese desvaneciendo.

Al mirarla vio las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras ella le miraba las manos, hipnotizada. "¿Bella?"

Ella levantó en silencio la mirada y pasó sus pulgares a lo largo de los pómulos, secándose las lágrimas que se habían derramado sin que se diera cuenta. "Te amo" dijo con fiereza antes de besarle.

"Yo también te amo" susurró cuando Edward cuando se separaron.

"Estoy tan aterrada", confesó de repente y luego se alejó de él. Edward agarró sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y presionando sus labios en su cabello.

"Todo estará bien" la tranquilizó. "No hay manera de que un juez cuerdo escuche nada de lo que Jacob Black tenga que decir. Si él hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad antes del divorcio lo ha echado a perder con la forma en que se ha comportado últimamente. No puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, o que el lunes no va a ser difícil, pero será mejor después. Por lo menos, después del lunes, habrá reglas"

"No es…" Bella tomó una respiración profunda, "no es eso".

"¿No es qué?"

"No es la audiencia por la custodia" susurró Bella. "Eso no es lo que me asusta"

"No voy a dejar que te haga daño Bella" la tranquilizó Edward.

"Edward no es Jacob quien me asusta, eres tu"

"¿Yo?" Se apartó de ella horrorizado ¿Por qué iba a asustarla?

"Un día te vas a encontrar a alguien que te mereces"

"¿Alguien que me merezco?" Balbuceó.

"Alguien que no tenga tantas complicaciones en su vida" Bella se miró las manos y Edward agachó la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar sus ojos. "Alguien soltero, sin hijos o sin familiares locos, alguien inteligente y con éxito que pueda tocar un instrumento musical y pintar, y que seguirá siendo absolutamente impresionante cuando este enferma con gripe o vomitando en el baño"

"¿Huh?" Edward sintió como se le abría la boca con las locuras que estaba escuchando. "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?" contestó ella con tristeza.

Edward levantó su barbilla, de modo que pudiera verla a los ojos. "Eso es lo más loco que he oído nunca" Me encantan tus complicaciones y no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti y sin una pequeña complicación y sus dinosaurios de juguete. En cuanto a familiares locos, algún día te contaré la historia sobre el tío abuelo Earl, que le decía a la gente que era un tren y les pedía a las mujeres que fueran su vagón de cola"

"Uh" Bella se sonrojó.

"Te dije que no eras la única con familiares locos" resopló.

"Yo no voy a estar a la altura", ella comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

"¿A la altura?"

"De todas tus expectativas" susurró Bella. "Un día no voy a ser la Bella que tienes dentro de tu cabeza. Voy a cometer un error, o diré algo equivocado, y te darás cuenta de que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Un día, Edward, yo no voy a poder ser todo lo que tu quieres que sea"

"No" él sacudió la cabeza. "Habrá algún día en el piense que no eres perfecta" Vamos a pelear, discutir, y encontraremos pequeñas imperfecciones que nos enfadaran. Pero Bella, un día yo también voy a caer del pedestal en el que me has puesto. Un día yo también dejaré de ser perfecto"

"Pero…"

Edward volvió a poner las manos en las teclas y empezó a tocar suavemente. La pieza fue originalmente un trío, pero él tenía la habilidad de transformarla en una perfecta para violonchelo. "¿Edward?"

"_Too__ many times I've wondered_" comenzó a cantar en voz baja, "_what all the trying is for.__You come around, I feel so down, I'm gonna drown, because I know that I've fallen short.__But do you know, it doesn't change the way I feel about you at the end of the day? 'Cause I know, that all I want is what you got.__All I want is what you got_"

"No se si funcionara" sollozó Bella.

"Lo hace ahora" respondió Edward cuando comenzó la siguiente parte de la canción. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y siguió escuchando el fin de la canción. "All I want is what you got," cantó.

Continuó tocando, vertiendo sus emociones en la canción, tratando de decirle que ella no estaba sola en su miedo. ¿Se hartaría ella de su excentricidad algún día? ¿Quería a alguien que la llevase a cenas de lujo? ¿Quién no se quedase atrapado en el trabajo hasta las 2 de la mañana? ¿Alguien que siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir especial y querida? Sabía que un día ella no sería capaz de permanecer en el pedestal que había construido para ella, pero seguiría el consejo de su padre, la rodearía de almohadas en su mente para amortiguar la caída. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se cayese? ¿Se daría cuenta Bella de que todo lo que siente ahora no es más que un espejismo?

"But this moment" cantó el último verso "is all that I've got" Él dejó que sus dedos terminaran la canción y luego se detuvo, manteniendo sus dedos sobre las teclas, aterrorizado de ver el rechazo en los ojos de Bella, ahora que lo había visto tan expuesto, con todos sus defectos al descubierto.

De repente, unas pequeñas manos se apoderaron de sus hombros, tirando de él para que la mirara. "Bell…" ella le besó con fuerza y hundió los dedos en su pelo.

Antes de que Edward pudiese pensar, Bella se había subido en su regazo, apretándose más cerca de él. La atrajo más y metió la lengua en su boca, saboreándola. Dejó su resistencia en el interior de su cuerpo y le dio el control a ella, si eso era lo que necesitaba se lo daría. Se apretó más a él y Edward se deslizó sobre el banco del piano pulido. Extendió la mano para agarrar el piano, pero ella no dejaba de moverse haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo.

"Uf" Edward gruñó ligeramente sin aliento. Bella no bajó el ritmo, siguió besándole con fiereza mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta.

"Te quiero", anunció ella de manera decisiva en contra de sus labios. "Te amo tanto"

"Yo también te quiero", soltó una exclamación cuando Bella rompió la distancia de sus labios y luego le arrancó la camiseta atacando su piel expuesta. Trató de no ahogarse cuando sintió su boca caliente sobre el pecho, lamiendo lentamente un camino hacia su abdomen, sus manos trabajando con furia en la hebilla del cinturón. Edward agarró el dobladillo de la camisa y tiró, sin importarle si se rasgó la tela en su deseo de sacarlo de ella. Su boca dejó su ombligo, cuando la camisa se fue por encima de su cabeza y mientras él trataba de soltar su sujetador.

"Te necesito" anunció Bella cuando finalmente había llegado al límite. Edward la agarró y tiro de ella, apretándola contra él. Jugueteaban con sus manos en el cuerpo del otro mientras que sus bocas exploraban la carne sin poder resistirse.

"¿Bella?" Se detuvo, alejándose de ella un poco, dándole una última oportunidad para retirarse. Bella le agarró el pelo con fuerza, apretando los labios contra él mientras lo apretaba a ella fuertemente. Envolvió la pierna izquierda alrededor de su cadera haciéndolos gemir.

"Te amo", gimió ella mientras apretaba las manos contra los lados de su cara y le miraba a los ojos. "Te amo", repetía mientras se apretaba más contra él tratando de no dejar ni un espacio entre ellos y unirse en una sola piel.

Edward mantuvo los ojos abiertos para mirarla y perderse en el mar chocolate de sus ojos mientras sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente como una hermosa melodía. "Te amo" le dijo jadeando mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su oreja. En cambio, Bella se alejó y le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos de nuevo. Juntaron las miradas y sin poder apartarse, comenzaron a jadear. Edward sintió el pulo acelerado de Bella y se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual. Dos corazones a un mismo ritmo.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a convulsionar y Edward aceleró la velocidad moviendo las caderas con más fuerza contra ella, empujándola hacia su orgasmo ya que antes de llegar, necesitaba que ella alcanzara la cumbre. "¡Edward!" su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de repente, sus ojos se abrieron mientras que se arqueaba hacia él.

"Te quiero" gimió Edward y colapsó en la mayor liberación que había experimentado jamás. Cayó sobre ella sin que sus brazos pudieran sostenerle. Estuvo así unos minutos tratando de recuperar la respiración para después salir de ella y tumbarse a su lado.

"Bella, yo…" deslizó la mano por la cara externa de su muslo y tiro de ella para que le rodeara con la pierna, queriendo estar más cerca. En ese momento se oyó el clic del aire acondicionado y una repentina brisa fresca flotó a través de sus cuerpos. De repente Edward se tensó al darse cuenta de que no habían usado protección. "Bella"

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos y de vuelta hacia él sonriendo. "Llevo tomando la píldora desde día en el que conseguí el divorcio", murmuró, mientras se acurrucó en su cuello.

"¿De verdad?"

"Mmhmm", tarareó y siguió acariciándole lentamente.

"Oh", se relajó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su espalda para poder besarla el cabello. . Edward sentía su respiración pausada y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. "No me hubiera importado si no la tomabas", murmuró y luego miró por encima de sus cabezas para asegurarse de que la luz verde del monitor de bebé portátil estaba encendida. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, decidido a disfrutar del poco tiempo del que disponía con Bella, desnuda en sus brazos, antes de que Charlie se despertara.

* Bueno muchas me lo habéis dicho y es cierto, en el capítulo anterior puse Felix en vez de Demetri. Bien me he fijado ahora y la autora se equivocó y también lo puso mal y yo ni me di cuenta. Quería aclarar que Felix es el perro que tienen y Demetri es el abogado.

Por fin el lemmon completo jejeje. Que conste que he tardado en enviároslos porque fue bastante difícil de traducir, de hecho hay cosas que he tenido que cambiar para que quedaran bien.

Otra cosa, la canción no la traduje porque no iba a quedar bien en español.

En fin que aquí le tenéis y espero que os guste.

_**BeSuCoS **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 27**

Bella estaba nerviosa al lado de Demetri, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera en la sala del tribunal cuando el juez llegó y se sentó. El juez aclaró la garganta para comenzar el juicio y Bella no podía dejar de girar los dedos con nerviosismo.

"Vamos a ver," la voz del juez resonó por toda la sala del tribunal. "Estamos hoy aquí en lo que respecta a la custodia de Charles William Black ¿correcto? Veo a la madre del pequeño Sr. Black, perdón se me ha olvidado, ¿usted desea ser nombrada por su apellido de soltera o por el de casada?"

"He regresado a Swan." Contestó tímidamente Bella

"¿Swan?" El juez levantó las cejas y luego miró el archivo. "Ya veo" Su apellido de soltera es Swan. Lindo. Así que, veo que están presentes la Sra. Swan y su abogado y el Sr. Black y el suyo. Eso es perfecto, ahora vamos a empezar. Sr. Black, ya que usted es el que ha solicitado un permiso para cambiar el actual acuerdo de custodia, su abogado será el primero".

"Señoría" dijo el abogado de Jacob "Estamos aquí para conseguir la custodia completa de Charlie a favor del Sr. Black con visitas supervisadas para la Sra. Swan".

"¿Y por qué íbamos ha hacer eso Sr. Parker?" El juez parecía aburrido y Demetri miró a Bella, sonriendo. Él la había preparado para el juicio en una reunión esa mañana, haciéndole saber cómo hablar con el juez y también para advertirla de que los que más odiaba este juez era la gente que le hacía perder el tiempo.

"Señoría", dijo el abogado. "La Sra. Swan tiene problemas de adicción grave que le impiden cuidar de manera adecuada de Charlie. El Sr. Black simplemente quiere la custodia para garantizar el bienestar de su hijo y, si la Sra. Swan está dispuesta a iniciar la rehabilitación, él desea permitirla ser parte de la vida de Charlie".

"¿Adicciones?" El juez abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Demetri.

"Señoría", dijo Demetri mientras se ponía en pie, alisándose la chaqueta. "Las acusaciones Sr. Parker son completamente infundadas".

"Tenemos testigos" le interrumpió el Sr. Parker y miró a Bella nerviosamente. De repente Bella se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Parker sabía que su caso se basaba en una lógica defectuosa aunque había aceptado el caso de todas formas con la esperanza de conseguir un resultado decente para Jake.

"Testigos poco creíbles", resopló Demetri. "Pero tenemos el doble de pruebas que dicen lo contrario."

"Bueno", interrumpió el juez. "Vamos a escuchar a estos testigos ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Sr. Black?" El abogado se giró hacia él y Jake se levantó, dirigiéndose a la posición elevada de pie al lado del juez. "Sr. Black, ¿podría contarnos como fue su matrimonio y también sobre la Sra. Swan?"

"Bueno", Jake enderezó los hombros. "Bella siempre ha sido un poco alocada. Siempre tenía ideas extrañas, y se pasaba el día envuelta en sus libros. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron se mudó con su madre pero había algunos problemas y Renee le preguntó a su padre, Charlie, si podía llevársela a vivir con él cuando ella tenía 16 años.

"Charlie estaba preocupado por ella por lo que me pidió que la cuidase."

"¿Quería que usted la cuidase?" repitió el abogado.

"Bueno, ella había tenido problemas en Phoenix, y Charlie solo quería que alguien la cuidase para que no le pasara nada. Además, él tenía miedo de que Bella se convirtiera en alguien parecido a su madre. Renee es agradable pero es frívola y un poco salvaje."

"Así que ¿usted cuidaba de la Sra. Swan y, posteriormente, comenzaron a salir?"

"Sí," asintió Jake. "Comenzamos poco después de que ella se mudase a Forks, después conseguí una beca de béisbol en la universidad de Washington y nos trasladamos hasta allí juntos. "

"¿Así que vivían juntos en la universidad?"

"No", respondió Jake. "Su padre y yo lo discutimos y decidimos que sería más respetable para nosotros estar casado si íbamos a vivir juntos".

"¿Así que os casasteis? ¿Qué tal fue?"

"Todo fue bien durante un tiempo", Jake se encogió de hombros. "Los dos teníamos clases y luego yo iba a entrenar, mientras que Bella trabajaba de camarera para pagar las cuentas. Después Bella se graduó y consiguió un trabajo de relaciones públicas y al año siguiente terminé yo y entré en el equipo de los Mariners"

"Así que la vida iba bien" Demetri resopló. Él le había explicado a Bella que el otro abogado haría esto, contar una historia lacrimógena para ablandar al juez y que este no se percatara de las partes más débiles del caso.

"Era bueno," asintió Jake. "Todo iba muy bien hasta que se quedó embarazada de Charlie. Ella no quería ser una madre, quería deshacerse de él, pero entre su padre y yo la convencimos de que tuviera al niño. Me tomó un par de días pero al fin lo conseguí y creí que todo iría bien a partir de entonces".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Garabateó Demetri en su bloc de notas y lo empujó hacia Bella. Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y muy deliberadamente miró primero a la derecha al agente judicial y luego a la izquierda a la mesa de Jacob. Fue un claro "no" y Demetri entendido de qué se trataba.

"¿Así que todo iba bien?"

"Hasta que nació Charlie", respondió Jake. "Cuando dio a luz, Bella no se sentía conectada al bebe. Se deprimió. Yo le decía que debía ser la depresión postparto y que debía ir al médico".

"¿Está diciendo que su ex-esposa sufría depresión postparto?"

"Correcto", afirmó Jake con entusiasmo. "Sí, ella sufrió depresión pero no quiso ir al médico. Lo siguiente que sé, es que falta dinero en nuestra cuenta bancaria, 200 o 300 dólares cada vez. Después vuelvo a casa un día y la encuentro intentando volar en el sofá mientras que Charlie no paraba de llorar. Así que llamé a su padre y tratamos de meterla en rehabilitación pero ella se negó a ir. Seguí tratando de ayudarla pero ella iba de mal en peor. Al final, yo estaba desesperado, en realidad todos lo estábamos."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Le dije a Bella que tenía que entrar en rehabilitación pero ella sólo se reía de mí", murmuró Jake. "Un día llegué a casa después de entrenar y ella y Charlie se habían ido."

"¿Se fueron?

"Me llevó semanas encontrarla. Ella se había mudado a vivir con su amante y se llevó a Charlie con ella. La antigua niñera de Charlie, Sue Clearwater, tuvo que decirme dónde encontrarlos Su padre y yo fuimos a buscarla y la encontramos medio desnuda en la casa de ese hombre con Charlie en la habitación de al lado. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie".

"Hmm," el abogado sacudió la cabeza y fingió estar interesado. "No más preguntas Señoría".

"¿Sr. Karlakoff?" le indicó el juez a Demetri. "¿Le gustaría hacer alguna pregunta al Sr. Black?"

"Oh, sí", Demetri le dio un guiño rápido a Bella y se frotó las manos. "Así que, el Sr. Black, vamos a empezar por el principio ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, claro."

"Usted dijo Bella se metió en algunos problemas cuando vivía en Phoenix y su madre le preguntó a su padre si podía vivir con él. ¿Sabe usted en qué clase de problemas se metió? "

"Bueno", Jake se movió incómodo. "No estoy exactamente seguro, he oído distintas historias de diferentes personas, pero lo que su papá me dijo fue que Bella andaba con la gente equivocada y que un día llegó a casa y trató de seducir a su padrastro".

"¿Y cuál fue la versión de Bella de los acontecimientos?"

"Ella trató de echarle la culpa a él", Jake la miró y Bella sintió que se le apretaba el corazón. Demetri le había prometido que no iba a contar su historia con Phil a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario o si el abogado de Jake lo contaba y tenía que desmentirlo. "Afirmó que la drogó y la violó. Renee les sorprendió en el acto y la envió a vivir con su padre, Charlie"

"¿De verdad?" asintió Demetri. "¿Le sorprendería saber, Sr. Black, que la versión de su esposa es lo que realmente ocurrió? Tengo el informe policial que indica que la Sra. Swan fue encontrada vagando por su barrio, drogada con lo que, exámenes posteriores confirmaron que era Rohipnol, vestida solo con su ropa interior"

"Um," Jake parecía nervioso.

"¿Le sorprendería saber que un examen médico comprobó que la Sra. Swan había sido asaltada sexualmente, y el esperma se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo era el del Sr. Dwyer?"

Jake tuvo la gracia de mirar al suelo, avergonzado. "¿Y sabe que más señor Black? El Sr. Dwyer tiene otras dos denuncias por agresión sexual, una en la que al final no se presentaron cargos aquí en Seattle, y otra en Alabama, por la que cumplió una condena. La niña solo tenía 14 años."

"Yo…" tartamudeaba Jake. "Yo no lo sabía".

"Entonces ¿por qué pago a la joven que fue violada aquí en Seattle para que retirara la demanda?

. "Yo estaba tratando de ayudar a Bella, protestó Jake. "Yo no quería que los medios de comunicación se inmiscuyeran en nuestras vidas si detenían a Phil."

"No quería que investigaran su vida", le corrigió Demetri. "Ahora, pasemos a su matrimonio con la Sra. Swan. Ha dicho que usted y su padre decidieron que deberían casarse. ¿Cómo se sintió ella al respecto? "

"Ella estaba bien con eso", murmuró Jake.

¿De verdad? "Demetri sonrió ferozmente. "Es gracioso porque una mujer que trabajaba en el Registro civil, el lugar al que acudir para obtener una licencia de matrimonio, dice que Bella no estaba presente cuando se solicitó la licencia. También afirma que Bella estaba llorando cuando firmó su licencia de matrimonio. ¿Crees que deberíamos traerla aquí para refrescar su memoria?"

"No", gruñó Jake.

"Así que, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo," Bella miró que el abogado de Jake estaba tomando notas furiosamente en un bloc. "¿Cómo se sintió Sra. Swan sobre casarse a una edad tan joven?"

"Ella no estaba feliz por eso", gritó Jake.

"Pero lo hiciste de todos modos porque usted y su padre pensaron que era una buena idea"

"¡Era lo mejor!"

"¿Y qué pasa con sus sentimientos?"

"¡Se aguantó!" gritó Jake y Bella vio que su abogado le sonrió un instante antes de volver a la cara seria.

"Se aguantó hasta que Charlie nació", repitió Demetri. "¿Y entonces ella comenzó a sufrir depresión post-parto?"

"Sí. Y no quiso recibir ayuda de su médico y comenzó a tomar drogas".

"El Sr. Black," Demetri miró a Bella y luego se volvió hacia Jake. "¿Puedo contarle un pequeño secreto? Usted no es mentiroso muy bueno. Es un mentiroso terrible y ¿sabe por qué? Es un mentiroso terrible, porque tengo pruebas que contradicen todo lo que ha contado, aunque asumo que usted y su abogado decidieron probar esa absurda historia con la esperanza de que yo no pudiese encontrar testigos para refutarla. En el historial médico de la Sra. Swan, que incluye exámenes médicos realizados después del parto y seis semanas después, no se muestran signos de depresión También tengo sus registros de visitas en el hospital con las notas de las enfermeras acerca de cómo usted rara vez fue a verles y que cuando iba no se mostraba muy entusiasmado con su hijo. Además en varias ocasiones la seguridad del hospital tuvo que acudir por perturbaciones en su habitación. ¿Y no es cierto que tuvieron que echar del hospital a la Sra. Dwyer?"

Jake miró enfadado a Demetri, pero se quedó en silencio. "Además, Sr. Black, tengo las notas de evaluación de cada centro de rehabilitación en que intentó ingresar a la Sra. Swan. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? Todos ellos informan de que la Sra. Swan no estaba bajo la influencia de drogas o alcohol y que no mostró signos de tener una adicción. También tengo exámenes de drogas hechos desde que he aceptado este caso, con muestras de orina, sangre, y folículos pilosos, ¿Sabe lo que dicen?"

"No", murmuró Jake y Bella pensó que casi podía ver como hacía un puchero.

"La Sra. Swan no presenta ningún tipo de narcótico en su sistema" respondió Demetri. "Ninguno en absoluto. Ni siquiera una aspirina para niños. La Sra. Swan no tiene problemas con las drogas o con el alcohol, ¿verdad Sr. Black?"

"Ella…"

"Los problemas en su matrimonio con la Sra. Swan no tenían nada que ver con adicciones imaginarias sino con su obsesión por controlar _(N/T: se refiere a la necesidad de controlarlo todo de Jacob)._Y a eso hay que añadir su aventura"

"Deja a Leah fuera de esto," gruñó Jake.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Demetri astutamente. "Creo que sería interesante hablar con la Sra. Clearwater. Ella puede explicar al Tribunal cuánto tiempo han mantenido una relación y por qué acusó a su ex-esposa de violar a su hermano pequeño, él cual tiene problemas mentales y lo más importante, puede explicar que era mas importante para usted que ir a visitar a su hijo"

"Disculpe," intervino el juez "Sr. Black ¿No ha acudido a las visitas asignadas con su hijo?"

"No era algo constante," murmuró Jake.

"No estoy de acuerdo, señoría", respondió Demetri. "El Sr. Black ha desperdiciado todas las visitas que el tribunal le asignó. La Sra. Swan ha aparecido siempre y se quedaba durante todo el tiempo que duraba la visita, en el caso del Sr. Black llegara llega tarde por alguna razón, e incluso se quedó más de diez minutos después de la hora para estar segura. Tengo fotos en las que aparece el Sr. Black abandonando un club de adultos con la Sra. Leah Clearwater en la noche de su primera visita. ¿Por qué fue allí Sr. Black? ¿Qué era tan importante para estar en un club lleno de mujeres jóvenes con poca ropa en vez de con su hijo? "

"No fue así", respondió Jake. "Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo de descanso, así que fui a ver a Leah a su trabajo y perdí la noción del tiempo".

"Si usted obtiene la custodia de Charlie ¿va a perder la noción del tiempo muy a menudo?"

"Ya le dije…"

"Dígame Sr. Black," interrumpió el juez. "¿Está al día con sus pagos de manutención?"

"Bueno", Jake bajó la mirada.

"Eso es lo que pensé," comentó el juez. "Sr. Black, tengo que decirle que hay tres cosas que no tolero. La primera es a los padres sin custodia que no se presentan a sus visitas. Usted está perjudicando a su hijo con su egoísmo y está faltando a una parte de su vida que nunca regresará. No soporto a los padres que no pueden ser molestados por sus hijos. En segundo lugar, tengo un odio absoluto a los padres que no pagan la manutención. Usted el padre de ese niño, Sr. Black, y él es su responsabilidad. Usted no puede dejar de ser responsable cuando deja de ser divertido. En tercer lugar, y más importante, Sr. Black, odio a las personas que vienen a mi tribunal y me hacen perder el tiempo a base de mentiras con las que pretenden desprestigiar a su ex. ¿Quiere saber algo? Usted y su abogado han presionado todos los grandes botones rojos de mis manías"

"Pero…"

"Cállate", respondió el juez bruscamente. "Esto es lo que va a suceder. Usted no va a recibir la plena custodia de su hijo. Tampoco va a obtener la custodia conjunta. Lo que va pasar es que va a continuar con las visitas supervisadas con su hijo en los días decretados, pero en lugar de ser con la señora Sue Clearwater, usted acompañará a un trabajador social nombrado por el tribunal que se me informe mensualmente de dichas vistas y además va a pagar la manutención. También deberá entrega a la Corte sus datos bancarios en las próximas 72 horas para empezar con los trámites de la asignación de la manutención. ¿Ha quedado todo claro? "

"Sí, señor," respondió Jacob bruscamente.

"Bien", espetó el juez." "Este caso se desestima".

"¿Puedo decir algo, señor juez?" Bella se estremeció al oír quejumbrosa de su madre a través del estruendo de la sala del tribunal.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy Renee Dwyer, la madre de Isabella," continuó su madre. "Y pienso que usted debe saber que está cometiendo un terrible error. Bella es una horrible madre. Ella es una ingrata, egoísta, pequeña perra que no le importa nadie, solo ella misma. Usted debe tomar nota de mis palabras, señoría. En cuanto mi nieto se interponga en su camino se le dará a Jacob."

"¿Y por qué cree usted eso señora Dwyer?" Bella apretó el brazo de Demetri sorprendida de que el juez le dejara hablar.

"Mira todo lo que ha hecho para destruir a Jake," respondió Renee. "Arrastrándolo por la corte para humillarle. Usted no la conoce, señoría, pero yo sí. Yo tuve que aguantar lo mismo. ¿Puede imaginarse lo que es volver a casa y encontrar a su propia hija seduciendo a su marido? Y luego se ha dedicado a mentir y destrozar el nombre de Phil"

"Señora Dwyer," el juez la miró severamente. "Tengo un informe policial que afirma que su hija estaba tan fuertemente sedada con Rohipnol que no se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda al ser recogida por la policía. Fue drogada y violada por su marido y, por las pruebas que me dio su abogado, no era ni la primera ni la última chica que sufrió ese destino."

"En verdad, señor juez, es una mentirosa".

"Pero el kit de violación no miente", contestó.

"¡Oh madure!", le espetó al juez y Bella jadeó en estado de shock. "Tendría que haber estado feliz porque su padre y yo la apoyamos después de todo lo que hizo. Ella debería haber estado agradecida de que hemos dispuesto de su matrimonio con Jake. En cambio, ¿qué hizo ella? Se fue corriendo a revolcarse con un hombre rico y ni siquiera se dignó a darnos ni un duro. ¡Nos lo debe!" _(N/T: "ni un duro es que no les ha dado dinero)_

"Señora Dwyer," el juez la miró severamente. "Es suficiente. Su hija no les debe nada por el privilegio de haber nacido y usted no tiene derecho a obtener beneficios por haberla tenido".

"Dios, eres un idiota", resopló Renee. "No tienes idea de cómo funciona el mundo real ¿verdad?"

"Y usted acaba de cometer desacato al tribunal ", el juez respondió bruscamente. "Alguacil, por favor, sáquela de la sala." Bella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el agente judicial se llevaba a su madre.

"Ahora, se suspende la sesión. ¡Fuera de mi sala de audiencias antes de que alguien más sea detenido!".

Bella se volvió y se echó en brazos de Demetri mientras Jake y su familia salían de la sala de audiencias. "¿Ya terminó?"

-Sí, querida Bella, es todo. Ahora, vamos a salir a la calle y a contarles a tus amigos cómo ha ido todo. Además, estoy seguro de que estás lista para volver a casa con Charlie ahora que ha pasado todo."

"¡Oh, gracias! Yo no sé qué decir, además de gracias" dijo Bella mientras se dirigían al pasillo donde los estaban esperando Edward y Emmett.

"¿Bella?" Edward la miró nerviosamente mordiéndose las uñas.

"Vamos a casa", anunció con entusiasmo.

"Así que," Edward miró entre ella y Demetri con cautela. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Jacob Black subió al estrado y contó una absurda y fantasiosa historia al juez, después me levanté y le dije que era mentira y que tenía las pruebas para demostrarlo, Jacob Black se derrumbó como un flan, y el juez le mordió el culo, desestimó el caso y luego arrestó a la mamá de Bella." Aclaró Demetri

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

"Ella le llamó idiota", murmuró Bella y trató de ocultar sus ojos. Estaba avergonzada de cómo su madre se había comportado y también se sentía aterrorizada por lo que pudiese pensar Edward si se enteraba que querían parte de su dinero porque salir con ella. "Y fue arrestada por desacato al tribunal".

"¿Va a salir bajo fianza?" preguntó Edward con cautela.

"No lo creo", Demetri se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez algún tiempo en la cárcel le haría algún bien. Pero es la madre de Bella, así que ella decide."

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sabes qué?" Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward. "Que se aguante. Se lo merece. "

"¿Por llamar al juez idiota?"

"No, por llamarme mala madre".

"Está bien", le tomó la mano mientras asentía. "Vamos a dejar detenida para darle una lección. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? "

"Quiero ir a casa, pasar la noche con Charlie y nuestros amigos y, una vez que todos se hayan ido, quiero acurrucarme contigo y ver Beaches."

"¿Beaches?" tosió Demetri.

"Me parece bien", dijo Edward "Vamos a ir a casa, pasar la noche con Charlie, y luego a ver si encontramos un DVD de Beaches".

Bien aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la demora pero es que estuve de vacaciones y cuando volví me enteré de que he suspendido la Tesina que es el trabajo de fin de carrera en la universidad y estaba de bajón pero bueno ya estoy aquí y mañana sin falta me pongo con el siguiente capítulo que solo quedan tres más el epílogo.

He decidido volver a subirlo todo aquí porque sino es un lío con todos los mails que tengo y con otros que no me llegan además a mi no me dijeron nada así que hasta que no me avisen yo la subo. Es más cómodo para todos.

Por cierto necesito vuestra ayuda. Una chica me ha preguntado por una historia de ff y yo no se cual es pero a ver si alguna de vosotras la conoce y me puede dar el título.

La historia trata de:

_Edward y Bella son amantes, él es dueño de una plantación de café y Bella la abogada que -no estoy muy segura- lo ayudó a divorciarse. En fin, ellos son solo compañeros de cama pero ella queda embarazada, él está dispuesto a hacerse cargo y se casan, pasan la luna de miel y bueno, al final terminan enamorándose._

Detalles: Edward y Tanya tuvieron un hijo (Seth), Tanya ahora tiene una nueva pareja y quiere llevarse a su hijo con él para no tener que darle hijos a su pareja nueva. A Seth le agrada Bella y la idea de tener un hermanito.  
Esme creo que es o la tía, o la nana de Edward, se encargaba de la casa y tenía 65 años, cuando llega Bella decide tomarse un descanso y se va a recorrer el mundo.  
A Seth le dan un telescopio Y por último... Bella escribe una carta a Edward diciendo que se había enamorado de él pero no se la da, simplemente la guarda y cuando ella va al hospital a tener a su hijo, Edward piensa que lo ha dejado -por todas las cosas y ropas que se había llevado al hospital- y encuentra la carta y va al hospital y le dice a Bella que él igual la ama.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 28**

"Dormir no " murmuró Charlie cuando Edward le cogió en brazos para llevarle a dormir.

"Claro que no, amigo ", le dijo Edward mientras le mecía. "Pero el tío Edward está cansado y tu tienes que irte a dormir"

"¿Dónde vamos?" murmuró Charlie confuso.

"¿A tu habitación?" Edward guiñó un ojo a Bella. "Me gusta dormir en tu mecedora. ¿Está bien? "

"Dormir no," insistió Charlie e hizo un pequeño puchero.

"No, no. Tú solo llama a mama cuando yo me haya dormido y ella vendrá por ti. ¿Ok?"

"Bien" Charlie puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y este le comenzó a acariciar la espalda lentamente. Miró a Bella y vio como trataba de reprimir una sonrisa. Cinco minutos y el señor 'dormir no' estaría roncando como un cerdito en su pocilga.

Cuando puso el primer pie en la escalera sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, y como Charlie estaba dormido, sacó el móvil y vio un mensaje. "Pregúntele estúpido" decía Rosalie.

"¿Ahora?" Contestó y movió la cabeza.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo una vez que había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie así que metió al niño en su cuna y luego miró a la pantalla de nuevo. "Sí, ¡AHORA! Antes de que metas la pata". No pudo evitar reírse. Una vez más, Rosalie tenía razón. "¿Bella?", preguntó a través del sistema de intercomunicación.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Puedes pedir algo para comer?"

"Sí", oyó al otro extremo."Tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Qué te apetece? "

"Lo que tu quieras"

"¿Sándwiches?"

"¿Puedes llamar y pedirlo? Ellos saben el código de la puerta."

"Claro ¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo un sándwich de ensalada de pollo y…"

"Con vinagre y sal marina y también unas patatas fritas" terminó Bella. "No se para que pregunto"

"Ni idea" rió Edward. Bella sabía todos sus gustos, entre ellos lo que pedía habitualmente para comer. "Hey, ¿Bella?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que podemos salir a cenar como una pareja normal?"

"Um," se rió de nuevo. "Que pregunta mas difícil"

"Si" respondió Edward. "Tal vez deberíamos salir a algún sitio tranquilo"

"¿A donde? "

"¿Qué te parece el marisco?"

"Me encanta. ¿Por qué? "

"Voy a necesitar el pasaporte de Charlie y el tuyo para tener la primera cita en pareja".

"¿Pasaportes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Edward miró con nostalgia al intercomunicador, mientras esperaba que la respiración de Charlie fuera más acompasada y que indicara que el niño estaba dormido, "Necesitamos los pasaportes para pasar un fin de semana agradable en Aruba. Vamos a ir a la playa a relajarnos, e incluso podemos pedir a Emmett y a Rosalie que nos acompañen y que cuiden a Charlie una noche para que nosotros podamos navegar por el mar."

"¿Aruba?"

"¿Por qué no?" Oyó suspirar a Charlie y se volvió para ver como niño enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. Por fin se había dormido. "En la empresa tenemos un jet. ¿Por qué no usarlo? "

"Edward", casi podía oírla sacudir la cabeza a través del interfono. "Voy a soltar el botón ahora". _(N/T: se refiere al botón del intercomunicador)_

"Piensa en Aruba", dijo rápidamente.

"Eres tonto".

"¿Te importa si, mientras tu llamas al restaurante, me doy una ducha?"

"No, adelante. Seguramente para cuando termines ya estará aquí la comida"

"Te quiero"

"Voy a soltar el botón," advirtió Bella.

"¡Bella!"

"Oh, de acuerdo", resopló. "Yo también te quiero. Ahora, date prisa en darte una ducha o yo misma iré a lavarte".

"Y eso supone que es un castigo" Sintió que sus pantalones se hacían mas ajustados y el tomar una ducha se hizo mas urgente. Al principio, sólo había planeado una paja rápida para poder aguantarse hasta la noche pero ahora tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes o se lanzaría sobre ella en cuanto la viera.

"Ve", dijo con firmeza.

"Sí, señora " contestó y salió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Su polla palpitaba y se metió rápidamente en la ducha para aliviarse. ¿Qué quería hacer Bella esta noche?

Empezó con su fantasía imaginándose a Bella en la cocina. Esa era su fantasía favorita después de hacer el amor sobre el piano de la cabaña. Ya dentro de la ducha, se apoyó con la mano izquierda en la pared y cerró los ojos mientras se acariciaba poco a poco.

_Era un sábado por la mañana y Charlie había pasado la noche __con Emmett y Rosalie. La casa estaba vacía. Se había despertado al ver que Bella no estaba en la cama junto a él y la había buscado por toda la casa._ No sabía por qué siempre le gustaba empezar sus fantasías así, poco a poco, empezando por algo cotidiano.

_Dobló la esquina y allí estaba ella__, en la cocina, tarareando tranquilamente una canción. Su Bella estaba en la cocina haciendo waffles vistiendo solo un diminuto delantal azul._ _Se movió lentamente detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura haciéndola saltar._

_"Hola preciosa", le cantó al oído antes de __besarla en la nuca, dejando que su lengua se deslizase por el costado de su cuello._ _Movió una de sus manos para acariciarle el pecho y con la otra removió el delantal._

_"Edward", gimió c__uando su mano libre se situó en su zona más sensible__. __Él introdujo un dedo en su humedad._

_"__Dime", le susurró al oído._ _"Dime qué es lo que quieres"._

"_Por __favor," gimió de nuevo cuando su dedo presionó el clítoris y luego se introducía en ella. _

"_Por f__avor, ¿qué?" rió Edward._ _Le encantaba tenerla a su merced y rogando por él._ _Movió la mano que tenía en su pecho hacía su cintura para abriéndose colocarla delante del fregadero y la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero._

_"Edward", se quejó cuando __él se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante._

"_Debes decirme que quieres__", bromeó mientras torcía los dedos para tocar un punto sensible._ _Podía ver sus manos apretando firmemente el alféizar de la ventana. Apretó con otro dedo su clítoris._ _"Dime lo que quieres Bella"._

_"__Fóllame", dijo sin aliento._

"_¿Que te folle? __Joder" Se echó a reír._ _"¿Está segura?"_

_"Sí," ella cambió__ de postura y se apoyó en su mano._ _"Fóllame ¡AHORA!"_

_"__Que exigente eres ¿no? preguntó Edward mientras empujaba sus pantalones de pijama y ropa interior en un movimiento uniforme._ _Una vez libre de su ropa sacó los dedos de su interior y posicionó a Bella para que estuviera apoyada sobre el fregadero. "Más espacio para jugar" le gruñó al oído mientras apretaba su polla contra su culo y le separaba las piernas con la rodilla._ _Poco a poco se deslizó en su interior._

_"Oh", gimió __Bella en voz alta._

_"Quédate quieta__", le ordenó._ _"Sólo apóyate en el alféizar de la ventana y quédate muy quieta para mi._ _¿Puedes hacer eso? "_

_"__¡Oh, sí!" asintió con la cabeza de forma rápida y apretó sus en el alféizar de la ventana._ _Se enterró dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente._

_Bella no paraba de __restregarse sobre él para conseguir algo de fricción. __ "Quédate quieta", la ordenó Edward mientras aumentaba el ritmo._

_"Oh __joder" gimió Bella en el momento en el que Edward salía completamente de su interior y volvía a entrar de golpe._

_"__Agárrate fuerte al alfeizar Bella" Le dijo al oído con voz ronca. Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza._ _"Bien", Edward deslizó una mano a través de su cintura, llegando hasta el clítoris y presionando con fuerza._ _Su otra mano se trasladó desde su espalda hasta su pecho y le pellizcó ligeramente los pezones._ _Poco a poco su acompasando sus embestidas con los movimientos de su mano en el pezón__._

_"Oh dios ya llego__", gemía Bella._

_"No te atrevas", gruñó __Edward en su cuello, frotando con mas fuerza su clítoris._

_"Oh", gimió Bella apretando sus muslos para contener su orgasmo__._

_"__Aun no he terminado_ _contigo", murmuró entre beso y beso en su cuello, aunque ya sentía su propio orgasmo abrirse paso a través de él._

_"__Joder" volvió a gemir Bella._

_"__Háblame, niña bonita", exigió Edward golpeando su polla dentro de ella con mas fuerza._

_"Te_ _quiero", anunció._ _"Te amo tanto."_

_"Sigue hablando", __le instó._

_"Me_ _encanta tenerte dentro de mi", Edward sonrió lleno de placer por la confesión._ _Le gustaba escuchar a Bella hablar sucio._ _"Me encanta la sensación de tu polla dentro de mí._ _Me hace estar húmeda con solo pensarlo"_

_"Buena chica", __la alentó Edward, golpeándola mas fuerte como una recompensa._ _"Dime lo que quieres._ _Dime como te gusta"_

_"Más duro",__ dijo con voz entrecortada._ _"¡Fóllame más fuerte!"_

_Movió__ su mano desde su pecho hasta su cadera para sujetarla con más fuerza para poder hundirse más en ella. "Vente para mí", ordenó._

_"__¡Edward!" gritó Bella y Edward sintió como su polla estalló dentro de ella el momento en el que su orgasmo se apoderó de él._

Abrió los ojos y miró el chorro de semen que cubría la pared de la ducha delante de él. "¡Edward!" oyó que Bella le llamaba por el intercomunicador. "¡Edward!"

Agarró los pantalones de pijama y se precipitó escaleras abajo, hacia el vestíbulo. Allí encontró a Bella, de pie, de espaldas a él y frente de ella un Jacob muy enojado y a Renee. "¿Bella?" vio que ella había activado la señal de emergencia, y sabía que Emmett estaría allí en seguida.

"Tú", gritó Renee. "Debería haberme imaginado que estarías aquí."

"Bueno," Edward se detuvo un segundo, impactado por el comentario de la mujer. "Es mi casa."

"Piérdete Cullen," gruñó Jacob. "Esto no te concierne".

"En realidad," miró a Jacob preguntarse cómo Bella había podido soportar tanto tiempo el estar alrededor de tanta estupidez. "Mi casa, mi novia, sí me preocupa. ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"He venido a hablar con mi esposa" gruñó Jacob.

"Ya no soy tu esposa, Jake" respondió Bella, dando un paso más cerca de Edward. "Estamos divorciados y no se te permite estar aquí. Hay una orden judicial."

"Eso es lo que tu papá dijo" Jake rió malévolamente. "Él no me va a ayudar más. ¿Sabes por qué? "

"¿Se dio cuenta de que estás loco?" respondió Edward.

"No", Jake sacudió la cabeza, todavía centrado en Bella. "Tu novio puso su trabajo en peligro. De pronto, el Ayuntamiento estaba estudiando si el Jefe de policía había violando la ley y aterrorizando a su propia hija. Si él era capaz de acosar a su hija, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? Él me dijo que no iba a arriesgar su trabajo por ti, me dijo que os dejara en paz a ti y a Charlie. "

"Parece que él si tiene sentido común", anunció Emmett mientras aparecía en el hall junto a Rosalie. "¿Por qué no te vas ahora Jake?"

"He venido por mi hijo y por mi esposa", replicó Jake.

"Ya no soy tu esposa y por supuesto que no te llevaras a mi hijo," Bella dio un paso atrás y se puso al lado de Edward bloqueando la escalera.

"Por supuesto que lo haré", gruñó Jake mientras trataba de agarrar a Bella.

Instintivamente Edward apartó a Bella, agarró a Jake por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. "No, no lo harás", le espetó cuando Jake cayó al suelo.

"¡Gilipollas!" gritó Renee. "¡Cómo te atreves! Vamos a demandarte por asalto".

"¡Inténtalo! Vamos a ver si puedo que te arresten otra vez y así mostrarle al mundo qué clase de madre eres".

"Espera," Renee forzó una sonrisa. "Podemos hacer que esto desaparezca. Jake es muy impulsivo, pero en realidad sabe que solo podremos salir de aquí si nos comportamos. No tendréis que vernos jamás"

"¿Cuánto?" Edward miró a Bella. "¿Cuánto dinero quieres para desaparecer?"

"10 millones", dijo Renee rápidamente. "10 millones de dólares y te garantizo que Jake firmará los documentos para renunciar a sus derechos".

"Que te den" dijo Edward con firmeza y le hizo una señal a Emmett, que la tomó del brazo con fuerza. "Nunca te daría ni un céntimo. ¡Fuera de mi casa y llévate a esta basura contigo, Renee!"

"Voy a ir a los periódicos" amenazó Renee. "Les diré todo. Te destruiré"

"¿Me estas chantajeando?" se rió Edward. "Qué patética eres. No te pienso dar nada. Ahora, ¡SAL DE MI CASA!"

"Yo…" intentó decir Renee pero de repente una mano la sujetó con fuerza el brazo. Rosalie la agarró con fuerza y la empujo contra la jamba de la puerta.

"Deberías tener más cuidado" le dijo Rosalie. "Te vas a hacer daño por ser tan torpe. Es posible que te caigas " y de repente la golpeó en la nariz haciéndola sangrar

"No me gustaría que te rompieses una costilla o algo con estos pisos de mármol," anunció Rosalie y le dio una patada. Edward no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor mientras observaba la situación. Rosalie Hale había jugado cuatro años al fútbol en el instituto, y sabía que practicaba kick-boxing para hacer ejercicio.

Vio luces rojas a través del vidrio de la puerta cuando Rosalie le dio a Renee otra patada. "Oh yeah", Emmett se encogió de hombros mientras sujetaba a Rosalie. Renee cayó al suelo por el impacto "Llamé a la policía antes de venir. Supongo que serán ellos" Emmett agarró a Rosalie y la besó con fuerza.

"Defensa propia", Emmett se encogió de hombros mientras miraba fijamente a Renee y luego se fijó en la huella de mano que tenía en la mejilla por el primer golpe de Rosalie.

Dos horas más tarde estaban abrazados debajo de una manta en el sofá, la policía se acababa de ir, llevándose con ellos a Jacob muy furioso y a Renee muy magullada. El teléfono sonó y Edward contestó. "¿Hola?" Su voz sonaba ronca.

"¡Edward!" Demetri sonó desesperado. "¿Estáis todos bien?"

"Estamos bien", respondió. "Bella está bien, yo estoy bien y Charlie ni siquiera se despertó."

"¿Se ha ido ya la policía?"

"Ahora mismo" respondió. Edward

"¿Sabes ya cómo…?"

"Se colaron con el repartidor de comida a domicilio", respondió Edward, todavía impresionado de cómo había fallado su seguridad tan fácilmente con la ayuda accidental de un repartidor adolescente.

"Está bien", respondió Demetri. "Todo el mundo está a salvo y eso es lo importante. Dile a Bella que desperté al Juez Matthews y tenemos una audiencia de emergencia mañana a las 8 de la mañana"

"¿Una audiencia de emergencia?"

"A fin de restringir el acceso de Jacob a Charlie. Otra medida de seguridad. Si tenemos suerte, el juez dará por terminados sus permisos de visitas después de esto, el hombre es claramente inestable".

"De acuerdo", Edward asintió con la cabeza y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de una temblorosa Bella. "Nos vemos por la mañana, Demetri."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que va a ser difícil, pero ambos necesitáis dormir. Te prometo que solucionaremos esto mañana"

Bien aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Es bastante movido eh! Por cierto quien no ama a Rosalie "Renee ten cuidado te puedes caer y hacerte daño" jajaja estuvo genial.

Siento si he tardado mucho pero como veis es un capítulo muy largo y me ha costado bastante traducirlo, sobretodo la parte del lemmon, que por cierto no la he traducido literalmente, he hecho algunas variaciones porque me lié bastante. Así que perdón si no ha salido bien.

En fin que os dejo gracias por vuestros reviews, he tratado de contestar a todos pero no he podido, de todas formas gracias.

Ah! Sin que se me olvide gracias a todas por contestarme tan rápido sobre la historia que andaba buscando.

_**BeSuCoS**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 29**

Bella estaba de pie junto a Demetri, de brazos cruzados y con delante protegiéndola. Un par de agentes de la policía de Seattle se interponía entre ellos y Jacob, Renee, y Phil. Su padre no estaba a la vista.

"Swan vs. Black, Audiencia de Emergencia", anunció un agente judicial en la puerta de la sala del tribunal. Señorita Swan su testimonio será el primero ", informó el agente.

Bella dejó que Demetri la guiara a la misma sala en la que habían estado ayer y se sentó en el mismo asiento. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Jacob anoche? Bella sabía que su madre había ido por dinero, pero que no podía creer que Jacob fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse manipular para ir con ella. Oyó como Edward se sentaba detrás de ella y luego se adelantó para poner la mano en su cuello suavemente. Ella respiró profundamente, aspirando su olor, y luego exhaló pesadamente.

Oyó a su madre entrar en la sala, con sus tacones golpeando airadamente el suelo de baldosas. Jake entró furtivamente detrás de ella y de Phil, finalmente apareció su muy cansado abogado. Miró hacia delante evitando la mirada furiosa de Jacob.

Una puerta en el lateral de la sala se abrió y un juez de pelo blanco a quien Bella no había visto jamás ocupó su lugar en el estrado. Saludó a todos y luego miró a la carpeta de archivos que tenía en sus manos. "El juez Matthews tenía una reunión esta mañana que no podía reprogramar, así que seré yo quien me ocupe del caso" anunció el juez. "Vamos a ver", echó un vistazo al archivo de nuevo y luego miró a Bella considerablemente. "Usted es la Sra. Swan, ¿no?"

"Sí", asintió.

"Está bien, Sra. Swan", el juez la miró severamente. "Vamos a hablar de todo esto para que me pueda enterar de lo que está pasando".

"Muy bien". Inmediatamente se sintió atemorizada. Este juez no era tan amable como había sido el juez Matthews. No tenía idea de por qué Demetri estaba tan contento cuando lo vio entrar.

"Está bien comencemos. En algún momento usted y el señor Black", señaló a Jacob "se casaron"

"Sí," contestó Bella rápidamente.

"Entonces, usted tuvo a su hijo Charlie"

"Sí".

¿Y después de eso, usted y el señor Black decidieron no seguir casados, usted tomó al niño, y solicitó el divorcio?"

"¿Sí?" Miró a Demetri que estaba descansando en su silla con las manos cruzadas sobre la cintura. Cuando vio su mirada, miró hacia arriba y le guiñó el ojo.

"Después de eso, consiguió un trabajo como asistente personal del Sr. Cullen y se mudó a su casa con su hijo. Y él ", señaló con la cabeza a Edward," será el Sr. Cullen"

"Yo soy", Bella se volvió a ver a Edward levantarse y responder al juez, con una amplia sonrisa.

"De acuerdo Sr. Cullen puede volver a sentarse aun no necesito hablar con usted"

Edward se sentó y Bella miró al juez de nuevo. "Así que vive en la casa del señor Cullen. ¿Están viviendo juntos como pareja?"

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Nosotros no empezamos a salir hasta después de mi audiencia de divorcio."

"Oh," el juez levantó la vista del archivo. "¿Usted y el señor Cullen están saliendo?"

"Empezamos a salir después de mi divorcio"

"Probablemente una buena idea", respondió el juez. "Mejor terminar una cosa antes de empezar otra. Ahora bien, Usted y Charlie estaban en casa con el Sr. Cullen cuando, un día, al parecer, el Sr. Black y su padre llegaron y comenzaron un altercado. ¿Ahí es cuando se interpuso una orden de alejamiento contra el Sr. Black?"

"Sí" Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, después fue la audiencia de divorcio donde se decidió la custodia temporal y luego una audiencia ayer para concluir dicha custodia, ¿sí?"

"Sí" asintió Bella.

"Su señoría" interrumpió Jake

Bella vio que el juez se volvió para mirar a Jacob. "¿Le he preguntado algo Sr. Black?"

"Um ¿No?"

"No" el juez negó con la cabeza. "No le he preguntado nada así que no me interrumpa Esta es la primera advertencia". Levantó un dedo para dar más énfasis. "No creo que quiera saber lo que ocurrirá con la segunda y tercera advertencia"

"Ahora, Sra. Swan", el juez volvió a ella. "Todo parece que iba bien, salvo esa inquietante orden de alejamiento, y luego pasó lo de la noche anterior. Estoy buscando ese informe de la policía y todavía no he tenido la primera taza de café, así que tengo que preguntarle, Sra. Swan, ¿qué coño ocurrió exactamente? "

"Um", Bella abrió los ojos dudando si los jueces podían maldecir en la corte.

"Por lo que he podido ver" el juez miró a Jacob, y luego se centró en ella. "la noche anterior, el Sr. Black y su madre, que es la mujer que esta sentada detrás de él con el ojo negro, violaron la orden de alejamiento, se presentaron en casa del Sr. Cullen, y se acercaron a usted en el vestíbulo. Entonces comenzaron a regañarle y hostigarle. En algún momento, usted pulsó el botón de emergencia en el sistema de alarma del Sr. Cullen y luego él y el Sr. y la Sra. McCarthy llegaron. ¿Está todo correctamente explicado? "

"Sí" Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero hablar con el señor Cullen. ¿Sr. Cullen? "

"¿Sí?" Edward se levantó de nuevo.

"Explíqueme exactamente cómo su puño terminó en la mandíbula Sr. Black."

"Él estaba discutiendo con Bella," dijo Edward, y luego se aclaró la garganta. "Quería llevarse a Charlie y cuando ella le dijo que no le agarró del brazo."

"Así que," el juez lo miró y luego a Bella con severidad. "Usted lo agarró para proteger la Sra. Swan?"

"Sí".

"¿Sra. Swan es eso lo que pasó?"

"Sí, así fue".

"Eso es una mentira total", gritó Jake y el juez simplemente se volvió a mirarle y levantando dos dedos indicando la segunda advertencia. Bella, vio como Jake tragó ruidosamente y se sentó en su asiento, en silencio.

"Ahora, tengo un comunicado de la policía diciendo que la señora Dwyer atacó a la Sra. Rosalie McCarty y, de acuerdo con su declaración a la policía, ella le pegó en legítima defensa, momento en que la señora Dwyer cayó al suelo. ¿Está la señora McCarty, aquí?"

"Si señoría" dijo Demetri desde su asiento. "Dejamos al Sr. y la Sra. McCarthy en la sala de espera en caso de que no fueran requeridos para esta audiencia"

"Que entre" informó el juez a su agente judicial, que luego salió para llamar a Emmett y a Rosalie. Bella vio como entraba Rosalie por el pasillo, vestida muy modesta y respetuosa. Mirándola ahora nadie se creería que Rosalie Hale McCarty era capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Tenía un hematoma en la mejilla y lo había resaltado para que pareciese peor de lo que era. Bella miró y vio que Phil tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre, casi alejándola de Rosalie.

"Señora McCarty" Bella se dio cuenta de que el juez empleaba un tono de voz amable con Rosalie. "¿Puede decirme lo que pasó anoche?"

"Bueno" Rosalie se encogió de hombros y miró al juez tímidamente. "Emmett y yo estábamos terminando la cena, cuando sonó la alarma en la casa principal. Fui con Emmett por si acaso había sucedido algo y Bella me necesitase para ayudarla con Charlie"

"¿Hace eso mucho? Ayudar a la Sra. Swan con Charlie"

"Me encantan los niños" dijo Rosalie en voz baja. "Emmett y yo no podemos tener hijos y Bella me deja ser una tía para Charlie. Lo amo tanto, Señoría, y la idea de que algo le pudiese pasar…" se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Bella se dio cuenta de que no solo era por simpatía.

"¿Qué pasó cuando fue a la casa principal?" El juez le entregó un pañuelo de papel.

"Jacob y la señora Dwyer estaban allí y él estaba exigiendo que Bella se fuera con él. Dijo que había venido a buscar a su esposa y a su hijo. Cuando Bella se interpuso entre él y la escalera, tratando de evitar que fuera a por Charlie, él la agarró del brazo y la empujó. Fue entonces cuando Edward le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula"

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Bueno, entonces la señora Dwyer, comenzó a gritar obscenidades a Edward acerca de cómo van a arrestarlo por asalto y que le iban a demandar".

"¿Y eso es cuando usted intervino? ¿Para proteger a su amigo de la infancia, Edward Cullen?"

"No", respondió Rosalie. "Edward le dijo que a la que iban a detener era a ella. Estaban en su casa y Jacob había agredido a Bella. Después de eso la señora Dwyer le pidió dinero a cambio de irse".

"¿Irse?" le preguntó el juez. "¿Quiere decir que dijo que se iría de la casa y no llamaría a la policía?"

"No," Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Irse para siempre y no tener ningún contacto con Bella o con Charlie. "Esencialmente ella se ofreció a vender Bella y a Charlie a Edward"

"¿Venderlos?" El juez levantó las cejas. "¿Cuánto quería por ellos?"

"La idea se me hizo tan loca, que intervine y le dije a la señora Dwyer que tenía que irse. Entonces le dije que era una madre horrible y que debería avergonzarse de sí misma por comportarse de esa manera. Ahí fue cuando me dio una bofetada" Rosalie miró a Bella, quien trataba de mantener el rostro impasible mientras su amiga mentía.

"Puedo ver el golpe" el juez simpatizó con ella. "¿Y entonces usted la golpeó?"

"Sí", respondió Rosalie. "La golpeé y ella cayó al suelo. Ahí fue cuando llegó la policía y los arrestaron"

"Muy bien gracias señora McCarthy. Puede retirarse"

Rosalía le levantó recatadamente desde el estrado y se sentó al lado de Emmett y de Edward en la primera fila.

"Su señoría," dijo el abogado de Jake. "¿Puedo hablar?"

"No" el juez le envió una mirada helada. "Usted no puede y tampoco su cliente. El informe de la policía habla por ustedes dos y por la señora Dwyer. Sus acciones muestran su postura en este caso. La Sra. Swan y sus testigos han hablado, y ahora es mi turno"

Bella tragó ruidosamente cuando el juez tomó una pluma y comenzó a garabatear furiosamente. "Sr. Black, sus acciones de anoche pudieron haber tenido consecuencias mucho más graves que un golpe en la mandíbula y unos cuantos golpes a la señora Dwyer. Usted pensó que estaba por encima de la ley y por ello está ahora en mi sala. Luego me entero de que ha intentado vender a su esposa y a su hijo a otro hombre en un intento desesperado por dinero. Si por mí fuera, me gustaría meterle en prisión preventiva, pero, por desgracia, todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar a que la sala de lo penal de este tribunal decida seguir adelante con el caso. Lo que puedo hacer es revocar sus visitas a su hijo para los próximos 180 días. Usted no tendrá visitas, supervisadas o no, con su hijo durante ese tiempo. Durante ese tiempo también comenzará a ver a un psiquiatra designado por el tribunal, un mínimo de dos veces por semana. También asistirán a clases de manejo de la ira y, debido a que en el informe policial consta que estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, también voy a ordenarle que asista a rehabilitación y a cursos de educación sobre drogas y alcohol. Si usted no cumple con alguno de estos requisitos, Sr. Black, revocaré permanentemente las visitas con su hijo. Volveremos a reunirnos para determinar un cambio en la custodia en 180 días si ha cumplido con sus requisitos de la corte. La manutención infantil se mantendrá en vigor. ¿Está claro Sr. Black? "

"Sí señor" refunfuñó Jake.

"No me mire así Sr. Black" le advirtió el juez. "Tengo un nieto de su edad y no le toleró que me falte al respeto ¿Cree que voy a tolerárselo a usted?

"Ahora," el juez miró a Renee. "Usted, señora es un caso completamente diferente. Me encantaría decirle muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas es apropiada para decírselas a una dama. Aunque dudo que usted lo sea. En lugar de eso, simplemente le diré lo que va a hacer y las consecuencias si intenta actuar en contra de mi decreto. ¿Me entiende?"

Renee asintió con la cabeza, mirando al juez.

"¡Le pregunté si se entiende!" rugió el juez. "¡Espero una respuesta!"

"Sí", contestó Renee asustada.

"Yo estoy firmando una orden de alejamiento en contra de usted, señora Dwyer, tanto para Isabella Swan como para Charles Black. Usted no puede estar a menos de 500 metros de ellos. Usted no mantendrá ningún contacto con ellos y tampoco tiene permiso para poner los pies en la propiedad del Sr. Cullen o ponerse contacto con él. Si usted viola esta orden será detenido y pasará bastante tiempo en la cárcel. ¿Lo ha entendido?

"Sí" escupió Renee.

"También ordenaré que acuda a clases de manejo de la ira y a clases de abuso doméstico a causa de su asalto a la señora McCarthy. Usted, junto con el Sr. Black, tiene 10 días hábiles para inscribirse en esas clases o le juro que emitiré una orden de arresto. ¿Queda claro?

"Sí" Bella vio como Renee la miraba fríamente.

"Bueno, ahora si alguna vez le veo en mi sala de nuevo la enviaré a una celda solo porque puedo, señora Dwyer. Sr. Black, si le veo antes de que hayan pasado 180 días, si el psiquiatra me dice que no se ha presentado a una cita, o si está detenido por una infracción de tránsito, voy a revocar sus derechos de paternidad. ¿Lo han entendido?"

"Sí," Bella dio cuenta de que Jake estaba muy pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bien", espetó el juez y golpeó su martillo fuertemente. "Ahora, salgan de mi sala. ¡Inmediatamente!"

Bella, se dio cuenta de que el abogado de Jake se apresuró a sacar a todos de la sala y luego se volvió sorprendido hacia Demetri. "¿Eso acaba de suceder?"

Demetri le sonrió a Edward. "¿He mencionado que me encanta tu tío Cayo?"

"¿Tu tío Cayo?" Bella miraba asombrada a Edward. "¿Eres familia del juez?"

"No exactamente," Edward se ruborizó. "Él es el hermano de mi tía Sully."

"¿Tu tía Sully?"

"La esposa del tío Aro", añadió.

"Oh" Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Aunque no hubiese sido el hermano de la tía de Edward, hubiera fallado a nuestro favor" intervino Demetri. "Cayo odia a los abusadores de menores y a los maltratadores. Él ya colaboraba con organizaciones de caridad y de violencia doméstica antes de que convertirse en juez, él y su hijo actúan como asesores legales del hospital en casos de víctimas de abuso infantil. Jake estaba condenado incluso antes de que Cayo entrara en la sala. Además tu madre a tenido mucha suerte porque si hubiera conseguido su café antes de entrar ella probablemente estaría sufriendo uno de sus castigos creativos".

"¿Castigos creativos?"

"Una vez ordenó a un hombre que estuviese de pie en la puerta del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba con un cartel que decía: 'Le pegué a mi esposa e hijo' cuatro horas al día durante toda una semana. Y decretó que tres de esos días estuviera desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche. Todo para garantizar que sus compañeros de trabajo le vería"

"¿Bella?" interrumpió Edward

¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?"

"Oh," Bella abrazó Demetri y luego se inclinó para tomar la mano de Edward. "Sí, por favor. Vamos a casa".

Bien aquí tenéis otro capítulo. No se que tal estará porque no me ha dado mucho tiempo para repasarlo. Aquí en España son las 12 de la noche y me estoy quedando dormida y además quería subirle cuanto antes.

Bueno queda solo un capítulo y luego el epílogo así que enseguida se acaba que pena!

Va me callo ya jejeje

_**BeSuCoS**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Capítulo 30**

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo y toco la caja nerviosamente. Él quería esperar. Le iba a dar seis meses; probar a vivir juntos como una familia antes de sugerir a Bella que lo fueran legalmente. Él no quería presionarla ni ir muy deprisa y asustarla.

Pero se enteró de cómo había sido su vida por culpa de Jacob. ¿Qué habría pasado si Jake hubiera herido a Bella? O peor aún, ¿Y si hubiera conseguido llevarse a Charlie? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella estuviese arriba o en el baño o en la cocina y no los hubiese oído en el vestíbulo? Leah había encontrado el número de Demetri y le llamó la tarde después de la audiencia de emergencia para decirle que Jake y Renee había planeado secuestrar a Charlie y ella tenía miedo de que lo volviesen a intentar. Ella había ido a su oficina al día siguiente a dar su declaración acerca de cómo había oído hablar a Jake sobre secuestro de Charlie y de que no se lo tomó en serio hasta que escuchó en las noticias que le habían detenido en casa de Edward. Ahora estaba aterrada de que lo volvieran a intentar. Edward no sabía cómo podrían sobrevivir si le ocurriese algo malo a Charlie.

"Está dormido" Bella interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar en su oficina después de llevar a Charlie a su habitación para la siesta. "Voy a enviar un email a Ángela para concretar los puntos a seguir en la reunión de la junta de la próxima semana. ¿Hay algo que necesites en la oficina principal? "

"¿La oficina principal?" Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, ¿puedes venir aquí un segundo?" Se levantó y caminó hacia ella para guiarla y que se sentará en el sofá junto a él.

"¿Edward?" Se le veía nervioso. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Él cogió sus manos y la miró a los ojos fijamente antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacar la caja. "Cásate conmigo"

Estaba mentalmente reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo y no seguir el plan romántico que había preparado junto a Rosalie. Había olvidado decirle que Charlie y ella eran su mundo y lo mucho que la adoraba. De repente ella se sentó en su regazo, abrazándole con fuerza. Bella le agarró del pelo y tiró de él hacia ella tan fuerte que sus narices se golpearon violentamente.

"¡Ay!" gritó ella y se echó hacia atrás tan deprisa que golpeó a Edward en la cara con su codo.

"Uf" se quejó Edward. "Lo siento, lo siento. No me pegues, lo único que tenias que hacer era decir no"

"¿No?" Bella lo miró con curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su ropa. "¿Por qué diría que no? ¿Y por qué sigues vestido? "

"¿Huh?" Edward la miró sin comprender, con la boca abierta.

"Desnúdate ¡AHORA!"

"Um," tragó ruidosamente y luego empezó a quitarse la ropa, un poco preocupado. "Muy bien".

Cuando se quitó los pantalones, Bella se puso encima de él, sin decir palabra. "Oh" Edward abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mojada. No había pensado que ella tendría ánimo para un polvo rápido durante la hora de la siesta. ¿Tal vez debería haber esperado hasta la cena para proponerle que se casara con él?

Las manos de Bella se movieron de su cuello a su pelo y comenzó a mecerse, moviendo las caderas con fuerza. "Oh Dios", él dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante para descansar en el hombro de Bella. "Bella, bebe, mierda, tienes que frenar o no voy a durar".

"Vuélvemelo a preguntar" dijo jadeando.

"¿Huh?"

"Pregúntamelo una vez más"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Se quejó y casi instantáneamente sintió como sus muros se apretaban a su alrededor. "Por favor cásate conmigo Bella"

"¡Sí!" gritó ella y su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando llegó al orgasmo. "Oh, ¡sí!"

"¿Sí?" ¿Quería decir si a la pregunta? ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a casarse con él?

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y le miro fijamente. "Sí" asintió con la cabeza.

Edward aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y luego la movió para ponerse él encima. Su lengua se enredó con la de Bella y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Ella había accedido a ser su esposa y él tenía toda la intención de reclamar cada pulgada de su cuerpo inmediatamente. Su orgasmo lo golpeó brutalmente y se quejó en voz alta cuando derramó su semilla en su interior.

Cuando las ondas de choque de su orgasmo se detuvieron, él se apartó de sus labios, temblando. "Te amo" susurró.

"Yo también te amo" le contestó Bella y se dejó caer en el sofá. "Bueno, ¿cuándo quieres casarte?"

"Depende de lo que tu quieras" dijo Edward mientras juntaba sus frentes. "Sé que llevará algo de tiempo planearlo todo. Sólo dime el día y yo estaré allí"

"¿Crees que tu tío Cayo estará ocupado el próximo jueves?" Bella le acarició en el pecho suavemente.

"¿El próximo jueves?" ¿El día de la reunión de la junta?"

"Sí," Bella se acurrucó junto a él. "Estaba pensando que podríamos ir mañana a solicitar la licencia de matrimonio y luego pedirle a tu tío Cayo que nos case después de la reunión. Tienes unos días libres después de eso así que podríamos irnos de luna de miel"

"Bella" Edward la miró fijamente. "No lo sé. Es decir, voy a pagar lo que sea, pero el lugar podría estar reservado. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones"

"¿Reservado?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Quién iba a reservar el patio trasero?"

"¿El patio trasero?"

"Sí" Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Dijiste que podría tener la boda de mis sueños. Quiero invitar a Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, la señora Cope, y a tu familia a venir a cenar el próximo jueves después de la reunión. Cuando todos estén aquí podríamos salir al patio y casarnos. Sólo nosotros y las personas que nos aman"

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Sí" Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que quiero"

"Entonces eso es lo que tendrás" dijo Edward decidido. "Solo tienes que decirme lo que quieres que haga. Soy tu esclavo"

"¿Mi esclavo dispuesto a todo?"

"Tu dispuesto esclavo si" confirmó Edward.

"Bueno entonces" Bella llevó su pequeña mano hacia abajo y la envolvió alrededor de su polla. "Esclavo tu primera orden es que me folles de nuevo"

"¿Follarte otra vez?"

"Aquí y ahora" respondió Bella y tomó su cara para besarle con fuerza.

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mi" gimió Edward contra su boca. "Pero antes de nada"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te gustaría ver tu anillo?" Se alejó de ella para hurgar en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacar la caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió y la puso sobre su pecho. Sacó el anillo y lo deslizó con delicadeza en su dedo anular izquierdo y luego se llevó la mano a la boca para besarla.

"Es hermoso" susurró Bella entre lágrimas.

"No tan hermoso como tu" murmuró Edward mientras dejaba la caja del anillo sobre la mesa de café.

"Te amo" susurró Bella. "Te amo tanto."

"Yo también te amo", dijo Edward y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Huh?" Bella movió sus caderas y sintió de nuevo la cabeza de su pene deslizándose dentro de ella. "¡Oh, bien!" Él se impulso de nuevo dentro de ella. "¿Dónde estábamos?"

Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo final. Es precioso aunque la propuesta de matrimonio es un poco inusual jeje en fin que esto se acabó aunque aún queda el epílogo y allí ya me despediré de vosotras como os merecéis.

_**BeSuCoS **_


	31. Epílogo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nashstheory**

**Epílogo**

"¡Te voy a matar!" Edward oyó a Esme gritar a través del intercomunicador y gimió. "¡Papá!"

Suspiró y miró a la mujer sentada frente a él. "¿Podría disculparme por favor? Sólo será un momento"

"Uh, ¿de acuerdo?" asintió con la cabeza y Edward hizo una mueca mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta de su oficina. Fue hacía la zona de la casa reservada a la familia, donde sus hijos estaban de pie en el pasillo mirándose el uno al otro.

"Estoy tratando de entrevistar a una nueva secretaria", dijo Edward bruscamente. "Y vuestra madre está descansando. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que estéis gritándoos el uno al otro como un grupo de infieles?"

"Anthony robó mi móvil" gritó Esme, su hija de doce años, y señaló a su hermano de seis. Esme siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Era un clon de su madre y parecía muy prudente pero su personalidad le recordaba a Rosalie.

"Charlie me dijo que lo hiciera" Anthony señaló a su hijo de dieciséis años quien estaba sonriendo.

"¡Y luego Charlie cambió mi mensaje de voz!" anunció Esme.

"Dámelo" dijo Edward haciendo gesto hacia Charlie quien rápidamente le entregó el teléfono, su sonrisa cada vez era mayor. Edward golpeó el número del correo de voz de Esme. _"¡Hola!"_ sonó la voz de Anthony. _"Soy Esme y soy demasiado cool como para hablar contigo así que no me dejes un mensaje porque no voy a devolverte la llamada. A menos que seas Brad, a ti te llamaré tan pronto como pueda, porque tú eres tan hermoso y no puedo dejar de babear por ti"_ Edward tuvo que luchar para evitar reírse mientras veía a Charlie mirarle con picardía.

"Te quero Bwad" oyó de repente a Carlisle a través del mensaje. _(N/T: Carlisle es un bebe y apenas sabe hablar así que lo pronuncia mal, no es una falta de ortografía jeje)_

"¿Habéis hecho que vuestro hermano de dos años participara en esta broma?", Suspiró mientras miraba a Charlie y a Anthony sacudir la cabeza. "Chicos, no quiero más robos de móviles, ni que cambies mensajes de voz y tampoco quiero que metáis a vuestro hermano en vuestras bromas. Esme, vuelve a grabar un mensaje de voz. No es el fin del mundo. Estoy seguro de que nadie lo ha escuchado"

"¡Papá!"

"Oh no tienes sentido del humor" resopló Charlie.

"Yo te mostraré sentido del humor", replicó ella. "Ya veras cuanto me río cuando el tío Emmett descubra que Lilly y tu dormisteis juntos. Te va a matar y yo no voy a poder parar de reír cuando eso pase"

Edward miró a su hijo mayor. "¿Perdón?"

"Charlie y Lilly estaban en su habitación, acostados en la cama," le dijo Esme triunfante.

De repente se oyeron unos pies arrastrándose hasta la habitación y Carlisle apareció en ese momento. "Hoa" sonrió y sus ojitos verdes brillaron al ver a todos juntos. "Papi, Lilly y Charlie desnudos"

"Um," Edward vio a su hijo mayor rojo como una remolacha. Todos sus hijos habían heredado el rubor de Bella. Miró a Charlie con severidad. "Vamos a hablar sobre eso esta noche cuando todos estén en la cama. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor" murmuró Charlie y bajó la mirada.

"Ahora" Edward les miró a todos. "Volved a vuestras habitaciones a terminar las tareas del colegio. Carlisle y yo vamos a ver como está vuestra madre" En ese momento oyó un grito, suspiró y se sujetó el puente de la nariz. Genial habían despertado a Alec. Tenía que haberlo sabido, su hijo de diez meses tenía el sueño mucho más ligero que Carlisle.

Entró en su habitación junto con Carlisle, y se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Bella. "Se supone que debes estar descansando" señaló a su muy embarazada esposa.

"Se supone que me vas a sustituir" resopló.

"Bella" suspiró. "No es así. Sólo pensé que tenías cosas mejores que hacer que ser mi asistente. Con todos los niños y…"

"¿Has tenido alguna queja sobre mi trabajo?" gritó Bella. "¿Está todo menos organizados que antes?"

"No" contestó Edward con un poco de miedo "pero se supone que debes descansar"

"Busca una secretaria para una sustitución temporal" argumentó Bella. "Sólo hasta que finalice mi permiso de maternidad. Ha funcionado en mis otros embarazos".

"Lo sé" Edward se pasó la mano libre a través de su cabello. "Simplemente no quiero que trabajes tanto"

"Ya te avisaré cuando tenga demasiado que hacer"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo juro"

"Bien" acordó Edward. "Voy a buscar a alguien temporal hasta que estés lista para volver a trabajar. Prométeme que no te apresuraras"

"Sigue las normas que te puse cuando estuve embarazada de Esme y todo irá bien"

"¿Mayores de cincuenta años, con sobrepeso, y casadas?" _(N/T: son las características que deben tener las secretarias que contrate Edward)_

"Sí" Bella asintió con la cabeza y le entregó a Alec.

"¿Puedes ir a descansar ahora por favor?"

"Sí" Bella se rió. "Pero antes dos cosas más."

"¿Qué?"

"Danos un beso"

"Por supuesto", Edward asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para dar un beso a su hermosa esposa, y luego se agachó para besar su barriga. Entró con ella en la habitación de los bebes y los dejó en sus cuna.

"Y dime ¿Qué es eso que tenéis que hablar Charlie y tu esta noche cuando el resto de los niños estén en la cama?"

"Bueno" dijo Edward.

"Edward"

"No puedo decírtelo, ni yo mismo se que le voy a decir pero si lo que dice Carlisle es verdad, no te sorprendas si Emmett entra aquí con una escopeta para defender el honor de su hija y matar a Charlie"

"Rosalie nunca le permitirá hacer eso" se rió Bella. "Ella le prometió Lilly que mantendría a raya a Emmett"

"Espera" Edward la miró. "¿Tu lo sabías?"

"Rose y yo fuimos con ella al ginecólogo a por las pastillas anticonceptivas" Bella se encogió de hombros. "Es mejor prevenir que ser abuelos"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar" se rió Bella. "Además, no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos y acompañamos a Lilly la semana pasada."

"Oh" asintió Edward mientras pensaba en el hecho de que, aparentemente, las cosas entre su hijo y su ahijada eran lo suficientemente serias como para llegar al punto de su relación en el que la ropa era opcional.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a decirle esta noche durante vuestra charla?"

"Nuestro charla" dijo Edward. "Bueno, vamos a ver, pensé que podría hablarle sobre los aspectos más destacados: demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, el control de la natalidad es bueno, el sexo es una cosa seria y no deberían hacerlo a menos que se amen. Después me pensaría si darle una palmada en la espalda o estrangularlo y encerrarlo en su habitación hasta que tenga 30 años. Quiero decir, como su padre, quiero darle una palmadita en la espalda, pero luego pienso en el hecho de que Lilly tiene sólo cuatro años mas que Esme y que en pocos años esta situación podría repetirse con ella y un chico, entonces quiero estrangularle"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno" Edward se encogió de hombros y la arropó en la cama. "Lo único que sé es que voy a decirle que no tengan relaciones sexuales en lugares donde sus hermanos menores pueda verlos. Especialmente Carlisle, le dice a todo el mundo todo. "Charlie tiene suerte de Carlisle no se lo haya dicho a Emmett aún"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer si Emmett se entera?" Bella se rió entre dientes.

"¿Si Emmett se entera? Bueno si Emmett los descubre es problema de Charlie"

"¿No le vas a proteger?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Edward alzó las cejas. "Emmett es más grande que yo. Me destrozaría"

"Gallina" resopló Bella.

"co, co, co" iba diciendo Edward mientras salía de la habitación. Necesitaba deshacerse de la chica que esperaba en su oficina y luego iría a ver a los niños. Su viva junto a Bella jamás sería aburrida.

FIN

Bien se acabó, buff me da mucha pena terminar la verdad pero todas las historias llegan a su fin.

Quería subir juntos el capítulo 30 y el epílogo para compensaros por todas esas veces que he tardado en subir la historia así que aquí lo tenéis un 2x1.

Me encanta el epílogo porque describe un momento muy cotidiano de la familia y también muy divertido. Pobre de Charlie cuando Emmett se entere de que se acuesta con su hija jejeje. ¡Ah! No adoráis cuando Edward trata a Charlie como un verdadero hijo, es evidente que se ha comportado mejor, a la hora de ser padre que Jacob pero aun así es muy bonito. Y pobre Esme lo que tiene que sufrir por culpa de sus hermanos.

Otra cosa como se nota que Edward no tiene problemas para llegar a fin de mes porque mirad que cantidad de hijos y todavía buscan más jejeje.

Y para acabar esta última nota que os dejo quiero daros las gracias por haber leído esta historia y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí la primera vez que la leí. La verdad es que es una historia preciosa y Edward es un autentico amor.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por agregar la historia a vuestros favoritos. Además gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia conmigo y sobretodo por estar hay siempre fieles esperando al siguiente capitulo.

En especial quiero dar las gracias a Adesca quien, muy amablemente, se ofreció a traducir por mi cuando yo no podía. Desde luego eres un amor guapa. Y también a la chica que me envió los capítulos que me faltaban por traducir cuando la autora original borro la historia. Me vas a odiar lo se, pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre, tengo muy mala memoria, así que por favor identifícate y te incluyo en esta nota porque te lo mereces ya que sin ti no hubiese podido terminar. Envíame un privado con tu nombre y te incluyo rápidamente.

Bueno os dejo que ya me estoy alargando demasiado y no quiero ponerme muy sentimental. Tengo que reconocer que a veces tenia ganas de terminar de una vez de traducir pero ahora, escribiendo esta despedida se que lo voy a echar de menos.

Muchísimos besos a todos y a todas y repito muchas gracias por estar hay.

_**BeSuCoS**_


End file.
